


Road Trip RP

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Cross Country, Desperate!Harry, Desperate!Louis, For the most part, M/M, Omorashi, Road Trip, Traveling, and has no current plan to be as of yet, but louis does give him a blow job at one point, but there's a lot written here, fic is not finished, pee desperation, rp fic, rp series, so don't be mad at us, some smut, this was basically just an excuse for us to write a million desperate!harry scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 125,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go on a road trip across America. This entire fic is focused primarily on desperation. With some added fluff and smut throughout. But not much ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically me and degrassian66 have spent the last year or so RPing back and forth to each other with a bunch of different desperate!harry (and some desperate!louis) scenarios. And we decided we wanted to post them as fics on here for others to enjoy as well :D  
> This is the first RP in our 'rp series'. The series can all be read as stand alones. They don't necessarily go together. 
> 
> I said in the tags that this particular fic isn't exactly finished, but it's quite long and ongoing, so there's a lot of moments in here. We may finish it one day, but we'll just have to see. I don't think we left you off on any major cliffhangers though or anything, so no worries. 
> 
> In this fic, violet_hour is Harry's POV, and degrassian66 is Louis' POV. It does change at some points, but it'll be stated beforehand if we're switching POVs for a scene so you don't get confused. 
> 
> Anyway, we really just wanted to post these as a nice set so we could access them easier. They weren't written as a typical fic, and most of our replies were sent quite quickly to each other without much time spent putting them together. I did go through and edit it all a bit, but there may still be some mistakes I missed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! We plan to have the rest posted fairly regularly after this one

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry brought his third, completely packed suitcase to the front door of his and Louis' flat and chewed his lip. Did he really need all this?

"You ready, Lou?" he called, bending down to pop open a suitcase that was so tightly packed, a mountain of clothing topped to the floor as soon as he unhooked the latches. "Oh nooo.." Harry moaned, rolling up his sleeves to shove it all back in.

Ten t-shirts. Five pairs of black jeans. Two hats. Three jumpers. An extra pair of boots. Four dressy shirts in case they went out. And three blazers, just to change it up. Yes, he decided. He definitely needed all this stuff.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's bundle of clothes now lying on the floor. He himself had only packed a duffle bag and backpack, mostly filled with comfy trackies and jumpers. He didn't understand why Harry packed so much for a simple road trip. (Nevermind the fact that Louis would probably run out of clean pants in no time and end up having to borrow Harry's; it happened every time they went on tour, but Harry didn't seem to mind yet).

Faking exasperation, Louis sighed, "Hazza, do you really need all that stuff?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry managed to shove everything back into his suitcase, but he had to kneel on the top to get it to closed again.

“Yes, Lou,” he said, a little breathlessly from the exertion. “What if our car breaks down and we get stuck for five months in a deserted city with no phone service, and we have to walk thirty miles to the nearest town? Wouldn’t you be glad you packed that extra pair of shoes?” He raised his eyebrows in his best attempt at a stern face.  
Really, he knew the likelihood of what he just said wasn’t very high at all, but still. He was just being practical.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis bent down, helping Harry get his jam-packed suitcase closed again. "Yeah, babe, 'cause that's definitely gonna happen," he rolled his eyes again, trying his best to keep the fondness out of his tone. He couldn't help it though, could never help it when it came to this ridiculous boy.

They finally got the suitcase closed, and Louis grabbed it, along with his bags, and headed out the door.

"Don't forget to lock up, love," he called over his shoulder as he headed out to the car. "Oh, and don't forget to use the loo. I don't want to stop for a break in the first bloody hour," he teased.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry decided to ignore Louis’s comment. He’d just have to see who lets him borrow that jumper he didn’t bother packing when they get hit by a freak mid-spring snowfall.

He let Louis carry his suitcase, and reached for the other two, giving the house one last look from the door. He was just about to follow Louis outside before he stopped. The loo.

Even though Harry didn’t really feel like he had to go, that was a good idea anyway. He should probably try and pee before they left. But before he could give the issue much more thought than that, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly reached for it. He was expecting a text back from Liam about something he’d asked him earlier.

Reading the text as he went along, Harry shut the door behind him and headed to the car, his resolve to use the toilet while he had the chance all but forgotten.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis watched Harry follow him out the door, obviously not heading to the toilet first. He just shrugged to himself; Harry must have already gone for a wee earlier.

He put the bags into the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat, planning to take the first couple hours of the drive. They were planning to do a bit of a cross-country American road trip, departing from their house in L.A. and ending up somewhere on the East coast.

They'd already packed a cooler of snacks and drinks in the backseat, and Louis reached back and grabbed a couple bottles of water, offering one to Harry. It was hot, especially for spring, and Louis didn't want either of them getting dehydrated right off the bat.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry carefully set his suitcase in the trunk, taking the time to pull out the other ones Louis threw carelessly inside, and arranged them so they were perfectly fit, and nothing would rattle or spill open during their drive.

Slipping in beside Louis, Harry was grateful that Louis was up for driving first. He hadn’t slept so great last night; he always had trouble sleeping nights before a big event. So he planned to catch up on the sleep he missed in the passenger seat.

“Thank you,” he smiled, taking off the cap from the water that Louis passed him. Taking a big gulp, he furrowed his eyebrows and chewed his lip. Did they have everything?

“Did you turn the coffee pot off?” he asked, even though neither of them had made any coffee that morning. Harry had a knack for curious things just like that, happening to him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Really, Harold, why would _I_ have been using the coffee pot? Disgraceful that I even let you drink that in place of tea," Louis eyed Harry disdainfully. "And no, before you ask, the tea kettle isn't on, the oven's turned off, and none of the tap's are left running." He dropped a kiss to the crease in Harry's forehead. "Stop being such a worrywart. This is our first month off in _forever_ and you are going to relax and enjoy it." With that, he bopped Harry on the nose and started up the car.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help his bashful smile of relief. He did worry too much. He admitted it. It just that -

“What about the backdoor! I think I forgot to lock it!” He was about to jump back out of the car, but Louis had already started it up.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis dismissed him with a wave of the hand. "No you didn't, Haz, you never forget. Relax. Take a nap. Or whatever." He turned the radio on to his favourite station and rubbed Harry's thigh soothingly with his free hand.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry sat back in his seat, but his eyebrows were still furrowed slightly. He was sure he’d forgotten _something_.

Trying to relax and enjoy the ride, he watched Louis rub his leg for a bit before his heavy-lidded, sleep-deprived eyes started getting the better of him.

“I think I will nap for a bit if that’s okay?” he yawned, reaching to push his seat back a little.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, 'course, babe," Louis hummed, reaching over to pat Harry's curls. Harry was already drifting off to sleep, and Louis smiled, please. His boy had been so stressed lately, and he was so glad Harry would be able to have some time to chill out and just enjoy himself.

Louis sang along quietly to the radio as he drove, enjoying the peaceful quiet, which was rare for him. But after months of being surrounded by people, even he needed time to himself. Before he knew it, a full three hours had passed by and Harry was still fast asleep. Louis noticed a sign for a rest stop coming off, so he pulled off. He was getting a bit restless, and figured it was as good a time as any to stretch his legs and pop off for a wee.

Louis pulled into the parking lot, then glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend. He really didn't want to wake him, but considered the fact that they were kind of in the middle of nowhere and there might not be anymore rest stops for a while.

He gently tried to shake Harry awake, whispering, "Hazza love, wake up. Come on, babes, time for a pee break," but Harry just stirred and swatted him away, mumbling grumpily. Eventually Louis gave up and headed inside on his own.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry vaguely felt someone shaking him, but he was in too deep a sleep to give in to it right now.

"Mmm," he mumbled, twisting over in his seat.

It was so warm out and his light jumper was hugging him so perfectly and it was making for the best sleep he'd had in weeks. Not to mention, he was in the middle of a wonderful dream where his secret agent boyfriend - that would be Louis - was caught in all sorts of trouble and traps as he tried to save his damsel in distress. His damsel of course, being Harry himself.

Smiling to himself, Harry continued to sleep soundly.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis returned to the car, smiling at his still blissfully sleeping boyfriend. He just looked so angelic, his long curls framing his gorgeous face, his lips full and pink. Louis couldn't resist bending down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and then to his forehead.

He finally started the car up again, heading back towards the highway. He drove for almost another hour when Harry finally stirred awake.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry started moving around in his sleep. His dream was taking a weird turn. Every time Louis got close enough to rescue Harry from the tower he was being held captive in, something always managed to get in the way.

And now instead of just wanting to be saved, Harry's bladder was starting to get involved. He had to pee really, really bad. And his tower of course had no bathroom.

"Oohhh!" His dream-self was groaning as he hopped from foot to foot. "Hurry up, Louis!!" Why couldn’t he rescue him already!

Harry shifted again in his sleep before he was jolted awake when they hit a bump in the road. It didn't take him more a second to figure out what exactly had woken him up either.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"What's that, babe?" Louis asked, sure that he'd heard Harry mumble for him to hurry up. He looked over at him, and noticed that Harry had just woken up, and looked quite tense. "You alright?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blinked himself awake, squirming up in his seat. Quietly, he grunted and set a hand to his lower stomach where his full bladder was jumbling around with the movement of the car.

"Mmm," he groaned quietly. Uh," he glanced around nervously. "Yeah." Noticing the clock, he realized he'd been asleep for hours. No wonder he had to pee so bad. Especially since he'd skipped his pre-trip wee.

Looking back out to the seemingly empty stretch of road ahead of them, Harry squirmed his bum around but tried to keep his voice light and as stress-free as he could. "Where are we?"

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Uhh... not sure actually," Louis squinted at the GPS, trying to figure out where exactly they were. He shrugged, carefree, and threw his free arm around Harry's shoulder. "Have a good sleep?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry chewed his lip, glancing around out the window again. His leg started jiggling softly and he was about to try the GPS himself, but then Louis was rocking him around and it made all the liquid in Harry's bladder slosh from side to side like waves crashing inside him. This was his biggest problems with naps. He always woke up bursting to pee.

"Oooohmm,” he grunted weakly, trying not to squirm around enough that Louis noticed. "R-really good...."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Harry apprehensively. "What's wrong with you?" he cut right to the chase. "You're being all.. tense and weird." He turned his attention back to the road, but he could still see Harry moving around out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he was just getting restless from being in the cramped car for so long. That would make sense.

He patted Harry's leg, and said, "We'll stop for a break whenever we get somewhere resembling civilization," he assured. "It's almost your turn to drive anyways, but we can take some time to stretch our legs and whatever." Another thought hit him then, and he looked at Harry's squirming with new realization. "You'll probably need a toilet break too soon, huh; it's way past your two hour limit," he teased, ruffling Harry's hair; he was exaggerating a little, but really not by much.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Each word from Louis’ mouth just made Harry cringe. Civilization? How long was that going to take to find…

Bouncing his leg harder, he blushed a soft pink when Louis mentioned something about his toilet habits. Didn’t he know that was a sensitive issue?

Even still, Harry sank into his seat as he quietly agreed. “Yeah, it definitely is…” he mumbled, stretching his legs out and dropping his head against the seat back.

“I really have to pee actually,” he found himself admitting as he turned towards the window and pressed his legs together. This uneven road they were on was doing absolutely nothing to settle his bladder.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis noticed Harry turning a bit red when he mentioned his infamously small bladder. He didn't understand why Harry got so embarrassed about that sometimes; everyone needs to wee, and it's not Harry's fault that he has to go way more often than everyone else in their group of friends.

Harry was so weird about it, too. Like sometimes, he wouldn't be shy at all, announcing loudly that he needed to pee, and describing how bad it was to anyone that would listen. Those are the times that Louis would tease him mercilessly because it was just so much fun to watch Harry squirm and try to hold it.

Other times, he would get all uncharacteristically shy, like he felt bad for always making people stop what they were doing so he could pee. This appeared to be one of those times; it was probably because Harry was still half-asleep.

"Alright, well, I'll stop somewhere first chance I can," Louis assured.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry glanced over and smiled shyly. “Ok.” He just hoped that wouldn’t be too long away.

Turning back toward the front, he decided he’d better keep an eye out too just in case Louis got distracted by something and missed a potential bathroom opportunity.

But the miles dragged on with nothing, and Harry pressed his feet into the floor, squeezing the sides of his seat. Not only did he really have to wee, but he also really didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it by squirming too much. That, and he didn’t necessarily want to give Louis another excuse to tease him about it. Like usual.

But it was hard to stay still with his bladder so full. It felt like it was straining already, urging him to empty it now. “Mmmff,” he couldn’t help but moan. Gritting his teeth, he glanced over to Louis and said, “Did you stop for a wee at all?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, I did," Louis admitted, sheepishly. "I tried to wake you, but you were sleeping like a log," he defended himself.

He eyed Harry curiously, noticing how desperate he already looked. Usually he would tease Harry a little about not saying something sooner when it got this bad, but he couldn't even blame him this time. Louis'd been there, waking up in a car with a full bladder and having to wait to get somewhere to pee, so he can sympathize. However, unlike Harry, Louis could actually hold his pee for long periods of time. His poor boyfriend literally had the weakest bladder of anyone he knew, and he'd had dozens of close calls in their few years together.

"How're you holding up there, Haz?" Louis asked lightly, trying to keep his tone casual.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even though Louis hadn’t succeeded in waking Harry up for the last pee break, Harry felt himself sighing a bit in relief. At least Louis had needed to go already, and it wasn’t just Harry. It made him feel a little better at least.

“I think I might have dreamed you were waking me up,” he said, thinking back on it as he subtly pushed his stomach out a little to relieve the pressure.

Twisting as softly as he could from side to side, Harry was still trying to maintain a false sense of control on the situation. He berated himself for not using the toilet before they left. At the same time, he was a little amazed at himself. He hadn’t peed before they left, and he had that water. And somehow he’d been able to go this long without stopping? This had to be a record.

He just really hoped they found a place to stop soon before this turned out to be another embarrassing pee-related incident to add to the seemingly never-ending list. It wasn’t fair. How come this never seemed to happen to Louis?

Harry crossed his legs, but smiled softly even through his discomfort. “Um. Holding it,” he answered simply.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis huffed out a laugh at Harry's answer; he couldn't help it, even though he knew Harry probably wasn't in a laughing mood right now. He patted Harry's thigh comfortingly.

"I can just pull over somewhere out here if you need," he offered. There were no other cars in sight, so it was an option. He knew Harry probably wouldn't take it though; he was a bit of a germ freak at times, and liked to be able to wash his hands after when possible. But still, Louis presented the option in case Harry needed it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced slightly when Louis patted his thigh. But only because it managed to send another jolt through his bladder. He crossed his legs tighter.

Pull over? Harry eyed the roadside suspiciously. He wasn’t that desperate yet. “I can wait,” he decided, closing his eyes briefly as they hit another unsettling bump. “Maybe we can eat too,” he asked, hoping the idea of food might give Louis more incentive to find somewhere to stop sooner. “I’m hungry.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"You're hungry?" Louis asked skeptically, seeing right through Harry's attempt to get him somewhere to pee faster. Like Louis wasn't already trying to do that? "Well, we've got some snacks right in the backseat; we can just have those and then we won't even need to stop," Louis said, pretending to forget the real reason Harry needed to get to a rest stop.

Like he could actually forget that. Harry was basically bouncing in his seat now. Did he think he was being subtle? Because he was failing spectacularly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was bouncing a little in his seat, and he nodded quickly, anxious to use that excuse. “Yeah, I’m really hungry – “ But of course Louis wasn’t buying it.

Momentarily distracted by his aching bladder, Harry didn’t catch Louis’ remark about not stopping right away. He was too busy turning his knees together to process anything else.

“Wait, what -” he cried, managing to stop his voice from going too high. “No we have to stop. I gotta go to the bathroom, remember.” How could Louis have already forgotten that? Harry definitely had to be the one on toilet-lookout duty. Obviously, Louis was going to be no help.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis burst out laughing. "God, you should see your face, Hazza. You're ridiculous," he chuckled. "I'm gonna find you somewhere to pee, I didn't forget." Really, how did Harry seriously think he'd already forgotten about that? It's like Harry lost all ability to think rationally when he had to pee bad.

Louis noticed a sign then for a gas station up ahead, probably about thirty or so minutes away. He pointed it out to Harry. "Think you can wait that long?" he asked, more conversationally than anything.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry could feel his cheeks reddening at his own outburst. Way to go, Harry. Why did he always fall for Louis’ teasing so easily. He should have known Louis was just messing with him. It was what he was best known for, after all.

Eagerly, he glanced at where Louis was pointing. His bladder was throbbing even more intensely at the idea that it might be able to empty soon. “How far?” he asked, leaning forward in his seat and squinting at the sign.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"'Bout half an hour," Louis replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. Christ, it was sweltering hot in here. He grabbed his water bottle and took a few long gulps, not noticing how each one was affecting the boy beside him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“A half hour?” Harry tensed, his legs shifting even closer together. A half hour? Wasn’t that like a long time? Carefully, he leaned over to the side, trying a different position to relieve some pressure. It worked for about a second.

Then he heard it. The splashing sound of liquid swishing around and around. His eyes snapped over to Louis as his hands slipped down between his legs. Managing to resist squeezing his crotch, his teeth were chewing into his lip nervously as he tried and failed not to watch Louis drinking and drinking. And the water splashing, and splashing.

“Are you almost done?” Harry squeaked.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Hmm.. done what?" Louis questioned, not taking his eyes of the road. He took another sip of water. "Oh, did you want some?" He offered the bottle to Harry. He thought it was a little weird that Harry would want some of his water when he already needed to wee really bad, but it _was_ really hot in here, so maybe he was just really thirsty?

He tossed the bottle over to Harry, then started rambling about whatever came to mind. He'd been stuck in the car for hours with nobody to talk to while Harry'd been sleeping; he needed to talk, he didn't do too well with alone time.

"....and then I was like, 'no, Zayn, you can't have a bloody threesome with us!' Can you believe he actually thought I was _serious_ when I suggested that?" Louis laughed. "....Harry?" he questioned a few seconds later, when he got no response. His boyfriend hadn't said anything in the last ten minutes, but Louis just figured it was because he was so entranced in his awesome story-telling skills.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry cringed when the water bottle was passed to him. No, he definitely, absolutely, did not want some. Pushing it away so that he didn’t have to look at it, Harry realized Louis was going off on one of his hour-long tangents; something about Zayn and a possible threesome… and Harry was pretty sure he didn’t even want to hear the rest. Tipping his head back, he spent most of the time Louis was talking just hitting it softly against the headrest.

‘ _Need to wee, need to wee, need to wee_ ,’ his mind kept repeating over and over. In fact, it ended up drowning Louis out completely as all Harry’s attention was on his screaming bladder. All of a sudden, he heard his name and he shook himself out of his own trance.

“What? What? Are we there?” he asked, expecting (hoping) to see a rest stop. But nothing. They were still on the road.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Harry, seriously, are you not even listening to me," Louis shook his head exasperatedly. But then he noticed how anxious Harry was to be at the gas station. He must have to wee a lot worse than Louis thought.

He reached over the console to stroke Harry's leg. "We'll be there any minute," he assured. At least he thought they would. He really wasn't all that sure, but Harry didn't need to know that.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry bumped back into his seat, dejectedly. His bladder was seriously thumping from fullness. Wringing his hands together nervously in his lap, he pouted. Any minute… He’s heard that one before.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I am listening. Go on.” Maybe actually paying attention to what Louis was saying would help take his mind off how bad he wanted to pee. It was no guarantee, but it was worth a shot.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis fake-pouted. "No, Harold, if I'm not interesting enough for you, then I'll just stay silent the rest of the trip," he declared, complete with a dramatic hand on the hip. They both knew that was literally impossible for Louis, but it cracked a small smile on Harry's tense face so Louis counted it as a win.

He hated seeing Harry like this when he needed to pee, unless he was teasing him of course. Hmm, maybe that would loosen some of the tension in the air? Before he could stop himself, Louis reached over and tickled Harry's tummy, giggling to himself in the process.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head. But that smile quickly turned into a scrunched up grimace when Louis started poking at his stomach; pushing his fingers right into Harry’s overly full bladder.

“Louis, don’t!” he shrieked, reaching both hands to his crotch to keep from exploding. He twisted around frantically, trying to escape Louis’ fingers.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Oops," Louis shrugged innocently, and poked Harry's cheek. This was fun, and road trips were meant to be fun, right? Okay, so maybe this wasn't all that fun for Harry. Probably the opposite of fun, seeing as Harry was now all hunched in on himself, with a scowl on his face.

Instantly, Louis felt bad. He just wanted to get Harry to a toilet so they could both start having some fun. He sped up a little, eyes peeled in search of the exit for the gas station.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“That wasn’t very nice,” Harry mumbled, setting a protective hand over his bladder, trying to shield it from any more surprise attacks.

It felt like it was taking a really long time to get to the rest stop though, so Harry groaned loudly and kicked out his feet impatiently. “Are we almost there? I really need a wee!” He knew complaining about it wasn’t going to get them there any faster, but it was basically the only thing he could do since he couldn’t focus on anything else.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"'That wasn't very nice'," Louis mimicked in a high-pitched voice, just to be annoying.

Louis sighed at Harry's complaining. "I'm never gonna let you sleep through a bathroom stop again," he tugged at Harry's hair playfully. "I'll carry you inside if I have to," he added, only half-joking.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted exaggeratedly when Louis mocked him. He most certainly did not sound like that.

Even as he crossed his legs at the ankles, Harry snorted softly at that. "So really, this is your fault," he grunted, tensing his things and squeezing them tighter together. "Can you believe I made it this long without having to pee though?" he asked, pretty impressed with himself. "I mean, you even had to go before I did." Maybe teasing Louis would make himself feel a little better. It wasn't often Harry had a one-up on his boyfriend anyway. Might as well take advantage of it. And if he was lucky, maybe Louis wouldn't point out that the only reason Harry hadn't peed yet was because he’d been sleeping.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, yeah, I accept full blame," Louis laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender, before returning them to the steering wheel.

"Yeah, Curly, pretty impressive," Louis snorted, amused that Harry actually seemed pretty proud of himself for not peeing for a few hours. "Yes, such an amazing accomplishment, that," Louis continued sarcastically.

In response to Harry accusing him of having to pee before he did, he said, "Well, yeah, but you were sleeping so that doesn't count." Harry pouted at his answer, so he allowed, "Okay, fine, you win. I went for a wee before you, for literally the first time in our history of car trips. Congratulations," he deadpanned.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked, pleased that Louis admitted that. See, this whole thing really had nothing to do with Harry’s ‘weak/small/whatever you want to call it’ bladder, it was just because Louis didn’t wake him up. How could he be blamed for that? "It is pretty amazing, thank you," he replied, completely serious and failing to hear the slight sarcasm in Louis' voice.

And his smirk turned into a full on grin when Louis accepted that for once, he had to pee first. This was a pretty monumental day in their relationship. But before Harry could really revel in his small defeat for very long, they hit another bump in the road that shook the contents in his bladder, and made him bend forward in half and groan. “Ooohhh…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yep, incredible," Louis agreed, thick sarcasm in his voice. He was about to tease Harry more, but then he heard him let out a loud groan. He looked to the side to see Harry bent over, looking to be in quite a bit of pain.

"Everything okay?" he asked, then shook his head at himself. Brilliant question, Louis. Clearly, everything wasn't okay. He pressed down harder on the gas, searching for any sign of an exit coming up. He didn't see one, and Harry was groaning again beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just pull over here?" Louis suggested once again.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s face was scrunched into a grimace as he struggled to get himself back under control.

“I thought there was a bathroom coming up!” he groaned, almost contemplating Louis’ suggestion, but knowing deep down he wouldn’t do it.

Shifting back up, he leaned all the way back with an annoyed huff and lifted his bum off the seat, before falling back down hard.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"I thought there was too!" Louis argued back, honestly. Sometimes he tried to mess with Harry, keeping him away from the toilet as long as possible, but this time he seriously wasn't playing.

He glanced over at the loud thud he heard. What the hell was Harry doing over there?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his tone. "I swear your pee-dancing gets more and more creative every day."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry struggled not to roll his eyes. He was almost positive Louis probably took another route just so Harry would have to wait longer.

Jiggling both his legs rapidly, Harry continued to rock back and forth against his seat. “I'm not pee-dancing," he whined. "I just really have to go." He was only doing what anyone else in his position would be doing. “I can’t believe we haven’t even passed a gas station or anything! What are you supposed to do when you have to piss?” His teeth were grit, and he was using words like ‘piss’ now which he rarely used except when he was bursting to go and Louis, or whoever he was with - _Louis_ \- was only finding amusement from his pain.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Not pee-dancing, hmm," Louis raised his eyebrow. "And just what do you call that then?" he gestured to Harry's rocking motion.

"Well, you see, _most_ people go to the toilet before they get themselves into situations like this," Louis patronized. "Did you even go for a wee before we left like I told you to?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I don’t know the specific _name_ ,” Harry mumbled, digging his fingers into his thighs as he continued leaning back and forth, gradually progressing to side to side. “But it’s not pee-dancing…”

Scratching his head, Harry avoided Louis’ eyes. Dammit. Louis got him there. Harry had meant to go, but something stopped him and he forgot. Oh yeah, Liam had texted him and got him all distracted. So really, this was Liam’s fault too. “I meant to…” Harry sighed, turning his knees towards each other.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Right, sure, Hazza, whatever you say." God, Louis’ boyfriend was such an adorable idiot.

"You meant to? How do you _mean_ to go for a wee and then not do it?" Louis shook his head fondly. "What are we gonna do with you, huh?" Louis ruffled Harry's hair.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tapped his foot. “Can you just focus on finding me a toilet rather than on giving me a lecture?” Now was just not a good time for that. “Besides, that was however many hours ago. Even if I had gone, I – and any normal person - could easily have to go again by now.” He might have been getting a little defensive, but he couldn’t help it. His bladder was killing him and they’d apparently entered the world of no toilets.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis wanted to make a joke about Harry getting all defensive over his small bladder, but he decided that now was not the time for that. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed instead.

Turning his attention back to the road, Louis caught sight of a green sign in the distance. "Ooh, look Hazza, I think that's the exit up ahead," he cheered. He reached over blindly to rub Harry's leg encouragingly, accidentally touching Harry's lower stomach in the process. Harry winced loudly.

"Shit! Sorry, love," Louis apologized. He removed his hand quickly, but not before noticing the hard bump that was not usually present on Harry's thin, yet soft belly. "Jesus, babe, how full are you right now?" he asked in amazement, before realizing that probably wasn't the best thing for Harry to think about right now.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

If Harry wasn’t so focused on the massive swell of his bladder; which was pulsing and sloshing all around with each passing second, he might have found himself in slight shock that Louis had agreed with him so quickly. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice.

When Louis pointed out the sign, Harry shot up in his seat and squinted eagerly. “Finally!” He gasped, squeezing his thighs together. “Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go,” he started to hiss until suddenly Louis was poking his stomach again. “Jeez, Lou!” Harry groaned, setting his hands to his lower stomach. All the liquid inside moved around even though – in response to Louis’ question - he was so full there wasn’t even room for it to go anywhere else. He clenched his teeth and shoved his feet into the floor. “Probably about as full as you can get,” he decided. “I feel like I’m about to explode.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Well try not to ‘explode’ all over my seat," Louis warned, jokingly. He pressed down harder on the gas because to be honest, even though he was joking, he didn't exactly trust Harry's weak bladder at times like this. They had had many, many close calls in the past, with Harry almost flooding Louis' car seat. Though Louis often enjoyed the moments leading up to the almost-wettings, he was still quite wary whenever Harry was desperate in the car.

He reached the exit in record time, searching for any sign of the promised gas station.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry basically ignored Louis. Did he really think Harry was actually going to piss all over his seat? It was just an expression. Even still, his hand was wandering subconsciously between his legs and pressing into his crotch.

When they finally, finally reached the exit, Harry started leaning forward in his seat, nearly bending himself in half. He was still holding himself with one hand, and his other was clenching onto the door handle in anticipation. “Ugggh, I need to gooo,” he moaned, more to himself than Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Almost there," Louis encouraged. Where the hell was this gas station? He kept driving straight down the road, hoping they would come to it at some point.

Finally, he saw the station up ahead. "Ooh, look, there it is, Haz! I guess you're not gonna die from bladder explosion after all." He pulled into the station, quickly parking the car and getting out to go inside with Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nearly choked on his breath when they finally found the gas station. "Don't jinx it!" He squealed, stumbling in his haste to get out of the car. He didn't really wait for Louis though, as his bladder started pounding even more vigorously since he was finally so close to being able to let it go. "I'll meet you inside," he called over his shoulder as he speed-walked to the door.

He didn't even think of the possibility that they might not have a restroom. It was the only place around for miles. They had to!

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis followed close behind, planning to get some more snacks for the trip; his philosophy was that there could never be too much chocolate.

He immediately went to the junk food aisle, leaving Harry to go for his wee. He was browsing for a few seconds, when he saw Harry take a full lap around the store, then return to his side.

"What are you doing? Can you not find the toilet?" Louis questioned. When Harry shook his head no, Louis told him to go ask the employee up front.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had his hands cupped down in front of himself and he was trying not to let the pain he was currently experiencing inside show too much on his face as he did what Louis suggested and headed to the counter to ask. The burly guy behind the register brought down his newspaper to look at Harry's face. "Yes?"

"Toilet??" Harry grimaced, starting to step side to side, hoping to pass it off as... Shit, he didn't even care. He just had to pee. So what if everyone knew.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried not to laugh as the tough-looking employee eyed Harry with the most judgmental look Louis had possibly ever seen (and trust him, he has been _very_ judgmental of Harry's tiny bladder in the past). The employee outwardly sighed, looking at Harry like he was a 5 year old doing the pee dance right in front of him (and let's face it, he basically was full-out pee dancing.)

The man finally reached under the counter and handed Harry a key, telling him that the toilet was outside the building, around the corner. While Harry hurriedly grabbed the key and scampered off with a quick 'thank you!', Louis paid for his snacks and jogged off to catch up with his boyfriend.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry almost tripped over his own clumsy feet as he shuffled as fast as he could back outside. What kind of place of business actually made people go outside to use the toilet? But Harry didn't have much time to dwell on the ridiculousness of it for very long though as he rounded the corner and saw the little door with the stick figure man on it.

As hastily as he could, Harry shoved the key into the lock, reaching down to give himself a quick squeeze.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis turned the corner as Harry approached the bathroom door. He was going to just wait there until Harry finished his business, but then he figured, hey, why not mess with him one last time? He figured that Harry was less than five feet from the toilet, so there'd be no harm in bugging him one last time right? Right.

Louis snuck up behind Harry as he was putting the key into the lock. He grabbed his waist and shouted 'boo!' into his ear, causing Harry to jump a foot in the air.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry swore he was going to lose it any second. He seriously was. Just as he managed to fit the key into the door, all of a sudden something jumped at him and squeezed around his waist. Right over where his screaming bladder was threatening to burst all over the place.

"Nmmggghh!!" Harry groaned loudly, bending over and wrapping his legs around each other. He could tell by the 'boo' whose voice it was.

"Louis!" he cried, both hands shoved into his crotch to keep the dam from breaking too soon. He was literally a foot from the toilet. If he didn't make it, he would never live it down. "What are you doing!?"

Hands still wedged between his legs, Harry started shuffling through the bathroom door, dragging Louis with him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis cackled as Harry dragged him inside the loo, his hands squeezing his cock. His boy was such a dork sometimes, holding himself like a child. He detached himself from Harry's body, letting him start to situate himself in front of the toilet

Seeing as Harry was mere seconds from peeing, Louis decided there was no harm in taunting him a bit more. He started making hissing noises, and joking, "You're not gonna make it, gonna pee yourself, don't pee your pants Hazza," just to make life more difficult for his boyfriend. It was fun, okay?

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was having the hardest time getting his pants undone. Probably because he couldn't keep his hips still long enough to pop open the button. And then came the taunting. God, did Louis ever quit?

"Shut up, please!" Harry whined, stomping his feet on the ground as his bladder was literally seconds away from giving up right then. "That's not funny, Lewis!"

Finally Harry was able to tangle his legs together for enough time to keep his bladder from springing a premature leak, and got his pants undone. He hastily whipped out his dick and aimed it. And nothing happened.

 _’Come on, come on, I'm dying! Just go, come on, just pee,’_ he silently pleaded. But still nothing. Fuck. Harry was shimmying his hips, still continuing his pee dancing even though his dick was out and he was in proper weeing position. But with his bladder throbbing and his boyfriend standing there laughing at him, it was too much pressure and Harry couldn't get a drop to come out.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis laughed and leaned back against the wall, waiting for Harry to finish peeing so they could get back on the road. There was silence for a few seconds as Louis gave up the teasing and waited for Harry to start peeing.

The silence dragged on for longer than necessary, and Louis looked up and found Harry standing in front of the toilet with his dick out, yet still pee-dancing. What the hell was he doing?

"Umm, Harry you know that it's okay to pee now right? You know, kinda the whole point of that toilet thing in front of you?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so frustrated with the situation. And here Louis was _still_ teasing him.

"I can't- ooohh!" Harry stomped his feet, pushing with all his might against his straining bladder. How can he even need to try and force it out at this point!? He was so full he was sure he was going to explode.

When nothing came out, Harry tipped his head back and gritted his teeth. This wasn't going to work. "C-can you leave?" he stuttered, too desperate to feel embarrassed by his sudden pee-shyness.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

What the hell? Since when did Harry get bladder-shy? They've peed in front of each other hundreds of times.

"You know, Harry, if you don't need to wee, we can just head out again," Louis said, hoping to get Harry more worked up. He was just so cute struggling in front of the toilet.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry groaned loudly, about to zip back up and force Louis out himself. But he was sure as soon as he took even one step away from the toilet, he'd piss all over himself. And that would _really_ get Louis going.

"No, I gotta go!" he insisted, jumping up and down and trying to jiggle the pee out of himself. He was desperate, and being randomly pee-shy right now was just making him even more anxious. "Really, really bad! Just please give me a minute. I can't go with you right there. I don't know, it just won't come out. But I'm seriously dying, you have no idea, so please -" he rambled until Louis cut him off.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rolled his eyes behind Harry's back. He was just so _dramatic_ sometimes. But then again, Harry did seem like he was in pain. Louis felt a bit bad, and decided to do what he could to help him.

"Alright, babe, calm yourself down," Louis said, a teasing but calming lilt to his voice. He strode across the room and turned the tap on. "This might help. I'll just wait outside okay?" he offered. On the way to the door, Louis gave Harry's shoulders a little two-second massage, then turned to head out. He only made it one step, however, when Harry started pissing, and Louis stopped short.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was almost in tears he was so frustrated and humiliated, and not to mention bursting, from needing to release his bladder so bad.

But as soon as Louis turned on the tap, it was like he'd turned on the tap inside Harry as well. As soon as the water hit the sink, Harry's own 'water' started gushing out of him like a firehose.

"Uurgghhh," he moaned loudly, lost instantly in the intense relief. God, that felt so amazing. "Ughhh god fuck," he groaned again, arching his back softly as he tilted his hips forward and helped his stream along.

"God, that feels so fucking good," he breathed out loud. His pee was hitting the toilet forcibly and the sound echoed across the small walls of the room.

He was so focused on emptying himself of all that pressure, he didn't even realize that Louis hadn't actually left yet.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stared as Harry emptied his bladder. Jesus christ, what was with the sound effects?! He felt himself growing hard as Harry continued to wee and moan. What the hell? Was he actually getting off on this? Louis tugged his shirt down over his crotch to conceal his boner, coughing awkwardly.

"Bloody hell, Harry, did I just enter a fucking porno set," Louis joked loudly to mask his arousal; he could tell his voice was unusually high-pitched though, and he cleared his throat again. Harry was _still_ peeing - fuck, he must have really had to go - and Louis felt himself growing even harder, his erection showing obviously through his joggers. He turned away from Harry, willing it to go down before Harry finished weeing and noticed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry however, wasn't noticing anything at the moment except how good it felt to be able to let go of all that urine he'd been holding for far too long. He started slightly at Louis' voice.

"I thought you left!" he hissed, trying to turn his dick and stream from Louis' view, but he was still weeing full-forcedly.

It wasn't like Louis had never watched him before, but Harry didn't want to chance freezing up again. This felt too good to have it end abruptly.

He was sort of aware now of just how loud his piss was in this tiny room, and he tried to angle his dick so that he was hitting the sides of the toilet and not the water directly.

When it eventually came to a blissful end, Harry zipped himself back up and reached to flush the toilet. With a shuddering breath, he turned around, about to explain once more how good he felt now, when he noticed Louis was turned around and hunched over.

"I'm done," Harry told him, appreciating the fact that even though Louis hadn't left, at least he'd been decent enough to not watch. Harry headed over to the already running sink to wash up.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Mmhmm," Louis hummed in reply to Harry announcing that he was finished. Thank god. Louis didn't get embarrassed easily, but right now he could feel his cheeks flaming red; he had seriously just got turned on by his boyfriend peeing. He considered just owning up to it - it's not like Harry would actually judge him that much for this. Plus, it wasn't his fault that Harry was making those incredible noises while he relieved himself. Still, he didn't really feel up to admitting it. Instead, he stayed turned away from Harry as the other boy washed his hands, thinking about his grandma naked and anything else that would cause his erection to go down. He managed to get it down enough that it was barely visible through his joggers, and he heaved a sigh of relief as he turned back to face Harry.

"You must feel better, huh?" Louis stated casually.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry however, ignored Louis' question as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"What were you just doing?" he asked. It was a little dim in here but he was surprised to see Louis' cheeks looked rather flushed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Nothing? Waiting for you to go to the bathroom?" Louis replied, trying to make it seem like a stupid question. He grabbed Harry's hand and started leading him towards the car. "C'mon, it's your turn to drive. I'm well exhausted."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wasn't sure he was convinced, Louis was acting weird. But he just shrugged and followed him back to the car. To be honest, Louis was always weird anyway.

"Hmm, now I get to be in control of the bathroom stops," he pursed his lips happily. This meant he could stop as soon as he had to pee, instead of waiting for Louis to finish teasing him and actually take him seriously enough to find somewhere to stop.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis slipped into the passenger seat and waited for Harry to get settled in the car while he checked the GPS. "Well, we're gonna be at the hotel in about two hours, so I'll be seriously judging you if you have to make another pit stop before then." Louis flicked Harry's ear, then turned on the radio, already pushing the bathroom incident to the back of his mind.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry made a face. "Think I can handle that." He started backing out of the lot and back onto the main road. "Is it really only two hours?" He must have slept longer than he realized. He basically missed the entire first day of their road trip.

"Wonder how big the bed is..." he mused out loud.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, well I figured you'd want to get there a little early, have a nice romantic dinner of room service, the whole she-bang. Never say I don't know how to please my man," Louis wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

"I'm sure the bed is big enough for any _activities_ you have in mind," Louis replied.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smirked over at Louis at the 'please my man' comment. "Oh I know," he winked. "You're very good at that."

Turning back to the road, Harry shook his head cheekily. "You mean the activity of sleeping? Cause that's obviously what I meant..."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Oh you're just so hilarious, Harry," Louis mocked, "Your wit just astounds me."

"I'm hungry," he whined, suddenly. There were piles of junk food in the car, but nothing seemed appealing to him. "Hazzaaa," he pouted, when Harry ignored his whining.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. Pointing to the back, he said, "Didn't you pack a whole bunch of stuff back there?" Reaching blindly behind himself with one hand, he tried searching for his own bag. "I brought some fruit too," he offered, always promoting the idea to eat healthier. He managed to find an apple and he dropped it into Louis' lap. "There you go."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stared down at the apple in disbelief. He let his jaw drop comically low, and continued staring at the fruit like it personally offended him. He picked it up slowly, turning to Harry with fake-apprehension.

"What in the bloody hell do you expect me to do with this?" he asked, waving the apple in Harry's face. "You call this food?!" He made an exaggerated disgusted face, and tossed the apple carelessly into the backseat.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

"Louis!" Harry gasped, honestly shocked that Louis would go to such lengths as to toss his fruit away. "What was the matter with that? You said you were hungry, and that is a perfectly acceptable snack." He began reaching behind himself again for the apple, or something similar.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis gently pulled Harry back. "Just concentrate on the driving, love. I'll cover the snack situation." Honestly, he would never understand Harry's obsession with fruit. Why eat something healthy when you can eat junk food?

Louis reached back and got a bag of chips for himself, grabbing a banana for Harry while he was there. The boy loved bananas; Louis didn't quite get it, but he enjoyed watching Harry basically deep throat the fruit, so why fight it?

He handed the banana to Harry and started munching on his own chips. Knowing that his boyfriend could never resist stealing other people's food, Louis made sure to leave some for Harry. But hey, sharing is caring right?

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shook his head lightheartedly. Leave Louis to the snack situation. That was never a good idea.

"Let me guess," he joked. "You didn't think to pack any actual, satisfying, nutritional things for us to eat. Just chips, candy, and soda. Stuff like that?"

He accepted the banana with a smile, but rolled his eyes amusedly when Louis started digging into his chips. Who called that one? As Harry eyed the chips once more, he felt a random craving to try one. Passing the banana over, he said, "Can you peel this for me, babe?" As soon as Louis took it, Harry reached into his bag and grabbed a chip, or two.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"What are you talking about, we've got the apple and the banana don't we?" Louis replied, even though he knew full-well that Harry had been the one to pack the healthy items.

Louis took the banana from Harry, peeling it while Harry "sneakily" stole some of his crisps. Honestly, Harry thought he was _so_ sly, when really, Louis could have easily evaded the attack. He didn't though, giving Harry the satisfaction of thinking he'd actually outwitted him.

He handed the fruit back to Harry. "Ooh, look at me, I'm so healthy," Louis mocked, in Harry's signature deep, morbid tone.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

"Actually if I recall, I packed the apple," Harry reminded him, munching on his handful of stealthily stolen crisps. "Hmm. I can literally taste the grease on these things."

Licking the crumbs from his fingertips, Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis. "You're not doing much to prove that statement, Lou. Gotta tell you." He failed to catch the sarcasm and the fact that Louis was more or less actually mocking him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Doesn't look like you mind the grease all that much," Louis stared pointedly at Harry as he licked his fingers clean.

"That would be called sarcasm, young Hazza," Louis smirked. Was Harry _still_ half-asleep from his nap? He usually understood Louis' sense of humour. He shook his head fondly at his boyfriend, patting him on the leg affectionately. "Really, you'd think with all those joke books you read, you'd have learned to be funny by now."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just shrugged, licking his last finger clean.

"Heyy," he pouted. "I'm very funny." Shifting excitedly in his seat, he glanced over and smiled, "Did I tell you the joke about the baboon and the giraffe?" This one was his all-time favorite. And he was almost positive he'd never told it to Louis before. Positive.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried his best to contain his smile and keep a straight face. He'd heard this joke no less than a dozen times before, and it was quite honestly the worst joke Harry had ever told.

"No, babe, I don't think you have," Louis stated, his smirk showing through despite his best efforts. He could tell Harry knew he was obviously lying, but they both played along anyways. "Tell me, please!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry's smile grew so wide, his eyes crinkled up. Nothing made him more happy than other people wanting to hear his jokes. He could sort of tell by Louis' almost forced enthusiasm that he might have already heard it. But that wasn't going to stop Harry from telling him again.

"Ok,” he cleared his throat. “So, the baboon went up to the giraffe and asked him ‘Why the long face..?’" He glanced over at Louis, chewing his lip to keep from rushing out with the answer before giving Louis a chance to ask him what the giraffe said.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Is it because he was sad?" Louis asked, trying to ruin Harry's joke-telling. "Why was the giraffe sad, Harold? This is a terrible joke. Nobody likes a sad giraffe."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Despite smiling in anticipation of the punchline, Harry suddenly furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned. Sad giraffe. Why would Louis say that. He knew Harry hated when animals were anything but prancing around in sheer gleeful little bubbles of happiness.

"No, it wasn't sad," he insisted. "It's cause he thought the head was his face. Or -" scrunching his face, Harry shook his head at himself. "Wait, no. I messed up. I mean, his face was long...Cause his neck.." Sighing loudly, he hung his head in disappointment. He got himself so worked up that he ruined his own punchline. "Nevermind.." he mumbled, slightly discouraged. It was so rare someone willingly agreed to listen to his jokes, and know he messed it up. "Can I start over?"

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, Harry was just so ridiculously adorable.

"How 'bout you save that one for another time, love," Louis suggested, letting out a couple more chuckles. He pinched Harry's cheeks, hoping to return the smile to his face. "Hey now, turn that frown upside down." When Harry's face finally released a small smile, Louis poked his dimples, causing the smile to spread into Harry's normally bright grin.

"Much better," Louis proclaimed, satisfied. He checked the GPS again, noticing that they were only about thirty minutes away from the hotel now. He had to pee again slightly, but nothing serious that couldn't wait. He could see Harry squirming a bit though, and he wasn't surprised. Harry always had to go pretty soon after holding it for a long time; Louis knew Harry'd be able to wait until they got to the hotel, but he decided to bug him about it anyways.

"Need a wee again, Haz?" Louis asked.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry didn't even notice he was wiggling around in his seat. But of course Louis would call him out on it.

"A little.." he mumbled, stretching out and trying to get comfortable. It seemed like he’d just gone, but glancing at the clock, he saw that nearly two hours had gone by since they'd stopped at the gas station. "How much longer til we get to the hotel?" he asked, pretty sure he could wait until they got there instead of having to make another stop.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"About half an hour," Louis responded. "You can wait until we get to the hotel right?" he asked hopefully. He really didn't want to stop anywhere; he was getting quite hungry for some real food, and was ready to get out of this cramped car. He could easily wait to use the hotel toilets; he just hoped Harry could as well.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

"Yeah I can wait," Harry nodded quickly. "I don't even know why I have to go again," he frowned in slight annoyance. He had the most unpredictable - or would it be predictable at this point - bladder.

Glancing over a bit hopefully, Harry asked, "What about you, do you need to go?" It was possible, it had been a while since Louis had gone.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

""S'alright, H, you can't help it you have such a tiny bladder," Louis grinned.

"Yeah, I've gotta go, too" he admitted, hoping it would make Harry feel a bit better about needing to go again. Plus, Louis never shied away from admitting when he needed to go.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry flicked his eyes over towards Louis along with his best pout. Not that he wasn't used to getting teased about his 'tiny bladder' by this point.

He felt a bit of relief wash over him though when he found out he wasn't the only one who needed the toilet. "Ok, well...you can have it first I guess," Harry suggested. It was the polite thing to do since Harry had literally just made Louis stop for him like ten minutes ago. At least it felt like it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"That's sweet, but I have a feeling you'll probably need it before I do," Louis replied. It was nice of Harry to be selfless like that, but Louis knew without a doubt that by the time they reached their hotel room, Harry would change his mind and run into the bathroom before Louis had the chance. It was fine though, since Louis rarely ever needed the loo as desperately as Harry. It was a good thing his bladder wasn't as weak as Harry's - could you imagine if _both_ of them had abnormally small bladders? That would probably be a disaster.

Louis shared that thought with Harry, saying, "Thank god _one_ of us in this relationship has a bladder bigger than a five year old's, huh?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly. He was sure whatever he said, Louis would just come back with another snarky remark. Of course, that’s also exactly what Harry loved about him.

He leaned back a little in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Were they really talking about bladder sizes? Was Louis actually that bored? "Uh right," Harry nodded, squinting at a sign showing the miles left to their destination. "I'm pretty lucky, aren't I?" He grinned, assuming Louis had probably been referring to himself. "What should we have for dinner?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. Mostly because talking about peeing was only starting to make him need to go more.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis caught onto Harry trying to change the subject. Ha, he was not going to let him get away with it that easily.

"Hmmm, how about some _peas_ ," Louis stressed. "I love peas. Don't you just love _peas_ Harry? Peas, peas, peas!" He shouted obnoxiously in Harry's ear. It was immature, but it was also fun, so who cared?

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Yeah, I like p-“ Harry started to say, but then Louis kept going. With that word. Oh god. Harry shifted his legs closer together. He knew this stupid trick. The boys did this to him all the time.

“Yes, yes, ok, ok!” he winced loudly, trying to keep his brain from tipping the delicate balance between the two completely _different_ pea, and pee. “How about something else with our dinner too?” he suggested, scrunching his face a bit as he noticed that his bladder did feel pretty full by now.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis grinned, satisfied that he'd managed to fluster Harry a bit. "We could have some _p_ izza too," he said, stressing the 'p' sound. That one was a bit of a stretch, but you couldn't expect him to be brilliant all the time.

He figured he'd had enough of teasing Harry for now, and decided to change the subject. "I think they have a hot tub and pool at this place. Do you want to go for a swim later tonight?” He winked at the end; he's been trying to get Harry to have sex with him in a public pool or hot tub for _ages_ but Harry always turns him down, claiming it's unsanitary and not fair to other guests.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry knew what Louis was doing when he said ‘ _peeee_ ’izza, but it still managed to get to him. He grimaced, trying to force his attention onto the road, and not to his filling bladder.

Except, it wasn’t working. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn’t seem to be able to stop. He couldn’t believe he had to go again already. Did he even drink that much today? And there Louis was talking about pools and hot tubs and basically any water-related topic he could just to mess with Harry even more. Hoping to move onto a new subject quickly, Harry nodded, not catching Louis’ little wink. “Yeah sure, we could swim. Later. Sounds good. We could order a movie too or…” Turning to give Louis a playful grin, Harry added, “Or you could give me a massage. On the bed…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Mmm yeah, that sounds good, babe," Louis agreed to the massage idea. "As long as you return the favour." He rubbed Harry's thigh affectionately, moving up to cup his cock and give it a little squeeze. He didn't go further than that seeing as Harry was driving and he didn't exactly want this trip to end with them dead on the side of the road.

Instead of moving into the touch, Harry let out a little squeal and angled his hips away. Louis looked at him questioningly, having temporarily forgotten about Harry's need to wee.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Sorry,” Harry squeaked, his thighs squeezing voluntarily around Louis’ hand. “Um yeah, o-of course I’d return the favor.” He shifted up, trying to twitch out of Louis’ hold. It just wasn’t the best idea to have it so close to his general bladder area. “S-sounds like we have quite a busy schedule tonight.”

Chewing his lips, he noticed the sign for their exit. They were about twenty miles away. Twenty miles wasn’t so bad. But Harry’s bladder was filling fast and he hoped it didn’t take too long.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis gave Harry an odd look; why was he being all stutter-y? Then he remember that Harry had to pee. He must have to go worse than he let on. Louis felt his own bladder twitch, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Harry's must be doing, judging by the way he was shifting around non-stop in his seat.

"You all good, Harry?" he asked. "We're almost there."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I’m fine!” Harry nodded, a little too quickly. He was not ready to have another emergency wee episode. At least not this soon after his last one. One a day was enough, really. It seemed like as soon as Louis had brought it up, now it was all Harry could think about.

“What about you?” he asked, bouncing just slightly in his seat. He was trying to shift his attention to thoughts of him and Louis on the hotel bed doing…certain things, but it kept drifting back to his increasing need to wee. “You okay?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, I'm alright," Louis grinned easily. He patted Harry's thigh, then rested his hand there, feeling it shake slightly underneath his touch. Seriously, how did this boy already have to pee this bad again? He should be researched, like, for science or something.

He was about to share this thought with Harry, but then he saw the sign for their exit coming up. "Oh, Haz, there's our exit," Louis pointed out.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Thank god,” Harry breathed under his breath, putting on his blinker and getting over a lane so he could get off the exit. He remembered how he’d offered the toilet to Louis first when they got there, but he hoped Louis was serious when he said Harry could have it instead. He didn’t expect to have to go so bad again. “I really need to wee again,” he moaned, leaning forward slightly. “I guess it didn’t all come out last time,” he tried to joke to take some pressure off his situation. It didn’t really help. Especially considering this new road he was on was especially bumpy.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Well, we're almost there," Louis offered, unhelpfully. He had a flashback to Harry releasing his piss back at the gas station, the pornographic moans so fucking _hot_. Louis kind of wanted to delay Harry again, wanted to hear how good he felt when he finally let go.

"H, is it alright if I use the toilet first at the hotel? I actually _really_ need to go now," Louis lied. He wanted to see Harry squirm as he tried to hold it while Louis was already weeing.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried not to grimace. It was like Louis had read his mind. But reversed it.

“Uh. I thought you didn’t need to go that bad?” he asked, failing to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Really, he knew he could wait an extra minute or two for Louis to go before him, but he’d really rather not. He always had a hard time holding it after he’d already spent so long doing that.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, I know, it just kinda hit me. You know how it is," Louis lied, making a vague hand gesture.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Yeah, I know how it is,” Harry frowned, shifting up in his seat. “It’s hitting me pretty hard, too.” Chewing his lip, Harry tried tapping the leg not on the gas pedal, but there wasn’t much room to move it very much. “What if I let you decide where we have dinner? Could I have the toilet first then?” Maybe he could try bargaining. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smiled to himself, laughing on the inside. Was Harry really practically begging him to use the toilet first? Like, he couldn't just wait the extra two minutes?

"I don't know, we'll see. But you _did_ just go not that long ago," Louis countered. "Can you really not wait for me to go first?" Louis gave Harry his best pout, trying to guilt him into letting Louis wee first.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry scrunched his face. He forgot this was Louis, not Niall. The dinner thing definitely would have worked with Niall. Louis was too smart for that.

“Nooo I really can’t!” he moaned, tilting his hips slightly. He was exaggerating. Of course he could wait. But that would mean dancing around outside the bathroom door while Louis took his sweet time, probably taking even longer than necessary just because he knew Harry was waiting. So really, he wasn’t exaggerating all that much. “Can’t you wait?” he asked, shifting up again. “You don’t even look like you have to go,” he pointed out. Louis was just sitting there perfectly content. Harry was the one who clearly needed it more.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"That's because, dear Harold, _I_ can actually control myself without dancing around like a little kid," Louis teased him, poking his cheek. He decided to exaggerate his urge a bit, hoping to make Harry more uncomfortably desperate.

"My bladder's so full though, and this fucking road is _not_ helping," he said, referring to the bumpy road they were on. It was really only jarring his bladder slightly, but he knew it must be killing Harry's bladder by now. He hoped to draw Harry's attention to the fact.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry immediately tried to sit still in his seat. He didn’t even notice he was wiggling around as much as he was. But it only lasted a second before Louis started mentioning the bumpy road, which of course Harry had already noticed, and he tensed his legs again, stiffening his back a little.

The mention of the word ‘bladder’ made whatever attention Harry didn’t already have on his own, go right to it. He felt like he had to have been imaging them stopping at that gas station. How could he possibly have to go this bad again? The only plus side at the moment was that Louis talking about his situation, made Harry a little more comfortable talking about his own. It was nice to not be alone in this for once. Even if it did mean a fight for the toilet.

“I know, it’s killing me,” he grunted, shifting up again and gritting his teeth. He tried to sit back down so that his pants pulled a little tighter against his crotch to help ease some of the pressure. “I need to go so bad. Are we almost there?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Almost, just a few more minutes. I think you need to turn at those lights up there," Louis pointed ahead a few streets. He started shifting in his seat slightly; honestly, hearing Harry complain about how bad he needed to go was starting to get to him a little. He wasn't going to admit that though, because he loved hearing Harry voice his urgent pee needs and didn't want him to stop.

He turned to his side and saw Harry gripping the steering wheel, hands turning a bit white. "Try not to wee yourself before we get there, Hazza," Louis joked, seeing how despite one foot being on the gas pedal, Harry's legs were impossibly close together.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Ha-ha,” Harry winced, squeezing his legs even tighter together at another bump. “Thanks for the advice.”

He saw the lights Louis was referring to ahead of them, and he pressed onto the accelerator just a bit more. He was probably pushing it, but these were desperate times. Laws be damned. “They better have a loo in the lobby. I’m not gonna be able to wait to get a room and all that before I can wee. I gotta go _now_.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Well, I'd guess they better have one in the lobby, or we'll have a bit of a mess to clean up, huh?" Louis smirked, knowing that Harry was probably being a little dramatic. They reached the hotel a couple minutes later, and Harry quickly parked, before jumping out of the car and starting to head towards the hotel.

Louis got out as well, hurrying over to Harry's side of the car and tugging him back. "Nuh-uh, you're not leaving me with carrying your four hundred bags of luggage." He gently pulled Harry to the back of the car. "You can pee while I check in, if there's a lobby toilet, how's that?" He silently prayed there wouldn't be one, so that Louis could delay him longer by using the loo in their room first.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry cringed when Louis pulled him back. “Huh?” Glancing back at the car, he stepped from foot to foot and clasped his hands down in front of himself. Luggage? Obviously Louis didn’t have to go as bad as he was letting on if he was more concerned with grabbing their luggage than with getting to the toilet. “Louis, I really have to pee,” Harry whined, looking back at the hotel. He tried to make another get away, “I’ll just come back and get them.”

He also wanted to get in there quick because even if Louis was lying about Harry getting to go first, if Harry beat him there than he’d definitely get to go first.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Babe, come on, let's just grab them real quick. I don't want to have to come all the way back out to get them later," Louis stepped lightly from side to side, opening the trunk and grabbing his bags out of the car. He needed to go quite a bit more after standing up, and he just wanted to get their luggage out of the car and get inside as soon as possible.

Harry finally obliged, and followed Louis inside with his suitcases and bags in tow. They got inside, and Louis noticed Harry scanning the area for any sign of a toilet. Louis followed his gaze, hoping to find one as well. Now that they were there, he'd rather just use the toilet before waiting around to check in to the hotel.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was almost huffing out loud with each unsettling step he took. His bladder was absolutely straining now, especially since it knew he was so close to finally being able to empty it. Once they were inside, he couldn’t even help crossing his legs as he looked around quickly for the loo.

God, he had to go. Squeezing his legs tighter, he looked hopelessly at Louis. “Do you see a toilet?” They had to have one out here, right? They weren’t actually going to have to check into a room before they could pee, were they? It seemed too ridiculous to be true.

Harry shuffled over to the check in counter and rang the little bell since of course, no one was sitting there to welcome them. As he waited, Harry bounced up and down on his toes, his bladder pulsing with too much liquid.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No, I don't see one." Louis joined Harry at the counter, and dropped his bags at his feet. Harry's anxious squirming was getting on Louis' nerves a bit now, his pee-dancing reminding Louis of his own full bladder. He leaned slightly over the counter to ease some of the pressure that started to build, and noticed a man sitting in the back with headphones on.

"Excuse me!" Louis called. "Hey, excuse me sir!" The man finally looked up, making his way over to the counter and apologizing. Louis glanced sideways at Harry, noticing the boy had his legs crossed tight and was bouncing at the knees. Louis could wait, but he was quite sure how much longer Harry could, so he asked, "Do you have a bathroom down here we could use?" Harry was full-out pee-dancing in front of the guy now, so to ease some of the awkwardness he added, "Sorry, it's been a long drive," with a casual shrug.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The man tried to remain as professional as possible, but he couldn’t help darting his eyes to Harry a few times. That poor boy must really have to go. It made the man feel even worse to tell them that they didn’t in fact have any toilets in the main lobby, which in his defense was quite small.

Harry’s eyes widened and his lips were tight together at the news, but he tried as hard as he could to keep from acting any more childish than he already was.

“Can we get a room then?” he asked as nicely as possible. Too bad even he could hear how strained his voice sounded. “Quickly,” he added, wobbling unsteadily on the spot.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was about to laugh at Harry, try to stall some time perhaps, but then he thought better of it when his bladder gave a small pulse. Yeah quick, quick is good. He pulled out his wallet, handing over his credit card before the man behind the counter had a chance to do anything.

The man huffed out a small laugh, obviously amused by the urgency of the two men in front of him, but at least he hurriedly checked them in. He handed Louis back his credit card, along with their hotel key, and Louis thanked him then grabbed his bags and headed for the elevator. There were stairs too, but their room was on the tenth floor and Louis didn't do exercise, unless it involved a football.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shuffled after Louis, moaning to himself when he had to figure out how to carry all his stupid luggage with him while simultaneously not pee all over the hotel floor. Now he understood why Louis only packed one bag.

“Can you help me with these?” Harry pleaded, managing to drop his smaller suitcase on the way to the lift. “I swear, I’m gonna wee all over myself before we even get to the room. Which floor are we on?” He hurriedly pushed the ‘UP’ button outside the lift, and shifted from foot to foot as they had to wait.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis picked up the suitcase Harry dropped and joined him in front of the lift.

"Please don't," Louis wrinkled his nose in fake disgust. "Just ten floors babe, not too far." They got into the lift finally, and Louis saw Harry immediately shove a hand into his crotch.

"Maybe I _will_ let you use the toilet first. It'll be easier than mopping up the floor," Louis gestured to Harry's hand position. He bounced lightly on his own toes, watching the numbers pass by incredibly slowly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No take-backs!” Harry practically squealed, not removing his hand. He didn’t care, it was just Louis.

As he joined Louis in watching the numbers go by, he jiggled in place and crossed his legs. He was too far gone in his own distress to notice Louis starting to get uncharacteristically squirmy. And it’s too bad, cause Harry could really use some material to get Louis back with for all the times he’s teased Harry with these types of situations.

“Hurry, hurrrrrry,” he moaned quietly at the stupid lift that was taking much longer than he thought ten floors should take. "I need the toilet, I need the toilet..."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, it's all yours, just be quick," Louis agreed. He wasn't all that worried though; he could hold it for a bit, and Harry's bladder was so small that it couldn't possibly take him very long to empty it.

The elevator finally 'pinged', signalling they had reached their floor. Harry immediately jumped out and dashed down the hall to their floor, leaving Louis with all four bags of luggage.

"Yeah, that's fine, I've got these," Louis called sarcastically down to Harry, knowing he wasn't even listening. He huffed and got a hold on all the bags, lugging them down the hall after Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

To be honest, Harry was so desperate for the toilet at this point that he forgot his bags. He didn’t actually mean to leave them for Louis to bring all himself. It didn’t matter anyway because between some silly, and totally replaceable luggage, and just getting to the bathroom so he could pee, it was a no-brainer which one Harry was going for. (The fact that most of the things he packed were his favorite and most prized possessions, and clothing was at the moment, irrelevant.)

With clumsy fingers, he tried jabbing the cardkey into the slot, but when he anxiously turned the handle to run in the room, it wouldn’t budge. “Come onnnnn,” he groaned, trying the card again. But it kept flashing a red light at him. He was never good at these things.

“Louuu!” he cried out, tripping over his own crossing legs. “I can’t get the door open!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rolled his eyes playfully at Harry's problems with the door. "Yeah, I'll be right there, love, it's not like I'm carrying _five_ thousand pounds of luggage right now." He did pick up his pace though; the heavy bags were putting a huge strain on his already heavy bladder.

He reached the door, and took the key from Harry, easily fitting it into the slot and turning the handle. "Seriously, Harry, what was so hard about that-" he started, but Harry had already dashed into the loo inside the room. Louis shook his head exasperatedly and pulled the luggage inside the door.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry managed to call a quick ‘thank you babe!’ before racing over to the toilet. He hadn’t bothered closing the door either. There wasn’t time for that. Pee was on the verge of shooting out of him but he was just able to get his pants unzipped and dick aimed at the toilet before he was pissing a waterfall.

“Guuhhhhh,” he moaned loudly, rolling his head back as the pressure was slowly relieved. His mouth was hanging open at the relief, and he was practically panting from how good it felt.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis joined Harry in the bathroom, prepared to wait for him to finish. Harry started weeing full-force, and then the fucking moans started again. Christ, Louis could really not afford to get hard right now.

He coughed loudly, distracting Harry from his bliss. "Could you stop with the theatrics? Some of us are still really need to pee." Louis leaned back against the sink, crossing his ankles and pushing his thighs together as he impatiently waited for Harry to finish up.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No, shush,” Harry sighed calmly as let himself completely relax. “Don’t ruin this for me.”

It took what had to have been no less than twenty minutes before his bladder finally started to feel empty again. But he waited a moment even after the last drops came out to make sure he really did get it all.

With a satisfied sigh, he flushed the toilet and headed over to the sink where Louis was currently waiting for him to finish. “All yours,” Harry told him, running his hands under the water.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"'Bout time," Louis muttered, finally taking his place in front of the toilet. Thankfully, Harry hadn't continued with the moaning after Louis had interrupted him, so he didn't have to deal with any unwanted boner while he peed.

He began weeing, making exaggerated noises to mimic Harry, "Ohhhh that feels _so_ good - " he started in a breathy voice, but he cut himself off laughing. Honestly, he did feel incredible, though. He sighed quietly to himself, finishing up and then washing his hands.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry didn’t stick around while Louis peed. He had more important things to attend to. Like getting his clothes out of his suitcases and hanging them up properly so that they didn’t wrinkle too much. He didn’t want to spend his whole vacation ironing.

Humming to himself, he rolled his eyes fondly as Louis started mumbling something in the bathroom about how good it felt. Grabbing his suitcases from the floor where Louis had obviously carelessly dropped them, Harry brought them to the bed and started unpacking. He realized he was going to have to pick something more appropriate to wear to dinner since he wasn’t planning on wearing the sweats he’d worn for the car ride out in actual public. Then again, Louis might just want to order in room service.

“When you’re done, let’s figure out what we’re doing for dinner.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis wandered out of the toilet a few seconds later, stripping his shirt on the way. He felt a bit icky from the drive and wanted to put something fresh on. He noticed Harry's gaze lowering to stare at his exposed chest, and Louis smirked. "Not now, babe," he shook his head, smiling. "Eat first, I'm starving. Do you want to just order in, or do you feel like going out somewhere nice?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted, but somehow made himself look back up to Louis’ face. Like it was so hard.

Glancing at the jeans and button-up shirt he picked out for dinner, Harry pursed his lips. They’d just been in the car for hours. Did either of them really feel like going back out again?

“Hmmm,” he smirked dropping his clothes back on the bed and inching a little closer to Louis. “Let’s just order in. I don’t feel like sharing you with anyone else tonight.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"So selfish," Louis chastised, but he moved closer to Harry as well, until they were pressed up together. "How about you order us some room service, and I'll meet you in the shower," Louis pulled away from Harry and walked towards the bathroom, stripping out of his joggers and pants on the way. He wiggled his bum suggestively, indicating that he was planning to do far more than just get clean.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry felt his heart pick up speed. He nodded quickly, his eyes glued to Louis’ naked bum. Blindly, his fingers found the smooth plastic phone beside the bed and he punched in some random numbers, never taking his eyes from the bathroom Louis had just disappeared into. As he put the phone to his ear and it began ringing he scrunched his face and quickly hung it back up.

“I think I just started calling my mum on accident,” he laughed to himself. Hanging up before she answered, he correctly dialed the room service number this time, but decided he should try and remember to call his mum for real tomorrow. Obviously he missed her.

Harry ordered them some burgers and drinks and then started stripping on the way to meet Louis in the shower, tossing his clothes carelessly to the floor.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis hopped into the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was a little hotter than he preferred, but just how Harry liked it. He took a few seconds to just stand under the warm stream of water, fully relaxing after a long day of being cramped into a car.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and started jerking it leisurely as he waited for Harry to join him.

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wanted to be smooth like Louis; when his pants fell swiftly to the floor as he walked to the shower, and he just sort of stepped out of them. But somehow Harry managed to fuck it up and his pants and socks got tangled together at his ankles and he had to step on them a few times before they finally pulled off.

Running his fingers through his hair, he checked to see if Louis had noticed. But he was too busy touching himself in the shower and suddenly Harry forgot all about the pants.

The air was a little chilly now that he had no clothes on, so Harry quickly made his way to the shower and he could already feel his cock getting hard just at the sight of Louis.

Carefully, he stepped in behind Louis and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, pressing a small kiss into the back of his ear. The hot water felt soothing against his skin.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Mmmm, hi, babe," Louis turned around, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. He could feel Harry's half-hard cock against his hip, and he pushed against it, trying to get some friction on his own thickening cock.

When Harry tried to move things along further, Louis smirked and pulled away slightly. "None of that yet. Shower first, sex later." He _did_ actually want to get cleaned up, but really he just wanted to be a bit of a tease and make Harry wait. Harry always playfully complained about it, but Louis knew he loved it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted, reaching down to brush against Louis’ cock, hoping he might be able to make him forget about the shower part and just get to the sex part.

But Louis was too stubborn. He was already pouring shampoo into his hands.

“Wash me?” Harry asked, turning around and angling his head back so that the water soaked his hair. He could feel Louis’ erection against his bum and it made his own cock even harder. He bumped back against it while his arms fell to his sides and he reached back to blindly touch Louis’ wet leg.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Mhmm," Louis agreed, rubbing the shampoo into Harry's hair and massaging it into his curls. Harry sunk back into Louis' touch and Louis hissed when his cock just barely breached the crevice between Harry's ass cheeks. He felt his cock twitch slightly, and he fought back the urge to drag Harry out of the shower right now and fuck him senseless. They'd been fairly busy lately, hadn't had time in the past week or so for more than a quick hand - or blow - job, here and there.

He took a breath and got himself under control, remembering the plan: get clean first and make Harry practically beg for it. He continued shampooing Harry's hair with one hand, and reached the other around to touch Harry's nipples; they were super sensitive at all times, but especially so when Harry was turned on.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry squeaked the moment Louis brushed his hand over his chest.

“Don’t forget the other two,” he joked, referring to his second set of nipples, He leaned even more back into Louis. “They might feel left out.” This was turning him on so much though, he let out a little gasp and then his breath hitched. He was just so sensitive in that area – obviously Louis knew that – and with the heat from the steam of their shower, it was making him a little dizzy. But in a good way. A really good way.

He could feel Louis’ cock keep sliding along his crack, and he involuntarily bucked back against it.

“Will you wash my back,” he choked. His cock was almost all the way hard now, and as much as he was loving this shower foreplay, he also really wanted them to finish and just get to the bed. “You do it so good.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"'Course I couldn't forget those," Louis laughed, reaching down a bit further to playfully tweak the bottom set of nipples. "Quirky, those."

"Yeah, sure," Louis agreed, grabbing the body wash and starting to scrub Harry's back. He noticed his voice had gone a little high and breathless, but he tried to play it off like he was perfectly casual. When he was finished, he turned Harry around to face him.

"Gotta wash the front as well," he smirked cheekily, quickly washing down Harry's body until he got to his cock. He lathered up some more soap and washed Harry's dick softly, making sure to give just less than enough of the friction that Harry needed. When Harry involuntarily bucked up into his fist, Louis removed his hand and began washing his own body, leaving Harry just that much more flustered than before.

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grinned happily to himself. He loved when Louis called him quirky. It was his secret weakness.

The moment Louis started pulling at his dick, Harry reached up to squeeze Louis’ biceps to keep himself stable. But all too soon Louis pulled away. “Mmmmpphhh,” Harry moaned in protest. What a tease. “Mean…” he mumbled, grabbing the soap from Louis’ hands and lathering up some.

Letting the soap drop down to the tub’s floor, he ran his palms along Louis’ chest and down his sides. Slowly. Digging his nails in the farther down he went. "Are you clean yet?"

Harry didn't want to admit it, but his ass was already twinging in anticipation, like he could already feel Louis inside him. He tried not to twitch, but his eyes accidentally slipped closed when his dick pulsed again.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stifled a moan as Harry ran his hands down his body. Okay, yeah, enough with shower time. He needed to get his boy in bed _now_. He quickly stepped into the spray to rinse himself off, then turned off the taps, all while trying to keep his cool composure.

He grabbed a towel for himself and tossed one over to Harry. They dried off quickly, neither of them speaking for once as they both snuck glances in anticipation.

When they were mostly dry, Louis gave Harry a playful smack on the bum as he passed. "Go get on the bed, love, I'll be right there." He walked over to his suitcase and bent over to dig into the side pocket, giving Harry the perfect view of his ass. He grabbed the lube that was packed inside, then sauntered over to the bed, where Harry was lying in waiting for him. God, he was beautiful - not to mention, so fucking hot - his damp curls splayed out on the pillow, droplets of water beading his flushed chest, his cock hard against his stomach.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As soon as Louis started making his way over to the bed, Harry ran a lazy hand along his cock, pumping it just once. “Nice bum,” he commented, biting his lip in amusement.

He noticed the lube in Louis’ hand and he brought his legs up eagerly, bending them at the knees, spreading himself. He knew sometimes Louis liked to give it to him from behind, but he wanted to be on his back tonight. He wanted to see Louis’ face.

Patting the bed in invitation, Harry could feel his knees shaking already. He always got a little nervous in the beginning. Even though they’d done it however many times now, there was still that initial burn (which he had to say, he loved).

“What are you gonna do with that?” he grinned, eyeing the lube. Sometimes - all the time - he loved dirty talk. He especially loved when Louis described what he was going to do to him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis lowered himself onto the bed in front of Harry, leaning down and capturing Harry's full lips in a deep kiss. He jerked Harry's cock a few times, before letting go and leaning back up again. He drizzled some lube onto his fingers, pressing one against Harry's hole and teasing around the rim.

"First, I'm gonna get you nice and stretched out, fucking you with my fingers until you're _begging_ for more," Louis pushed his finger slowly passed Harry's rim as he spoke. "Then," he continued, "I'm going to fuck you so fast and hard you won't even be able to walk tomorrow."

He pushed a second finger in a minute later, scissoring his fingers as he stretched Harry open, and swatting at Harry's hand when he tried to touch his cock.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so turned on he was actually shaking a little. God, Louis was so good at this. At everything. And he didn’t doubt what he said about Harry not being able to walk tomorrow. In fact, it just made Harry feel even hotter.

He huffed a sort of anxious breath when Louis swatted his hand away, and he reached to squeeze onto the mattress, grabbing a handful of sheet instead.

His toes were curling the deeper Louis’ fingers got, and his cock was throbbing, flushed against his stomach.

“More,” he breathed out, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Bucking himself against Louis’ fingers, he dug into the sheets harder. “Need more. Need you,” he hissed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis' own cock was rock hard, but he ignored it for the time being, focusing instead on Harry.

"Stay still!" he scolded, holding Harry down with his free hand. He added another finger, enjoying the stretch of Harry's ass around his fingers. Harry whined slightly at that, and Louis asked, "Alright, baby? You're doing so good."

When Harry made a barely coherent noise of assent, Louis pushed in deeper, searching for Harry's prostate. Harry's breath hitched suddenly, and Louis knew he'd found the spot. He started pressing in repeatedly on that spot, watching Harry unfold before him behind hooded eyes.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was still lost in the stretch of it and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Louis found his spot.

“Ugghhhhh!” he groaned loudly, pressing himself back onto Louis’s fingers, wanting more and more. “Louis, god,” he hissed, his fingers scrabbling for more sheets, anything to hold onto. Between Louis’ tone and then giving Harry three fingers so quickly, Harry could tell it was going to be rough, and it excited him. He never knew which direction Louis was going to go in.

“It feels so good,” Harry grunted. His ass was amending to the stretch and he tried pushing himself open to take more of Louis in. “I really want your cock.” He curled his toes again. "Please."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, babe. Me too." Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry and grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up quickly. He took Harry's legs and hooked them around his shoulders, sliding in closer until his cock was pressing against Harry's ass.

He steadied himself with his hands on Harry's waist, then started pushing in slowly, letting out a moan as his cock became engulfed in Harry's tight heat.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Louis moaned, stopping when he had fully entered Harry. He leaned down to give Harry a quick kiss; who was flushed a deep shade of red and sweating like he'd just run a marathon. Louis knew it took some time for Harry to adjust to Louis' size when they hadn't fucked for a while, so he gave him some time and rubbed his hips soothingly.

"All good, babe?" Louis asked, his breathing uneven and his words coming out just as unevenly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was trying not to scrunch his face in pain. He didn’t want Louis to think he wasn’t enjoying it, or it was hurting him. But it did burn just a little. More than a little. He just had to take a moment to get used to the feeling.

“Mmmmmmggg,” he mumbled, his eyes squeezing closed as he struggled to adjust. It definitely helped that Louis was telling him how good it felt for him. It gave Harry some sort of subconscious drive to block the slight pain and just enjoy the feeling of Louis inside him. “We-“ he choked, straining to open his eyes again. “We haven’t done this in a while.”

Tightening his legs over Louis' shoulders, he sunk down a little and breathed a deep sigh. "Yeah. I'm good," he decided.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Sure?" Louis asked, waiting for Harry's slight nod of approval before he started moving his hips back slowly, before slamming forward again. Harry hissed, but Louis could tell it was more from pleasure than pain, so he did it again, faster this time.

He gripped Harry's hips tighter, his fingernails nails digging in so that Louis knew it would leave a mark - just the way Harry liked it - and began driving into him repeatedly. He tilted his head back and moaned as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Fuckkk - fuck baby, so good, so - so amazing," Louis grunted out, snapping his hips hard into Harry. He pulled Harry closer to him, changing the angle slightly, and heard Harry let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Louis aimed for the same spot on each thrust, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

When Harry told him to go harder, Louis gripped the headrest behind him and fucked into him as fast and hard as he could. He was down to incoherent mumblings, telling Harry how amazing he was and how good he was being for him. He felt heat building in his gut, and he reached down to start jerking Harry off.

"Come on Haz, 'm so close, come on baby," Louis managed to choke out, his thrusts faltering and becoming erratic.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was actually moving up and down the bed from the force of Louis shoving into him. God it was so good. “Sooo goooood,” Harry moaned out, reaching up to scratch his nails down Louis’ back.

His cock was so hard it was almost throbbing and when Louis touched him, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I-I’m gonna come,” he warned, flexing his toes and rutting up into Louis’ hand. It only took a few more pumps and thrusts before Louis dove right into his spot again, and Harry was coming onto Louis’ hand and on his stomach.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

" _Yes_ , babe, fuck," Louis moaned, as Harry rutted up into his hand and then arched his back and came. Louis' hips stuttered as Harry's ass clenched around his cock. He thrust a few more times into Harry's now sensitive hole, crying out and cussing (in Harry's own words, he was loud, loud, and loud) as he came inside him. He collapsed on top of Harry as he rode out his orgasm, capturing him in a messy kiss.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry clenched even harder around Louis when he started coming inside him. Even as he was still coming back down from his own orgasm, he could still feel Louis’ come dripping down his ass a little.

His hair was slightly matted to his forehead, but he shook it away just before Louis fell onto him. Their lips met and Harry leaned up on his elbows so he could press deeper into the kiss.

Slowly, his legs – which were still a little shaky – slipped down Louis’ sides until his heels hit the mattress.

“That was amazing,” he sighed, falling back into the pillows and blinking up at Louis lazily.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smiled hazily, giving Harry another soft kiss. God, he looked so gorgeous like this, his hair matted with sweat, and cheeks a pretty rosy shade, his lips full and pink. Louis pulled out gently, flopping clumsily off of Harry and patting his hips affectionately.

"Mmm, incredible," he agreed. He traced his fingers down Harry's stomach, ghosting over his softening dick teasingly. He knew they both weren't up for another round, but he did enjoy the way Harry hissed at the touch, still too sensitive from his orgasm.

He eventually stood of up shaky legs to grab a flannel from the bathroom to clean Harry up. He returned quickly and gently wiped the come off Harry's torso, then tossed the flannel on the ground and relaxed into Harry's side, cuddling close to him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry watched Louis clean him up with a tired smile on his face. Louis took such good care of him.

Wincing a little, Harry turned to his side and draped one leg around Louis’s waist. “Mmm,” he grinned, bumping his nose against Louis’ before pressing his lips into his.

“’M tired now,” he mumbled. His eyes were feeling heavy and he was a little cold now that he was just laying naked on the bed. He pressed closer to Louis.

Then suddenly, there was a loud bang on their door that made Harry jump.

“Who’s that?” he whispered, turning to the door in confusion. He completely forgot he’d ordered them room service.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Me too," Louis murmured, pulling Harry's head into his chest and pressing a kiss into his curls.

He startled when someone knocked on the door, turning over his shoulder to glare at it. Who the fuck - oh, right, they'd ordered food.

Sighing, he pulled away from Harry and got out of bed, tugging his joggers back on reluctantly. "Must be the room service," he told Harry, waiting until his boyfriend covered himself up with the blanket before trudging over to the door and accepting the food. Once the smell of burgers wafted throughout the room, Louis recalled his previous hunger and his stomach growled in anticipation of finally eating a real meal.

He carried the food back to the bed, crawling in beside Harry and placing the tray in front of them.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

That’s right, food! Harry quickly threw the blanket over himself, and when Louis closed the door again, he shifted to sit up but winced. He was going to be sore for a while.

“My bum hurts now,” he giggled, sliding down some more onto the pillows to try and get comfortable.

But his stomach grumbled from the sight of food, and all other problems were pushed aside as he reached for a burger and some napkins. Taking a bite, he reached over and grabbed a couple of Louis’ chips. He could have taken some from his own plate, but Louis’ always tasted better. It was some weird phenomenon Harry couldn’t explain. It’s just how it was.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis grinned at Harry giggling. He was just so damn cute; how was it possible for him to be this adorable when he was so fucking sexy less than ten minutes ago?

Louis whacked Harry's hand away when he stole some of his chips, giving him a disbelieving look. "You literally have your own chips, _right there_ ," Louis nodded towards Harry's plate. In retaliation, Louis leaned over and took a large bite out of Harry's burger, laughing loudly at the angry look Harry gave him. He look more like a disgruntled kitten than anything remotely menacing.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry accidentally dropped his handful of chips when Louis smacked his hand away, and he pouted. “I don’t like mine,” he mumbled, poking a few of his own skeptically. “Can we trade?”

He was about to offer over his plate for Louis’ when Louis just took a huge bite out of his burger. “Hey!” Harry’s mouth dropped open in disbelief and he quickly pulled the rest of his dinner out of Louis’ reach. “Why did you do that? You have your own burger,” he reminded, ignoring the fact that he’d literally just done the same with Louis’ chips.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis just gave Harry a _look_ shaking his head in disbelief. But he did reach out and grab Harry's plate, exchanging it for his own. He _had_ just stolen almost a quarter of Harry's burger, so it was only fair to give him a full one back.

"There, happy now?" Louis asked, taking a big gulp of his coke.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry watched Louis exchange their plates with a look of utmost confusion on his face. What just happened.

“I don’t know...?” he said suspiciously, lifting the bun off Louis’ – now Harry’s – burger and taking a mistrustful peek underneath. “D-did you actually give me your plate?” It didn’t matter how many times Harry said that Louis’ food tasted better, Louis had never actually willingly given any to him. There must be something wrong with this particular meal.

Giving his old dinner a woeful glance, Harry chewed his lip. “Can I have that one back?” Frowning infuriatingly, he looked back and forth between the two.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sighed heavily. Seriously? For once he'd actually been nice and _not_ been a pain in the ass to Harry - mostly because he was tired and just wanted to eat and go to sleep, but that's neither here nor there - and now _Harry_ decides it's time to be the difficult one.

Dropping his head in his hands dramatically, Louis let out an exaggerated long-suffering sigh. He removed his hands and turned to Harry. "How's this, I'll give you five seconds to choose whichever burger your pretty little heart desires, and I'll take the other one?" He picked up another chip while he waited, chewing it slowly while he watched Harry look between the two burgers with an adorable frown on his face.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Just five seconds?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows nervously. That wasn’t much time. What if he picked the wrong one?

He was just about to go back for his original burger, when he noticed pickles poking out of it. Ew. Who would put pickles on these? Quickly, he looked back at Louis’, which was still in his hand, and when he didn’t see any suspicious green items sticking out, he smiled. “This one.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis gave Harry a sarcastic thumbs-up and an equally sarcastic "Good choice, babe", before picking up his own burger and setting about devouring it before it got cold. They ate in silence, both too immersed in their own meals. When he was finished, Louis gulped down the rest of his coke, then burped loudly right in Harry's face, cackling at the look of disgust on his face.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

With a look of disgust, Harry waved his hand in front of his face trying to block away Louis’ burp. What a gentleman.

“Thank you,” he said sarcastically. He knew Niall could (and probably Louis too, now that Harry thought about it) could burp on command, and Harry wished he had that ability so he could get Louis back. But all he ended up doing was coughing a little as he tried to get his breath right.

Giving up, he finished his coke and reached to grab all their trash from the bed so he could throw it away properly. As he gathered it up, he brushed any fallen crumbs off the sheets as well.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis flopped down under the covers, getting comfy as Harry cleaned up the trash and went into the loo, probably to clean his teeth and use the toilet. Louis was too lazy to get up though, rationalizing that skipping one night of teeth brushing wouldn't kill him.

He snuggled under the blankets, getting nice and warm and waiting for Harry to get back in bed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

In the loo, Harry quickly brushed his teeth and flossed, checking in the mirror to make sure he'd cleaned them good and there weren't any burger bits stuck anywhere. Then he turned to the toilet and wee’d out of habit, even though he didn’t really have to go. After he washed his hands, he gulped a handful of water and then went out to climb back into bed with Louis.

Louis’ eyes were already closed and Harry raised an eyebrow. “You asleep?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Hmmpph," Louis mumbled, turning over and throwing his left leg over Harry's legs, resting his hand on Harry's stomach. He didn't feel up for any more chit-chat, just wanted to go to sleep and wake up fresh tomorrow. He pressed a kiss into Harry's neck, wrapping him up tighter in his arms.

He felt a small twinge in his bladder, but ignored it, deciding to just deal with that in the morning.

"Night, Hazza," Louis murmured, already succumbing to sleep.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry snuggled up close, pulling the blankets up to his chin and checking to make sure Louis had enough covers as well. Then he clicked off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes, feeling just as tired as Louis looked.

“Love you,” Harry murmured. It took no time at all and he was out like a light.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis woke up some time later, with Harry literally flopped on top of him, his torso practically covering Louis' entire body and his arms and legs spread eagle. Louis groaned and slowly opened one eye to glance at the clock. It was 3 am. Ughhhh, god why was he awake? He tried to push Harry off of him, but the sudden movement jarred Louis' bladder, and suddenly he knew exactly what had woken him up.

He needed to pee, and he needed to go _really_ bad. This never happened to him - Harry was always the one forced to get out of bed in the middle of the night, with Louis being the one giving him shit for waking him up. _Well, I guess karma's a bitch_ , Louis thought, bitterly.

He tried again to shove Harry off him so he could just go wee and get it over with, but Harry didn't budge. Fuck, why did Louis choose such a ginormous oaf for a boyfriend?

He didn't want to wake him up, so after another couple of light attempts, Louis resigned to just try to go back to sleep. He attempted to fall asleep for about ten more minutes, but his bladder was insistent that he get up. It was so full that Louis thought he was going to burst right there in bed, and he remembered the enormous coke he'd downed right before bed.

Louis' bladder pulsed at the thought, and he scrunched up his face, banging his head against his pillow. God, he had to go _so_ bad. He tried again to push Harry off of him, and this time Harry stirred, turning over slightly and kneeing Louis right in the bladder.

Louis gasped, reaching his hand down to cup his cock, and cursing out, "Fuck! _Harry_." This finally caused Harry to somewhat rise from his deep sleep.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blinked softly, waking up briefly from his deep sleep, before turning over, and falling right back to sleep. Subconsciously, his arms were still wrapped tightly around Louis and unless there was some reason he had to wake up, he wasn’t moving.

He was having a great dream. Well, it had started nicely anyway. Louis was in it of course, and they were having a picnic. But now every time Harry tried to get a little closer to Louis, Louis shoved him away and Harry couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong…

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis huffed when Harry went right back to sleep, frustrated that he couldn't _get him the fuck off of him_ so he could go pee!

He pressed his legs tight together when a particularly large urge hit him, then bounced his legs lightly against the bed. He took a deep breath, then pushed Harry off of him again. He made to get up as soon as he got the chance, but Harry rolled back onto him right away, crushing his bladder once again.

"For fuck's sake," Louis muttered, wincing at the pain of a full-grown man pressed against his overly-full bladder.

Squirming his bum against the bed, Louis started shaking Harry's shoulder. "Hazza, babe, _Harry_ , wake up!" Louis stage-whispered, wanting Harry to wake the fuck up and move, but also not wanting to disturb Harry's sleep. Then again, Harry did that to him all the bloody time, so he shouldn't really feel bad about it. But, on the _other_ hand, Harry always did try to be quiet about it, slinking out of Louis' as softly as possible even when he was absolutely dying to wee (even when Louis didn't wake up, he heard about it the next morning). He rarely woke Louis up on purpose - the last time he did that was after they'd watched a really scary movie and Harry had woken up bursting to wee but too scared to go on his own. He'd literally waited until the last minute before waking Louis up to go with him, pissing his boxers the entire way to the loo so that they were drenched by the time they got there.

And, fuck, Louis should really _not_ be thinking about that moment right now, seeing as his own bladder was threatening to spill out into his joggers unless he got to the toilet soon. He shook Harry again, calling his name a bit louder to wake him up.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

In his dream, Harry finally realized that Louis wasn’t shoving him away, he was trying to get his attention. Weird. How could Harry have not realized that?

And as soon as his dream self finally acknowledged dream Louis, real Harry woke up with a start.

“Huh?” he gasped softly, blinking himself awake.

Even though it was pitch black in the room, Harry could tell that Louis was awake. “What’s the matter?” he asked, still unsure if Louis had woken him up or if it was something else. Surprisingly, even in his sleep-addled state, Harry noticed it wasn’t actually his bladder that had woken him up. For once.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Ugh, H, get off me," Louis muttered, when he realized Harry was finally awake. He banged his heels against the bed, fighting off the intense urges that were hitting him hard. Now that he knew what Harry felt like most nights, he figured he ought to be nicer to him about that (but who was he kidding, that was never gonna happen).

When Harry looked at him a bit worriedly, probably assuming he was ill or something, Louis reassured him, "I just _really_ need to wee." He wasn't shy about admitting it, even when there was the possibly of Harry getting back at him by teasing him a bit. Louis already had more than enough leverage on Harry, so he wasn't like one little incident would make much difference.

Harry was still partly on top of him, so Louis scrunched up his face and pushed at him again. "I'm serious, Hazza, I'm like, gonna explode here." He was exaggerating a bit, but if it meant Harry would get off him and let him go take a piss, then that's all that mattered. He gave his cock a little squeeze to reduce some of the urgency.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was sure he must still be dreaming. Louis? Waking up to wee? Instead of Harry! It wasn’t possible. …Was it?

“Wait?” Harry blinked himself more awake. Now this was quite a role reversal for sure. “What? Can you say that again?” he teased a small grin forming on his sleepy face as he made absolutely no move to get off Louis. He wasn’t usually one to seek out revenge, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up, even in his sleep-addled state. “You need to what?” As he said it, he meant to just prop himself up a little more on his elbows, but his hand slipped and brushed – hard – right over Louis’ lower stomach.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yes, Harold, I need to wee. Now would you let me - - Ooff" Louis cut himself off when Harry's hand pushed against his bladder, twisting his hips away from Harry and clutching his cock tighter. "What the hell, Harry?!"

He got himself under control, giving Harry a glare that didn't hold much heat behind it. To be fair, he'd done that to Harry countless times, so he couldn't really be mad about it. Honestly, he was a little proud whenever Harry showed his 'evil' side like that - Louis had obviously taught him well - but he'd prefer it be used against one of the other boys rather than Louis himself.

Shifting up a little and wiggling his hips from side to side, Louis gave Harry a disdainful look. "You do know that if I piss the bed, it's gonna get all over you, too," Louis pointed out, nodding to where Harry's body was still draped over Louis' crotch. "So can you _please_ let me get up now?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced softly. He hadn’t really meant to do that. Not _really._ “Sorryyyy,” he mumbled, not feeling that sorry at all. How many times had Louis done the exact – if not, worse – thing to Harry before?

Still holding himself substantially still on Louis, Harry grinned a little wider. He wished he wasn’t so tired, or that there were more lights on here so he could really enjoy this. This had to be the first time in like, ever, that Louis was the one complaining about needing a wee and Harry had maybe the upperhand in the situation.

“Gonna wet the bed, huh?” he teased, running his fingers very lightly, but still dangerously close to where Louis’ full bladder must be. “You know,” he sighed, glancing into space and pretending to think back on something. “I seem to remember not that long ago, when we were watching a movie and I was on your lap…” he raised an eyebrow at Louis to see if he was catching on, ignoring the way Louis was squirming in obvious discomfort. “Your hands were wrapped around me and even though I tried to politely ask you to let go of me for just a second because I’d had that humongous slurpee before the movie and I _really_ needed to go?” Daringly, Harry pressed his fingers a little harsher into Louis’ stomach. He was so amused, he didn’t want this to end. “…Did _you_ let me go?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis arched his back, trying to shift away from Harry's probing fingers. He crossed his legs as best he could under the covers, and curled his toes as he felt the waves of desperation crash over him.

"I..I let you go eventually," Louis reminded Harry. He had - after Harry had begged for nearly half and hour, whining about how close he was to peeing his pants.

Louis banged his legs together, giving Harry his best puppy dog face. "I'll never tease you ever again when you have to wee," he lied; he knew Harry knew he was lying too, based on the look on his face. They both knew Louis could never give up the teasing.

Louis shook his legs out, bouncing them against the bed. "Come on, Haz, it's late and I'm tired and I just want to take a whiz and get back to sleep." He was aware that he was pleading a little more than usual and giving Harry the upper-hand, which he rarely ever did, but his brain was a little muddled and hazy from lack of sleep and he really did have to wee bad.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Eventually…” Harry repeated sarcastically. “So maybe, if you’re lucky. I’ll _eventually_ let you go too.” As much as he was enjoying this, deep down he knew eventually was going to come a little sooner than later because he sort of did feel bad even though Louis has done this to him so many times. Harry had a harder time drawing out the teasing than Louis did.

But Louis promising to never tease Harry again? HAH. Was he serious? “Ok,” he mused, shifting just the slightest bit off Louis. Not enough for him to actually move though. “If you swear that next time I have to wee – like tomorrow in the car – you’ll stop for me as soon as it’s possible, and you won’t get angry at me and you won’t make jokes about peeing, or water, or make hissing sounding water noises in my ear just to drive me nuts.” He backed up a little more. “Then I’ll let you go.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis squeezed his cock again, moving his bum around in small circles. He listened to Harry's proposal, internally shaking his head. No way he could agree to that, it just wasn't in his nature. He stuttered for a second, then took advantage of Harry slowly slinking off of him and letting his guard down. Before Harry could react, Louis dug his fingers into Harry's side, tickling him and jumping up when Harry's body relaxed and weakened.

Despite the jolt of urgency sent to his bladder, Louis whooped gleefully, skipping towards the bathroom with quiet cheers of 'I win! Ha ha!". He slowed down halfway there though, his bladder bouncing quite painfully with each step he took. He speed-walked the rest of the way to the toilet, pulling out his dick and pissing forcefully into the toilet the second he was situated in front of it.

He leaned forward and hung his head, sighing as relief overwhelmed him. His wee was splashing loudly into the toilet water, and he was sure Harry could hear it from outside the loo. He peed for _ages_ , his stream not slowing down at all. His bladder was quite a bit larger than Harry's, so when Louis really needed to go it took him almost twice as long to fully empty it.

Finally, his stream came to an end, and he quickly tucked himself back in, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands, before heading back to bed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to grab at Louis again when he managed to successfully push him off, but he gave up with a laugh, deciding to just let Louis go. He could have stopped him if he really wanted to. Of course he could have. He was just too tired to bother. But he couldn’t help chuckling at Louis hurrying to the toilet. Now Louis knew what it felt like.

With a satisfied grin, Harry laid back down and shut his eyes, intent on going back to sleep now that the fun was over. In the quiet room he could hear the minute Louis started pissing; the sound echoing almost obscenely from the small bathroom walls. Harry had no choice but to listen, and he scrunched his face a little. It was a bit awkward.

Rolling his eyes fondly, he went to try and fall asleep again, but he soon opened his eyes again and furrowed his brows in confusion. Was Louis still going? This was like the longest piss anyone’s ever taken in their life. Harry didn’t even think _he_ took that long, even when he had held it for as long as he possibly could.

He’s sure Louis would chalk it up to having a ‘bigger bladder’ or something ridiculous like that. Despite the fact that Harry was obviously bigger – and therefore also had bigger internal organs - than Louis did. But Harry contented himself as he drifted back to sleep that Louis simply just had to go even worse than Harry ever has.

Ha-ha.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis crawled back into bed, folding himself around Harry again, who was already back asleep. Now that he was finally blissfully empty, he was able to relax and fall back into a deep sleep.

When he awoke in early afternoon the next day, they were surprisingly in mostly the same position they'd fallen asleep in, Louis' morning wood poking into Harry's back. Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head, before slinking back down and rutting sleepily against Harry's bum with no real intent.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was still sleeping soundly, and he didn’t even start to wake until he kept feeling something hitting into his backside.

“Mmmppfhh,” he mumbled incoherently, pulling the covers higher up his head and intent on getting just a few more minutes, hours, whatever he could get, of sleep.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snuggled closer, pressing his lips against Harry's ears. "Waaake up, Hazza," he whispered, rubbing his stomach in soft circles. He reached down and took Harry's half-hard cock in a loose fist, trying to coax it up to full hardness. He was all for starting something if Harry was up for it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry stretched a little, starting to wake up a bit. He felt Louis reaching for his cock and he shifted away just a little. Not because he wasn’t ‘up’ for whatever it was Louis was attempting, but he had other issues to attend to first. And the more awake he was becoming, the more he realized he was going to have to attend to it soon.

With a small moan, he stretched his legs again and sighed sleepily. “I have to pee."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Right now?" Louis rolled his eyes, turning over to lay flat on his back. He couldn't exactly give Harry too much shit about it right after what happened last night.

"Go on, then, make it quick," Louis gestured toward the loo.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry squirmed, but didn’t make much more attempt to get up. “Mmm. In a minute. It can still wait,” he mumbled, squeezing his legs under the blankets. He wasn’t ready to get up yet.

He laid still for a second before he shifted his legs and then crossed them. “Mmmgg,” he moaned, slightly annoyed. He really wasn’t ready to get up yet. “Can you go for me?” he asked jokingly. Wouldn’t that be nice? To be able to transfer your full bladder to someone else and then they could take care of it for you? Harry groaned a little at his own thought.

The more awake he was becoming, the more insistent his bladder was also becoming.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Louis rolled his eyes, tugging on Harry to roll over and face him. "Since you don't need to wee right now, how about we do something more fun?" He leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's, waiting until Harry lips parted before deepening the kiss.

His hard-on had gone down a bit, but he pushed his hips against Harry's, grinding his cock against the other's. He groaned when Harry squirmed and pulled away.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced, pressing his legs together. “Okay okay –wait-“ he gasped as he pulled off of Louis’ mouth. He shifted up on the bed, “I have to wee first.”

He definitely wanted to continue whatever Louis was up to, but he even more definitely had to use the toilet first. His bladder felt achingly full actually and he was pretty sure it was because he didn't wake up for his usual nighttime wee. (Apparently that had been some soft of blessing in disguise because it meant he didn't always wake up needing to pee this badly.)

Trying to scramble from the bed and untangle himself from the blankets, Harry glanced at Louis and said, “Don’t lose that thought."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried tugging Harry back onto the bed, saying, "Nooo, come back here," but Harry broke free from his grasp and started hurrying to the toilet.

He reached his hand into his joggers and started jacking himself slowly, figuring he may as well get a head start before he got Harry to suck him off when he got back to bed.

He suddenly heard a loud shout from the bathroom; Louis pinched his dick too hard at the surprise, and squawked, "Jesus Christ!" He pulled his hand of his cock and sat up straighter in the bed. "What is it Harold?" Had Harry fallen over in his haste to get to the toilet? That wouldn't surprise him one bit.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry hadn’t even made it to the bathroom completely before he stepped into something cold and wet.

“Eek,” He jumped back a bit, glancing down. The carpet right by the door was soaking wet. What in the world?

Switching feet, Harry scrunched his face nervously and as soon as he flipped on the bathroom light, he saw that every inch of the tiled floor was glistening and sopping wet.

“Louis!” he cried, crossing his legs and slipping his hand down between them. His bladder pulsed in anticipation of emptying; even more motivated by the sight of the toilet, but Harry didn’t move from his spot by the door. “What did you do!?” he accused anxiously.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

What the fuck? "I didn't do anything..." Louis replied skeptically. He had literally been lying in the same spot since he woke up, how could he have possibly done anything? He was good, but he wasn't _that_ good?

Dragging himself out of bed, Louis slumped towards the loo to see what all the fuss was about. He could see Harry stopped short of the bathroom door, but he couldn't see around the corner.

He approached the doorway, now seeing why Harry had not been able to enter - it was flooded with water.

"Jeez, Hazza, you really had to go, didn't you?" Louis joked, raising his eyebrows at the liquid on the floor and earning himself a glare from Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry whimpered frustratedly. Of course Louis would be making a joke instead of accepting the blame for flooding the toilet - that Harry really needed to use.

“This isn’t funny, I need to pee.”

The sight of the water was having an even worse effect on him, and Harry chewed his lip, squeezing at his crotch. Maybe he could just hurry over to the toilet, pee, and leave without really stepping in any water. It wasn’t really _that_ much, was it? Sticking a hesitant foot out, he barely even set it on the floor before there was splashing and the water felt up to his ankles.

“Urggghhh,” he grunted, jumping back and shaking off his foot. Pacing back and forth, he tried not to get too worried. “What am I supposed to do now?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Okay, just calm down a sec," Louis placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, stilling his anxious pacing. "We'll just call down to the front desk, have someone clean this up and fix the toilet. No big deal."

Louis took Harry's hand and pulled him back towards the bed. He dialed down to the front desk and explained the situation. Afterwards, he placed his hand on Harry's jiggling thigh, then tugged on him until they were both horizontal again. "How about you let me _distract_ you until someone comes, hmm?" Louis lowered his hand until it was resting lightly on Harry's cock.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry huffed out a breath when Louis pushed him back down. Laying down was actually not the most ideal position for a time like this. It only made his bladder stretch even more uncomfortably, making it feel even more full.

He tried to sit back up again, but Louis was already groping him with claims of ‘distracting Harry’. But of course, all he really cared about was getting his dick sucked.

“‘Until someone comes’,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “You mean _you_?” When Louis raised some very suggestive eyebrows in response, Harry groaned, and tried to roll away. “Mmm, I can’t right now,” he whined, trying to push Louis’ hand away, and shifting back against the pillows until he was sitting up again. “Did the desk say how long it was going to take by any chance?” With a grimace, he remembered there wasn’t even a toilet in the lobby he could use.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis huffed, sitting back up as well. Of course it would be Harry's own bloody bladder to be the one to cockblock them, now that they were finally away from annoying stagehands and PR assistants.

"No, they didn't say. Doubt it'll be too long though." Harry was basically bouncing up and down on the bed, and Louis knew he had to be pretty desperate seeing as he hadn't gone since last night.

"Do you want to wait around here, or do you just want to head out and find somewhere to pee on the way?" Harry had been talking about some nice stores he wanted to hit in the area. Louis was getting restless, and he didn't really feel like sitting around in the hotel and doing nothing while they waited for someone to come fix their toilet.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry whined anxiously, hitting his head softly against the headboard. He wanted to do whichever was going to allow him to pee sooner.

Glancing again at the bathroom door, he sighed. “Yeah, let’s just go, I guess.”

Squeezing his legs together quickly, he got off the bed carefully, wincing a little as he stretched back out. He really had to wee. You’d think his body would be used to this feeling by now.

“Hurry and get dressed, ok? I really wanna go.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis took that request as an invitation to get dressed as slowly as possible. Harry didn't seem to be in any serious trouble of wetting himself, so Louis didn't feel bad delaying him a bit. Hey, Harry had done the same to him in the middle of the night.

Louis pulled one pair of jeans on, stepping in front of the mirror and pretending to scrutinize the fit of the jeans. He turned to look at his backside, eyeing it apprehensively. "Hmm, these don't make my arse look half as good as I remember," Louis pretended to ponder. "What do you think, H?" Before Harry could respond, Louis started pulling the jeans off, reaching for another pair.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was busy trying to shimmy into his own ridiculously tight pants. Made even tighter by the fact that he must have gained at least twenty pounds in urine overnight. The thought made him grimace. Wiggling around, he managed to get his jeans buttoned and started reaching for a shirt.

“Lou,” he cringed, stepping on one of his feet and trying to get his shirt unbuttoned so he could put it on. “Your ass looks fine. Just stop _being_ one and get dressed already. I really gotta go.”

Harry finally got his shirt on and started pacing back and forth as he watched Louis pull out another pair of jeans from his suitcase. He was most definitely doing this on purpose.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Wow, harsh, Curly," Louis placed his hand over his chest, mock-offended at Harry calling him an ass. "That's no way to treat your kind, caring boyfriend."

He sat back down on the bed in his boxers, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe I'll just stay here then."

When Harry glared his little frog-glare at him again, Louis smirked and stood up. "Okay, okay, I'll hurry up." He picked up the pair of jeans he'd previously discarded, pulling them on and grabbing the first t-shirt he found. He slipped on some Vans and pulled a baseball cap on to hide his unwashed hair, meeting a squirmy and annoyed looking Harry at the door.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Kind and caring,” Harry rolled his eyes, only half-annoyed. “Yeah…”

He was shifting feet and twitching his hips restlessly as he waited impatiently for Louis to get ready. But he was thankful Louis suggested they just get going instead of wait around for the front desk to come help them. They were already almost out the door and no one had even come up yet.

“Ready?” Harry asked, jiggling on the spot. But he didn’t wait for Louis to come up with some other annoying reason to stall them, as he flung open the door and hurried down the hall.

“Can you drive?” he pleaded, only thinking about the fact that he wanted to be able to concentrate on holding his pee instead of driving, and not that giving Louis the wheel could mean a lot of potential ‘keeping Harry from the toilet’ opportunities.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis closed the door behind him and jogged down the hall to catch up with Harry's long strides. He followed Harry into the elevator, watching him in amusement as he danced around in the small space.

He took the car keys from Harry's pocket, thinking about all the ways he could delay Harry from getting to a toilet now that he had control of the car. He didn't really feel like delaying him now though, figuring they'd probably had enough pee drama yesterday alone.

They headed out to the car, Louis telling Harry to pull up the GPS to get to the strip of shops he wanted to check out. "May as well just find somewhere for you to pee there," Louis explained.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry quickly buckled his seatbelt, making sure to pull it away from his bladder, and reached for the GPS. Unfortunately, he never had much luck with this thing. It had some sort of grudge against him because it never seemed to want to work right for him.

“You sure there’s going to be a loo there?” He asked nervously, leaning a little to the side. He’s been in this situation enough to know that sometimes those small shops/strip mall type things didn’t always have such amenities, like bathrooms.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, I'm sure there'll be one somewhere around," Louis responded easily. "They can't expect all the employees to hold it all day." Louis pulled out of the parking lot and started heading in the direction he knew the shops were in.

"I want to get some breakfast when we get there too," he added. "There's probably some restaurants or coffee shops around there, so you can use a toilet there even if the shops don’t have any," Louis reassured him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry relaxed somewhat at that. Louis had a point. In both cases.

Unfortunately, the reassurance that at least _somewhere_ they were going would have a bathroom, didn’t seem to settle Harry’s bladder any. If anything, being in this car on the uneven road seemed to be making things worse.

Setting a delicate hand to his lower stomach, he pressed his legs together and tried not to whine about it. He didn’t want to get either of them in a flustered mood this early in the morning.

“Breakfast sounds good,” he finally decided, tapping his foot softly against the floor. “But maybe I’ll skip the coffee,” he joked, tensing when his bladder sloshed at another bump in the road.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Well, duh, not like I'd let you drink that rubbish," Louis joked back.

They passed by a McDonald's then, but Louis kept driving. They might have a loo, but he'd rather just get to where they were going and walk around there, instead of making a million additional stops along the way. He hoped Harry hadn’t noticed - Louis knew he'd give him a hard time for not stopping if he did.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry managed to snort a small laugh, but it shook his bladder and he winced. “Right. Ok maybe I’ll just skip drinks altogether.” Squirming up a bit anxiously, he clarified, “I don’t necessarily want to spend the whole day looking for a toilet..” As soon as he said it, he noticed a McDonald’s passing right by them, and he bounced a little. “Ooh Louis! Can you stop back at that McDonalds?” He twisted around in his seat, glancing at it anxiously. Louis must not have seen it. Surely he would have stopped if he had.

“I could just use the toilet there.” Harry told him happily.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Harry, really? Can't you just wait the, like, ten minutes or whatever it is to get to the store?" Louis kept driving, no plan to turn back around. When Harry started shaking his head and opening his mouth to protest, Louis shushed him "You're fine, you can wait." It was true; Louis knew all Harry's signs by now. He knew exactly what Harry looked like when he was absolutely bursting to go, and this wasn't one of those times. He could definitely wait.

"How 'bout we save the emergency wee stops for when you actually need 'em, eh?" Louis grinned cheekily. "Cause we both know you're going to need about a dozen or so of those on this trip, based on your track record."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Hey.” Harry protested. Track record? Harry had a pee-stop track record!? That didn’t sound good. He was about to comment on it, but he suddenly remembered something else much more important, and he decided to bring up the track record issue some other time.

“Hey, wait a minute!” he accused, tapping his leg harder. “You said you were gonna stop for me today, whenever it was possible. Remember?” He knew it was late last night when Louis woke him up to pee, but Harry still knew he wasn’t just dreaming that conversation. He was certain Louis had agreed to that in order for Harry to let him up. And here he was trying to pretend it never happened. Well good thing Harry was here to remind him that it did. At least, he was pretty sure Louis had agreed. Hadn’t he? No, Harry was sure he did.

“You promised.” Bouncing a little more exaggeratedly – for one because it helped him hold it, and two because he was hoping the more that he pee-danced, maybe the more it would annoy Louis into just giving in and stopping for him, Harry whined, “I have to pee and there’s a McDonalds right there. Now you have to stop. Like you promised.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Umm...no, I definitely didn't agree to that," Louis argued. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were trying to get me to agree to that, when _I_ outsmarted you and tickled you right off me. Maybe this will help you remember." Louis dug his fingers into Harry's side like he had the night before, causing his boyfriend to let out a surprised yelp.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Ahhhpp!” Harry squealed, bending forward as the force and surprise of Louis tickling him almost made a bit of wee slip out. Thankfully he managed to keep everything under some sort of control.

“Don’t do that!” he moaned, crossing his legs at the ankles. “That is just not funny at all.” With his face pinched tightly, Harry twisted towards the window and decided to ignore Louis for the rest of the trip. See if Harry ever lets him up to pee again. In fact, when it’s Harry’s turn to drive later, see if he even stops for Louis at all.

His annoyance only lasted for a second though before he looked at the ground sheepishly. That was mean. _'No, I didn't mean that. Of course I’ll stop for him. I just said that cause I really need to wee...',_ he apologized quickly, and to no one in particular.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No, it really is funny," Louis smirked. He looked at Harry's annoyed face, and softened his smile. "Come on, Haz, don't be all grumpy on me already," Louis stuck out his bottom lip, imitating Harry's pout and getting him to crack a small smile. "I promise I'll let you go straight to the toilet when we get there, how's that?"

He didn't want their day to be ruined just because Harry had to hold his pee for too long. He remembered one time, Harry hadn't spoken to him or any of the other boys for nearly two full hours, just because they hadn't let him make a pit stop to pee during a car ride, and he'd very nearly wee'd himself when they got to their interview.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oh, you ‘ _promise_ ’,” Harry mimicked back, using air-quotes to add emphasis. “Haven’t heard that one before..” But he softened up a bit that at least Louis seemed semi-sympathetic. He decided he better not push his luck by continuing his grumpy attitude. Louis didn’t respond too well to that. At least not with the other boys. Harry was usually pretty careful to keep from becoming overly (or at least, outwardly) annoyed. "Fine..."

Scootching his bum a little further down the seat, he clasped his hands in his lap and twiddled his thumbs. “‘We almost there by any chance? I haven’t peed since last night...” he felt obligated to remind Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

" _Yes_ , we're almost there," Louis responded, glancing at the GPS. It said they were only about ten minutes away. "I swear you're gonna be worse than our future kids." He could just imagine it now -- their children will be well-behaved, using the potty before leaving the house, while their father whines about needing to pee on every family car trip.

"If we ever decide to use a surrogate, we're using my sperm," Louis declared. "There's no way I could deal with a mini you; we'd literally never get anywhere without stopping for five thousand toilet trips." He shook his head fondly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shot Louis a fake-annoyed glance. “But you’re saying _I_ could deal with mini _you’s_?” he teased. “All they would do is whine about how bored they were every five seconds. And not to mention, get us thrown out of every restaurant we eat at. Or movie we go see. Or store we shop in…”

Harry had to admit, he loved hearing Louis talk about their future kids. And honestly, he’d take as many mini-Louis’ as they could have as long as it meant he and Louis could raise them together.

“I hope you’ll at least stop for our kids though, if they needed the toilet…” Jiggling his leg, he glanced at his watch to time it. Ten minutes. That’s all he was waiting, and then he was _making_ Louis pull over. “Not like me…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yes, Harold, I would stop for our kids because they would be _kids_ ," Louis deadpanned. "You, on the other hand, are a grown man -- well man-child," he corrected himself.

Louis checked the GPS again, because even though Harry was in such a hurry to get there, he didn't seem to be taking his navigating job very seriously. "We should be there any minute now," he reminded Harry. "Just hold your horses until then."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well, even grown ‘man-child’s need to wee, you know,” Harry reminded. “It doesn’t just stop when you hit a certain age.” Although that would be nice… "Has it been ten minutes yet?" he complained, kicking his legs out frustratedly.

Why couldn’t Louis just be sympathetic for _once_ instead of being so exasperated by the ‘situation’ that he was bringing their future children into the picture to compare? This was technically all Louis’ fault anyway seeing as how he was the last one to use the hotel’s toilet, and therefore directly responsible for it flooding.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t his ‘horses’ that need holding. Groaning, Harry squeezed his legs together tightly and leaned forward. “Why’d you have to go and flood the loo? I could have wee’d twenty times by now,” he exaggerated.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Almost," Louis responded. "And I'm sorry, it's not like I meant to flood it." Though, he wouldn't put that kind of thing passed himself; that's exactly the kind of prank he would pull on Harry.

"Just try to think about something else, yeah?" Louis suggested, trying to be semi-helpful. He rounded another corner, and saw rows of shops up ahead. "Oh, look, I think we're here." As he drove along looking for a parking space, he didn't actually notice any cafes or restaurants along the way, but he was sure there had to be some down here.

Parking the car in an empty spot along the street, Louis opened the door to get out. "See, I told you we'd be here in no time."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Thank god,” Harry hissed, hand already on the door handle. As soon as the car stopped, he scrambled out, but the instant he stood up, all the urine seemed to take it as a cue to travel downward.

Snapping his thighs together, Harry grimaced and squeezed his hands into fists at his sides to avoid grabbing at his crotch. He could do that in Louis’ car, but not out here in the middle of this shopping center.

Looking around anxiously for some sort of café or something he could run into to pee, he chewed his lip nervously when he didn’t notice any around.

As soon as Louis rounded the car and was at Harry’s side, Harry reached out and gripped his arm for support. “I really gotta wee. Where should we go?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Ummm... I don't know," Louis looked around, trying to figure out where a toilet would be located. He would make Harry wait, but he's been shopping with Harry before when he really needed to wee, and a grumpy, desperate Harry did not make a great shopping partner.

"We can just head into the first store we get to, and see if they have a toilet? Or ask where one is if they don't," Louis suggested.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry made a frustrated noise, squeezing Louis’ hand tighter and stepping clumsily on his own feet as he tried to keep from crossing them.

“I don’t want to do that, because we always end up in a store that doesn’t have a loo, and then you never want to leave because you end up finding all this stuff you want to buy,” he whined. Shimming his hips slightly, he looked around carefully. There had to be something around here.

And bingo. Behind a couple stores, Harry noticed a little coffeehouse. That was perfect! He could use the toilet, and then they could grab something to eat too. Because as much as having to pee when shopping sucked, so did low blood sugar. Harry could usually handle it, but Louis just became a total sourpuss when he didn’t eat, and Harry would rather avoid that mess altogether.

Heading off eagerly, Harry pulled Louis along. “That coffeeshop over there.” He pointed in the general direction. “They’ll have a bathroom.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No, I don't --" Louis started to protest, but Harry was right. The truth was, he usually didn't keep Harry in the store because he was having so much fun shopping -- no, it was because he wanted to delay Harry from using the toilet. But Harry didn't need to know that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Louis agreed, seeing the coffeehouse Harry was pointing to. Thank god. He needed his tea or he was not going to be able to function for the rest of the day. And some food. Louis' stomach rumbled, reminding him it was always a bad idea for him to skip breakfast.

They reached the coffeehouse, and Louis gave Harry's hand a little squeeze before releasing it. "Why don't you go find the loo, and I'll order for us," Louis suggested, as they entered the small cafe.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was too interested in getting to the café to notice how Louis sort of abruptly cut himself off like that.

”Thanks babe,” he agreed easily as they made their way hastily inside. “I’ll be right back.” Bouncing nervously on his feet, Harry looked around and then said a little distractedly, “I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"'Kay," Louis acknowledged, joining the queue as Harry went in search for the toilet. He thumbed through his texts while he waited, replying to one from his mum to let her know they were safe and such, and a drunken one from Liam from the night before.

The queue inched forward steadily as Louis waited for Harry to return.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry quickly shuffled away, figuring the loo was probably located near the back of the café, like they usually were. He could feel his bladder pulsing with each step he took, but he still walked as quickly as he could to get to the toilet.

The café wasn’t really that big, but there was what seemed to be a little hallway that Harry assumed must lead to the bathroom since he didn’t see anywhere else it could be. However, when he rounded the corner, he was met with only one door. And it didn’t say ‘toilet’ like he was hoping. It just said ‘employees only’.

Pressing his knees together, he scrunched his face worriedly. They couldn’t not have a toilet, could they? He quickly decided to hurry back over to the counter with Louis. Maybe he needed to ask for a key. He hoped.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was in the middle of deciding whether to get a chocolate chip muffin or a _double chocolate_ chocolate chip muffin, when he saw Harry heading back over to him.

"Hazza, good timing, I was just about to order," Louis fit his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him in closer. "Obviously, I'm getting the banana muffin for you, but do you think I should get - " Louis was cut off by Harry completely ignoring him and turning to speak to the cashier who was waiting to take their order.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Do I need a key for the toilet?” Harry rushed out nervously to the cashier, completely interrupting Louis. He hadn’t meant to, but these were precious minutes being wasted standing here instead of in the bathroom, peeing.

Trying to keep his squirming under control, he couldn’t help stepping lightly from side to side.

The cashier seemed to think the situation wasn’t as serious as it was, because he sure took his sweet time in answering him.

“Uh.. what toilet?” he said, confusedly. “We don’t have a public toilet, sir.”

Harry’s mouth almost dropped to the floor. Clasping his hands down in front of his crotch, he turned to Louis for help. Louis had many talents, and his most remarkable was being able to get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Maybe he could get the key. Obviously, they had one. It must just be prank-Harry day or something.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis shrugged as Harry looked at him for help. Obviously, they didn't have a public toilet, so what was he supposed to do about that? They probably did have a private toilet for employees though. Louis took one more look at Harry's pee-stance, and said, "That's bull, you must have a loo in here somewhere. Can't he just use it real quick?"

The cashier shook his head, insisting that there were no toilets for customers here. Louis would argue, but he really was hungry, so he just gave Harry a little half-shrug in apology and ordered their teas and muffins.

"Sorry, love, we'll find somewhere for you to go after we eat, yeah?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No loo? In a café! He _knew_ this was going to happen. These stupid strip mall things never had any toilets.

“Louuuu,” he stuttered, turning away from the cashier so he could hopefully complain without being heard. “I can’t wait that much longer. Can we just get the food and then leave?” He didn’t realize that Louis had ordered them a kettle of tea for inside, instead of just two cups to go.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No, Haz, we can't. I didn't order 'to go', and I don't want the tea to go to waste." Their food and tea was handed to them then, and Louis took it gratefully. "We won't be long, and you'll feel better once you sit down," he assured, leading Harry to a small booth.

Plopping down on one side, Louis immediately pouring himself a full cup of tea, taking a big gulp and finishing with a satisfied 'ahh'. He poured Harry a cup too; Louis wasn't sure if he'd want to add more liquid to his bladder, but if they were going to go find a loo right after this, it probably wouldn't make much difference.

Harry still looked tense, biting his lip distractedly and staring off into space. Louis knocked his foot against Harry's under the table playfully, trying to get him to cheer up. "Hey, no frowning allowed on our road trip," Louis scolded Harry lightly. "Just think about all the new hipster clothes you're about to buy."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry chewed his lip, trying not to watch – or listen for that matter - to Louis sipping at his tea. He decided not to remark on how he was going to have to start at the pants section if he didn’t find a toilet soon…

“My clothes aren’t hipster,” he argued instead, nibbling unenthusiastically at his muffin, but avoiding his tea. “They’re indie. There’s a difference.”  
Unfortunately, with the steam from his mug hitting his face, Harry couldn’t keep his eyes from darting to his tea. The sight of the pale gold liquid inside sent an unpleasant shiver along his spine. God he had to go.

Crossing his legs carefully beneath the table, he quickly shoved the rest of his muffin into his mouth and struggled to swallow it whole. “Kayimdonelessgo,” he mumbled incoherently, shoving his mug away and trying to scramble from the booth they were in before Louis stopped him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Okay, I'm sorry, 'indie'," Louis corrected himself, doing air-quotes with his fingers.

Louis reached across the table and blocked Harry's path as he tried to sneak out of it. "Hey! I'm not done yet," Louis protested, gesturing to his half-eaten muffin and nearly full kettle of tea. "You can't just leave me here to eat all alone," he pouted, adding, "And you haven't even touched your tea yet."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

With comical bug-eyes, Harry shot a glance to his steaming mug of tea, and then back at Louis. Was he crazy? Hard of hearing? Short of memory? A combination of all three?

“I’m like five seconds away from bladder explosion,” he reminded, starting to bounce up and down in his seat. “I don’t want any tea!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Bladder explosion?! Geez, that sounds serious. Guess we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Louis stroked his chin, pretending to consider.

He finished his muffin, and started working on his second cup of tea. Harry was squirming non-stop in the seat across from him, and Louis couldn't see his hands but he had a good guess of where they were. He considered that Harry might be playing it up a bit to make Louis feel bad and leave faster, but even so, Louis took mercy on him.

"Okay, fine, how about I go ask to take the rest of this to go?” Louis pointed to the tea kettle, "And then we can go and you can stop impersonating a jumping bean."

Without waiting for Harry's answer, Louis got up and headed back to the counter, getting his tea filled into a large to-go cup. He glanced back at their booth, confused when he didn't see Harry there. Brow furrowed, he looked around the room until he spotted Harry waiting impatiently at the door, bouncing his knees.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s hands had slipped almost subconsciously to his lap, and he was struggling to keep them away from gripping his dick. Actually, he wasn’t doing that good of a job. Luckily they were more or less hidden from view.

He nodded feverishly as Louis ‘contemplated’ how serious Harry’s life or death situation was. Of course, sitting across from him, Harry couldn’t help but watch Louis guzzle down cup after cup of tea. He gulped and crossed his legs tighter.

Ignoring the jumping bean reference, Harry began bouncing even harder and already started clambering out of the booth, muttering gratitude’s. “Thank you, thank you. I wouldn’t ask, but I seriously need the toilet so badly.”

He rushed to the door and started hopping from foot to foot, one hand on the door as he waited for Louis to get his stupid tea. Even Harry didn’t care for tea _that_ much. So why was he always the one with a practically bursting bladder. With a tense face, he gestured frantically at Louis to hurry up already.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sauntered over to the door, not being able to keep his smirk off his face. "Okay, I'm coming, don't make a scene," he grinned, slipping his arm around Harry's waist and guiding him out the door.

They got outside, and looked down the street, trying to determine which of these stores would have a bathroom. "Hmm, whatd'ya think?" Louis asked, starting to head down the street. "Do you want to just try each store til we find a loo, or we could ask someone if they know?" he suggested.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry practically yelped when Louis squeezed a little too hard around his waist. His entire lower half was painfully distended at this point, and the last thing he needed was any extra pressure on it. But he decided not to comment on the 'making a scene' remark. On any given occasion besides this particular one, if either of them were out to make a scene, Harry was pretty sure he was the less likely of the two to do so.

“Um,” twisting on the spot, he could barely stand still to even think clearly. “I don’t know, I don’t know. Which is faster?” But he didn’t even look around to see if there was anyone to ask, because just beside them was a little toy shop. If Harry hadn’t been in such a rush, he might have reconsidered this idea, since Louis had a tendency to spend as much time in those places as Harry did in his ‘hipster clothing’ stores. “Let’s try here,” he groaned, grabbing Louis’ hand and tugging him hurriedly to the shop.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Whoa, slow down there," Louis complained as he got yanked into the store. He was immediately transfixed by the cool Marvel action heroes that were on display up front. He stopped to take a look, but Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him away, telling him that their first mission was finding a toilet, and that he wasn't going to let Louis get distracted by the 'pretty toys'.

Louis sighed, reluctantly backing away from the action figures and following Harry around the store.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was trying to pull Louis along with him, but Louis was being so slow. Didn’t he realize that this was leaning towards emergency situation at this point? "We can look around after!"

As he guided them aimlessly around, Harry’s head was spinning left and right for any sign that might direct him to the bathroom.

“Do you see it?” Harry whined, not even spotting a worker around to ask where it was.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No," Louis replied, but he was honestly too busy being distracted by all the sick merchandise around him to really be on the lookout for a toilet. He snapped his attention back to Harry when he felt his eyes on him. Harry really did look like he was about to burst, and Louis had to remind himself that Harry hadn't peed since _last night_. That was actually a really, really long time for Harry to go without peeing.

"How much longer do you think you can hold it?" Louis cut to the chase. He didn't want Harry to actually piss his pants out here -- then they'd have to go all the way back for a change of clothes, which would be a pain in the ass. Not that he thought Harry would actually wet himself, but hey, you never know with him. He was secretly sure it would eventually happen one of these days, though he would never share that with Harry -- Louis valued his life.

Anyways, if it was as bad as Harry was claiming it was, Louis would just track down an employee and demand for them to let Harry use the employee bathroom.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had to stop in a random aisle for a moment. Clutching onto the shelf with one hand for balance, he twisted his legs together, bent over in half and gripped as close to his cock as he thought he could get away with.

“I-I don’t know,” he moaned. His bladder had had enough. It was actually really screaming at him to stop messing around now and get to a toilet before it was too late.

Being the somewhat unlucky lad that he was, Harry’s found himself in exactly this same situation more often than he’d like to admit. And unfortunately, no matter how many times he finds himself on the verge of pissing his pants, it never gets any easier to hold it.

“I can’t. I can’t!” he decided, straightening back up and jumping up and down as best as he could with his legs still crossed. He knew he had to look so ridiculous right now. He also knew Louis was going to call him out on it. But he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t peed since last night. “I can’t hold it,” he cringed. “I have to go now. We really gotta find a bathroom. Please!!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried to contain his laughter at Harry's ridiculous pee-dancing, but it escaped helplessly, coming out as a snort and then a loud chuckle.

"What the hell are you even doing right now?" He always thought he could never be more amused by Harry's creative pee-dancing, but Harry manages to prove him wrong time after time.

Harry didn't laugh though, just glared at him, which only made Louis laugh harder. "I'm sorry, but you should see yourself," Louis defended his laughter. "I really need to videotape you one of these times." That was a brilliant idea actually -- he could bring the video out at all family christmases, birthdays, anniversaries; it would surely be a hit.

Harry cut off his genius thoughts with more whining about needing to pee, and Louis remembered his previous resolve to find a helpful employee. He took Harry's hand, walking with him to the front of the store where there would surely be a cashier or employee of some sort.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Don’t you dare!” Harry squeaked at Louis threatening to record this. He managed to stop bouncing, but his legs were still crossed so tight that he was wobbling on the spot.

When Louis started tugging at his hand, Harry thought he was going to lose it right there. He was too full of pee at this point. It was going to start dribbling out on his own if he didn’t do something about it. Not that he wasn’t trying.

“Ughh I need to wee,” he wailed quietly as he tried to keep up with Louis. “Where are we going? Did you see a toilet? Where is it? I gotta pee, I gotta pee... I'm not gonna make it. I swear. Do you get in trouble for wetting yourself in a toy store?...” he rambled, shoving his hand into his jeans to try and sneakily grab at his cock. His jeans were too tight of course to actually get away with that one.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, I'm finding you a toilet," Louis assured, trying to shut Harry up. Partly because he was getting on his nerves a little, but (secretly) mostly because it was affecting Louis in an entirely different way. Why the hell was Harry complaining about needing to pee suddenly so hot?

He didn't have time to contemplate that, because suddenly Harry was asking if he was going to get in trouble if he peed himself here, and what the fuck, he was so bloody quirky. "No, Hazza," Louis rolled his eyes fondly, "Seeing as this is a toy store, I'm sure they've had accidents in here before. Then again, it's probably never been by anyone over the age of five." Louis tweaked Harry's nipple teasingly as they finally reached the front, where a cashier was stationed.

"'Scuse me, mate," Louis got the woman's attention. "Is there a bathroom we can use? Long story, but we've gotten into a 'wee' bit of trouble," Louis explained, grinning at his own pun.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oofh, don’t!” Harry hissed anxiously, shoving Louis’ hand away from his nipples...and anywhere else it might lead.

He was about to demand (politely, of course) the woman tell him where the bathroom was, but Louis was already asking for him. And that was probably a good thing, because Harry wasn’t sure he would have worded it quite as calmly, and not half as coherently.

Not even catching Louis’ ‘pun’, Harry just nodded along hopelessly. He could feel his face turning red from the strain at this point.

“Sorry, but we don’t have one,” the woman said apologetically. Before Harry could protest – actually, he did manage a low groan of pain – the woman nodded her head towards the entrance. “That clothing store right across _might_ have one though?”

’ _Was that a guess!?_ ’ Harry screamed internally. Did they have one, or not? This was way past the stage where Harry could take a chance that there ‘might’ be a toilet. He needed to know for sure.

“Ughhh,” he moaned to Louis, like it was his fault. “I can’t believe no one has a toilet! This is crazy.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry was about to turn away and try to find another store with a bathroom, but Louis placed a hand on his waist to stop him. This was getting to be absurd; where did this city expect people to pee if all of the toilets were employee-only?

He tried the nice route first. "Ma'am, I know there must be a toilet in here. Can't he just use it really quickly?" Louis asked, trying to keep his voice even despite how annoyed he was.

When the women told him they couldn't let them use it, Louis felt his temper rise a notch. "That's bloody ridiculous and you know it," Louis tried to calmly reply, his anger slipping through. He decided to pull out all the stops. "Look, he's clearly about to piss himself," Louis gestured at Harry, "So you can either let him use the toilet, or have your janitor clean up after him. Your choice." It was blunt, and Louis heard Harry squeak in protest, obviously humiliated by Louis telling a stranger exactly how desperate he was.

Louis raised his eyebrow intimidatingly at the woman, waiting for her to back down. She eventually agreed; although reluctantly, but obviously not wanting to bother with an argument.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Although he felt rather humiliated that Louis had just told - not so quietly - a complete stranger (and probably half the store with his volume) that he was basically about to wet his pants, Harry almost cried for joy when they said he could use the staff toilet.

“Thank you!” he gushed, both hands hovering dangerously close to his crotch. “Thank you, Louis!” he added, trying to smile despite his bladder actually trembling with fullness inside him.

He shifted his weight uneasily as he waited for the woman to look for her keys and come around the counter.

“I really appreciate it,” Harry smiled sweetly. But his voice shook from strain, and he was almost positive his smile was more of a permanent grimace at this point.

The woman was taking forever though, and Harry turned to give Louis a glare as he wiggled on the spot. When the lady finally started moving, Harry was almost prancing in place.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No problem," Louis grinned, quite pleased with himself for getting what he wanted yet again. He watched Harry wiggle around in amusement; he was just happy they were finally getting this little problem solved so they could enjoy the rest of their day with no drama. Plus, Harry was really fucking cute right now.

The cashier was taking forever, probably out of spite, but eventually she handed the key to Harry, who sprinted off two steps, before stopping in his tracks and turning around sheepishly to ask where exactly this toilet was.

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

Harry was about to make a dash for it, when he realized he didn’t exactly know where _it_ was.

With a wince, he turned on the spot, keeping his legs impossibly close to keep it together.

“Um. W-where is the loo, exactly?” he asked shyly.

A bit unenthusiastically, the lady pointed off down a random aisle and mumbled, “Back there.”

“Kay!” Harry struggled to keep from dancing on the spot. He didn’t wait to see if Louis was going to follow him either as he took off as fast as he could without actually running, to the back of the store.

As he passed a rack of stuffed animals, he huffed out a breath when he saw the toilet door just a few feet away. In his haste to get there, he somehow managed to drop the keys to the floor two steps away from the door.

“Great,” he moaned, bending down to pick them back up. But bending caused the overflow of urine in his bladder to shift around and he groaned loudly as he struggled to hold it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis followed behind Harry at a much less frantic pace. He saw Harry stop short of the door, and he froze himself. Was Harry going to actually wee himself? Louis knew it was bad, but he didn't think it was _that_ bad.

 

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Harry bent down to pick up the keys that Louis now saw were on the floor. Louis shook his head exasperatedly; only Harry would be such a klutz and drop the keys on the way to the toilet. It reminded him of the time Harry slipped running up a hill when he stopped to relieve himself on the side of the road. Louis had cracked up inside the car, and had laughed even louder when a red-faced Harry returned a few minutes later and secretly informed him that he'd let out a bit of wee during the fall.

 

Harry suddenly straightened back up and crossed his legs tensely, the keys still on the floor. _Jesus, guess it's Louis to the rescue yet again._ Not that he ever really cared about 'saving' Harry. He quickened his step, reaching down and grabbing the keys, and handing them to Harry wordlessly, an impish grin on his face.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

“Can you just unlock the door for me?” Harry pleaded. Both his hands had finally found their way to his crotch since he didn’t see anyone else around, and now he was too afraid to let go. Besides, knowing him, he’d probably drop the keys again. “Please”! he begged when Louis didn’t respond quickly enough.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

 

"You are pathetic," Louis chastised, with no real cruelty in his tone. But he still took the keys from Harry and opened the door, waving him inside with a flourish. He decided to wait outside this time, not wanting any unwanted boners in a toy store.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I know,” Harry whined, apologetically. But he didn’t wait around for Louis to tell him he was just kidding (at least, Harry hoped he was kidding), before he rushed into the toilet and slammed the door shut.

The sight of the toilet made his bladder react and he literally had to jump around as he struggled to get his zipper undone.

“Oh god, come on,” he hissed, his shaky fingers finally managing to get it open.

He swore he was going to start weeing before he even had his cock out of his pants, but somehow he was able to aim himself at the toilet before he exploded all over the place. The instant he let himself relax, his pee flooded out of him, hitting the toilet water nosily and echoing off the walls.

“Guuhhhgg,” he groaned loudly, dropping his head forward in relief. He watched himself peeing, and after at least a full minute, his eyes widened in disbelief. He really _did_ have to go!

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stood outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently. He leaned back against the wall comfortably, but then suddenly he could hear a faint moaning coming from inside the toilet. He immediately jumped forward and stepped a few paces away from the loo. Why did Harry have to do that?! Couldn't he just pee silently like a normal person, for once? Like, obviously Louis let out a few moans and such when he really had to pee, but he didn't do it every bloody time he wee'd like Harry seemed to!

Finally, Harry emerged from the loo looking undoubtedly relieved. It was almost comical to see the difference from his previous tense, haggard state to the easy, relaxed smile and light bounce to his step.

"All better now?" Louis asked, amused.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry could have kissed Louis, he felt so good. Actually, he did. Pressing a messy kiss to Louis’ cheek, he smiled happily. “You have _no_ idea…”

Dangling the keys in front of Louis’ face, Harry grinned, “Need ‘em before I turn ‘em back in?” On second thought, maybe he should just keep them. At least until they were done shopping… It seemed ridiculous that he’d have to pee again before they were done, but you just never knew with Harry. Life was so unfair.

Grabbing Louis’ hand, Harry started leading the way back to the cashier lady to turn in the keys. He knew Louis would probably just suggest he leave them in the door for someone else to deal with, but Harry couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be right.

“I feel like a different person,” he added as he practically skipped down the aisle. “Where should we go now?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis wiped Harry's slobber off his face, exclaiming, "Gross!", but really, he loved it. As much as he loved grumpy Harry, and desperate Harry, and all other Harry’s, happy and giggly Harry was probably his favourite.

"Nah, I'm good," Louis whacked the keys away, following Harry down the aisle. He wasn't even done with the tea in his hand yet, and he didn't feel like he had to go at all.

Harry's bouncy mood was infectious; Louis linked his free arm under Harry's, slowing down his skipping and strolling happily with him to the front.

"Ummm... wherever you want is fine," Louis responded. He did kind of want to stay in this store, but he also knew that he didn't really need any of this stuff. Self-control wasn't his strong suit, and if he stayed in here for longer than ten more minutes, he'd need a whole extra suitcase for all of his new toys.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smiled sweetly as he handed back the keys, with another thank-you, but when he turned back to Louis, he saw the glint in his eyes as he examined the shelf of useless party favors no one needed.

“Nah uh,” he shook his head, tugging Louis’ arm and bringing him back to reality. “I know that look. Remember, you only brought along one suitcase on this trip. There’s barely room in there for the stuff you _did_ bring. There isn’t any extra room for silly toys,” he lectured. This was kind of an exaggeration considering Louis had actually barely packed _anything_. As usual. But still.

When Louis frowned at him, Harry smirked and pretended to sigh dramatically. “Fine. Maybe if you behave today, we can come back and I’ll let you pick out one thing,” he teased, as he led Louis out of the store and back onto the street.

Looking around, he noticed a vintage-looking clothing store and his interest was instantly piqued. “Umm…that place looks good…” He hoped Louis wouldn’t notice from the outside how _’indie’_ it was, because although Harry had a weakness for that, Louis always rolled his eyes and tried to get them to go someplace less ‘hipster’.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Don't patronize me," Louis huffed, when Harry offered to let him buy one toy if he was good. He hip-checked Harry lightly, laughing when Harry stumbled over his own feet after.

Louis glanced up when Harry picked out a store, already expecting the worse. It was no better than he expected -- all he saw through the window were fedoras, stupidly wild-printed shirts, and plaid button-downs.

"Harry, really?" Louis sighed. "Don't you want, say, a nice simple t-shirt or maybe a comfy hoodie? Mix it up a little?" He was just kidding though; Louis really did love Harry's quirky sense of style, even though he personally would never be caught dead in half of Harry's wardrobe. He preferred comfort over 'style' whenever possible.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry scrunched his face a little. Mix it up? Glancing down at the flamingo-printed shirt he’d threw on in his morning haste to leave the hotel (he was actually pretty impressed with himself that even being in a huge rush to pee, he’d still been able to look dapper as hell), he wasn’t quite sure what Louis meant. As far as Harry was concerned, crazy printed shirts and huge hats _was_ mixing it up. Poor Louis. He just never quite understood this whole fashion thing.

Come to think of it, maybe this _was_ the perfect opportunity for Harry to do a little updating! Only it wasn’t going to be on his own wardrobe. He snuck a glance at Louis as he stood there chewing his nails disinterestedly. What if Harry just helped him out a little. Not reinvent him or anything, because Harry sort of really liked Louis just the way he was, but could it really hurt to have a sleek, tailored button-down with ruffles along the front, in your closet!?

Tugging Louis’ hand eagerly, Harry already started making his way to the shop. “I think mixing it up a little is a _wonderful_ idea, Lou,” he smiled happily. Only Louis didn’t know it was going to be _him_ that was going to be trading in the joggers for some skinnies. And maybe if Harry was lucky, a pinstriped jacket or two.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Oh god. Louis did not like that look in Harry's eye. Scrutinizing him suspiciously, Louis questioned, "What are you up to, Styles?"

Harry ignored him and bounced off, gathering clothes at an alarming rate. Louis shrugged it off, turning to his phone in boredom while Harry gathered item after item of clothing. Louis glanced up at one point, eyeing the growing pile bundled in Harry's arms. Jesus, didn't he already own a brown wide-brimmed fedora? And he swore Harry already had about five of those same checkered plaid shirts that he was carrying.

 

At least he hadn't -- oh no, take that back, he just picked up an absolutely horrid patterned suit with matching pants and jacket, horrifyingly close to one he already had at home. Louis buried his head in his hands as Harry started approaching him with a dimpled grin on his face. How the hell did this boy ever win a fashion award?

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As he made his way back to Louis with almost too much in his hands, considering he could barely see over the mountain of clothing to where he was even going, Harry eyed Louis studiously. Hmm, which did he want to see Louis in first? The almost-too-good-to-give-to-Louis-(who wasn’t even going to appreciate its exquisiteness)-instead-of-keeping-it-for-himself fedora hat, or the even more spectacular patterned suit he’d just struck gold in finding?

Giving Louis one last look as he caught up to him, Harry smiled one of his crooked-squinty-eyed smiles that he had no idea secretly terrified Louis. The suit, it had to be the suit.

“So I was thinking,” he said, spotting the dressing room a few feet away. “You haven’t worn a new suit in ages. And I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you in plaid. Which is honestly a shame because it would only add to your rugged handsomeness.” Harry hoped that by tossing in a compliment or two, he might be able to sweet-talk his way into getting Louis to agree to try on at least some of these clothes. Just some… “So, being the courteous boyfriend that I am, I decided to grab a few items that I think will look quite dashing on you.” With another even bigger smile that showed his teeth, Harry practically pleaded, “If you just give them a chance?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stopped in his tracks as he walked with Harry to the dressing room. He swiveled to face Harry and stared at him. "No. No, absolutely not." Louis shook his head, shoving the clothes away like they had personally offended him. "You seriously think you're gonna get me to buy any of this?"

Harry's grin didn't damper at all, not even fazed by Louis' rejection. Louis tried to stick to his guns, he really did, but the freaking _dimples_ were out full-force, and Louis could never ever resist those; they were Harry's secret weapon, and he knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing to Louis, and it was not fair.

"Okay, _fine_ ," Louis agreed, not as reluctantly as he made it seem. "I'll try them on, just for a laugh, but don't think for one second you're actually gonna convince me to leave with any of this."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Sure, sure,” Harry nodded respectfully. “No pressure. I just want to see some of them on you.” He managed to hold back the wink that would have definitely given his true plan away. His true plan being: like hell Louis wasn’t buying all of this, of course.

Patting Louis’ back as he followed him into the dressing room, Harry shut the door behind them and faced Louis with a small glint in his eyes.

“Ok, strip.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yes, baby," Louis winked, shimmying his hips as he pulled his t-shirt off. He turned around so his back was to Harry, and shook his ass as he pulled off his jeans. He was going for the comical effect, seeing as they were in a public place and getting off in the dressing room would probably not be considered acceptable behaviour. But when he turned back around, standing in nothing but his boxers, Harry was staring at his lower half with a hungry glint in his eye.

Louis chuckled, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Eyes up here, love."

_violet-hour said the following:_

“W-what?” Harry quickly snapped out of his nearly-drooling trance and glanced back up to Louis’ face. “Eyes up where?” Looking back down, he grinned, “But there’s so much to look at down there…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis felt himself thickening up under Harry's attention. He tilted Harry's chin up with his hand, directing his attention back to his face. "Stop that. Focus, Harold. Children could come into this store at any time." That thought was literally the only thing keeping him from ripping Harry's clothes off right here, so he clung to it, reminding himself how wrong it would be to ask Harry to suck his dick in a dressing room.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled, but managed to get himself otherwise under control. As much as he enjoyed being inappropriate, he also knew there was a time and place for it, and this tiny dressing room in the middle of a semi-busy shop, probably wasn’t it. 

“You’re right, ok,” he agreed wistfully. “It’d be much easier to focus if you weren’t so bloody attractive though.”

Reaching down to grab the trouser part of the suit, Harry passed them over. “I hope they fit. But with that ass, it’s always hard to say.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Sorry, love, I can't help it if I was graced with such good looks," Louis smirked. But his smirk turned into a gasp instead.

" _Excuse_ me, what was that?" he pretended to be offended. "I have a fantastic ass and you love it."

Taking the trousers, he pulled them over his thighs and fit them snugly around his bum. He turned the check himself out in the mirror. His ass really did look great, if he did say so himself. The trousers on the other hand were.... yeah, not so great.

"See, told ya they'd fit," Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry. He started unbuttoning them right away, "And _now_ they're coming right off because if I spend another second in these atrocious excuse for trousers, the fashion police are going to come for me."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I didn’t say I didn’t love it,” Harry winked. He took great delight in watching Louis shimmy into the pants, and how the fabric even stretched a little over his perfect bum.

“The fashion police,” he laughed lightly, rolling his eyes. “Pretty sure they’ve got their hands full enough already. I mean, have you _heard_ of suspenders?” He winked, referring of course to the adorable suspenders Louis used to almost never leave the house without. 

He saw Louis was about to try taking the trousers back off, so Harry cried, “Wait! Let’s at least see the jacket with it?” As he reached for the matching jacket, he also noticed a fabulous Hawaiian printed shirt with pineapples and palm trees, and he snatched it up. Shoving both at Louis he said, “The shirt too. It’ll make your eyes pop.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Hey, those suspenders were great for that time," Louis protested. "Don't act like you didn't love them. Especially when we used them for certain, uh, 'props'," Louis winked.

Louis stared at the shirt Harry was currently handing over to him. "How the fuck are pineapples going to make my eyes pop?" Louis asked, playing it up but honestly a bit confused.

He took the clothes anyway, quickly throwing them on and striking a ridiculous pose to match the ridiculous outfit. "Tell me baby, don't I look fabulous," Louis twirled in a circle, then stopped with his hand on his cocked hip.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry almost choked on a small breath, a bit of a blush coloring his cheeks. “Right. Props…” His mind drifted back slightly to the time Louis had tied Harry’s wrists to the bed with those stupid suspenders. God, what a night that had been. Louis was right. Harry did love them.

When Louis started fussing about the pineapple compliment that Harry couldn’t understand how he’d missed, he furrowed his brows in deep thought of how to explain the comparison that he was seeing in his head. But somehow Louis had already managed to get not only the shirt, but also the jacket on before Harry could even open his mouth. 

“Oh my,” he put a hand to his heart in admiration. “Louis. Fabulous doesn’t describe it. It’s –“ as he scrambled to come up with the right word to define how amazing Louis looked in this completely out of character outfit, Harry’s eyes spotted a sequined button-down, and his mouth dropped open. “Oh wow. Ok! This one next!” he practically squealed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Harry.. no.." Louis gaped at the sequined shirt. The outfit he currently had on was bad enough, but he was absolutely not wearing sequins. It looked like something a figure skater would wear in competition. He tried to steer the attention away from himself.

"Why don't you try it on, babe," Louis suggested. "It'd look great on you."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“But,” Harry gave the shirt a longing glance. His mind was already buzzing with events he could sport this one-of-a-kind beauty at. “But, we’re shopping for you…” he reminded with a sad sigh. He tried passing the shirt over again, but he could barely take his eyes away from it. And what was this? It was Harry’s size! Ok, well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just try it on.

Taking it back carefully, Harry glanced tentatively at Louis. “You wouldn't mind if I tried this one?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No, go for it, it's made for you," Louis agreed enthusiastically. Thank god. Maybe now Harry will get too caught up in trying on the clothes for himself that he'll give up on Operation Make-Louis-Look-Like-a-Crackhead-Hipster. 

Harry agreed happily, trying on the shirt himself. While Harry checked himself out in the mirror, clearly thrilled with the look, Louis had to admit to himself that it actually looked pretty damn good on Harry. He didn't understand it, but somehow Harry always made these awful clothes look good. 

"Looks great, Hazza," Louis complimented, Harry preening under the attention.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry dusted off the shoulders and shrugged, trying to keep from jumping up and down for joy. 

“It’s, yeah. It’s alright, I suppose…” he mumbled, trying to downplay how excited he actually was. This shirt was gold. Actually, it was black, but figuratively anyway, it was _GOLD_. “I guess, I don’t know. Should I buy it?”

He carefully smoothed out the shirt and was about to check himself in the mirror one more time, when his eyes suddenly caught sight of Louis, still standing there in that absolutely ridiculous suit, and Harry burst out laughing. Oh god, what had he been thinking!? That was not Louis _at all_. Harry actually couldn't believe he even managed to get Louis to agree to try that on. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was about to call Harry out on his nonchalance, because he could tell the guy absolutely _loved_ that shirt. It was actually pretty cute how excited he got over a stupid shirt. But then Harry started laughing, his hyena-like laugh that always started out as more of a loud yelp and then dissolved into helpless giggles. 

Louis glared as Harry continued to laugh at his outfit. Ripping the jacket off immediately, Louis threw it back at Harry. "I told you this was a stupid outfit. I hate you," Louis pouted, but he lasted about three seconds before he cracked up as well.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to block himself from the jacket when Louis threw it at him, but he was laughing too hard. “No no, it wasn’t stupid…exactly. Hey wait!” he gasped, reaching in his pocket for his phone. “I should get a picture. Hang on - put the jacket back on,” he pleaded, still smirking as he fumbled to turn on the camera. A shot like that might just come in handy one day, you never know. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"No, no way. Do you think I'm stupid enough to give you blackmail material?" Louis blocked the camera with his hand while he simultaneously tried to get his shirt and trousers off. He ended up tripping over the leg of the trousers and crashing into Harry, knocking him onto the floor. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry still tried to get a shot in, but Louis was a master at this blocking the camera thing.

“Come on, just one!” Harry pouted, but all of a sudden he was crashing to the floor, with Louis landing on top of him. Finally! -which was the oddly the first thought that came to Harry’s mind - someone else was the one tripping and falling over, and taking _Harry_ down with them. Not the other way around! This was turning out to be an alright day.

“What just happened?” he squeaked, squirming slightly as Louis’ thigh was wedged between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. “I thought falling over was my thing.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"I blame your stupid trousers," Louis defended himself, standing back up and offering Harry his hand to pull him up. He removed the trousers that were now wrapped around his ankles, and pulled his own jeans back on. 

"Anyways, like I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me with your camera," Louis continued, "That shirt really does look good on you."

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to be offended, but still allowed Louis to help him back up. 

He brushed off his shirt, making sure it didn’t accidentally tear anywhere when they fell. “Really?” he smiled, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. “...How good?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Good as in, if we were not in public right now I'd be ripping that shirt off you in about two seconds," Louis ran his hand teasingly down Harry's chest. "Gently of course...with no actual ripping involved," he amended when he saw Harry's eyes flash at the word. 

The quickest way to kill the mood is to accidentally ruin one of Harry's favourite pieces of clothing. Trust him, it's happened before. And instead of sex, he'd ended up comforting a tearful Harry. Yes, Harry is strangely attached to parts of his wardrobe. It's cute - well, not so cute when Louis has a raging boner he has to ignore in exchange for wiping Harry's tears away, but yeah. He's careful now, to say the least.

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oh, okay,” Harry let out a sigh of relief once Louis had assured him he didn’t actually mean he was going to rip the shirt to shreds. But he had to admit, he definitely liked the start of Louis'...whatever that just was. 

“So, after you _gently_ took off the shirt…” biting his lip teasingly, Harry ran his fingers lightly along Louis’ arm, until they met with his palm. Clasping their hands together, Harry stepped up closer, glancing down slightly because of their height difference. “...What would you do then?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Well," Louis moved even closer, slotting his leg between Harry's thighs. "First I'd get you to suck me off, of course. Then I'd fuck you nice and slow. Make you beg for it." Louis could feel Harry growing hard against his thigh. He looked up at him flirtatiously beneath his eyelashes, then quickly stepped back and slapped Harry's bum. 

"And yeah, that's about it," Louis suddenly turned nonchalant, nodding towards that door. "You ready to head to another shop now?" He opened the door and returned to the main part of the shop, leaving Harry flustered and alone.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nearly forgot where he was, because with every word out of Louis’ mouth, he was getting more and more turned on. 

And when Louis slid in between his legs, Harry rutted against him lightly so Louis could feel exactly what his descriptions were doing to him. His jeans had started feeling a little tighter. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to end up letting Louis pull them right off and bend him over this dressing room bench. The idea made Harry’s dick twitch even more. 

He was about to share this thought with Louis when all of a sudden, Louis promptly pulled away and left the room. Just like that. Like, like that was it. What the bloody hell?

Harry blinked. Wait, what? Head to another shop. Was that a joke? Louis had just left him there with a boner, a mountain of clothes they still hadn’t tried on, and way too many thoughts to not be completely sexually frustrated.

"Louis!" he called, scrambling to get his own shirt back on. "You're gonna pay for that one."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis chuckled to himself as Harry hurried out of the change room after him. He loved getting Harry all worked up like that, and it was always just so easy.

They headed to the counter to pay for Harry's beloved shirt, along with another floral-printed top that Harry hadn't tried on but insisted he loved enough anyway. 

As they headed out onto the street, Louis noticed his bladder had started to fill up a bit, and remembered the literal gallons of tea he'd downed earlier. It wasn't anywhere near urgent though, so he followed Harry into the next store. He figured they'd better try to scout out a toilet after this though, seeing how much this town seemed to be lacking in available ones.

"Hey, babe, want to stop for a loo break after this?" Louis asked during a lull in conversation. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was peeking into his bag and admiring his new purchases when Louis mentioned a loo break. Thinking this was some playful attack on Harry’s semi-unreliable bladder, he huffed a bit, rolling his eyes lightly. “No, I’m fine, I promise. I don’t have to go again already.” Louis could be such a pain sometimes. But of course, that was just another one of the things Harry loved most about him. Along with everything else.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rolled his eyes. "Not for you, dummy," he ruffled Harry's hair as they headed into another clothing shop. "I mean, not that I would be surprised if you had to pee again," he added, "But I meant for meself. I think I drank my weight in tea earlier, so I should probably hit the loo soon. Or at least before we leave."

He started thumbing through the racks of clothes. This store was much more his style; he headed over to look at a pile of hoodies, even though he definitely didn't need anymore. They just looked so comfy though.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes even more fondly, and ignoring the jab about Louis not being surprised if he'd had to go again. “I told you to go when I did, didn’t I?” he reminded, referring to when he’d offered the keys to Louis before he handed them back in. 

But Louis was already distracted by some hoodies anyway, and Harry didn’t really think much else of it. Let’s just face it, Louis - and every other person in the world for that matter - had better luck at finding a toilet before it was too late than Harry did. He wasn’t too worried about it. Besides, Louis was already practically sucking face with the row of jumpers he'd found, so he must not have needed to go that bad.

“Babe, don’t you have enough of those?” Harry sighed, realizing with defeat that his plan to get Louis to branch out and try some exciting, patterned, and generally Harry-type shirts, hadn't worked out too well. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Really, Harry was lecturing _him_ about using the toilet this time. "I didn't need to go then, " Louis responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Louis gasped at Harry suggesting he already had enough sweatshirts. He picked one up and smothered it against his own chest. "Harry say what?!" he asked, in his 'shocked' voice. "How dare you? You can never have enough hoodies," he argued, even though he'd been telling himself that exact thing two seconds ago. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well you should have gone anyway,” Harry snapped playfully, hands on his hips and doing what he considered to be a first class imitation of Louis each and every single time it was Harry who was in this situation. It was fun! Who knew?

As Louis tried to defend his rather frightening, hoodie obsession, Harry responded with a long winded sigh. “Well fine. Don’t make fun of me for liking the _weird, dad_ shirts then,” he air-quoted the phrase in which Louis liked to tease him with. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, okay Haz, I'll remember to do that next time," Louis played along, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Babe, you cannot possibly compare my love of hoodies with your weird dad shirts," Louis scoffed. He left the pile of sweatshirts, knowing he really didn’t have room for another one in his luggage, and headed over to the band t-shirts he'd eyed earlier. At least that was one item of clothing he and Harry could often agree on.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry raised a menacing eyebrow. Of course the effect was ruined by the smile tugging at his lips and really, the only thing in this world less menacing than Harry was like, maybe a worm.

He followed along behind Louis, picking at random pieces of clothing. Nothing was really catching his eye though. He sort of wished they were still back at that last store. If Louis hadn’t dragged him away, he would probably have stayed in there for at least three more hours.

But when they reached the band shirts, Harry instantly felt his excitement flare up at a vintage-style, Ramones t-shirt. Not that he didn’t already have at least three of these in varying styles. He carefully picked it up so that it wouldn’t lose the delicate folding in which some worker had obviously spent careful time arranging, and checked the size. 

“How many is too many?” he asked quietly, already picturing where this shirt would be hanging back home in his closet. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn't know if Harry was talking to himself or to him, but he answered anyway. "Oh, look who's considering buying _another_ Ramones shirt. Couldn't be the same lad who was just taking the piss out of me for thinking about getting more hoodies, could it?" he teased, wincing internally at his own choice of words. The word 'piss' just served to remind him that he needed to wee; he shuffled a bit on his feet as he looked through the stack of clothing.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry failed to notice Louis’ shifting; not that he would have taken the bait and teased him anyway. Well, maybe just this once, he would have. It would serve Louis right, after all. 

Instead, he hugged the shirt closer and reached for a Pink Floyd one as well. “Right, but these are _collectors_ items, Lou,” he insisted. “Or they might be. One day… Maybe.” He didn’t even notice that by the end of his sentence, he’d grabbed at least five more shirts of bands he already had at least three shirts for each already. Feeling slightly embarrassed by the armload of shirts he didn’t necessarily even need, Harry looked hopefully at Louis and asked, “Aren’t you gonna get any?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Eh, I'll just steal some of yours," Louis shrugged, eyeing the armful of shirts Harry had picked up. He preferred that anyway, stealing Harry's shirts that were a little too big on his own smaller frame. 

He spotted a display of cool socks near the cashier, and ditched Harry to go look at them. He felt Harry join his side as he sifted through the piles of socks excitedly. He pulled out a pair with a cool zigzag design on them, and another with skulls. "These are sick," he exclaimed, fishing out at least five more pairs. He's not sure how he went from never wearing socks, to owning a ridiculous amount of varying designs, but he just loved them and they look sick with his rolled up trousers. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Those’ll look great on you, babe,” Harry smiled, pulling out another pair of socks with little colorful parrots on them and passing them over. “These too.”

Then he spotted them. The black skinny jeans. The holy grail of pants. And all folded neatly on a giant shelf across the room. Almost dropping his shirts to the floor; but being careful not to, Harry took a step towards them, leaving Louis in the sock mountain he was creating. “I think I’m gonna need another suitcase,” he mumbled. But at the moment, he wasn’t too concerned about how he was going to bring all these things back with them. All he knew was that he had to have them. And he wasn’t leaving without them. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis thanked Harry for his sock contribution, so immersed in his growing collection that he didn't even notice Harry running off. Looking up a couple minutes later, Louis found Harry grabbing _multiple_ pairs of black jeans off a shelf. Hugging his pile of socks against his chest so he wouldn't drop any, Louis practically sprinted across the room and jumped in between Harry and the shelf.

"Harry, no!" he protested dramatically. "We've been over this a thousand times. You do not need another pair of black skinny jeans! We have an entire _drawer_ full of them at home."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so surprised by Louis practically leaping in front of him, that he let out a squeak and almost dropped everything from his hands. “But!” he protested quickly, at the stage now where he had to toss jeans over his shoulders to carry them since there wasn’t any room left in his arms. “But!” 

His mouth was open as his eyes swept between Louis and the jeans in silent protest. “Have you even _seen_ these,” he gasped, setting down the shirts in his arms so that he could pick up a perfectly pressed pair of black cigarette style skinnies. “They’re, they’re so..” God, he couldn’t even think of a word to describe their beauty. Glancing at the tag inside, his eyes grew twice their normal size and he hugged them excitedly. “They’re Italian! Do you know what that means!?” Really, he didn’t even know what it meant. Or what difference it made. It just sounded sophisticated enough that Louis might let this one slide. “Louuisss! _Italian_. Think about that.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Harry, I have no clue what you're talking about, but these look exactly like every other pair of black jeans you own," Louis retorted. Harry looked at him with his little pleading puppy eyes, and Louis sighed. "Okay, fine. You can get _one_ pair, that's it." He realized he sounded scarily like a parent, but whatever. At least it was good practice for the future. 

 

 _violet-hour said the following:_ >

“Who’s patronizing who now?” Harry smirked, remembering how they’d had a similar conversation not too long ago in the toy store. But he decided he better not push his luck. This was going to be a hard enough decision as it was, without Louis pestering him about it.

Harry carefully laid the seven pairs of _completely different from each other_ black jeans on the table so the legs were completely stretched out and he wouldn’t miss a single detail, and took a step back. Taking his chin in his hand, he furrowed his brow thoughtfully. “How am I ever going to decide?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Oh god, this could take forever. Louis wanted to just pick for him, but he knew Harry would never go for that - he took his jeans shopping very seriously. 

"Hurry up and pick one, Haz, I've gotta pee," Louis reminded. He still really didn't have to go that bad, but he figured this would hurry Harry along a little. Plus, it was starting to get to the point where it was pretty uncomfortable holding it, and he'd rather go let it out before the feeling got worse. No matter how often Louis delayed Harry from getting to a toilet, Harry never seemed to have it in him to do the same to Louis, so hopefully this comment would speed things up a bit.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

In his mini oasis of skin-tight jeans, Harry had forgotten about Louis’ little dilemma. Normally, he wouldn’t try and delay him from finding a bathroom quickly, but it’s not like this was exactly an easy decision to make! Way to pressure a guy.

“Okay, but I have to try them on first. How else will I know if they fit?” He managed to narrow his haul to just three options. Not bad for less than ten minutes. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Okay, go ahead," Louis agreed, pleased that Harry was only trying on three of the pairs. He followed Harry into the dressing room again, simply because he enjoyed watching him wriggle in and out of tight jeans. 

He sat down on the bench in the small room, crossing his legs. He clasped his hands together and pressed his knuckles against the top of his crotch area to ease some of the pressure that built when he sat down. 

Once he was settled more comfortably, Louis watched as Harry shimmied out of his own jeans and tried the first pair on. "Those look really good," Louis complimented honestly. They really did; then again, Harry could make every single pair of jeans in the world look good. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grinned, giving Louis a little wiggle of his bum for show. “You think so?” he asked uncertainly, now turning his bum to view it in the mirror. He frowned. “They make my arse look flat.”

Trying not to feel discouraged already, Harry carefully slid the pair down his thighs. He had to tug them to get them down his calves, then do a little hop-skip as he pulled them off his ankles. Those might have been too tight even for him. Reaching for the next pair, he brightened up some and decided he had liked this pair better than that last one anyway.

Slowly, he started tugging them on, bending down a little more than was necessary, just to try and get at Louis a little.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"That's because your arse is flat." It wasn't even true though; Harry had a small bum, but it was cute and perky.

"Would you stop that?" Louis stared as Harry wiggled into the next pair of jeans, purposefully showing off his cute little bum. "You're such a bloody tease." Really, Louis had no right to complain since he tended to be a far worse tease than Harry; they didn't call him 'Tommo the Tease' for nothing. Distracted, Louis temporarily forgot about his need to pee as he watched Harry zip up the jeans and check himself out again.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Hey!” Harry snapped playfully. “It may not be as _voluptuous_ as say, yours is, but…” He grinned cheekily.

“Stop doing what?” he asked innocently, as if he didn’t know. The jeans fit much better than the last pair, and Harry popped his hip exaggeratedly as he turned to Louis. “What do you think?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"You look hot, babe," Louis replied. It wasn't exactly poetic, but it got the point across. They really did look good, hugging closely to Harry's long, lean legs, and accentuating his little bubble butt. "You should get those ones." Louis tapped his foot absentmindedly, his slightly shaking bladder a reminder that he should definitely find somewhere to wee after they're done here. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry spent a few more seconds modeling before he glanced down at the last pair of jeans on the floor. The ‘Italian’ ones. Also his favorite at first glance. 

“I just wanna try these ones on too.” As he started sliding the pair off his legs, he grinned to himself and whispered, “Or I could just get all three…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"I heard that, Styles," Louis announced loudly. "You are getting one pair. _One_. That's it." He had to be firm, or Harry would end up with ten pairs of new jeans. He's not exaggerating.

He settled in for another century of Harry trying to squeeze in and out of tight jeans. When he was finally done, Louis looked them over. They looked exactly like the last pair he'd tried on, but Harry was positively beaming and looking at Louis expectantly, obviously really excited about this specific pair. 

Louis let out a low whistle, hiding his own smile when Harry grinned even wider than before. "Those looks amazing, H," Louis complimented sincerely, loving the way Harry preened under the attention. "Those are definitely the ones."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“You think so?” Harry couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. They fit perfectly. They didn’t make his ass look flat, and in between the contrasting silver stitching and thin belt loops, he’d never seen a more interesting pair of black jeans. Yes, these were definitely the ones. 

With one last look in the mirror, he noticed Louis eyeing the jeans again blankly and Harry snorted quietly to himself. Poor Louis, he probably thought these looked exactly like the pair Harry was wearing yesterday or something. But obviously, they were completely different. The ones he wore yesterday had black stitching. Major difference! 

“Ok. These,” he folded up the new jeans nicely after slipping back into his regular pants, and smiled at Louis. ”Would you like to try on the other pairs before I put them back?” It still wasn’t too late to revert to his original plan and get Louis into something more form-fitting and stylized.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Nah, I'm good," Louis shook his head, already starting to get up to leave the change room. He wore tight trousers on occasion but he really didn't need any more than necessary. He still didn't understand how Harry could enjoy suffocating his dick like that every day, but hey, Louis wasn't complaining, especially since it gave him a nice view of Harry's bulge.

They headed to the front to pay for their armloads of clothing, then went back out into the fresh air. Louis shivered slightly, the cool wind sending a tremor down to his bladder. They'd been in that store for a seriously long time, and by now all of that tea from earlier had gone through him. He took Harry's hand, leading him authoritatively down the street.

"Let's go find a loo," Louis instructed, swinging Harry's arm as they walked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry sighed when Louis passed on the jeans. But really, he was too pleased with the awesome pair he’d just found to mind very much. Louis looked good in anything he wore anyway. It didn’t really matter.

Once outside, Harry leaned his head against Louis’ shoulder as they walked hand in hand. “Oh yeah, you still need the loo, huh?” He’d been so excited and distracted with shopping that he forgot about helping Louis find a bathroom. Not that Louis would do the same for him, or anything…

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, pretty bad actually," Louis mumbled distractedly, eyeing the stores lining the street. He was getting pretty hungry as well; he checked his watch and realized they'd been shopping for a few hours. 

"Want to find somewhere to eat, too?" Louis asked. "There's probably something around here. Or we can drive around and see if we can find anything good. Whatever you want," Louis offered, not feeling any particular craving towards any kind of food.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry considered it for a moment, but he decided since they already had to spend most of this road trip in the car, maybe they could just hang out in one place today.

“Let’s just try around here,” he smiled, kissing Louis’ cheek. “I’m hungry too. What do you feel in the mood for?” Harry could feel a soup and sandwich craving building, but he always liked to ask anyway.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"I'm good with anything," Louis looked around, still trying to spot any sign of a restaurant. His bladder was jiggling as he walked, causing the liquid to swim around inside. It wasn't what he'd call urgent, but it was definitely extremely uncomfortable and not how he wants to spend this day. 

"Maybe like, a burger or pasta or something," Louis continued the conversation. "Whatever. Just not one of those vegetarian healthy shit places you go to with your hipster friends." 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I think you’re secretly jealous of the hipster lifestyle,” Harry told him teasingly. “You seem to reference it an awful lot.” 

He pouted at Louis’ suggestion however, thinking about how Louis was probably going to have them stopping for burgers at every single meal for this entire trip. Not exactly Harry’s first choice, and also not exactly going to keep their arteries very clear. And besides, when he glanced across the street, it just so happened that Harry saw the very place he was looking for. A small sandwich café! Sandwiches, soups, and yeah, probably a bit hipster too. Subtly directing their stride towards the restaurant, Harry rolled his eyes lightly. “Burgers or pasta. I _never_ would have guessed.” Pointing to the sandwich shop that was getting closer, he asked, “How about that place? ‘Looks pretty good, yeah?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis scoffed. "Jealous? You've got to be kidding." He didn't have a chance to go on though, because then Harry was pointing out a cafe across the street. It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but he was sure he could still find some mildly unhealthy food there. 

"Perfect," Louis agreed, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food. They crossed the street and entered the cafe, Louis looking hungrily up at the menu. His bladder gave a little jolt and he was reminded of the reason he'd needed to find a restaurant in the first place.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find the toilet," Louis informed Harry, scanning the shop quickly before heading off towards the back of the cafe. He saw a sign for the restrooms, and he followed it, thankful that this shop actually had a toilet, unlike most of the places in this area. 

He scurried towards the sign, stopping short when he noticed another sign informing him that the men's room was out of order. He sighed, feeling slightly frustrated. Well, at least now he knew what Harry dealt with all the time.

Louis eyed the women's room, before deciding he wasn't desperate enough, and had more dignity than to use the women's toilet. He headed back to Harry a bit dejectedly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nodded vaguely, letting Louis scurry over to the toilet while he read over the menu. He hadn’t realized how hungry he really was, but shopping had definitely worked up an appetite. 

By the time Louis returned (which was unnaturally quick, even for somehow who might have skipped washing their hands; which Harry knew Louis sometimes did, and it annoyed him to no end), Harry had managed to narrow his choices to just two sandwiches and three soups. Now came the tricky part. Picking just one of each. He was so bad at making decisions sometimes. 

“That was fast,” he commented, looping his arm around Louis’ waist. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that there wasn’t an available toilet for Louis because Harry knew better than that. That sort of thing only happened to him. It was simple physics. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Yeah, the toilet's broken," Louis informed him. When Harry, the thoughtful boyfriend he is, asked if Louis wanted them to find somewhere else, Louis shook his head. "No, it's alright. I can wait until after we eat." His stomach was still growling, and right now eating was more important to him than peeing.

They ordered their food and sat down, each with their own soup and sandwich. Of course, the second Louis started eating his own sandwich, Harry regretted his choice and stared wistfully at Louis' sandwich. Louis sighed, giving Harry a bite of his sandwich to appease him.

They ate in peaceful silence, each of them chomping down hungrily on their lunch. Louis realized the soup was a bad idea about halfway through, the liquid adding more pressure to his already full bladder. He bounced his legs up and down under the table while he ate, knocking his knees together a few times.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted after he took a bite of Louis’ sandwich. He knew he should have ordered that one instead! His was alright, but he was sure Louis’ had more lettuce and sprouts and cucumbers than his did. 

At least they’d gotten the same soup so Harry was able to enjoy most of that. 

He didn’t notice Louis starting to wiggle around, and since he had turned down the idea of going someplace else to find a toilet, Harry didn’t think he really had to go that bad. By this point of the meal, he’d sort of forgotten about it already.

“Are we staying at the hotel again tonight?” he asked, slurping his soup quietly and managing to spill some down the front of his shirt. “Or are we heading out when we get back?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"I want to go out to drink somewhere if you're down." It felt like it'd been way too long since they'd last been clubbing, and even though Harry wasn't quite old enough to drink in the states, he'd wrangled up some fake IDs long ago. 

Harry was still slurping away at his soup, and Louis stared at him impatiently. "Can you hurry up a bit slowpoke, some of us need to wee here," Louis reminded, kicking Harry playfully under the table. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

A drink, huh? Still being in shopping mode, the idea took Harry by a bit of a pleasant surprise. Why the hell not? 

“I might have to go virgin, though. Is that a problem?” he joked, knowing Louis was always the master at getting what he wanted, including drinks for Harry (even when it wasn’t necessarily legal.) 

But he was of age in the UK, so technically it wasn’t breaking the law. In England, at least… Well. Harry might have to work on that justification a little. Besides, he still had his fake ID. It hadn’t let him down so far.

When Louis reminded him he still had to wee, Harry laughed and pretended to hurriedly finish his soup, complete with slurpy noises. “Alright, alright. You have to pee, you’re hungry. Make up your mind.”

He finished the last of his sandwich, chewing a little slowly just to drive Louis crazy, because really, how often did Harry get this chance? When he was done, he slid out of the seat and took Louis’ hand, leading them back outside.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis’ mind racked with a dozen different jokes about Harry and 'virgin', but he was too occupied by his bladder to choose a good one. He settled for informing Harry that there was no way he was letting him make Louis drink alone, and that they were both going to get very, very sloshed, and Harry had no choice in the matter.

"Shut up, you, I was starving," Louis threw his balled up napkin at Harry, laughing when it got caught in his curls. 

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry clearly slowed down his eating just to mess with him. Seriously? It was cute that Harry was even trying to be a menace, but he just wasn't very good at it. He had to learn that it only worked when the person had a bladder as weak as Harry's; for Louis, it was just a mild inconvenience.

They finally made it back outside, and Louis' bladder reacted again at the cool air. After standing up from sitting for so long, he could feel a huge increase in the pressure in his lower abdomen. Yeah, finding a toilet anytime now would probably be a pretty great idea.

"Okay, Harold, eyes peeled," Louis commanded. "Gotta find me a loo before we head back to the hotel."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry squinted around, but years’ experience reminded him that he was never very lucky in the whole ‘finding a loo when you need it’ thing. But he almost slapped himself as he remembered that toy store they’d stopped at had a toilet. Of course, that lady probably wouldn’t be too pleased to see them again... 

Nodding back in that direction, Harry started to say, “Well, that toy– “ but he cut himself off quickly, biting his lip to hold back a playful smile. Louis obviously wasn’t that desperate, and even though Harry wasn’t much for revenge (at all), something was suddenly telling him not to remind Louis about the toy shop. He could use a good laugh, and seeing Louis start to get frustrated and squirmy might provide just the entertainment Harry didn’t know he was looking for. And it really would just be so incredibly nice to _not_ be the one in this situation, just for once. And maybe when Louis realized how uncomfortably annoying this was, he’d start to be a much better help in trying to find Harry somewhere to pee.

“Never mind,” Harry mumbled eventually, running a hand through his curls. The wind was starting to blow his hair around. “Do you have a hair tie?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Why would I have a hair tie? I'm not the one impersonating Tarzan." Louis ran his hand half-heartedly through Harry's messy hair, distracted by his quest to find a toilet.

"Jesus, where the hell do people go pee around here?" he muttered, getting a bit frustrated when he didn't see any stores that looked big enough to contain a loo. Normally, he would just give up and wait to get back to the hotel, but he didn't want to risk it. He already had to go bad enough, and if they got stuck in traffic for too long he would cross the line into extremely desperate. 

He picked up the pace a bit, forcing Harry to match. It wasn't really his need to pee that was getting him a bit frantic - it was more his frustration with the situation; Louis had a very short temper and was easily set off by things.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry frowned. “I’m sure I’ve given you some of mine to hold onto,” he sighed, digging his hands into his pockets to find an elastic.

But he sort of abandoned the search when Louis started complaining about the lack of toilets. Now Louis knew what it felt like. “The hotel’s not that far away, is it?” Harry reminded, brushing back his hair again. “Could you just wait?” Louis wasn’t even squirming that much, so Harry was sure he’d be able to hold it. It actually made Harry pout a little that Louis was so casual about it. By this point, Harry was sure he’d be dancing around the street like an idiot. And with Louis cackling ruthlessly at him the whole time, of course.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis ignored Harry's search for a hair tie, too concerned with his own search for a toilet. 

"Yeah.. I mean, I can wait, but I really don't want to -- hold up," Louis cut himself off as he saw the toy store from earlier. He didn't really want to bother that woman again, but hopefully she would just give them the key with no arguing this time. It was probably a bit awkward to go asking for the toilet _again_ , but Louis didn't really care all that much. He would never see the woman again after today anyway.

He tugged Harry along with him towards the store. "Let's just pop in here real quick."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried not to sigh too loud when Louis finally noticed the toy shop. So much for that. He couldn’t even _secretly_ get revenge on someone. Well Harry was probably never trying that again.

But that wasn’t going to stop him from attempting to stall a little. With a small groan, he tried tugging Louis’ hand in the opposite direction. “You have to ask for a key, remember? That’ll take longer than just getting back to the hotel.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Whereas Harry seemed to always be oblivious to Louis' stalling techniques, Louis knew exactly what Harry was doing. He was the master of this game, after all. He did appreciate the effort, though.

Calling out Harry's attempt at stalling, Louis shushed him. "Hazza, dear," he started, condescendingly, "that isn't going to work on me. I'm going to wee before we leave here. Nice try, though," he pinched Harry's side as they headed toward the same cashier from earlier. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to hide his blush behind his mess of hair. “I wasn’t trying anything..” he mumbled, but he gave up his useless defense and followed Louis begrudgingly inside.

“Maybe I should hide or something and then maybe she won’t remember you.” He tugged Louis back before he reached the lady from earlier

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Umm, sure, if you want." Louis didn't really see how that would help, seeing as the lady would most likely remember Louis anyways; but at least Harry was trying to be helpful, and Louis appreciated that.

He headed to the woman, leaving Harry behind. He knew she recognized him the moment she saw him, because her face turned from a friendly smile to a frown. 

Louis approached her, and bouncing on the balls of his feet, requested the toilet key. “I’m sorry to bother you again,” he continued, “But your store seems to be the only place around here with a toilet.” He shrugged, putting on his nicest smile and trying to look innocent.

The woman sighed loudly, and Louis was prepared for another fight, but then she visibly deflated and handed over the key. She told him to be quick, since she really wasn’t supposed to be giving the toilet key out to customers, and Louis thanked here gratefully before speed-walking off to the toilet.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had sneakily hid himself behind a large bin of bouncy balls. He hoped his plan worked and the woman wouldn’t remember Louis. 

As he watched the whole exchange from his secret spot, his mouth practically fell to the floor when the cashier handed the key over without fuss. What about when Harry had asked!? She’d told him no, and he was about to have to make a run for another store that probably wouldn’t have a bathroom anyway. How is that fair?

With a grumpy face, Harry made his way over to the toilet to wait for Louis. He really did have the worst luck in the world. At least (or especially) when it came to potty emergencies. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis’ bladder pulsed as he got closer to the toilet, closer to relief. He shuffled his feet from side to side as he unlocked the door, his bladder reacting and sending little tremors down to his gut with the knowledge that relief was so close. 

Once inside, Louis quickly unzipped his jeans, aimed at the toilet, and let go. He breathed a long sigh of relief as all of that tea from earlier drained out of him. This was always the best part – it just felt _so_ nice to let go of that uncomfortable weight after holding on for too long. 

After a couple of minutes, Louis’ bladder was finally empty, and he zipped himself back up and washed up, and then headed back out of the toilet to find Harry waiting there.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry scowled at the bathroom door, still feeling sore about his poor luck. They were literally just in here, what, not even two hours ago, and he’d been flat out denied access. 

But his frustration didn’t last long though and he was already distracted by the thought of their new plans for tonight. He hoped Louis was ready to dance, because Harry was going to make him whether he wanted to or not.

A few minutes later, the toilet door opened and Louis came back out. “Ready to go?” Harry asked him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yep, just have to return the key and then I’m all set,” Louis replied. “Do you want to have a wee before we head out, or are you all good?” Louis checked, knowing that it had been a few hours since Harry last went. He didn’t look like he needed to go and the hotel wasn’t very far away, but if there’s one thing Louis’ learned in the past four or so years of being with Harry, it’s to always double-check (or not double-check, if he was looking for some entertainment). 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “You act like I pee every thirty minutes or something,” he scoffed. “I’m fine.” He decided to ignore the fact that he basically did have to pee every thirty minutes. 

The boys left soon after that; heading back to their hotel and just relaxing for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to get ready for their night out.

“Should I wear the new jeans?” Harry asked, fresh out of the shower. He was holding the pair he’d just bought earlier up to his waist in front of the full length mirror in their room. “Or my other black jeans? What about a hat?” Running a hand through his damp locks, he contemplated just leaving his hair as is.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Hair down, definitely," Louis advised, pulling on his own pair of tight jeans. "And I think you should go with the new jeans." He put on a simple black t-shirt that dipped low to show off his collarbones, then ventured into the loo to start working on his hair. He knew Harry was going to yell at him for not getting started on that while Harry was showering, since it took Louis ages to get his fringe just right, but he'd gotten distracted by the telly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry continued pondering the hair situation, sighing loudly when Louis decided to go start on his own hair just now. 

“Louis! We’re leaving in five minutes, so you better be ready,” he warned, sliding into the new pair of jeans. Finding a fitted black button-up shirt to match, Harry decided to leave the top two, or three, buttons undone.

“Four minutes!” he called, scouring the floor for his favorite boots. He hoped he looked alright. Catching another glimpse of himself in the mirror, he frowned. No. Absolutely not. This was all wrong!

"Ok, ten minutes. I have to change. I hate this outfit..."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was barely listening to Harry's warnings, too used to Harry nagging him that he didn't really notice it anymore. He styled his hair into a quiff, then ten seconds later made a face at himself in the mirror and started over. He was so not feeling the quiff tonight. Eventually, he managed to style his hair to look half-decent, his fringe down and soft, Harry's self-professed favourite style on him. 

He walked back into the main area of the room, prepared to find an impatient Harry standing with his hands on his hips. Instead, he walked into a tornado of clothes, Harry sifting through them in a flurry to find the perfect outfit. God, didn't he understand he looked great in literally everything? 

Sighing, Louis sat down on the bed to wait for Harry to finish. He gestured to Harry's naked chest, offering cheekily, "You could just go like that. No complaints here." 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was too frazzled to joke right now, and he just moaned at Louis’ suggestion. “Not helping, love.” 

Flinging clothes from his suitcase left and right, Harry finally gave up with a sigh and looked around the floor at the mess, hoping the perfect shirt was just going to pop out at him. But it didn’t. But maybe that was because Harry was too busy stealing glances at Louis. 

“You look good. Great, I mean,” he complimented. His eyes caught sight of his new sequined top, and he made a face. What had he been thinking when he bought that!? It was hopeless; whenever one outfit looked bad, they all did. With a resigned sigh, Harry reached for the same black shirt he’d tossed off in a huff only minutes before, and tugged it back on, buttoning it up hastily. “I guess it’s not gonna get any better than this. You ready?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Thanks babe," Louis accepted the compliment.

He huffed at Harry's self-deprecating comment. "Don't put yourself down, Harry." He hated when he did that. "The shirts looks great. You look great. And I need alcohol asap so let's get out of here," Louis ushered Harry out of the door, calling a cab on the way. 

A few minutes later, the cab arrived and Harry and Louis settled into the backseat together. Louis rattled of the address of the club they were going to, then somehow ended up in a conversation about footie with the driver.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry still felt a little unsure, but he managed a small smile, “Ok. I guess I’ll believe you.” He grinned and rolled his eyes fondly at Louis, taking his hand and following him out the door. “Is it supposed to make me feel good that you have to be drunk to go out with me?”

When they were in the cab and out in some fresh air, Harry finally relaxed and decided that everything was fine. They were going to have a good night.

As Louis and the cab driver went back and forth about the last big match of the season, Harry sneakily ran his fingers slowly up Louis’ leg, stopping just short of his dick. When Louis looked over, Harry waggled his eyebrows playfully. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Well if I have to been seen out with an ugly sod like you, I'll need a bit of liquid courage," Louis joked.

Louis was in the middle of discussing the sick bicycle-kick goal from the last match he'd watched, when he felt Harry's fingers dancing dangerously close to his crotch. He shot Harry a look that hopefully conveyed, _not now, you menace, at least wait until we're a few drinks in_. The lad was seriously insatiable; they had just fucked before showering and getting ready to go out, and he was already ready to go again. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“You’re going to need more than that if you keep talking that way,” Harry threatened, completely non-threateningly. 

Whether or not Harry got Louis’ silent message didn’t really matter. His eyebrows raised as his fingers went a little higher. Soon enough he was palming lightly at Louis’ bulge. 

Harry’s ass was still burning from earlier events, and the feeling sent excited jitters through him. He had a plan. He was going to get Louis good and drunk, then take him back home and ride the shit out of that dick. 

"I'm excited for tonight. Just don't embarrass me on the dance floor, okay?"

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis' conversation with the cab driver had ended as the driver answered a phone call. He swatted Harry's hand away from his dick, muttering, "Can you please not get me hard right before we're about to go out in public?" It would be dark inside the club, but there were lights everywhere downtown, and if Harry kept at it with the groping, Louis would have a very obvious hard-on.

He burst out laughing, forgetting all about Harry's hand on his cock, when Harry mentioned the dancing. "Are you seriously asking _me_ not to embarrass _you_ with my dancing? Babe, have you seen yourself dance?! You look like a cross between a baby deer and a baboon." Louis knew Harry was already well aware of this fact, but it was fun to tease him anyway.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Can you please not be so irresistible then?” Harry teased back. 

But he let Louis’ cock go quite quickly when he started making fun of Harry’s dancing. Comparing him to two ridiculously clumsy (and ridiculously adorable) animals. The nerve. Harry should be offended. Instead, he just smiled softly at the image of a baby deer dancing in a club. 

“Ok, well, I think you’re going to be eating those words soon,” he nodded confidently. “I’ve been practicing.”

Well, if you call watching videos on YouTube of lads grinding on each other while they make out on the couch, _practicing_. But Harry was pretty sure he got the general idea anyway. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Oh, really," Louis raised his eyebrow, "I guess you're gonna have to show me all your new moves then." He was so not expecting Harry to have improved his dancing any, but it would entertaining to watch him try.

They got to the club then, and Louis paid the driver. They both got out and joined the queue outside the club, shivering a little in the cool night air. They could have brought jackets, but coat check is always way more of a pain than it's worth. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I am the dancing queen,” Harry started singing lightly. “Young and sweet. Only seventeen, oh yeahhhhh.” Giggling, he shrugged his shoulders airily.

As they stood in line, Harry shivered and stepped closer to Louis to block the wind. Somehow, one step closer turned into pressing his nose into Louis’ neck, which turned into nipping at his skin, which ended up with Harry leaving a pretty visible mark on that spot. Well, that’s a way to kill some time. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis chucked at Harry's impromptu singing. "You better not be 'only seventeen', or I will feel very wrong about what I did to you earlier," Louis joked. 

As Harry sucked on his neck, Louis leaned into it and hummed happily, enjoying the warmth of his breath in the cool night's air. The got inside fairly quickly despite the length of the line; the bouncer not even taking a second look at Harry's fake ID. 

Once inside, Louis darted straight to the bar, dragging Harry along with him. He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously, asking "What are you buying me, love?"

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed one of his silly hyena laughs at that. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell anyone anyway,” he promised.

“Oh, you think you’re so clever,” he shook his head at Louis. “Well, I believe you’re going to need something with a bit of a kick to keep up with me tonight.” More or less shouting over the music to the bar tender, he ordered them both a couple of drinks to start with. One fruity, and one strong.

As soon as he took a sip of the strong one, it burned his throat in that pleasant way he liked, and he smacked his lips. “Cheers.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Right, like I need help keeping up with you," Louis scoffed. "Don't even start with your 'old man' comments, I'm only two years older than you." Louis chugged the whiskey sour Harry had gotten him, then set to work on the fruitier option. He made a bit of a face, preferring hard liquor over this fruity shit; but alcohol was alcohol, so he downed it anyway.

He then dragged Harry towards the dance floor, shaking his hips as he walked and already starting to feel the alcohol fuzz up his head a bit. This was going to be a good night.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Two years is a long time in dog years though,” Harry reminded. “So in that case, you’d be like I don’t know, seventy five?”

Harry watched Louis down his drinks, and he winced. How could he drink it so fast like that. Going the opposite route, Harry took his time sipping at the fruity drink and before he’d even taken another sip of the whiskey, he turned around and ordered himself one more of the fruity one. Hey, they were trying to have a good time, weren’t they?

Pinching his face, he downed the rest of the whiskey sour and then followed Louis to the dance floor, a fresh cocktail in his hand. Even in the dim lights of the club, Harry’s eyes had narrowed in on best sight in the entire place, which of course was Louis’ sashaying hips.

Catching up to him, he slipped one hand around Louis’ waist and pulled him close. “Wanna dance?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis gave Harry a bewildered look. "But... I'm not a dog, Harry." His boy was just so quirky sometimes.

Louis didn't respond to Harry's question, just wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and started grinding to the beat of the music. They danced for song after song, stopping only to grab more drinks, the bass pulsing through Louis' veins as the alcohol coursed through his body. Before long, Louis found himself with his back pressed heavily against Harry's chest, grinding his ass against Harry to the rhythm of the music. 

They'd been there for hours probably, though it felt like the night had just gotten started, and Louis had lost track of how many drinks they'd had. He was pleasantly buzzed himself, maybe veering towards a bit drunk; Harry, on the other hand, was a major lightweight and Louis could tell he was already quite sloshed. 

The song changed once more to one of Louis' favourite club tracks. He felt Harry pulling away, shouting something over the music that Louis couldn't quite make out. Louis tugged him back, throwing his arms around Harry's neck and dancing crazily to the song, singing along loudly to every word.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I don’t know, I’ve seen you beg like one,” Harry winked cheekily at the dog response. 

Harry would always try and deny it, but Louis was right, he was such a lightweight. Only three drinks in and he was already stumbling (more than usual) over his own two feet, and the room was spinning; not helped by the pulsing lights or thumping bass of the music. And then to top it all off - although it wasn’t much - the few drinks he did have already made their way straight through him. The more he danced, the more he started noticing his need for the toilet. And then with the way Louis was grinding up against him, knocking into his bladder every now and then, it was definitely not helping the situation any.

“Hey Lou,” he tapped Louis’ shoulder a few songs later, glancing around meekly for the bathroom. “Do you think we could take a break?” But either Louis didn’t hear him, or he wasn’t into the idea of a break this early in the game, because he just pulled Harry back into him and kept dancing.

A couple more songs and Harry was not only out of breath, but he was starting to get distracted by the growing fullness of his bladder, even in his drunken state. Louis had tried offering him another sip of his own drink, and Harry chewed his lip, shaking his head no. But Louis wouldn’t take no for an answer and Harry wound up drinking almost the entire glass.

As soon as he finished, he could feel a shiver run through him as his bladder tensed from the idea of the additional liquid that he was adding to his system. He should really take a break. The last thing he wanted to do was end up waiting until the last second and then going only to find a huge queue to the toilet. Believe him, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Lou?” he squeezed Louis’ hand. “Are you ready for a break?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

The song ended, and this time Louis heard what Harry was saying. "Yeah, sure!" he agreed, assuming Harry wanted a break from dancing to get more drinks. "Come, I'll buy us some shots." He took Harry's hand and tugged him along behind his back, elbowing through the crowd of people on the dance floor. 

Back at the bar, Louis ordered them tequila shots. "Cheers," he tapped his plastic shot glass against Harry's, licking the salt off his wrist and then downing the shot. He practically gagged after, reaching for his lemon slice quickly to wash away the taste. He was so not a fan of tequila, especially the cheap stuff, no matter how tough he tried to appear when he did shots around a crowd; but it got the job done, always getting him drunk way faster than any other liquor. 

He turned to Harry, who was so drunk that he wasn't even fazed by the disgusting taste. He leaned in close so Harry could hear him over the noise. "Want another, or do you want to go back and dance some more? Or we can take a break and go cool off on the patio."

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

When they got to the bar for some shots, Harry momentarily forgot about his little problem, and instead mimicked Louis with the salt on the wrist, a shot, and then the lemon. It was hard and bitter, but it gave him an amazing buzz and he sort of enjoyed the loose feeling it gave him enough to override any unpleasant taste.

A little dizzily, he gripped onto the bar rail for support as he nodded to Louis. “Another,” he nodded. “Then cool off. Need a wee,” he mumbled to Louis, stumbling into him a little. 

His bladder was telling him he should get to the bathroom soon, but the buzz was telling him that Louis looked incredibly delicious right now and that he wanted to take him outside and do more than just ‘cool off’. He had all night to pee. And at least Louis knew. So if Harry was too drunk to remember, maybe Louis could remind him to go take a whiz before it was too late.

Eventually.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to steady him, then ordered them two more shots. He was slurring his words so much already that Louis didn't quite catch what he said, but he thought he heard something about needing a wee. 

By the time the shots were placed in front of them, Louis forgot all about that, pouring the shot down his throat, then impulsively chasing the shot with Harry's mouth instead of the lemon. He licked into Harry's mouth, tasting bitter alcohol but not minding at all. Louis deepened the kiss, reaching one hand to squeeze Harry's bum, before he was rudely interrupted by a large man bumping hard into his back. 

He pulled away reluctantly, head fuzzy for more than one reason now, and was reminded of their surroundings. Deciding they should probably take this outside if they wanted to snog without getting elbowed and stepped on, Louis placed his hand clumsily on Harry's waist and led him towards the upstairs patio. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry stumbled along with Louis, licking the taste of Louis’ lips from his own. He tasted like alcohol and lemon. As they were walking along, pushing their way past bodies and tables, Harry noticed a section near the back of the club with a couple doors. It had to be the loo. Maybe he should try and get over there and take care of his minor issue. Before it became less minor.

But just as he was about to tap Louis’ shoulder to pull him back, they reached the patio and Louis was leading him outside. The chilly night air sent a shiver along Harry’s spine that ended somewhere in his filling bladder, making it shake a little. He shivered.

But as soon as he looked up at Louis’ face, all thoughts of the toilet were once again erased from his mind again. “Now what?” he grinned, slipped a hand around Louis’ neck and taking a step forward.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Not thinking twice, Louis pushed Harry gently against the railing, and started snogging him hungrily, pushing his hips against Harry's. He felt his dick starting to fill, but even through his foggy brain he knew they couldn't take it any further than this. Louis was content as they were though, so he continued to kiss Harry, running his hands through his curls and tugging a little the way he knew Harry liked it. He rolled his hips teasingly against Harry's, moving his mouth to Harry's collarbone and sucking eagerly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry melted instantly into the kiss. Hands slipping clumsily along Louis’ back, he let Louis do most of the work. The alcohol was fogging his mind slightly, and he could smell it on Louis’ breath. 

His dick had started to stir a little as Louis continued pulling at his curls. But instead of successfully making Harry harder; which he was sure was Louis’ intentions, Louis’ hips rolling against his own was actually only making Harry more and more aware of the fact that his bladder was really filling quickly from all those drinks he had had. Alcohol always went through him so fast.

Clumsily, Harry tried backing away from where Louis’ was pushing against him. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Hey, where are you going?" Louis whined, pulling Harry back towards him. When Harry resisted, Louis frowned up at him. "What's the matter? Nobody's watching us, love," Louis reasoned, thinking that maybe Harry was getting a bit shy about the PDA. 

He tugged Harry back again, carding his hands through his hair and pulling just hard enough to make Harry moan in pleasure. But then seconds later, Harry pulled away once again, and Louis sighed. "Okay fine, we can just go back in and dance if you want," he suggested, figuring Harry was just not comfortable with making out in public right now for whatever reason.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry looked around shyly. If he hadn’t known there was an available toilet nearby, he would have started to get nervous. His bladder was getting fuller by the minute. With his hands still gripping Louis’ hips, he managed to pull back enough that Louis was no longer pressing into him.

Chewing his lip, he laughed a little bashfully. “It’s not that,” he insisted, shifting feet lightly. “We can come back out here again, it’s fine. I just..” He shifted again, debating what to do. 

He knew from experience that if he peed too early after drinking he’d ‘break the seal’ and end up having to go every five minutes as a result. But it was a catch-22 because if he didn’t go, then he’d just have to continue holding it as it got worse and worse. Still, he didn’t really have to go that bad yet. Maybe he could still wait.

“Yeah. Um – “ the alcohol must have really been addling his brain though, because as Harry tried to cover it up with a new excuse, he heard himself say, “Maybe we can get another drink first?” Instantly, he grimaced, internally rolling his eyes at himself. The idea of more liquid made his bladder quiver slightly, but he just pressed his legs a little closer together, determined to ignore it. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, sounds good,” Louis agreed easily, placing his hand on Harry’s waist and guiding him back inside. He wanted to keep snogging Harry, but they had all night for that anyways. Besides, he was never one to turn down more drinks. 

They squeezed through the crowd on their way to the bar, when Louis stopped suddenly. “I love this song!” he exclaimed, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him abruptly onto the dance floor. Grinning widely, Louis shook his hips to the music and waved his arms around. Harry was hesitating, glancing at something to Louis’ left. That just wouldn’t do. 

Louis pulled out his crazier moves, determined to distract Harry from whatever was holding his attention, and bring it back where it belonged: on Louis.

When Harry was finally looking at him again, Louis pulled out the old “stop the traffic, let them through” move, grinning when Harry started to smile in response. Lapping up the attention, Louis swiftly went into a very exaggerated version of the “pat the dog, screw the lightbulb” move, laughing along when Harry finally broke and started cracking up.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even though it was starting to hurt to laugh, Harry couldn’t help himself. Did Louis have even the slightest idea how ridiculous he was being right now? Harry glanced around with a smirk to see if anyone was watching them, but everyone was either too drunk or too busy pulling out their own embarrassing dance moves to pay them much attention. And then Harry’s eyes caught sight of the bathroom again, and he scrunched his face. He was actually very thankful that Louis had gotten sidetracked by this song so they didn’t have to finish their trek to the bar. 

Managing to distract himself with dancing with Louis again for a little while, Harry was finding it more and more difficult to keep focused; especially in his slightly drunken state. All of this moving around, paired with too many drinks from earlier, was really starting to take its toll on him. Like bad. It felt like every small move he made just caused the liquid inside him to jiggle and slosh around to the point where he was starting to have a permanent grimace on his face. Chewing his lip anxiously, Harry didn’t notice he’d started bouncing on his toes as he craned his neck to get a view of the toilet again. He should really go and just get it over with. No doubt he’d have to wait in some sort of queue, and hold it even longer. The thought made him wince. 

Pressing his legs together, he reached for Louis’ hand to try and get his attention since Louis had lost himself in yet another ‘absolutely favorite song of all time, I can’t believe it!’. Harry tried to force the tense look off his face, but his eyebrows were still knitting together. 

“Louis?” he squeaked. “I. I think I really need. Um…” Someone had just squeezed by, and Harry decided he didn’t really want anyone else to hear what he needed. So he leaned in closer and finished with, “...to take a break.” He was a little surprised that Louis hadn’t caught on to the fact that Harry’s bopping up and down actions of the past few songs was really more of an increasing potty-dance in disguise. Louis lived to torment Harry about this sort of thing, didn’t he? He _must_ have been drunk. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Really, Haz, _another_ break?” Louis squinted suspiciously at Harry. What had gotten into him? He was acting all weird, stuttering his words out, shifting his feet, hopping up and -- oh..ohhh. Louis looked closer, no longer distracted from snogging or dancing. Harry was moving around awkwardly in front of him, not at all to the beat of the music. Louis dropped his gaze down to where Harry thighs were squeezing together; he was almost distracted by the delicious sight of his skin-tight jeans hugging his long, slender legs, but he didn’t miss Harry bending over slightly and pressing his legs even closer together. 

Okay, so Harry had to pee. Badly, from the looks of it. Louis vaguely remembered Harry mentioning this earlier. That explains why he was so reluctant to snog him outside. God, he was such a dweeb sometimes. Why didn’t he just tell Louis he really needed to wee? There was a toilet like two feet away. 

Louis smirked, deciding that if Harry wasn’t going to admit anything, then he wasn’t going to bring it up either. It would be fun to watch his drunk boyfriend stumble around while trying to hold in his pee. 

“Okay, we can take a break,” Louis finally relented, trying to keep his face passive. “Let’s go get us some more drinks, hmm?” He couldn’t wait to find out how long Harry would torture himself before actually admitting his need. Judging by the hazy look on Harry’s face, he might just be drunk enough to make very poor decisions regarding his bladder. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Before Harry could try and explain himself, Louis was already agreeing upon a break! Yes, now was his chance. He was about to try and make a stealthy break for it, when Louis had grabbed his hand, steered him in the opposite direction from the toilet, and was talking about drinks again. 

Harry spluttered quietly, his head twisting back to give the loo another longing glance. God, he really had to go actually. And it didn’t help that Louis was tugging him along not-so-delicately either. Harry grunted quietly as he could feel his full bladder pulsing inside him with every step he took. 

Opening his mouth to say something, Harry found himself at an increasing loss for words. He winced when they reached the bar. Now was not the time to go randomly shy about this! He really just needed to tell Louis so that he could number one; go, and number two; avoid having to add any more liquid to this already water-logged situation. 

Louis turned to him to ask what drink he’d like, and even though Harry tried once again to tell him he needed a wee first, all that came out was, “Whatever you’re having.” Instantly frustrated with himself, Harry couldn’t help bouncing slightly, his hands gripping the bar ledge. He tried to think about something else, and he’d hoped he’d be drunk enough that needing to pee like this wouldn’t be as stressful as it always was, but Harry was definitely feeling it. 

He didn't realize he'd started growing quiet, but it was a habit whenever his concentration was working really hard on something else. That ‘something else’ usually being, holding in his pee. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis ordered them beers to mix it up from the hard liquor, handing one over to Harry and knocking their bottles together, before taking a long gulp. He tried to strike up a conversation, but Harry was clearly way too distracted by his bladder to pay any attention to Louis. He also wasn’t touching his beer at all, just picking haphazardly at the label and looking around anxiously.

Determined to get Harry to drink up, Louis thought for a minute before sudden inspiration struck. “Want to have a chugging contest?” he asked, a glint in his eye. Harry, of course, shook his head no, but Louis was prepared for that. “Loser has to drive the rest of the trip,” he quickly spat out, before tipping back his bottle and chugging down his beer, hoping that Harry would follow so he wouldn’t lose the bet. 

Halfway through his bottle, Louis paused to glance over at Harry, pleased to find the boy downing his own bottle. He was leaning against the bar, his legs crossed and his hand subconsciously (or at least Louis assumed it wasn’t on purpose) holding his crotch and his gulped down the alcohol. Louis almost choked on his own beer as he struggled not to laugh out loud. He couldn’t believe Harry was actually doing this right now. Well, he could believe it because it was _Harry_ , but if Louis was in this situation he would have simply refused the bet and argued that he’d never agreed to the terms. Of course, Harry fell for Louis’ schemes far too easily, even when he was _sober_ , so Louis shouldn’t be all that surprised that Harry was being an idiot when drunk. 

Louis ended up losing the competition, too distracted by Harry’s little pee-dancing, but it didn’t matter. Harry would be too hung-over tomorrow to even remember the bet, so Louis wasn’t that worried.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even as the bitter liquid hit his throat, Harry couldn’t believe he was doing this. Was he a moron? He couldn’t even blame his poor decision-making on heavy intoxication, because although he felt very full of alcohol indeed, he actually didn’t feel that drunk at all. Well, maybe a little. Definitely tipsy. But tipsey shouldn't be enough that he wasn’t able to stop himself from doing stupid shit like this. No, he was willingly doing this. Willingly adding even _more_ liquid to his already stretched and aching bladder. Why? He really had no idea. 

Granted, there was a toilet literally fifty feet from where he was standing. So maybe that fact was alleviating some of the usual stress he might face in similar situations when there wasn’t a loo within visual distance. For instance, that time he’d downed an entire kettle of tea right before taking the train into the city. The train that had managed to stall for over an hour halfway there. And the train that also had no on-board loo either. No, that had definitely not been one of his fondest memories. Even just thinking of it sent an unpleasant tremor to his nearly-straining bladder, as if reminding him that he definitely didn’t want that to happen again. But if Harry kept downing beers left and right just to appease Louis’ silly drunken bets, he was really going to be in trouble.

Almost dancing on his toes, Harry chinked his empty bottle onto the counter. He couldn’t suppress a moan as he felt the cool drink sliding down and settling into his stomach. Which he knew was only a temporary resting place before it drained to its final home. His already pulsing bladder. 

Bending at the knees, he gave Louis an anxious glance. Come to think of it, didn’t Harry already mention to him earlier that he had to wee? Not that it even mattered at this point. Louis was probably going to be too shit-faced soon to even remember Harry’s name. 

“D-did I win?” he grimaced, noticing the bottle still in Louis’ hand and stepping from side to side subconsciously. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Uhh.. no, babe, you lost that one,” Louis tried to act casual. Woo, dodged a bullet there. Now he wouldn’t even have to worry about Harry remembering this tomorrow and holding Louis to the consequences of the bet. “But I won’t hold you to the bet this time, ‘cause I’m such a nice boyfriend.” Okay, maybe he was pouring it on a little too strong. He smiled winningly at Harry, before shoving his empty bottle back of the bar and pulling Harry away.

Louis glanced at his phone to check the time, surprised to find that it was almost 1 am. They’d been here way longer than he’d thought. He wanted to stay and party longer, but he also was itching to get Harry home and into bed, so Louis could finally finish what they’d started earlier. But on the other hand, he wanted to keep Harry out for as long as possible to keep playing the ‘watch Harry get more and more desperate to wee’ game. But then again, judging by the way Harry was currently pee-dancing right beside him, it probably wouldn’t be long before Harry finally broke and dashed off to the loo. Maybe. He never knew with Harry, and his random bouts of stupidity/shyness. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry moaned a little loudly, but it was due less to the fact that he had lost their game, and more to the fact that a random person had just slid up to the bar and misjudged the distance, bumping into Harry a bit. 

“Hah. ‘N-nice boyfriend’,” he repeated uneasily, trying not to swivel his hips too noticeably. “Right.”

As Louis unexpectedly pulled him away, Harry let out a tiny squeak as the liquid inside him shook with the movement.

“W-where are we going now?” he cringed, his hand subconsciously reaching for the hem of his shirt. Balling some into his fist, he bobbed up and down on his toes. He really had to go. He never stood a chance when it came to alcohol.

So why wasn’t he just telling Louis? The bathroom was right there! Then again, Louis had been drinking just as much, if not more, than Harry had. Maybe Louis would bring it up? It could happen.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

‘Where were they going now?’ Good question. Louis’ alcohol-hazy mind was too torn between taking Harry home to fuck him, or staying here longer, that he couldn’t make a decision. Louis took another look at Harry, noticing how he was practically trembling where he stood. He knew Harry’s bladder was weak on a good day, but especially so when he was drunk. Seeing as Harry looked like he was about to burst on the spot, Louis knew it wouldn’t be long until he would have no choice but to run to the toilet before he pissed himself.

The car ride here was pretty long though, so it could be fun to watch Harry squirm a bit more on the way back to the hotel, when he’d have no choice but to hold it. “Want to head back now, Hazza?” Louis suggested, praying that Harry wouldn’t suddenly confess his desperate need to wee before Louis got him into a cab.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oh, the hotel?” Harry bounced steadily on his toes. Thank god. He was done drinking to be honest. And dancing. Well, actually, he hadn’t ever really _stopped_ dancing. “Mm’kay.”

In what he thought was a subtle way, Harry crossed one leg over the other and squeezed his thighs together. He could see the toilet out of the corner of his eye, and his bladder was practically screaming at him to get a move on. But for some reason his alcohol-ridden brain was not cooperating.

 _’I really shouldn’t wait until we get back to the hotel’_ he reasoned with himself. He crossed his legs tighter. Running a slightly trembling hand through his hair, he uncrossed his legs and shifted feet restlessly. _’Or... maybe I can wait. I’d rather use the hotel’s quiet, empty, and not to mention, clean toilet, over this one anyway...’_ He started chewing his nails, his eyes barely leaving the toilet door, as he silently debated what to do. If he was going to go, he had better say something soon.

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stifled a laugh in his hand as he watched Harry literally _stare_ at the toilets across the club. Did he think he was subtle? He was swaying on the spot too, his eyes a bit glazed over. Louis was now giving the idea of sex tonight a second thought – Harry might just be a little _too_ drunk for that; but he’d figure that out later. Right now, Louis was much more focused on getting Harry out of this club so he could enjoy his desperation in the privacy of a cab. 

Throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulders, Louis turned him around to face the door leading outside. “C’mon, let’s get out of here,” he suggested, steering them to the door.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so caught up in his own silent dilemma, that Louis tossing his arm over his shoulder made Harry jump a bit.

“Ooohf,” he grunted quietly, realizing he’d been starting to step lightly from one side to the other. Making himself stop, he couldn’t help tilting his hips just a little. 

Louis was suddenly leading them away and Harry quickly realized it was in the opposite direction of where he wanted, no _needed_ , to go right now. They were going to leave before he got a chance to pee! Unless he could just get himself to slip away really quick. What was the big deal anyway? Sometimes Harry didn’t even understand himself. And that was when he was sober. 

But Louis had a firm grip, and he seemed so drunkenly happy. And Harry himself was maybe a little too tipsy to accurately recall how far away their hotel actually was. He was almost positive he could wait if he had to. Maybe. Definitely. ...Maybe.

The closer they got to the door, Harry luckily managed to blink some sense into himself. He couldn’t leave! Not yet. What was he thinking. He was going to end up weeing all over himself. And it didn’t matter if he was drunk, he couldn’t do that! But now the bathroom was all the way across the room. Harry would have to push his way back through all these people, and stall Louis; who obviously had his mind on getting back to the hotel.

“M-maybe I should…” he started to say, glancing back at the toilet. But he stuttered over his words and before he could try again, they were out the door, and back into the night air.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis shivered as they stepped outside, the cold air sobering him up a bit. He knew the cold was probably having a much worse effect on Harry, and he smirked as he watched him immediately tense up and squeeze his legs closer together. Fuck, this was going to be a great car ride. 

There were rows of cabs waiting outside to take home the dozens of people spilling out of the bars on this street every minute. Louis quickly claimed one for himself and Harry, jumping into the backseat and waiting for Harry to climb in beside him. He told the driver their hotel address, then put up the partition and settled in closer to Harry, knowing the movement would jar his bladder. 

“Good night, eh, Haz?” Louis said conversationally, while staring at Harry’s slender yet firm thighs squeezing together, almost overlapping each other.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The minute they were outside, Harry started to panic. And panicking was going to sober him up to the point that he wouldn’t be able to rely on his intoxicated state to get his mind off of peeing. 

He squeezed his legs together, his fingers digging unconsciously into Louis’ arm as he turned back to the door. Now they were out, they wouldn’t be able to get back in without a re-entry fee. Harry hated the whole having to ‘be a customer to pee’ policy, as it was. He really didn’t want to pay twice just because he was too stupid to not go the first time.

“Mmm,” he moaned nervously, rocking on the balls of his feet as Louis got them a cab. He was just going to have to wait. The ride wasn’t going to be that long. Right?  
But even that didn’t matter, because as soon as they were inside the cab, Harry’s bladder was literally vibrating as if to remind him how full it was. He hissed out loud when Louis practically fell into him.

“Lou!” he cried, leaning forward quickly, his thighs pushing so close together they practically looked like one leg. “C-careful. I-…” he faltered again, shifting back up into his seat with his eyebrows knitted painfully together. For some reason, he just couldn’t get himself to tell Louis. Besides, Harry didn’t want to be a nuisance. He could hold out until they got to the hotel without making a huge deal out of it. Plus, he didn’t necessarily like the idea of the cab driver knowing how badly he needed a wee. “Just. I’m tired from dancing,” he ended lamely, not even sure if that statement had any relevance to anything. He didn’t care. His bladder was straining and he couldn’t worry about trying to form correct sentences right now. As the cab hit a bump, Harry winced loudly and shifted his bum around. Subtly as he could, he crossed one thigh on top of the other and set his hand delicately over his stomach, as if to protect it. How could he leave that bar without using the loo first? Who did that!? 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Tired from dancing? Was he even _trying_ to make sense? This was hilarious. Why didn’t Harry just tell him what was up? It’s not like it wasn’t extremely obvious. The only thing that would make this more obvious is if Harry started to -- oh, and look, there it was. Harry’s hand was now clutching his dick plainly, and he still wasn’t bothering to mention how badly he needed to wee. Louis sure did pick a weird boyfriend. A cute one, but definitely weird too. He loved it.

“Everything alright, babe?” Louis asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Harry still had one hand resting over his stomach, so Louis took the opportunity to tease him more. “Aww, love, do you not feel well? You better not throw up on me, or I’m ditching you here and going on without you,” Louis placed his hand over Harry’s stomach in a fake soothing way, rubbing it softly and then pressing down slightly over the bladder area, grinning menacingly to himself. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was wincing to himself as they hit another bump. “No, I’m not gonna throw up –“ he mumbled, trying not let his growing annoyance get the better of him. But it was too hard to concentrate on anything else right now but his straining bladder. God he had to go! He squeezed his legs tightly before stretching them out in front of him. And then suddenly out of nowhere, and before Harry had a chance to react, Louis’ hand was on his stomach, dangerously closer to his nearly bursting bladder. 

“Ooohh, wha-“ he tried to say but he cut himself off with a loud groan when Louis did hit his bladder, pushing right into it painfully. “Oh god, don’t!” he hissed, wrapping his arms around his stomach and leaning all the way forward. Well if that wasn’t a dead giveaway something was up, he didn’t know what was. “Ohff, mmgfn…” he moaned, trying to get the terrible urge back under control. “Louis, don’t press there,” he pleaded as he leaned back up carefully, squirming around in his seat. “Please?” Starting to bounce a little up and down, Harry glanced anxiously out the window, trying to determine how close they were to their hotel.

“Are we almost there?” he grimaced, his fingers digging into his shaking thighs.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Louis taunted, squishing in closer to Harry, trapping him between his body and the door so that Harry had less room to move around. He ran his fingers teasingly up Harry’s trembling thigh, stopping just before Harry’s crotch. He then leaned in close to Harry’s ear, breathing hot on his neck, and whispering, “Does someone need a little wee?” He laughed loudly after, making a _pssst_ sound, before jumping back into his own seat and giggling some more to himself.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Any other time Harry would love Louis squishing up close to him like this, but right now it was starting to make him panic a little. His fingers were probably leaving marks on his skin from how tensely he was digging them into his legs. He trembled in his seat. He swore he had to go even worse than when they left, and then he remembered that beer he’d stupidly chugged. It had all made its way through him at this point. 

Despite all this, Harry honestly thought he’d been doing a fairly decent job of keeping his issue to himself. So as he winced when Louis started leaning into his neck. Harry was not expecting the statement that fell from his lips at all.

“Huh?” he gasped, crossing his legs tightly at the ankles. Arching his back slightly, Harry couldn’t help rocking his hips as subtly as he could. His hands were fisting in his crotch, and even though Louis was looking right at him, Harry didn’t even seem to realize he was pressing and grabbing at his dick every few seconds. How the hell had Louis found him out?

“N-no,” Harry lied, turning away so his pained face wouldn’t give him anymore away. “Mmm’ fine. Just tired…” His breath hitched as his bladder sloshed painfully with the swaying of the cab. He was so full. He didn’t even remember drinking _this_ much. “Tired,” he rambled again, stretching and kicking his legs out. He literally couldn’t stay still. And Louis had taken all of his good squirming space!

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Was he actually still denying this?! What was the point? Maybe he just didn’t want Louis to tease him about it. Ha, fat chance of that happening.

“Just tired, hmm?” Louis knocked his hips against Harry’s. “Guess you won’t mind if I just, I don’t know, talk about how much I love rain, then,” Louis rambled nonsensically, still quite a bit tipsy. “I just _love_ rain. Love how it drip, drip, drips down, pitter-patters on the ground, and how it sometimes whooshes down fast, kinda like a waterfall, you know? And god, waterfalls, like how they just _stream_ down,” he leaned closer to Harry, nuzzling his nose against his cheek, before flopping back against his own seat, continuing with his tangent. “And, fuck, you know what I really love? Like, when you’re filling up a water balloon, and it just slowly fills and fills and fills, until it suddenly _pops_ ,” at the last word, Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s bladder, delighted to hear the shrill squeak Harry let out.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

No way was this happening right now. Why was Louis talking about this!? Harry shook his head, feeling actual sweat starting to line his forehead. He was absolutely not hearing this. Rain? Waterfalls? Water balloons!? 

Harry started rocking harder in his seat. He couldn’t take it. Jiggling his legs, he turned to tell Louis to _Please shut up_. But when he opened his mouth, it was to shriek instead as Louis pressed, quite intentionally, right into Harry’s overly full bladder. 

“Uggghhh, don’t!!!” he moaned, shoving both hands into his crotch to stem the flow that threatened to leak out at the added pressure. “Ok, ok!” he cried out before Louis could attempt to do any more damage. Harry’s face was tense as his whole body strained with pressure. “I lied. I do need to pee! Okay. Stop talking about waterfalls!” His hands were still wedged in between his legs and he crossed his thighs again tightly. “And stop hitting my bladder because I’m not gonna be able to hold it!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, lookie here, the truth finally comes out,” Louis smirked. He made a couple more _pssst_ noises to work Harry up some more, then held his hand over Harry’s bladder, eyeing him playfully. “Aw, are you gonna piss yourself if I touch here again,” he circled his hand over Harry’s bladder, looking into his eyes as he pressed down ever-so-slightly. He was going to do it again, but the painful cringe on Harry’s face and the loud yelp he let out made him retract his hand. Oops, maybe he was taking it too far. Yet again. Louis wasn’t too good at knowing where the line was in certain situations.

“Sorry,” Louis muttered out, rubbing Harry’s back as he rocked back and forth. “You really have to go, don’t you?” he cooed. Then, because he couldn’t resist just a little more mocking, he asked patronizingly, “Why didn’t you go before you left, Harold? You do know there’s some of those handy toilet things at the club, right? You know, those things you’re supposed to wee in when you have to go.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry could not believe this. Sure Louis was a total pain in his ass (in more ways than one) basically every day of his life, but to deliberately press right onto his bladder again right after he’d just finally admitted to how bad he had to wee? Who did that! 

Nearly crying out loud in pain, Harry turned himself completely towards the window, wrapping his arms around his stomach again, and not intent on moving them any time soon. It was too risky. 

“Yes!” Harry moaned tetchily, banging his legs together. “I do! So stop doing that!” He rolled his eyes distressfully as Louis continued to badger him. Tapping his feet and squirming his bum around, Harry hit his forehead against the window. “I don’t know…” he said dismally. “I should have. But it doesn’t matter, because it’s too late now anyway. Do you think we’re almost bloody there?!” he finished anxiously, glancing through the front window as he squeezed his legs tightly over a bump in the road. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Okay, now Louis knew it was definitely time to stop with the teasing. Once Harry hit the crabby and snappy mode, it meant he was about to explode. Gingerly wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders, careful not to jostle him too much, Louis gave him a quick kiss on the side of the head and ensured him, “We’re almost there, don’t worry.” He glanced out the window for the first time, noticing that they were in bumper-to-bumper traffic. There must be some sort of accident up ahead. Thankfully, they looked to be fairly close to their hotel, so Louis didn’t mention the traffic to Harry – it would just stress Harry out more, and they hopefully wouldn’t be stuck in this for very long.

Louis rubbed Harry’s back soothingly as he leaned forward against the pressure. As much as he had enjoyed watching Harry’s desperation, Louis really hoped he would make it back to the hotel without peeing himself in this cab. Harry was known to lose a lot of his bladder control when he’d been drinking (not that he had much control when he was sober), and there had been a few extremely close calls. 

“How are you holding up?” Louis asked uncertainly, after a few more minutes had passed. “Gonna make it back okay?” He phrased the question lightly, but he was actually become a bit worried at this point.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry sighed dismally, shifting around some more and pushing his stomach out to try and relieve the maddening pressure. He was quite glad that Louis finally seemed to get the hint though. But Harry still tensed when Louis wrapped his shoulders, even as gently as it was. It still sent a jolt through him that seemed to hit every single nerve inside him.

His breathing had gone a little ragged, and he tried really hard not to think about all the liquid that must be inside him right now. Not that it really mattered whether he thought about it or not. Because he could feel it no matter what. And he was certainly, absolutely not thinking about how this situation seemed so strikingly familiar to another time they’d been out drinking. He’d barely made it that time, and he could tell he was going to barely make it this time. Why did he have to be so stupidly stubborn and not just go off to use the loo instead of always getting himself into this mess?

Feeling irritable in his distress, he kicked his legs out and huffed back, “Of course I’m gonna make it, Louis. You think I’d actually wet myself?” He decided to leave out the part where he literally felt like he was only mere seconds away from doing just that. He squeezed his legs nervously and just hoped Louis would leave him alone and stop asking anymore questions. He had to focus on holding in all this piss until they got to the hotel. Everything else could wait. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sighed, knowing how Harry was when he got in this mood. Instead of just letting Louis try to help him, he closed himself off and tried to protect his pride and all that. Deciding it was best to stay silent this time instead of arguing, ‘well actually Harry, you really do look like you’re about to wet yourself’, Louis resorted to just massaging Harry’s shoulder and staring at his legs that were clenched together. 

And that was the weird thing about this. Because right now, he really did feel bad for Harry and knew he was in real pain, but he couldn’t help being a little turned on by how squirmy and frantic Harry was. And when Harry moaned and squeezed his cock in a death grip, Louis felt a shiver run down his own spine. It still amazed Louis how Harry could be so damn sexy all the time, even when he was practically weeing his pants. 

He looked out the window again, noticing that they’d moved quite a bit in the last ten minutes or so. They should be back to the hotel soon, and thank god for that, because Louis could tell Harry was probably minutes away from flooding the entire backseat of this cab. Harry let out another whine then, and Louis rubbed his leg calmingly, insisting, “Not much longer, H,” and silently praying that he wouldn’t need to foot the bill for a car cleaning. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“You always say that,” Harry reminded nervously, leaning forward and then back in his seat. He appreciated that Louis was actually trying to help at this point, but that didn’t change the fact that they had been sitting in this stupid bit of traffic for what felt like forever. It had really only been about twenty minutes since they’d left the bar, but between being stuck in this cramped cab and now bumper to bumper traffic; all with a bursting bladder, it felt like such a longer time to Harry than that.

He was about to squeeze his cock again in desperation, but he reached for both his and Louis’ thigh instead. One hand squeezing into his own leg, and the other digging viselike into Louis’. “God, I really should have peed before we left!” he whimpered, turning his knees together shakily. “I drank way too much!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t bother to remind Harry that he’d drank just as much as him; better not bruise his ego now when he’s already agitated and grumpy. He’d bring it up and tease him tomorrow instead.

“Yeah, you really should have, you dork,” Louis agreed to Harry peeing before he left. He literally made that mistake all the damn time. How had he not learned yet? He rubbed Harry’s back after to diminish any harshness of his words. 

Louis peered out the window again, seeing that they looked to be only ten minutes or so away from their destination. “Ten minutes, Hazza,” Louis encouraged after Harry let out a particularly painful sounding whimper. “You can hold on that long, right?” he asked, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice, but failing. God, please don’t let Harry wet himself in this cab. He knew Harry’d be so embarrassed, not to mention he would probably feel even worse about ruining someone else’s car.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Ten minutes? Still!? Harry honestly didn’t remember their journey to the bar taking _this_ long. But then again, he hadn’t needed to pee on the way there either. 

“Will you stop asking me that?” Harry moaned hopelessly when Louis brought up him possibly not making it that long. Ok, sure Harry had had a lot of close calls in his days, but did Louis honestly think Harry was just going to piss himself in this cab? He was drunk. Not a baby.

At the thought, Harry’s bladder jolted painfully with the swaying of the car and he squeezed his legs tighter, trying not to think about how that was probably his bladder’s way of keeping him from getting overly-confident in his holding abilities. They still had ten minutes to go here. At least.

With another loud and long groan, Harry crossed his legs at the thighs and rocked from side to side, bumping into Louis each time he leaned to the left. “Sorry, I don’t mean to snap at you,” he apologized with a tight face, his legs swinging back and forth. “I just have to go really bad.” Turning to the window, he muttered, “Ten minutes, ten minutes, ten minutes…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Sorry, just checking,” Louis countered, putting his hands up in defense. Geez, no reason for Harry to snap like that. Not that he could actually consider that ‘snapping’; but then again, it was pretty much ‘snapping’ for Harry, who was usually so calm and sweet. He couldn’t help smiling a bit when Harry apologized a minute later. Louis decided that despite finding the situation increasingly and weirdly hot, he could still sympathize. It sucked to be in that position. 

Harry kept knocking into him, and Louis was tempted to push him off, but he honestly wasn’t even that annoyed by it. He sat in silence for a bit, letting Harry do his thing; whatever he had to do to keep himself from drenching Louis with piss was fine by him. Before he knew it, the cab was coming to a stop in front of their hotel. Harry jolted up to attention, and Louis patted his leg, “See, babe, I told you we’d be back in no time.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Yeah, ‘no time’,” Harry nearly choked in his haste to get out of the car. He scrambled for the door handle and jumped out, leaving Louis to deal with the cab fare. Harry would catch the next one to make up for it. 

Clambering ineloquently onto the sidewalk, Harry had the original set idea to make an immediate run for it, but unfortunately his bladder had other plans and he had to take a minute to bend forward, shoving both hands into his crotch to get himself under control. He wasn’t going to make it. He was so close but he wasn’t going to be able to do it. He was bad enough holding it when he didn’t have alcohol affecting his reactions. 

His great plan of getting inside as quickly as possible was ruined as Louis had already managed to pay the cab and come around to Harry’s side, before Harry had even been able to take one step toward the hotel.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis paid the driver, giving him a little extra tip since he had to deal with Harry’s whining and pee-dancing the whole drive – Louis knew there was no way he hadn’t noticed. Harry had already ran away, and Louis figured he was long gone to the toilet already. He quickly put his wallet away and jumped out of the car, hoping to catch at least the tail end of the grande finale. 

He found out two seconds later that there was no reason to hurry. Harry was currently standing right outside the cab, hands clutching himself like a little kid as he obviously struggled to not wee himself right there. Louis chuckled to himself at Harry’s dilemma, striding over to his side and throwing his arm around Harry’s back.

“What’s the hold up, love?” Louis snickered. “Thought you were in a bit of a rush?” Now that Harry was in no danger of ruining an innocent car seat, Louis took advantage of the chance to pester him some more. He hooked his arm through Harry’s elbow, pulling him forward when he knew Harry was still trying to get a hold on his bladder. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry squeezed his eyes closed as Louis’ started talking. He already knew by the sound of his voice alone how much Louis was enjoying teasing him. Figures.

Harry’s hand was gripping his cock as tightly as he could; aware of the cab driver still there, but unable to do anything about it. His bladder was actually bulging out of his stomach it was so full, and he could feel it pulsing even more urgently now that he was so close to getting to a bathroom. 

His jeans were digging into him at this bent angle, but he hadn’t managed to get himself upright yet. He was afraid if he tried to make even one tiny move, he actually might have a tidal wave come splashing down his legs. That was just _not_ the way he wanted to end this night. It had all started out so good. How had it come to this?

“I-I am. I just. I don’t think –“ He had just took a shuddery breath and was about to try and resume his attempt at getting inside, when suddenly Louis had slipped his arm around him and jerked him forward.

“Ooooh Louis no, don’t!” he squealed, almost tripping as he tried to cross his legs and walk at the same time. The cab ride had made the liquid inside him crash from one side of his stretched bladder to the other, but getting out of the cab didn’t really help at all since his clumsy walking just sent jolt after unbearable jolt through him as well. 

“Louis wait. I can’t!” he tried to explain, pulling back so that he didn’t have to walk so fast. “Don’t pull me. I’m serious. Please. It hurts.” The hand that wasn’t currently hooked around Louis’ was still wedged in between his legs, squeezing his dick openly.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Sheesh, I was just trying to get you to the toilet quicker,” Louis lied, a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry suddenly jerked back, and Louis turned to look at him and his jaw dropped. He looked so fucking gorgeous like this, standing there all flushed and sweaty and touching himself and..and… god, Louis needed to physically remind himself that Harry looked like that because he had to fucking _pee_ and now was not the time to be getting turned on by him. 

Harry looked up at him under his eyelashes from his bent over position, and he looked like he was silently begging Louis to do something, anything, to help him. Louis’ protective mode clicked on, despite how his cock was thickening up inside his jeans. 

“C’mon, babe, you’re almost there,” Louis offered his hand to Harry, pulling him, gently this time, towards the door. For extra motivation, he added, “If you wee yourself _now_ after holding it that whole time, I reserve the right to mock you endlessly, so you better bloody get your ass to the loo.” Hey, a little tough love never hurt anyone. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just shook his head uselessly. He was too focused on holding in all this pee to spare a half-hearted smile at Louis’ offer to get him there faster. 

But at the mention of Harry really losing it, along with the threat of endless mocking because of it, Harry seemed to find some sort of newfound strength to hold on; albeit not very much.

“Ok, Ok let’s go! I have to go _now!_ ” He managed to lift himself back up into an embarrassingly obvious hunched over position as he began to waddle even more embarrassingly to the door. “Oh my god, Louis, I really have to go so bad – “ he started to ramble, when he suddenly snapped up and crossed his legs as tight as he could. His face scrunched up as he suddenly remembered something. “They don’t have a toilet in the lobby do they!?” Reaching a hand to practically tear out pieces of his hair, He started bouncing up and down. His hold was weakening (not helped by the buzz he still had) and he could feel pee so close to slipping out of him. “Oh god, I can’t hold it ten flights,” he moaned, thinking of himself straining to try and make it in the stupid lift that would no doubt get stuck right before they made it to their floor. “I can’t Lou. I have to go so bad, what am I gonna do!?”

He whimpered pathetically as he cupped both hands in front of himself and continued to hop up and down on the spot.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Well, unless you want to whip it out and whiz right here, you’re gonna have to just hold on tight until we get to our room,” Louis answered practically, trying to keep his voice soft despite the blunt words. There really was nothing they could do about it – there was no cover around for Harry to wee outside, and the only other option, besides waiting until they got upstairs, was peeing his pants. And clearly that wasn’t an actual option (even though it might be inevitable). 

“Just… try not to think about how bad you need to go,” Louis offered, quite unhelpfully. He carefully tugged Harry towards the elevator, murmuring encouragements on the way. They reached the elevator, and Louis punched the button. It seemed to take ages for the bloody thing to reach the ground floor. Harry was trembling beside him, running his hands fretfully through his hair and generally looking like a nervous wreck. His anxious behaviour was making _Louis_ anxious.

“Calm down, love,” Louis urged. “You’re gonna make it, just relax,” he soothed, trying to convince both himself as well as Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was barely even listening to what Louis was telling him. He was too lost in the maddening pressure to even hear his suggestion. Not that it was actually that helpful anyway. 

“I can’t think about anything else!” he wailed, tripping and stumbling along with Louis. He didn’t know how, but he somehow made it to the elevator. But as they stood there waiting for it, Harry’s face was so tight and scrunched up, that it was starting to turn red and he was literally whimpering out loud. He actually felt so close to peeing his pants right now. It scared him. How would he ever live that down? How _could_ you live that down? After a certain age, that just wasn’t an option anymore. And Harry was pretty sure he was well-past that age by now. 

Tugging at his hair so hard his scalp twinged, his knees were knocking uselessly together. His breath was coming out in ragged puffs and he nearly felt close to tears at this point. 

“No, Louis, you don’t understand,” he rambled, despite knowing Louis was only trying to help. “I’ve had to go for hours,” he whimpered, remembering back to when he’d first mentioned needing the loo. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and he was _still_ holding it! “I have to pee so bad, I’ve never had to go this bad!” It was probably hard to take that comment seriously since Harry said the exact same thing at least four times a week, but it still felt like it to him!

Just as he fell into Louis for support, the elevator door finally clanked open and Harry darted in, ramming his fingers into their floor button before Louis was even inside.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Yes, Louis knew he’d had to go for hours. No need reminding him of that – he had the memories perfectly etched in his mind. But those few hours at the bar absolutely did not compare to these last few minutes at the hotel. He could just tell Harry was bursting at the seams; even if Harry’s hadn’t been complaining non-stop about his desperate need to wee, it was one hundred percent obvious that his bladder was bulging full of pee. Louis didn’t know how Harry was still even hanging on; based on Harry’s normal bladder capacity, and how much he’d drank tonight, Louis was almost surprised pee wasn’t just leaking out of him now. Then again, maybe it was. Louis stared at Harry’s dick, partly blocked by the hand that was clutching it. It looked dry from the outside, but for all Louis knew, Harry’s boxers might be slowly getting wetter and wetter with each passing minute.

And, fuck, why was he even thinking about that?! Okay, concentrate Louis. Be a good boyfriend and get your boy to the toilet before he humiliates himself. He knew that was the right thing to do, but he was starting to feel just as frantic and desperate as Harry looked, but for an entirely different reason. He shook his head, trying to clear the remains of his alcohol-induced buzz from his head. 

The elevator finally reached their floor, and Louis immediately darted out of the elevator, expecting Harry to follow him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was prancing around in such a humiliating dance now, that if he wasn’t so focused on his desperation, he would have said a silent thank you that no one else was in the elevator to witness this. Well, no one except Louis. And unfortunately Harry knew Louis was probably (definitely) going to stash this embarrassing moment somewhere in the back of his mind for future use. He was probably even recording the scene secretly from his phone right now for all Harry knew. Harry wouldn’t put it past him.

But he didn’t care. As the lift went _slowly_ , so slowly, from floor to floor, all Harry cared about was the moment these fucking doors opened and he could dash the short distance to their room.

“Oooohh!!!” he moaned out, his voice higher-pitched than normal from strain. “I need to wee! I need to wee so bad. I’m not gonna make it! Louis, I’m not –“ he rambled, twisting his legs around each other and holding onto his cock tightly. But his next whimper was cut off when the door finally clanged open. He was almost there!

And suddenly, he couldn’t move. Oh fuck. No, no. Not when he was this close! Harry felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest as he desperately tried to keep from peeing all over the elevator’s floor. He couldn’t uncross his legs. He couldn’t. If he did, there was no way he was going to be able to hold off the flood. He could barely hold it off like this! What was he going to do?

Looking up at Louis who had luckily stopped over the threshold so the doors wouldn’t clang shut and lock Harry in, he wobbled on the spot and his voice trembled as he hissed, “I can’t move. I’m gonna lose it if I do!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You’re gonna lose it if you stand there all night, so you may as well try to get back to the room,” Louis tried to rationalize with Harry. His own heartbeat was picking up, but he knew that if he started acting as frazzled as Harry, it would just make things worse for him. His cock was still half-hard, pushing obviously against the zip of his jeans, but thank god Harry was too focused on his own needs to notice.

Harry still hadn’t moved, and he still looked sexy as fuck, but he also looked so upset and in pain. “What can I do?” Louis asked, trying very hard to be helpful instead of giving into his own selfishness. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced. Louis was right. It didn’t matter what he did, he wasn’t going to make it. He remained quite oblivious to the effect he was having on Louis; too much - make that, all of, his attention was focused on containing his screaming bladder. But he was still almost certain that Louis was enjoying this.

Not really listening to Louis’ offer to help, in his panic, Harry didn’t take it too seriously. Instead, he managed to let go of his dick only to grip both his hands around the rail he was leaning against in the elevator, as he hissed out, “Please don’t joke around, I’m not kidding. This is not funny!” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

What the hell? That’s what Louis gets for trying to be helpful! His own boyfriend doesn’t even take him seriously. 

“Oh, this is totally funny,” Louis objected, smirking at Harry’s contorted body. “You should really see yourself right now. It’s like some of those yoga poses you always do around the house. But more ridiculous. And not as good because you’re not in those tight yoga shorts you always wear.” And okay, maybe Louis was rambling a bit to distract himself from how turned on he was getting. But nobody needed to know that. And plus, everything he said was true.

Trying to get back to ‘Serious, Helpful Louis’ again, Louis offered his hand out to Harry. “Our room’s really not that far. You don’t actually want to piss yourself in the elevator do you? There’s probably cameras in here.” Man, Louis should find out how to get a hold of that footage. Prime wanking material, that. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oough no, don’t try and make me laugh either, that’s worse!” Harry groaned weakly at Louis’ comment about the yoga pants. But his groan quickly turned into a ragged breath as he nearly choked, “Cameras?” Uncrossing his legs, or trying to anyway, he glanced fretfully at the top of the lift to check. He didn’t see anything. But somehow, that didn’t settle him any less. 

Managing to reach out a shaky hand to the one Louis had outstretch, Harry gripped it tightly as his eyes flitted up to the ceiling again. How embarrassing would that be. If there were cameras, the person monitoring them better have been on break for these past few minutes. The last thing Harry needed was for this footage to get out. That would just be the icing on the cake, now wouldn’t it?

“Ok, careful ok? I really can’t move that fast.” He took a tentative step forward, wincing out loud as it rattled all the liquid inside him. “W-where’s the room again?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, yes, we’re being careful,” Louis mimicked Harry’s hunched over position, tip-toeing alongside him just to tease him more. “It’s just down that hall.” He picked up his pace again, trying to urge Harry along so he wouldn’t pee in the middle of the hallway. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“ _Careful_ , Lou!” Harry gritted his teeth, tugging back. One hand was gripping his crotch again and he suddenly squeezed his muscles as tight as he could and almost stopped walking altogether when he felt a dribble of pee slip out into his boxers. “Ohh god.” 

Clenching his eyes shut, he willed himself to hold on just a little bit longer. _’You cannot pee your pants. Not now. You’re too close,’_ he attempted to console himself in the vain hope it would help him these last few feet to their room. 

Getting himself back under control, Harry forwent his own insistence that they had to go slowly, dropping Louis’ hand as he all but sprinted the rest of the way. Thank god he had one of the key cards in his pocket. As he got to the door, he bounced up and down, twisting and untwisting his legs together as he quickly dug it out.

Jamming it into the slot, Harry was nearly wetting himself when he had to try two more times before he finally got the little green light signaling the door had unlocked. Hastily, he pulled it open and rushed inside, the hand squeezing his cock never loosening its hold.


	2. Chapter 2

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“ _Sorry_ ,” Louis winced, not actually trying to make this harder for Harry. “Almost there, almost there,” Louis repeated as they walked, trying to keep Harry from losing his mind; which he was clearly doing. Harry suddenly broke free from his grip, and wildly Louis thought he’d actually started pissing himself. Gulping, Louis stood frozen in shock before his brain caught up with his vision, and he realized Harry had sprinted ahead to the door. 

He followed hurriedly, catching it before it slammed shut, as Harry was clearly in too much of a hurry to hold it for him. Louis was about to scoff and make a comment about Harry’s rude manners, but Harry was already long gone, rushing across the room towards the loo. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was not going to make it. Between the alcohol, and all the hours of waiting, he had literally stretched his bladder to maximum capacity. And being mere feet from the toilet wasn’t helping liek he thought it would. If anything, it was only making it worse. 

As he scrambled for the bathroom, Harry could feel more drops of wee slipping out of his dick, and he groaned, squeezing himself in a death grip. 

Struggling to get his pants undone, Harry was dancing all around the toilet before he finally got his zipper down, and was able to pull his dick out. Pee was already leaking out of his tip before he could even aim himself properly, but he managed to get most of it into the toilet. And no way in hell was he going to tell Louis he’d lost a little bit in his pants either.

“Oh my godddd,” he sighed out so loudly that his voice echoed off the bathroom walls. “I can’t believe I made it. Fuck. I thought I was going to die,” he rambled, listening happily to the loud splashy sound his pee was making as it hit the toilet water. It was such a better sound to hear than the muted hissing liquid-hitting-clothing one that he would have heard if he’d been forced to wait even two seconds longer. The sound that signified he wet himself.

“Louis, I made it!” he cried happily, as if he were hoping to get praise for this completely mundane achievement. But hey, this time it bloody _was_ an achievement. Harry was sure proud of himself anyway.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis had followed Harry into the toilet, curious to see if he would make it in time, and his sigh of relief matched Harry’s own as Harry started weeing. Louis felt strangely proud of Harry for actually holding it that long and making it in time. For a while there, Louis really thought he wasn’t going to. 

Harry continued to piss for what seemed like _ages_ , and as he rambled on loudly to Louis about his great accomplishment of peeing in a toilet instead of his pants, Louis realized Harry had no idea he was standing in the bathroom with him. He smirked, creeping closer to Harry’s side and trying to stifle a laugh as Harry moaned on about how good it felt and how amazing he was for peeing in a toilet like a normal human being. 

Louis finally cracked when Harry exclaimed out to him that he’d made it; like that wasn’t obvious from the deafening sounds of his wee hitting the toilet water. Louis snorted, letting out a bit of a chuckle, as he approached Harry’s side. “Yeah, babe, you’re amazing,” Louis deadpanned, holding his hand up for a mocking high-five; no way was he going to admit that he was actually quite proud of Harry too. Harry obviously didn’t take the high-five as a joke, his grin brightening as he slapped Louis’ hand with his free one. 

That’s when Louis noticed the small wet patch on the front of Harry’s boxers. Not giving up the chance to give Harry shit, he added, “Well, not quite,” while pointing down at his boxers. The pout Harry gave him was so damn cute that Louis couldn’t help bursting out into more laughter. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wasn’t sure his bladder was ever going to empty as he’d been standing there forever already, celebrated his little victory of making it on time, and accepted Louis’ high-five approval enthusiastically, and he was _still_ pissing! Well, it really wasn’t that surprising if you considered how much Harry had drunk and how long he’d been holding it. He decided not to question it and just enjoy this - not so brief - moment of pure bliss. Sometimes Harry swore, nothing felt as good as finally being able to pee after having to hold it for so long.

Yep, things were looking pretty bright for Harry. That is until Louis, _of course_ not only noticed, but delightedly pointed out Harry’s little mishap. With a pout, he turned his back to Louis and just continued to focus on just emptying his bladder. It honestly felt so good, even Louis’ attempts at teasing couldn't take it away.

As he reached to flush the toilet; finally finishing his that record-breaking waterfall, Harry didn’t do up his pants again. Instead, he turned back to Louis and said thoughtfully, “Maybe I should shower then.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry kept peeing for so long that Louis almost thought he was imagining it. Geez, no wonder Harry lost a bit in his trousers; it must have literally been spilling out the edges of his bladder on its own accord.

“Yeah, maybe you should,” Louis agreed, nonchalantly. He knew exactly what Harry wanted – for Louis to join him in the shower, but Louis decided to play aloof. It didn’t last long though, with Harry quickly stripping off his own clothes and then practically dragging Louis into the shower fully clothed. 

“Okay, okay!” Louis laughed, pulling away from Harry before he got his clothes soaked. “I’m coming.” He pulled his own clothes off, jumping into the shower after Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Not yet, but you will be soon,” Harry teased, unable to resist the joke he seriously used on every single occasion that Louis said he ‘was coming’. 

Reaching for the shower taps, Harry adjusted the water’s settings, all the while contenting himself by watching Louis get undressed. 

“Are you still drunk?” he asked when Louis managed to trip out of his pant legs in a very Harry-esque sort of way. 

 

 _degrassian66 said the following:_

“Shut up,” Louis retorted. “I’m very graceful.” Okay, so he was a bit tipsy still. He joined Harry under the warm spray, enjoying the heat after being out in the cold night air. He closed his eyes, tipping his head forward under the spray and just staying there for a few minutes, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body. He felt Harry wrap his arms around him from behind and tuck his head lovingly into Louis’ neck. He thought it was a sweet gesture, but then he felt the hard line of Harry’s cock against his bum.

“How the hell are you hard already?” was what came out of Louis’ mouth before he could think. Okay, obviously he was all for Harry being horny at all times, but it was a valid question. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry must have still been a bit tipsy too because he should probably be more embarrassed that he’d literally only got a quick look at Louis’ cock before he got in the shower and he was already hard. He was pretty sure alcohol did that to him too. It seemed to make him especially needy.

Nuzzling more into Louis’ neck, Harry pressed himself into Louis, his hard cock hitting just above Louis’ bum. Licking a trail along Louis’ ear to his neck, Harry nipped at his skin a bit. “Mmm. Doesn’t take very long with you around.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis shivered as Harry licked him, his own cock hardening and twitching as Harry nibbled at his ear. 

“Such a sweet talker,” Louis joked weakly, too focussed on Harry’s cock pressing against the crack of his bum. He grinded his ass back against Harry’s cock, pleased when Harry let out a moan. He turned around, asking, “What do you want, babe?”

Before Harry could answer, Louis took matters into his own hands, dropping down onto the shower floor (a little too clumsily, dammit that was going to bruise), and taking Harry’s long cock into his hand. He glanced up at Harry as he licked around the tip, smirking when Harry keened at the contact. Before Harry had a chance to catch his breath, Louis engulfed his dick in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and taking him as deep as he could. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry almost lost his balance and slipped on the soapy tub floor as Louis’s mouth sank around his cock. With the steam of the shower and now Louis’ warm tongue gliding along him, it made Harry a little dizzy.

“This,” he hissed, angling his hips forward but trying to keep himself steady so as to not cause Louis to choke. “This is what I want…” he trailed off. Actually, there was something else he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he should ask or not. He and Louis had tried all sorts of things together, and he knew even if Louis didn’t want to do it, he wouldn’t make Harry feel embarrassed for asking. He chewed his lip, watching Louis suck him off. 

But watching him was making Harry’s own mouth slack some and he licked his lips again. He wanted Louis’ cock too. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis continued to suck Harry’s cock, pulling off and then taking him in all the way again. Once he knew Harry was close, he pulled off a bit and licked along the tip like he knew always got Harry. He looked up at Harry, watching for the tells that he knew meant Harry was about to come. He knew Harry’s signs too well, and when he saw that Harry looked to be seconds away from coming, Louis quickly pulled off, grinning when Harry groaned in frustration, glaring down at Louis as his hips thrust into thin air, looking for more friction.

Louis quickly jumped up, wiping the frown off Harry’s face with a kiss. “Sorry, love, can’t have you finish off that fast. The night’s still young,” Louis fibbed; he knew full well that Harry could easily go more than one round.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so affronted by Louis leaving him hanging (quite literally in this case) like that, that the little fantasy that had begun taking place in his head was almost completely forgotten. 

“What the – “ he gasped, before Louis cut him off with a kiss. Did he think that was funny? “Do you think that’s funny?” he asked, his voice coming off much whiner than he was aiming for.

Harry could feel his dick pulsing even harder now from loss of contact when he was so close. “That is so mean,” he said seriously, reaching one hand down to his own dick and tugging at it lightly. 

But his mouth was still watering for Louis’ cock anyway, so he decided to channel his infuriation into vigorous dick-sucking instead. Giving Louis another little kiss, Harry slowly sank down to his knees; maybe not as gracefully as Louis had, and wrapped one hand around Louis’ thick cock. He peered up at him through the hair that was now wet and hanging in front of his eyes.

Licking at the tip once, twice, he slowly plunged his mouth along the length. The usual rush of excitement at having Louis’ dick in him was pounding inside Harry’s veins, but this time his heart was racing a little bit too with anticipation of what he was going to ask Louis to do.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Louis moaned as Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He gripped his thighs to have something to ground himself, digging his nails into the skin. Harry was definitely the best cocksucker around. Louis was maybe not the best judge since Harry was the only one to touch his cock since he was 18, but still, definitely A+ cocksucking skills. There was no denying. 

Louis glanced down, knowing he would regret it the second he did. Harry was staring up at him, his long, wet hair partially obscuring his face, and his perfect, plump lips wrapped around Louis’ thick cock. Fuck, he was just so _pretty_ , and that probably wasn’t a normal word to describe someone who was currently giving you a blowjob, but he was. Just so, so beautiful and hot. 

Louis already felt his orgasm building, and he gritted his teeth and looked away from Harry to try to stave it off.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was working his mouth up and down along Louis’ cock, eyeing him every now and then just to check if he was doing ok. It wasn’t that he really doubted himself, but he just wanted to make sure Louis was enjoying it as much as he was. Harry hoped Louis shaking slightly as he dragged his tongue along the underside was a good sign.

Louis was biting his lip and Harry couldn’t help grinning when he looked away again. As a result, Louis’ dick slipped from his mouth a little. Wrapping his fingers around it, Harry could feel the way Louis was twitching now. It was a telling sign that he was close. Now was Harry’s chance.

Pulling off, he sat back on his knees and blinked the water out of his eyes. Louis’ cock was inches from his face, and Harry swallowed, reaching his hand down to grasp himself again. He was only moments away from his own orgasm. 

“Louis?” he asked. Shifting on his knees a little, Harry set one hand on his thigh to steady himself, and once again wrapped the other around Louis’ cock. His heart was beating as he asked, “W-will you come on my face?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis felt his dick slip out of Harry’s mouth, and he thrust forward, trying to push it back in. He was literally seconds away from coming, and he just needed a little more -- and then he heard Harry say something, and it took him a second to register what he said, before he realized Harry had asked him to come on his face.

Louis' dick twitched at the thought, and oh god yes, yes he would love to do that, yes. He managed to choke out an agreement, “Yes, fuck yes,” before his orgasm overcame him and his come splattered all over Harry’s face. His knees weakened as he rode out the orgasm, and he dropped down beside Harry to avoid slipping over by accident. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s heart was almost in his throat now it was beating so fast. He was just so glad he finally asked. Secretly, he’d been wanting Louis to do this to him for some time, but he always got distracted – usually by Louis jamming his cock into his prostate (or something of the like) - to ask.

But he shivered with new nerves when Louis didn’t respond right away. Did he think that was too dirty? Harry didn’t really see how, seeing as they’ve done what he considered to be much dirtier things than this. But still, it was usually Louis who initiated that, with Harry going along with whatever Louis wanted, to make him happy. 

But before he could really second-guess himself, Louis was choking out a ‘yes’, and bucking his hips until his cock was hitting Harry’s jaw.

Harry barely had time to react before suddenly spurts of white come were splashing onto his face. The showerhead still pouring on him caused it to dip along his lips and he greedily licked it up.

Come hit his cheeks, and his nose, his chin, and even his hair. It was messy. And Harry loved it. Leaning back, he felt his own orgasm take over and he barely registered Louis sinking down beside him as he gripped his cock in his shaky fingers and rode it out.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis collapsed into Harry, vaguely registering Harry shaking through his own orgasm. He captured his mouth in a dirty snog, not even minding the mess of his own come. Blissed out, he relaxed against Harry and allowed the spray to wash them clean as he got his senses back.

“Fuck, Harry, how are you allowed to be that hot?” Louis babbled nonsensically into Harry’s shoulder. He was going to permanently have that image of a come-covered Harry etched in his brain forever. Or at least until they did that again. 

It was starting to get cold on the floor, so he dragged himself up and held out a hand to pull Harry up as well. He gave him one last quick smooch before turning off the shower. Harry still seemed a little out of it (fuck, he must have _really_ loved Louis coming on his face), so Louis led him out of the shower and handed him a towel, before grabbing one for himself. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was laughing a little at Louis calling him ‘hot’. “No,” he countered. “That was hot,” he told him, still licking drips of come as they slid to his mouth. And he was being honest, that was the hottest thing Harry thought they’d done in a long time. He hoped Louis would be into doing it again sometime. Like soon. Like tomorrow. 

Feeling a little lightheaded from a combination of being completely spent now, plus his weakening buzz, and the heat from the shower, Harry got clumsily to his feet. He smiled dazedly at Louis as he helped him out of the tub. He was going to be thinking about this all night.

Accepting the towel Louis had grabbed him, Harry wrapped it around himself and used an edge to wipe off his face. “I have to brush my teeth,” he admitted, moving over to the sink. “Or else I'll have jizz-breath all night." Which really made no sense considering the water had washed most of it away. But Harry just had a strict habit of brushing his teeth after showering and saying it like that made it sound a little more sexy than the fact that it was plain good hygiene, and helped him resist mindless nighttime snacking. He winked at Louis through the mirror as he picked up his toothbrush. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Very,” Louis agreed. They were definitely doing that again soon.

“Wouldn’t be the worst breath you’ve ever had. Have you smelled your breath when you wake up? I should get paid for kissing you in the mornings,” Louis joked, finishing drying himself. He stepped over to the toilet as Harry brushed his teeth, all those drinks from earlier finally catching up with him. He finished draining his bladder before Harry was done brushing his teeth, and then picked up a wet towel off the floor and snapped it against Harry’s arse, cackling as he dodged out of the room before Harry could retaliate. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nearly choked on his toothbrush. Oh god, was it really that bad? As he spit into the sink, he made a mental note to sneak out of bed early the next morning before Louis even woke up, to brush his teeth. And also maybe drink a bottle of Listerine on top of it. Rinsing his mouth, he said, “Well, the last thing I have in my mouth before I go to sleep is your cock. So if anyone’s to blame for my breath, it should be you.” 

As he ran his toothbrush under the sink, he heard a louder stream of water than from the tap and he glanced over to see Louis taking a whiz right there. Harry shook his head amusedly. He could have waited until Harry left the room.

And then quite suddenly, something smacked against his bum. Letting out a surprised grunt, Harry whipped around to catch Louis dodging out of the room, his weapon of a damp towel falling from his hands to the floor. 

Harry laughed before chasing after him, scolding, “Lou, you didn’t even wash your hands!” Outside the bathroom, he caught sight of Louis flying over the bed and ducking behind the otherside, still giggling. “You are definitely still drunk.” Harry told him, dropping his towel and rummaging the drawers for some pants. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis flopped down on his back behind the bed, giggling outrageously to himself and clutching his stomach as he rolled around. Yeah, he was probably still a bit drunk. He probably looked ridiculous, rolling around naked on the floor and laughing about absolutely nothing, but that just made him laugh harder. “Hazzaaaa,” he called between giggles. “Come here! I want to see you and your cute little bum.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help laughing at Louis’ ridiculousness. It was infectious. “I don’t think so,” Harry told him, slipping on a pair of boxer briefs and drying his hair a little more. “Not after you smacked it with a towel.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis pouted his cutest pout even though Harry couldn't even see him. "Hazzaaa" he whined, still laying spread eagle on his back on the floor. "At least come help me into bed. I'm tired. And bring me pants. Please," he added, closing his eyes as his hysteria died down and was replaced with exhaustion. What time was it even? Probably almost morning. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tutted Louis playfully, before reaching for another pair of underwear for him. Tossing it over carelessly, Harry flopped down onto the bed and sighed. “Goodnight.” He was so tired. He planned on falling asleep to happy thoughts of Louis' come dripping from his cheeks into his mouth.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

The pants landed on Louis’ face. He groaned about it, but Harry didn’t even respond. He also didn’t seem to be planning on helping Louis up into bed, seeing as he was already lying down himself. Louis groaned again, sitting up slightly to tug the boxers on, then dragging himself up into the bed. “You are useless,” he complained, then pulled the covers over both of them and curled his body around Harry’s back, folding his arms over Harry’s stomach. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled softly, feeling safe and content wrapped in Louis’ arms. This was his favorite position. Well, one of them anyway. He loved being the little spoon. Shifting slightly, he wiggled his bum back a bit until it was pressing up against Louis’ crotch. “Tell that to my bum,” he told him matter of factly. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Like I said, bloody useless,” Louis lied, snuggling in closer to Harry and burying his face in his curls. “Night,” he managed to utter out through a long yawn, throwing his leg over Harry’s and shifting a bit to get comfier. He was asleep minutes later.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry happily ignored him, setting one of his hands over Louis’ and clasping their fingers lightly. “Sleep tight,” he mumbled before closing his eyes and falling quickly to sleep.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

About a week later, they were in some city in some state that Louis honestly had no clue the name of. They'd been having a blast; going to movies, museums, bars, and whatever else they found to do where they were, but he was getting a bit restless. It felt like it'd been ages since he'd played a good game of football, and he knew Harry was also feeling a bit sluggish after not hitting the gym for weeks. He suggested they find a rec center or something to get some exercise. And that's how they found themselves at a random rec center, changing into sports gear they'd bought at a shop on the way (neither of them had thought ahead to bring workout clothes), and about to play some footie.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was tugging on a pair of track shorts that hit mid thigh. He’d gotten them in the women’s department because they just had better fitting clothing. Face it. They also had more exciting colors than just the basic black and grey that seemed to dominate the men’s section of most stores. These shorts were bright green, and they accented his shockingly chartreuse t-shirt perfectly. At least, he thought so. Pulling his socks up his calf, Harry used the moment to stretch out his legs a little too. Even though he and Louis had done some pretty intensive ‘extracurricular activity’ this past week, it had still been awhile since either of them had had a good stretch, or run, or anything like that.

After he’d pushed his hair back from his face, Harry looked over to see Louis tapping his foot, clearly waiting for him.

“Right ok, all set. Just so you now, Lou," he said straightforwardly as he grabbed a couple of water bottles for them from his bag. ”I've been practicing my game with Niall. So be warned."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sighed impatiently as he waited for Harry to perfect his sports outfit. He’d already waited twenty minutes for him in the store while he carefully picked out his clothes. Louis, on the other hand, had just grabbed the first pair of shorts and t-shirt he found, not giving a shit what it looked like.

“Hurry up, princess, we’re playing footie, not attending a fashion show,” Louis jibed, waiting impatiently for him by the door. Harry finally deemed himself appropriately dressed to play football with Louis, then made a comment about practicing his game.

Louis almost choked on his laugh. “Yeah okay, Harry, I’m terrified. Does this mean you’re _not_ going to trip over the ball more than ten times?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes lightly as he smoothed down his t shirt. “ _Clearly_ ,” he said pointedly, giving Louis’ choice of outfit a once over. Ok a twice over. Damn, how did he manage to just throw on whatever there was without thought, and still, without fail, look amazing? 

Harry pretended he hadn’t heard Louis’ crack about him tripping over the ball. Instead, he just raised his eyebrows confidently and headed out to the main area of the center, past the track and volleyball nets and to the little secluded area with a couple of soccer nets set up. Well he managed to do all that without tripping, so he decided to take that as a good sign. Louis was going to be eating those words pretty soon. 

“I’ll be goalie first,” Harry decided, heading over to the net. He felt fairly confident in his abilities after all the little coaching sessions Niall had given him, in exchange for Harry cleaning his bedroom. Which wasn’t so bad, until Niall’s bedroom also became his guest room, his car, and even his basement. If there was one thing Harry learned from all that, it was never ask Niall for help again. But if there was another thing he learned, it was you can’t use wood polisher on a car’s dashboard. It just didn’t give the same results. After that...ok, well he better have learned something about football.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Louis asked haughtily, heading out of the change room. He looked great; he always did. 

“Great idea, you can’t make too much of a fool of yourself in net,” Louis agreed, grabbing a football and dribbling over about ten yards out from the goal. He quickly learned he was wrong about that. He easily scored his first few shots, then to make it easier on Harry, sent an easy one lightly on the ground directly to him. It passed right through Harry’s legs, who then collapsed onto the ground in a heap of giggles. 

Louis couldn’t help cracking a smile too. “Hopeless, Styles, absolutely hopeless,” Louis snickered. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry sighed from the ground, still laughing a bit. “Am not,” he argued, reaching for the ball, his shirt riding up as he did.

When he snatched the ball and went to toss it back to Louis, he caught him staring at the spot of recently exposed skin of Harry’s midriff, and he shook his head fondly. “Oh, _I’m_ hopeless, huh?” 

Tossing the ball back, he pouted, "It's not fair. I don't have gloves. I could stop the ball a lot better if I had the right gear," he blinked cutely, hoping Louis would buy the lame excuse in exchange for his pride. "I'm ill-equipped."

However, the ball ended up sailing over Louis’ shoulder and into the tiny court beside them. With a defeated sigh, Harry fell back onto the floor and said, “Is it break-time yet?” Now he remembered why, even after all his ‘lessons’ with Niall, he was still as terrible as usual. Their sessions consisted of exactly three minutes of actual game time, before they were both huddled around Niall’s phone, prank-texting Liam. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was staring at the sliver of exposed skin on Harry’s stomach, the fern leaves tattoos peeking out. They were one of Louis’ favourite tattoos on Harry. His head snapped back up when Harry called him out on it, acting like he had not just been practically salivating over a tiny piece of exposed skin. 

“Babe, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think any amount of equipment is going to help you.” He jogged over to Harry, slapping him on the back. Normally, Louis wouldn’t be up for a break this quickly, but it was bloody hot in here and he was really thirsty. They headed over to the bench where they’d left their water, Louis chugging his whole bottle down.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just shook his head amusedly. And then he frowned. “I have a bad back,” Harry tried as a last resort. “And short hamstrings. They interfere sometimes with my athletic abilities. It’s not my fault. I was born this way.”

Feeling contented with his defense, he skipped over to the bench and took a sip of water. But since he’d barely even moved, much less worked up a sweat, he only needed a tiny gulp. He watched Louis guzzle the whole bottle in less than a minute. “You’re gonna get a headache if you chug it,” he told him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Give it a rest, Haz,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “You suck at sports, just admit it.” Except golf. Harry was actually surprisingly good at golf, but Louis didn’t count that as a sport anyways. Anything that prohibited you from wearing actual athletic clothing on its playing field was not a sport in Louis’ professional opinion.

Louis ignored Harry’s comment about getting a headache, grabbing his bottle and taking a swig from it as well. He didn’t know why he was so thirsty today - - he’d already downed two cups of tea and a bottle of water before they came here. It must just be the heat; they were somewhere in southern America, and Louis’ English body wasn’t used to this humidity. 

They returned to the field a few minutes later, Louis offering to try again to teach Harry a few skills. After about an hour or so, Harry had only gotten marginally better. That was probably because Louis was doing all the hard work, and Harry and barely broken a sweat. They were taking another break now, Louis gulping down more water. As he took the first sip, he realized he needed to wee, quite badly. He must not have noticed before since he was too busy running around and trying not to get frustrated with Harry’s lack of effort.

“I’m gonna go run to the toilet quick,” Louis informed Harry. “Do you need to come too?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wasn’t surprised that Louis had to take a pee break, considering all the water Harry had seen him guzzle down. But being the always smart about his liquid-intake guy that he was, Harry hadn’t even finished one water bottle yet, and since he’d used the toilet before they left, he didn’t need to go. Which was a bit surprising, even he had to admit. 

“Nope, I’m good,” he shrugged, stretching his lukewarm muscles. Lukewarm because he really hadn’t done much of anything, having been quite entertained enough by Louis scowling at his lack of effort to have to bother actually trying. “Let’s switch positions when you get back. You be goalie for a while. Then we can really put your skills to the test.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“’Kay,” Louis agreed, already running off back to the change room where he knew the toilets were located. As he ran, he realized just how full his bladder was, could feel it bouncing slightly in his gut. 

He reached the change room and headed inside, walking over to the toilets. It was only when he was right in front of them that he saw the ‘Out of Order’ sign on the door. “Shit,” he muttered, standing there for a second as he contemplated what to do. As far as he knew, these were the only toilets in the building (other than the women’s toilets, but he would never stoop that low; he wasn’t Harry). He knew he could wait longer, though it would be a bit uncomfortable. He really didn’t want to leave already though, still determined to improve Harry’s game and get some more exercise. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins from finally touching a football again, and he didn’t want it to end so soon.

Making up his mind, he jogged back to the field and situated himself in goal. “Toilet’s broken,” he told Harry. “So don’t drink too much more water,” he added helpfully. He wasn’t too concerned about his own situation, but he didn’t want Harry to get into another desperate-to-wee situation. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even though Harry didn’t currently have to pee, his eyes still widened in minor horror at the announcement that the toilet was broken. What if he had to go soon? He decided not to think about it, and instead said a silent prayer of thanks that for once he’d been smart enough to have a wee before leaving the house – or in this case, hotel. 

“Thanks,” he said, eyeing his half-empty water bottle nervously. “I won’t.” Fumbling with the ball until he could get it set properly in the spot he wanted it, he glanced over at Louis and frowned, “Did you not get to go then?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No,” Louis replied. “I didn’t. But it’s all good,” he assured. He crouched down into position, waiting for Harry to kick the ball. “C’mon, Curly, give me your best shot.”

For all the Harry was terrible at football, the one thing he did have was a decent shot. His legs were stronger than they looked, and he could fire off shots almost as hard as Louis. Way less accurate, but still pretty decent. He had Louis working hard, diving after shots left and right. For a bit, Louis was once again distracted by the game to notice his bladder getting fuller and fuller, all of the water catching up with him.

Harry had just got another goal past him, and he looked so fucking smug that Louis made a bet with him that they would alternate between shooting and goalie, and the first one to ten goals would buy the other dinner tonight. The dinner wasn’t really the main prize though; Louis’ pride was way more at stake. 

Louis had just set up with the ball to take his first shot, when he felt a jolt thump through his bladder, and he was immediately reminded of his earlier toilet situation. Fuck, he really needed to wee. Like, a lot worse than he’d originally thought. He side-stepped lightly on the spot as Harry set up in goal, trying to determine what to do. He had to go bad, like really bad, but he didn’t want to leave the game. For one, he was having too much fun, and for another, he couldn’t just abandon the bet he and Harry had just made. Dammit, why had he drank so much water earlier?! What a Harry-like mistake. 

But he could hold it better than Harry could on his best day, so it really wasn’t a big deal. He would just finish up this bet, and then he’d tell Harry they needed to find a loo right after they left. Deciding this was a fine plan, Louis lined up to take his first shot on Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was a bit disappointed that Louis had chosen _now_ to strike that bet; right after Harry had sent at least four shots through the net. He figured those wouldn’t count now though. Just his luck. Not that he really minded buying dinner or anything, but it would be sort of nice just once to actually come out on top.

Oh well, there was still time. As long as he stayed focused on the current task at hand, he could still manage to block all of Louis’ shots and keep things even until it was his turn to kick again. Bending forward slightly, Harry spread his legs a little more and brought his hands up. This position sure seemed to work for Louis anyway, who had managed to save no less than ten of Harry’s attempted goals.

Chewing his lip, he didn’t let his eyes leave Louis’ foot at the ball as he set up and kicked it. Harry reacted quickly and jumped to the right, where he just managed to knock the ball out of the net with his hand. His first save of the day.

“Oh my god!” he cried, jumping up and down gleefully. “Louis, did you see that? I got it!” He couldn’t believe it. No, actually he could. Of course he could. He was perfectly apt at playing football, just as much as Louis. ...Yep. He knew Louis was going to be eating those earlier words. And it looked like he was going to be buying them both dinner tonight too. 

Ok, so Harry might have been getting a little ahead of himself. It was just one save. But it really felt like ten. He was pretty damn proud of himself. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis watched, shocked, as Harry actually saved his shot. His first save all day, and it had to be during the bloody bet. Great. Louis’ scowl turned into a grin though, when he saw how excited Harry was about the save. His joy was just so infectious, and Louis couldn’t help clapping and cheering, “Great save, Hazza!”

He jogged forward to take his turn in net. “Alright, 1-nil,” Louis said, bouncing on his toes; he told himself it was just the classic goalie position, getting ready for the shot, but deep down he knew it was because his bladder felt like it was about to explode. Jesus, he was really fucking full. He couldn’t remember the last time his bladder felt this full. And he was attempting to play football right now to boot. _Brilliant life choices, there Louis_ , he muttered to himself. All this time spent alone with Harry must really be rubbing off on him. 

It was fine, though. It wouldn’t take long for one of them (ahem, Louis) to score ten goals, and then they’d be out of here. Except Harry was now taking forever to set up for his shot. Louis eyed him as he set the ball down, took a few steps back, looked at the goal, then moved forward to adjust the ball again. He did this two more times before Louis finally snapped. “This isn’t the bloody World Cup Harold, just kick the ball.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s head shot up in mild surprise. He had been so focused on getting the ball in exactly the right position that he almost forgot Louis was standing there waiting for him to kick it. He tapped it with his foot, steadying it.

“Hey now. I didn’t put any additional pressure on you, did I?” He reminded, poking his tongue out of his mouth as he concentrated on lining himself up at just the right angle. “There’s definitely a fine art to this, I’m trying to figure it out.”

After another moment of deliberation, Harry decided that the ball was right where he wanted it. He was going to aim for the right with this one. He noticed most of his kicks had angled to the left so far, and he was hoping the change in direction would throw Louis off a little. But just as he brought his foot back to kick it, a windless breeze came out of nowhere and caused the ball to shift and then roll idly over a few inches, completely throwing off Harry’s design. Well, obviously he had to set it right again.

He jogged over to the ball again and started trying to place it back in its original position. “Now, just stay put,” he was muttering to it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Just when Louis thought Harry was finally going to kick the ball, he stepped back once again. Louis buried his face in his hands, frustrated and so impatient. His frustration made his bladder pulse harder, and he jogged in place, waiting for Harry to hurry the fuck up. Jesus, how had he not realized he had to go this bad until now? It must have hit him all at once.

“Harry, I swear to god, if you don’t kick the ball in the next ten seconds, I’m going to come over there and kick your ass instead,” Louis threatened, no real intent behind it. He knew Harry knew him too well anyway, that Louis was all talk and no bite; Harry simply rolled his eyes at the comment, but at least he finally lined up to kick the ball once again. This time he actually took the shot, thankfully sailing it high over the crossbar so Louis didn’t have to do any work.

“Yep, Haz, you’ve definitely mastered that ‘fine art’,” Louis mocked, running to grab the ball. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry still had his foot in the air as he watched the ball sail clean over Louis’ head and actually clean over the net too. Not really where he’d had his sights on sending it. 

But he smirked at Louis’ comment. He was just going to have to pull off another amazing save. That would at least keep things even. He’d managed to do it once already. And it wasn’t just beginner’s luck or anything like that because for one, Harry wasn’t exactly a beginner. And two, Harry didn’t exactly have luck.

Stepping into the net, he spread his arms wide and waved them up and down, trying to cover the entire area and leave nothing unprotected. 

Unfortunately he got momentarily distracted by the brightness of his own shirt and he glanced down just as Louis kicked the ball. Glancing up in time to see it heading for his head, Harry let out a high-pitched squeak and ducked down to avoid getting hit. Also momentarily forgetting that as a goalie you were expected to get hit so as to do your job – stop the ball from getting by.

Cracking an eye back open, he turned around hesitantly, hoping there was a chance the ball had somehow ricocheted off the pole and out of the net. But no such luck. It had definitely gotten past him.

“That doesn’t count,” he tried to reason, grabbing the ball, but not moving to trade places with Louis just yet. “I had to avoid getting bodily harmed. Rematch.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis cheered as the ball flew into the net, fighting back a laugh at Harry’s terrible goalkeeping skills. “Sorry, love, that’s not how it works,” Louis sing-songed, trotting over to the net and trying to push Harry out of it. He wouldn’t budge though, standing firmly with a smirk on his face, and Louis grunted at the extra pressure this struggle was sending to his bladder. He crossed his legs against the pressure, trying again to push Harry out of the goal area, but his new crossed-legs position only served to unbalance him, making it harder to force Harry from the spot. 

“ _Harry_ , move!” Louis groaned, finally giving up on the pushing and sending a stern look at Harry. Harry finally complied, heading back out to take his next shot. Okay, so that was one goal for Louis so far, none for Harry. He only needed 9 more before they could get out of here and he could finally wee. That couldn’t take so long, could it?

Apparently, yes it could. Many, many shots later, the score was still only 8-7 for Louis. Harry was still pretty dreadful, sending most of his shots wide of the goal. However, he managed to get most of the ones in that were aimed on goal, since Louis was getting more and more preoccupied with his bladder. On the same note, Louis’ shots were mostly shit, getting a few lucky ones in here and there.

He knew Harry must be curious as to why Louis was playing so bad, but Louis wasn’t about to tell him. Louis’ number one rule of sports - - don’t let your opponent know your weakness. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even despite keeping himself from getting distracted with anymore bright colors, and (barely) resisting running over to the young new mother that had brought her tiny giggling baby in, and asking if he could hold it, Harry still couldn’t believe he’d managed to make as many saves as he had. Either he was really starting to get the hang of this, or something was just seriously off with Louis’ game. Of course, Harry wanted to think it was the first, but something was actually telling him it was Louis. He just didn’t know what. Other than that it had been a while since he’d had a chance to play? Maybe that was affecting things. By this point, especially since Louis hadn’t mentioned anything about it, Harry had pretty much forgot that Louis never had a chance to go to the toilet. He was too preoccupied with trying to prove himself in this game to remember that. 

As they traded spots again and Harry went in to kick the ball, he caught sight of his forgotten water bottle still sitting on the bench, and he licked his dry lips. They’d been playing non-stop for almost an hour. He needed a drink break.

“Hang on, ‘m thirtsy,” he told Louis, jogging over to guzzle some down. As the refreshing liquid hit his throat, he suddenly remembered how Louis had told him to go easy on the water since the toilet here was broken. Harry nearly dribbled some down his chin as his head whipped over to glance at Louis. That’s right. Was Louis still holding it? No wonder his game sucked right now! 

Harry couldn’t help smiling to himself, shaking his head softly. Leave it to Louis to feel he was above complaining about it or squirming around. Harry didn’t get it. He could never have lasted that long if it was him. And if he had, he’d probably be in tears at this point. How was Louis not begging Harry to let them leave so they could find a toilet?

But before Harry could offer the suggestion for him, a sudden inspiration hit, and he hesitated. Would it be very cruel to make things a little even as far as this whole situation was concerned? How often would Louis do this same thing to him, Harry thought, as he brought his water bottle to his lips and turned himself just so, so that Louis had a perfect view of the water sloshing around the bottle as Harry took a few more long gulps. 

Deciding to take it one step further, Harry tried to hide his smile as he held out the bottle and called, “Want some babe?” He shook it, hoping the splashing noise would carry over to Louis. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stood in the goal once again, waiting for Harry to take his next shot. Suddenly, Harry decided he needed a break, heading over to grab some water. Louis moaned to himself, bouncing up and down at the knees as he waited for Harry to get back. God, he had to pee. So, so bad, it wasn’t funny. He moved his hand down to his gut, feeling his bladder protruding over the waistband of his shorts. Fuck, he was so full of what felt like gallons of liquid. Normally he wasn’t the type to squirm, usually never actually needing to, but right now he was feeling desperate enough to bang his knees together and twist slightly side to side. 

He was just in the middle of controlling a particularly massive pee-urge that had hit him, when the sound of sloshing water around hit his ears. He cringed, turning his left knee slightly into his right and jiggling subtly up and down. “No, I’m alright,” Louis answered Harry, hoping he would drop it and get back over here to finish the game. He needed to win this thing; if Harry won, he would literally never hear the end of it. 

Eventually, Harry headed back over and stepped behind the ball. Louis got back into his goalie stance, bringing his hands up in the air and spreading his legs shoulder width apart. He cringed at the heavy weight of his bladder, thumping harder now that there was empty space between his legs, no extra pressure to aid with the holding process. Not that he couldn’t hold it of course, but it just felt that much more painful when his legs weren’t pressed securely together.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry almost choked on his water again. Was he seeing this right? Was Louis actually squirming? Oh fuck, this was too good. Way too good. Screw winning this soccer match. Seeing Louis take the position that Harry was so often forced into, was a trophy all in itself. It seemed much more appealing to him now than the prospect of a free dinner. 

He tried to keep his eyes from staring too obviously as he made his way back over to the ball, but Harry couldn’t keep from sneaking glances. This whole time, the movements that he’d been taking for granted as part of Louis’ unconscious game, were actually the complete opposite. They were completely conscious. He was actually doing a pee-dance! Harry could barely focus on getting the ball in place. Louis was pee-dancing. The very thing he teased Harry about mercilessly on a practically daily basis. And here he was, doing the same thing. Harry didn’t feel it was important that it was a much more _tame_ pee-dance than say, _he’d_ probably do. It was still one all the same.

A bit distractedly, Harry kicked the ball and narrowly missed it. It ended up flying over the net again. But instead of frowning about it, his attention was already back to Louis’s legs, which had been practically hopping up and down as Harry had kicked the ball. Well, it was quite subtle actually. As in, you’d really have to know what to look for to spot it. But for Louis, who barely even tapped his foot when he was really needing a wee, he might as well have been jumping on a trampoline. 

The only thing now was, Harry wasn’t sure if he should point it out or not. The half of him who knew what it was like to be in that situation was telling him he should suggest pausing the game so they could find Louis a bathroom. But the other half, the half that was intrigued to see how far this could get since it wasn’t happening to someone else for once, was leaning more towards ‘say nothing until he does’. 

Harry decided to go with that side.

“At this rate, we’re gonna be here for _hours_ ,” he sighed, pretending to just be making a casual remark of missing another goal. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Thankfully, Harry’s shot missed the net by a mile again. Louis sighed in relief that he didn’t need to exert himself to try and make a save. 

And then Harry was going on about how much longer they were going to be here and fuck, Louis really didn’t want to think about that. Calmly, he retorted, “Speak for yourself, love. I’ve only got 2 more goals to go, and I’m about to get one right now.” He walked confidently to the ball, purposefully ignoring his pounding bladder. 

He took his shot, but right as his leg swung through the ball, a desperate urge coursed through his body and sent a jolt to his overly full bladder. He immediately dropped his foot down, squeezing his legs together and bending slightly at the waist as he got the urge under control. To his luck, Harry was in the process of trying to make the save while this happened, so he didn’t notice. Also to his luck, his shot squeezed past Harry’s outstretched arms and into the goal. Louis let out a ‘whoop!’, jumping up into a cheer before he remembered his current situation. He gasped, pressing his thighs back together as he rode out another wave of urgency.

Once the urge passed, Louis held his head high and strode back to the goal, cockily crowing, “Only one more goal to go, and victory is mine, Styles.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry really tried, he really did, to stop that ball from going through. He was so eager to try and keep Louis here until he finally broke down in a desperate whine about how he just needed this to end so they could leave. Harry was so, so sure, that’s what was going on with Louis. Between his less than satisfactory game play (aside from that minor victory), and all the shifting around, it seemed the perfect explanation. Harry swore he even caught Louis clamp his thighs together briefly. Harry had to give him credit, he sure was holding up alright, especially considering they’d been here for as long as they had, and Louis had tried to go to the loo only a little into the game.

Harry was however, mildly disappointed that Louis ignored the jab about possibly having to stay here for quite a while longer to finish the game. It wasn’t fair! How could he be so calm and collected while obviously bursting to pee? Harry was barely calm and collected when he felt the first urge to go. Louis didn’t even seem to _notice_ his own dilemma. It really wasn’t fair. But then again, Louis was Louis, and Harry was Harry, and maybe some things just wouldn’t change.

Oh well, even if Louis did manage to score the next shot, that was still one more round of getting to watch him squirm.

“By ‘victory’, do you mean ‘toilet’?” Harry whispered with a little smirk. “Alright _Tommo_ ,” he clapped his hands together as he adjusted the ball with his foot. “Now it might surprise you to know that I’ve actually been holding back a bit this whole game. I know, it was hard to tell, right?” He gave a little bow. “But as we’re nearing the end of this match, and I’m preparing for my final kicks here, I feel it’s only fair to warn you what you’re about to witness.” 

_Cracking his knuckles, Harry took his place in front of the ball and glanced at Louis. But this time he really was focused on the net, and not how Louis was still stepping a bit from foot to foot as he waited. “Prepare yourself,” he cautioned in all seriousness. Well if there was anything positive you could say about Harry’s total lack of football skill, it was that he at least believed in himself. Sort of._

_Hesitating only a second more, he kicked the ball but let out a worried gasp the moment it went sailing. He really, truly had been aiming for the left side again, but somehow the ball was soaring right down the middle. Straight at Louis. Straight at his stomach._

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis lunged from side to side as Harry set up for his next shot. He mostly looked like he was just stretching himself out, but really it helped calm down his growing need to wee. It was weird being so secretive about it, because he really never cared if anyone (even stadiums full of people) knew he had to wee. And he definitely didn’t care if Harry knew -- everyone had to pee, there was no reason to be shy about it. And he wasn’t being shy about it; he just didn’t want to give Harry an edge in this competition, and if Harry knew how bad he had to pee, he could really use this to his advantage. 

“Can you give it up with the trash talk,” Louis rolled his eyes condescendingly, hiding his small smile at Harry’s version of trash talk. He’d attended multiple premier league games with Louis; surely he should have learned better trash talk than that by now. It wasn’t even intimidating in the least. The only thing that was intimidating was Louis’ bladder throbbing angrily in his gut, like it was trying to force its way out of Louis’ stomach. 

Louis shook the thought from his mind, forcing himself to focus as Harry drew his leg back and kicked the ball. Before Louis had time to react, it flew right at Louis’ lower stomach. He tried to put his arms out to block it, but he was too late, just able to wrap his arms around the ball as he collided _hard_ with his stomach, nearly knocking the piss right out of him. 

_Oof!_ Louis grunted, dropping the ball to the ground and bending halfway over at the waist. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his thighs, pressing his legs as close together as possible. His bladder was pounding furiously from the hit, making Louis gasp and huff as he got the urge under control. 

He slowly straightened back up, crossing his legs at the ankles and glaring at Harry. “What the hell was that for?” 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry could barely even watch as the ball collided into Louis. He scrunched his face up in a mixture of both concern and apology. 

“Am I not allowed to kick the ball to the center of the goal?” he asked shrewdly. He was pretty sure he could kick the ball in any direction he wanted, as long as it’s aim was the net. And sure he’d _meant_ to kick to the left, but he didn’t remember anyone ever telling him he wasn’t allowed to kick it straight either. When he saw the slightly pained look on Louis’ face however, he pouted sympathetically and asked, “Aw babe. You ok?” As he did, his eyes slid down to Louis’ crossed ankles. When was he just going to admit he needed to pee really bad? Not that it wasn’t dreadfully obvious. But Harry was actually starting to feel weirdly envious about the whole thing. 

How could he continuously be plagued with an always inconveniently, full bladder yet still not be able to resist dancing around or complaining relentlessly about how uncomfortable he was, when people like Louis; who had scarcely any practice in this situation, could just grit their teeth and push through it without so much as a groan of discomfort? It wasn’t fair! 

Harry pouted deeply, his eyebrows furrowed grumpily as he made to trade places with Louis. 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yes, obviously you can kick the ball wherever you want. But maybe try avoiding my stomach area when I need to piss, yeah?” Maybe Harry didn’t know how bad he had to go, but he couldn’t have forgotten Louis trying to use the toilet earlier. 

Louis jogged to trade places with Harry, wincing in discomfort as the ball of urine shook viciously inside him. He’d really like to just pee now. He wasn’t even enjoying the game anymore, but he only needed one more point to win and he wasn’t going to give up now. Toilet time would just have to wait a bit longer. 

His dick was pressed uncomfortably against the side of his boxers, having moved around from all the running. He reached his hand inside his pants as he jogged past Harry, rearranging himself and giving his dick a quick squeeze in the process. Fuck, that felt good. He gave himself another subtle squeeze before removing his hand, not because he was about to lose his control or anything, but just because the added pressure felt _so_ good against his throbbing cock. 

Louis wondered how Harry managed to handle this feeling as often as he did. Louis only got this desperate once in a blue moon, but Harry seemed to get in these situations every other day. It almost made Louis feel bad about teasing him all the time. ‘Almost’ being the key word. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry felt a funny jolt in his stomach and his eyes grew momentarily wide as Louis finally said something about it. It was weird. It wasn’t like it was hot or anything that Louis had to pee right now, it was just so _different_. Harry was just so overjoyed to be on the other end of this all too familiar spectrum. It was interesting. Being the observer this time instead of the victim. Plus, everything about Louis was hot, so ok maybe even this moment was hot. Harry’s previous pout was replaced by a little smile as he took his place at the net. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot…” Harry lied. “It can’t be that bad though, you seem to be doing just fine.” Too fine… Ok maybe Harry was still a little grumpy. 

All the same, he was really kind of hoping he’d be able to stop this next shot so that the game could last a little longer. Not because Harry thought he actually had a chance of winning at this point, but he wouldn’t really mind seeing how far this whole thing with Louis was going to go. 

He felt another shiver tremble him unexpectedly as he distinctly watched Louis stick his hands down his pants and squeeze himself. Harry gasped quietly, his mouth dropping open in amused shock. Was he serious? Not even Harry did that. Well, he was at least a bit more decent about it anyway. 

“Wrong balls, Louis,” he called out with a cheeky grin. Pointing at the soccer ball, he said, “You’re supposed to be positioning that one.” 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Shut up, mate, I’m bloody dying here,” Louis chuckled, stepping back from the ball and eyeing the net. There wasn’t really any point hiding it anymore. Harry had already done the worst he could do by hitting him in the stomach with the ball, and his aim was so terrible that he would never be able to replicate that. Plus, when he thought about it, Harry wasn’t really one to torment Louis about his bladder anyway. Louis suspected it was because he knew himself how torturous it was to have a full bladder. 

Another powerful urge hit him then, and he did an exaggerated little dance just to make Harry giggle. Well if he was being honest, the dance was for his benefit as well, just not completely necessary. He took his shot while Harry was still laughing, but his concentration was off so much that the ball missed the net. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, trudging off to retrieve the ball and then handing it to Harry. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s nerves were on edge now. His patience paid off. Louis must have passed the point of no return if he was saying things like that. 

And the dance! Harry couldn’t take it. It was actually quite funny when he was the one actually watching, instead of doing it. No wonder Louis teased him about it. It was a pretty silly little jig. But hey, it worked. It was universal. 

He was so caught up in watching Louis now that he completely missed the save. Not that concentrating on it would have made much of a difference anyway. But still, Louis missed. Hah! As Harry gleefully took the ball and set it down, he just couldn’t resist the opportunity to try and tease Louis a little. 

“Are you gonna pee your pants, babe? Should I find a mop?” 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis shook his head at Harry trying to tease him. He came across more cute than whatever he was aiming for. “Oh you’re _so_ funny, Harold,” Louis deadpanned. Peeing his pants actually sounded great right about now. You know, if it was socially acceptable and wasn’t completely gross. He really just wanted to wee though; he wished they were playing outdoors so he could just run up to a tree or bush and let it out right there, and then continue on with the game worry-free. 

Harry was playing around with the ball, obviously trying to stall Louis more. And that right there was why Louis had waited so long to mention his need; he shouldn’t have said anything at all. He’d forgotten what a menace Harry could be when he wanted to. 

Trying for the sympathy card, Louis exaggerated his need a bit. “Harry, would you please hurry up? I’ve really gotta go. Really bad.” Okay, maybe that wasn’t even an exaggeration at all. Whatever, it’s not like Harry could judge him. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled. “Well, don’t think you’re getting any sympathy from me,” he told him casually. 

As he pretended to concentrate on centering the ball, Harry was really just stalling more than anything. Louis obviously had to go, but it wasn’t like he was frantic about it. Harry figured he could afford to waste some time. 

“What’s the _slowest_ you think I could kick this ball?” he grinned, pretending to bring his foot back as if to kick it, and very, very slowly bringing it back forward. His foot tapped the ball every so lightly, and it moved about an inch. “Ok wait, let me try again.” He brought the ball back to its original spot, and did the whole act over again. “Not working, is it?” Scratching his head, he gave Louis a confused sort of look which turned pretty quickly back into a smile and Harry was pretty sure it was obvious that he was only doing this to try and stall the game more. 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis groaned quietly to himself, bending his knees and knocking them together. _Holy fuck, I need to wee_ , he muttered to himself, sucking in a deep breath as his bladder pulsed hard. He could feel the urine sitting low in his bladder, just waiting to push out. God, it would feel amazing to let go right now. 

“ _Harry_ , stop being a brat,” Louis nearly whined, working to keep his voice steady. “You do realize it’s been literally _hours_ since I first tried to go. Even I’m not this mean to you,” he rationalized. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry literally stopped all movement, one foot comically hanging above the ball that he’d just been about to balance. He shook his head a little, sure he must have heard wrong. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. It’s funny cause it really sounded like you just said ‘even you’re not this mean to me’?” Immediately, a scene from literally two days ago when they’d been in the car and Harry was dying for a pit stop, and Louis flat out refused to stop because he ‘didn’t have to go yet’, played out in his head. “You wouldn’t even stop for me the other day. What am I doing?” He shrugged as he gestured softly at the ball. “This whole game was your idea.” 

Smiling, feeling quite pleased with his argument, Harry lined himself up with the ball properly. “Oh look, the toilet’s opened up!” he shouted, pointing off behind Louis. As Louis turned to look, Harry picked up the ball with his hands and ran over to the net. Pretending Louis couldn’t see him, he gently pushed the ball past Louis’ leg. 

Jumping up excitedly, he said, “I win!” 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Because we’d only been driving for like twenty minutes!” Louis argued back. His head snapped back to look when Harry said the toilet was open, and he realized a split-second later what a rookie mistake that was. How the hell had he just fallen for that? 

He turned back a second later to find Harry tapping the ball into the net, then jumping up and down excitedly. Louis scowled for about two seconds flat, but then the sight of his adorable little dork of a boyfriend jumping up and down like a little kid with the biggest grin on his face made him smile just as brightly. Overcome with sudden giddiness and affection for his boy, Louis tackled him to the ground, shouting, “No, you don’t, you little cheat!” and piling on top of him. 

He realized as soon as his body hit the ground what a terrible idea that was. His bladder thumped right against Harry’s bent knee, and he winced in pain and immediately scrambled to get up. Harry was holding onto him, probably thinking that Louis was still playing, and Louis’ bladder was jabbed once more by Harry’s knee. Wee almost leaked out from the added pressure and Louis pressed his legs together as best as he could, pushing away from Harry. 

“Fuck, bad idea, bad idea,” Louis exclaimed, untangling himself from Harry’s long limbs. “Let me up, Hazza.” He managed to get himself unattached from Harry’s body, breathing heavily against the exertion. Louis flopped onto his back, holding his hand out in warning for Harry to stay away. Resting his hand over his lower stomach, Louis moaned, “Holy shit, I need to piss like a racehorse. Why did I just do that?” He sat up, cringing at the ripple of desperation that ran down his spine to his stomach. “Such a bad idea.” He made a comically intense cringe face at Harry, smiling when Harry giggled in response. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was still laughing softly, looking at Louis’ scrunched up face. His finger was suddenly hovering a little and Harry was so tempted to just reach over and tap it into Louis’ stomach. Not evilly, just a little, to tease him. Biting at the smile still on his lips, Harry looked up at Louis so that he would know what Harry was attempting and have fair warning to push him away. He started inching his finger closer to Louis’ lower stomach. 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t you dare,” Louis warned, scooting backward so Harry couldn’t reach him. He stood back up, flinching at the stab of pain against his bladder. He crossed his legs where he stood, not caring if it was the typical I-have-to-pee stance. 

He had to go so bad, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. Screw the game; it wasn’t worth this dull aching pain in his lower stomach. “Babe, do you want to just call it a tie so I can go find a loo?” Louis asked, unashamedly. When you gotta go, you gotta go. Nothing to be embarrassed about, and right now he _really_ had to go. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed, letting his finger fall back down. He didn’t stand up with Louis though. Instead, he laid completely down on the floor, and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“Nah, I’m good here actually.” He didn’t care about the game anymore either. To be honest, he was wiped. He really could stay here all night. His eyes already felt heavy just laying here. That was probably a bad idea. He could literally fall asleep anywhere. 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, fine, you stay here and have a nap. I’ll just leave without you,” Louis shrugged, nonchalantly. “Might not come back for a few days, but I’m sure you’ll be fine here.” He headed towards the change room, knowing Harry would follow eventually. 

Louis was jiggling in front of their locker when Harry finally joined him. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what the combination was for the locker they’d bought. “About time,” he scowled, when Harry walked up beside him. “Can you get this bloody thing open? Please.” He tapped his right toe against his left heel, then left toe against right heel, and back and forth, as he waited. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry contemplated just staying on the ground as Louis walked away. But he did remember one of them (he wasn’t quite sure who know since they’d called the game a tie) was buying dinner, and he felt his stomach rumble. It was enough to drag him back to his feet and into the changing rooms, where he found Louis struggling with the lock. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at his plight.

“Well, since you said ‘please’,” he amended, heading over to work on the lock. He found Louis’ tapping feet completely endearing though, and kept stealing furtive glances at him as he did so.

Harry managed to get the locker opened and reached for his bag of clothes, passing over Louis’ as well since he was just that nice. As he took a seat on the bench to begin pulling his shoes off, he tried to remember if they’d passed any restaurants on the way over. “We could go eat now,” he suggested. “You could use the loo there. I’m starving.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, sounds good,” Louis agreed, pulling his shirt off as Harry handed him his clothes. “I’m hungry, too.” He sat down on the bench, wiggling his bum around a bit as he reached down to untie his shoes. “Can we try to find someplace close, though? I feel like I’m about to burst.”

Louis stood up to pull off his shorts and put his jeans back on, hopping lightly from foot to foot once he was down to his boxers. He sucked in his gut to button up his tight jeans, huffing through his nose as he zipped them up, the tight waistband digging uncomfortably into his pulsating bladder. He sat back down, gripping the bench and arching his back as he waited for Harry to finish up.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was momentarily distracted from Louis as he tried to think of where he’d seen that one taco place that looked really good when they passed it earlier. “Yeah yeah. There was this Mexican place. I don’t think it was very far.”

As he pulled on his regular skinnies, Louis stole his attention once again with all his hopping around. Harry turned his head to see if anyone was watching, but they seemed to be the only ones in here. 

Giggling, he said, “You’re never allowed to make fun of me again after this.” He rummaged in his gym bag for his shirt, and started carefully buttoning it on. He wasn’t purposely trying to be slow though at this point, he just _was_ slow. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“’Kay, perfect.” Louis didn’t really care where they went, as long as it had food and a toilet.

“Oh, give it a rest, you,” Louis rolled his eyes, tucking his hands beneath his thighs and swinging his legs back and forth restlessly. “If this was you who had to pee, we would have been forced to leave like an hour ago.”

Harry was taking forever to button up his damn hipster shirt, like always. Couldn’t he ever just wear a normal throw-it-over-your-head-and-go t-shirt? Louis resisted the urge to beg him to hurry up. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry ‘humph-ed’ as he continued getting dressed.  
“Not true.” He was pretty sure Louis was exaggerating. Just think of all the times Harry had been forced to hold it, and he did ok. Like, he couldn’t actually come up with any examples right now, but he was sure it must have happened. At least once. 

When he was finally ready, he grabbed his bag and smiled happily. “Kay, I’m ready. You weren’t waiting for me, were you?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“So true,” Louis countered. 

“No, idiot, I’m just sitting here trying not to pee myself for fun,” Louis retorted. He ushered Harry to the door, resisting the urge to squeeze himself through his jeans. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just shook his head with a laugh, as he followed Louis out the door. Another mildly evil idea popped into his head as they got back outside. He figured – well, if Louis was anything like him that is – Louis wouldn’t be able to run very well when he needed to wee. So, simply because this was probably the only opportunity Harry was ever going to have again in his life and he might as well take it, he shouted, “Last one to the car has to buy dinner!” And he took off running, remembering with a little giggle that they had parked a fair bit away from the rec center. If they had decided the game was a tie, then someone had to pay for the food, didn’t they? 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis took off after Harry, wincing as his bladder shook with urine. Each step jiggled his bladder, threatening to burst the ball of urine inside. He managed to almost catch up with Harry but halfway to the car, his bladder started to give out, weakened by the harsh pounding of his running. Louis stopped short, crossing his legs tensely and tilting his head back to stare up at the sky as he tightened his hold. 

He slowly uncrossed his legs, wobbling slightly on his feet, and took off in a half-jog half-speedwalk towards the car. Harry had already made it to the car by then, cheering victoriously. “You little shit,” Louis called out. “That so doesn’t count. You’re buying your own dinner.” 

He made it to the car shortly after Harry, handing him the keys. “You’re driving,” he instructed, before hopping into the passenger seat. He dug his toes into the floor, hands clasping his thick thighs as he took a deep breath.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No way!” Harry cheered excitedly. “I won, fair and square.” He blew a kiss at Louis’ sulky face, but accepted the keys and headed over to the driver’s side. He really didn’t care about buying dinner for himself, or Louis. He just wanted to gloat a little. It didn’t happen very often. “I _won_ , I _wonnnn_ ,” he sing-songed as he slipped into the car.

As he started the car up, he turned to Louis amusedly, and said, “You’re gonna trust me to drive, after all the years of payback you’re indebted to me at this point? I’m shocked.” Pulling out of the parking lot, he ‘hmmm’ed exaggeratedly and looked around. “Let’s see. Maybe I should stop at the bank really quick, ya know, if I have to buy dinner and all that. Oh and look,” he pointed over in the general direction, “there’s a car wash right next door. We should get this thing cleaned while we’re at it. Then maybe I could just run to the post office too and deliver a couple letters I’ve been meaning to send out.” He grinned cheekily. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis groaned. Karma sure was a bitch. “What happened to my sweet, caring boyfriend?” he bemoaned, wiggling his hips and pushing his bum against the seat. Really, he knew Harry wasn’t the perfect sweet little person he sometimes looked to be; Louis actually quite liked the cheeky, challenging side of him a lot. Except for right now. Right now, he really just wanted to go pee. He knew he deserved this teasing, but it wasn’t like he was just going to take it.

“Harry, I swear if you don’t find me somewhere to wee right now, I will tell everyone about the time you tried to do a sexy strip dance for me and ended up tripping over your own clothes and spraining your ankle,” Louis warned, giving Harry his best menacing look. Harry had blamed the sprained ankle on a freak skateboarding accident, and Louis had gone with it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was grinning most elatedly as he used all of Louis’ usual excuses that always kept Harry from getting to pee, right back at him. But his grin faltered, replaced by a blush that was rapidly turning his whole face bright pink.

“You promised you’d never bring that up again!” He squealed, turning his horrified expression to Louis. “You know how I feel about that!” He got an unpleasant shiver just thinking about it.

Damn that blackmail. He’d forgotten about that one. It was a sneaky device that liked to worm its way in at the most unexpected of times. And it wasn’t exactly easy to offer up a counter case when your boyfriend was literally shameless. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis banged his back softly against his seat. _Need to wee, need to wee, need to wee_ , was all that was running through his mind right now.

“Well then find me a bathroom and I won’t bring it up again,” Louis shot back. He felt a bit bad though, seeing the humiliated expression on Harry’s face. It wasn’t even that embarrassing of an incident; Louis had just burst out laughing at the time (until he’d realized Harry was hurt of course). But for some reason, Harry had turned the brightest shade of red when it happened, maybe because it was pretty early on in their relationship when they were still trying hard to impress each other.

“Sorry, Haz, I’ve just really got to go. I honestly feel like me bladder’s about to explode in a second,” Louis admitted, shamelessly. He stretched his legs out tensely, shoving his toes against the front of the car and pushing his hands down against the seat so that his bum was almost lifted off the seat. “I drank so much bloody tea and water earlier, you have no idea.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to compose himself again after his little outbreak. He really hated that memory. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t sprang his bloody ankle, because honestly? He shivered again. Shooting a few furtive glances at Louis, he tried to determine if he could trust him not bringing the incident up again.

“Well sorry babe, maybe you shouldn’t drink so much next time,” he mocked, doing a perfect impression of Louis’ usual response to him in this situation. “Or go before we left. Or just hold it.” With a snarky grin, he raised an eyebrow at Louis. “Sound familiar?” 

Harry was only joking about stopping at all those places he’d mentioned though. It was fun to tease, but it was all good-naturedly. He wasn’t really going to try and make Louis wait any more. As he drove down the street, he squinted ahead and smiled broadly, pointing ahead. “There’s the restaurant!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t respond to Harry’s teasing. There really wasn’t anything he could say to defend himself anyway, so he just pointedly ignored Harry. His bladder suddenly spasmed, sending a shock of urgency to his lower stomach. He bent forward, wrapping his arms around himself and groaning as he squeezed his thighs tightly together. 

Harry pointed out the upcoming restaurant, and this only cause Louis’ bladder to tremble more with the impending relief. Louis stomped his feet rapidly against the floor, resting his hand against his overstretched bladder. “If they don’t have a fucking loo, I’m peeing outside, I don’t even care,” Louis declared as they pulled into the parking lot. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Always the charmer, Lou,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly, parking the car into a spot and turning off the engine. “I hope they do though, cause all your whining is making me have to go now too.”

It was true. That and the fact that he hadn’t been to the toilet since before they left for the gym, and they were there for a long time. Harry was pretty sure this place was going to have a toilet though, because for one it wasn’t just a rinkey dink greasy spoon; which might give a glimmer of hope, but you could never truly rely on. And two, it was Louis who was bursting to pee right now, not Harry. Ending up in places without accessible loo’s only happened to Harry. Just ask Louis, he was always there to remind him. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis jumped out of the car and hurried toward the restaurant door, Harry following. It was a fairly big restaurant, and Louis didn’t hesitate to ask the hostess, “Excuse me, where’s your toilets?” He shuffled his feet slightly as he asked, letting out a silent breath of relief when the hostess pointed him to the back of the store. He thanked her, then set off in the direction of the toilets. Holy _fuck_ , he had to piss.

Harry was walking alongside him, and for a second Louis was a bit worried Harry was going to try to sneak in before him. It’s not like Louis couldn’t wait five more minutes, but he also didn’t want to be stuck outside the door doing his version of a mini pee-dance. 

Thankfully, the bathroom was the larger type, meant for more than one person at a time. Louis held the door open for Harry, letting him pass before hurrying into the empty loo and stopping in front of the urinal beside Harry. 

Shimmying his hips in small circles, Louis yanked at his zipper. It didn’t open the first time, stuck against the fabric of his jeans. Harry had already started weeing, and Louis tried desperately to block out the noise that was sending jabs of urgency to his bladder. He nearly hopped up and down as he tugged again at the zipper, finally freeing it, pulling out his cock, and aiming at the toilet.

The moment of release felt so damn good that he moaned loudly, thankful that Harry was the only other person in the room. Louis spread his legs wider, tilting his head down in relief as he continued to pee loudly into the urinal. By the time Harry had finished up, washed his hands, and joined Louis again, Louis was still going strong, hips stuttering as he forced more liquid out. 

“Jesus fuck, that feels so good, you have no idea,” Louis sighed. He turned to smile at Harry as he continued weeing. “Okay, well maybe _you_ of all people have an idea,” he relented. His stream finally died down, and Louis took care to shake himself off before tucking himself back in his jeans and washing his hands.

He dried his hands off on Harry’s shirt, laughing at his disgruntled look. “That’s what you get for being such a nuisance.” His bladder still pulsed with the phantom fullness he always felt after holding it this long, and Louis made a mental note to hit the loo again before they left, not making the mistake Harry always made. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t believe Louis was still going after he’d already finished and washed his hands and everything.

“Hah,” he rolled his eyes a bit at Louis’ comment. “Me, of all people? I think everyone knows how good it feels to wee after you’ve been really needing to go,” he felt compelled to remind him. “Not just me.” 

Frowning at the spot on his shirt from where Louis had nearly destroyed it with wet hands, he opened up the door for Louis and said, “Let’s go eat now.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yes, love, but not everyone experiences that feeling every other day,” Louis explained, shaking his head fondly at Harry.

Louis followed Harry back into the restaurant, taking a seat at a booth

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry chose to ignore Louis’ comment, and maybe even everything he chooses to say in the next half hour or so.

Grabbing himself a menu, he passed one to Louis. “What are you having?” He didn’t want to order the same thing as Louis, because if he ended up not liking his own, he might be tempted to exchange for whatever Louis got instead. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

"Umm.. the pasta looks good," Louis decided after browsing through his menu. He knew Harry was planning to steal some of it, but he was used to that anyway.

They ordered their food soon after, and enjoyed their meals in empty-bladdered bliss. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

A few nights later, Harry was laying out on their bed, using a couple pillows to prop up against. Originally, he’d been a bit skeptical of the movie Louis had chosen for them to watch. Some blockbuster action type thing. They weren’t usually the kind of films Harry went for. But maybe it had something to do with the way Louis was currently curled around him, or maybe the movie just really wasn’t all that bad in the end, but either way, Harry was nearly captivated. 

The only problem now was that he was so into it, he didn’t want to get up to wee and chance missing any of it. It was too good. But this was sort of becoming a problem because Harry’s bladder was really starting to protest all that soda he’d drank during the beginning of the film. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stroked his hands through Harry’s hair absentmindedly as he stared enthralled at the screen in front of them. He’d _finally_ convinced Harry to watch the newest Marvel film with him, and it was just as good – no better, even – than he’d imagined it would be. His hand stopped mid-stroke when one of the villains almost attacked the heroes from behind, but he relaxed as they narrowly managed to escape. 

He felt Harry nudge his head into his hand, seemingly unconsciously, silently begging for more touch. Louis happily obliged, starting up the movements again as he continued to watch the movie. Not taking his eyes off the screen, Louis reached for the bottle of Coke on the bedside table and took a sip before offering it up to Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shifted a little, trying both to ease – or better yet, eliminate – the growing pressure in his bladder, as well as get closer to Louis. He hummed a little when Louis ran his hands through his hair again.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Louis swigging some more Coke, and Harry shifted again. He shook his head politely when Louis held it out to him. “Not thirsty,” he mumbled, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder instead.

His attention was back on the movie, hoping the villain was going to meet his end soon. But since they were only like halfway through the movie, he was probably going to last a little longer. Harry chewed his lip. He sort of really had to pee. Jiggling his foot a little, he tried to keep his focus on the movie instead of his filling bladder.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis placed the bottle back on the table, watching the film intently. He began to film Harry’s leg bumping against his, and he turned his attention away from the movie to see a slightly worried look on Harry’s face. Aww, was he actually nervous from the film? It wasn’t like a horror movie; the bad guys weren’t even scary in this. Besides, the protagonists always won out in the end in these types of movies. Harry had nothing to be worried about, but it was still kind of cute to watch him bite his lip as he stared at the screen.

Louis tugged him in closer, throwing his leg over Harry’s legs as he turned his attention back to the television. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smiled happily when Louis’ leg fell over him. He noticed that his own legs were tensing slightly and a little fidgety, so he made himself relax so it wouldn’t bother Louis.

A few more scenes passed, and now Harry was sort of struggling to get comfortable. He had Louis almost completely wrapped around him, which is exactly what he wanted obviously, but it was also making it hard to move around very much. The need to pee was really starting to get to him now and he was having a difficult time finding a position that helped lessen the feeling. 

He stole a quick glance at Louis to see his eyes practically glued to the film. So as subtly as he could, Harry tried to twist himself over a little so he was more on his side. Sometimes that helped ease the pressure a bit. Taking a breath, he wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, and forced himself back on the movie once again.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis glanced over a Harry again as he started shifting around. He was about to snap at Harry to stay still, but he apparently quickly found a new position and stilled on his own. The bottom of Harry’s shirt had gotten rucked up in the process, exposing an inch of soft, yet toned, belly. Louis couldn’t resist touching, placing his hand over the warmth and rubbing slow circles into Harry’s skin as he turned his attention once again back to the movie. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried to fully concentrate on the movie, but Harry’s foot was constantly tapping against his, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“Haz, stop moving,” Louis whispered, still trying to hear what was happening on screen. Harry’s foot knocked against him again, and Louis brought his hand down to clamp over Harry’s leg to get him to stop. He missed slightly, accidentally squeezing Harry’s dick, instead of his thigh, gently through his sweatpants. Harry let out a low sound, barely heard over the film, and Louis smirked, assuming that Harry just liked the touch. He moved his hand away, patting Harry’s thigh in amusement; if Harry thought Louis was going to let himself get distracted away from watching this film, he clearly didn’t know him well enough. Maybe after the movie. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Shhh,” Harry hushed him. He squinted at the screen to hold his concentration. If he pretended he didn’t know he was moving around, maybe Louis wouldn’t call him out on it anymore. Not that that ever worked before, since Louis noticed everything…

Harry’s thighs snapped together as soon as Louis started touching him, and his hips twitched back and forth. He was starting to really have to pee. All the Coke had definitely caught up to him now. Chewing his lip, Harry flexed his toes a little at the pressure and glanced over at the clock beside their bed. He remembered starting the movie around 8:00pm, and it was only 8:45. How long did movies usually last? Harry scrunched his face a little and stretched his legs out restlessly. Would he give himself away if he asked Louis how much longer the movie was?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

About five minutes later, Louis was starting to feel really cold. He scrambled to get under the blankets during one of the more boring parts of the movie, pulling Harry in with him.

“Babe, I’m cold,” Louis complained, pulling Harry practically on top of him under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, satisfied that no matter how much bigger Harry apparently was (he _wasn’t_ that much bigger okay, Harry just wore tall shoes!), he would always be his little spoon. Once he was satisfactorily comfortable, he turned his attention back to the television.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grimaced, his legs wrapping together and crossing tight at the ankles, as Louis unexpectedly pulled him tight. His hands managed to press right into Harry’s full bladder, and Harry bucked back a little, his bum pressing right against Louis’ crotch. 

Reaching down again, Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ and tried to pull him up and away from his bladder area. The extra pressure made him scrunch his face up and he was lucky Louis wasn’t facing him at the moment, because Harry’s sure he would have noticed. 

“B-better?” he winced, squirming around as subtly as he could. He hoped Louis wouldn’t move around too much more either. It really wasn’t helping his bladder any.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Much,” Louis confirmed. They silently watched the movie for a while, but every time Louis got really into the plot, Harry would start squirming around again. He did it more and more often and the movie went on, and Louis frowned. Harry usually loved being cuddled up with him. He was going to just let it go, but then Harry literally lifted his bum into the air and dropped back down on Louis’ crotch.

Louis groaned slightly at the impact. “Careful with the precious goods there, Harold,” he chided, giving Harry a little pinch in the side for his troubles. He heard Harry mumble out an apology, sounding more sheepish than he usually would; most days, he saw no harm in slapping Louis in the balls as punishment, or just to be a little menace.

There was about ten more seconds of comfortable peace, before Harry started shifting around again. Jesus, what was that boy’s problem? “What’s wrong, do you want to stop cuddling?” Louis questioned, trying to keep the slight hurt out of his voice. Obviously, there was no reason to be upset if Harry wanted some space while they watched the movie, but he was just so comfortable (well, other than the annoying squirming that is).

Harry insisted he was fine where he was though, so Louis just shrugged. But then two seconds later, Harry was shimmying around on top of him again. What was wrong with him? The characters were just talking about something boring on screen, so Louis took the chance to study Harry more closely. He looked strangely tense. Maybe he just was feeling well? Or stressed about something? 

_Or, maybe he just needed the toilet,_ Louis finally considered. It would be just like Harry to not want to pause the movie; he always got so enthralled in films that he sometimes forgot or didn’t bother to take a pee break if needed. And it wasn’t always him just being nice for other people’s benefit either. No, Louis has come home a few times to find Harry squirming around on the couch or in the bed as he watched the television, completely transfixed by what was playing. 

“Need to go for a wee, Haz?” Louis finally asked, thoughtfully giving him the opening he may be waiting for. Or maybe he didn’t even need to pee and Louis was just misreading the situation.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was really trying to stay still now that Louis was obviously onto something. But he should have put more effort into his claims that he was fine, because Louis wouldn’t drop it. And now he knew (or at least had some assumption) what was going on. 

When Louis asked if he had to wee, Harry already had his legs crossed under the blankets, and one hand was resting between his thighs. He wasn’t exactly holding himself, but his fingers were squeezing into his skin whenever the urge to pee got worse. He flexed his legs again, curling his toes before forcing himself to relax. It didn’t really matter if Louis knew he had to pee. But Harry could be stubborn sometimes, and he didn’t feel like getting up until the movie was over. He knew Louis was going to try and get him to go if he knew he had to.

So instead, Harry just stretched his legs out again, and attempted to twist himself towards the bed. 

“No… Why? What am I doing?” Harry shifted again. His bladder was seriously aching at this point and he hoped the movie was almost over. He really did want to get to the toilet.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis squinted at Harry, seeing that _something_ was obviously wrong with him. “You’re just being all… you know… wiggly and stuff,” Louis glanced back and forth between the movie and Harry. “Sure nothing’s wrong?” he pressed. Okay, so Harry said he didn’t need the toilet, but maybe he really was feeling ill or something. He moved his arm in front of Harry’s face and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “Not sick I hope. I don’t want your nasty cooties,” he joked, pleased to find that Harry’s forehead felt fine, if not slightly warmer than usual.

Harry started to answer, but then an intense fight scene started up, and Louis shushed him, momentarily forgetting about whatever was bothering Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was glad for the scene on screen stealing Louis’ attention for now. He either really wanted to pester Harry about a little ‘wiggly and stuff’, or else Harry really was moving around too much to be normal, casual shifting. 

His eyes were on the TV, but his attention was having an increasingly difficult time getting off his bladder at this point. Louis’ arm was still draped over Harry’s waist, and Harry bit onto his lip as his bladder pulsed inside him. He needed to move, but he didn’t want to rouse Louis’ suspicions any more than they already were.

Still chewing his lip, Harry’s eyes drifted over to Louis’ face to see he was still intently focused on the film. As carefully as he could, Harry attempted to shift over so that he was now facing Louis this time. Unfortunately, that was a pretty big position change, and although it would have passed without notice any other time, Louis was eyeing him again with a curious expression on his face. Harry pretended he didn’t see as he turned his attention back to the move.

Within moments, he had to twitch his legs a little. Glancing again at the clock, Harry felt sure at least an hour must have gone by, but it had only been about 20 minutes. How long was this movie? Grimacing, he lifted his legs up so that they bent at the knee, trying to relieve some of the aching pressure. Then he brought them back down again, stretching his legs out and squirming his midsection around, forgetting about his previous decision to be subtle about it. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis caught Harry shifting around again from the corner of his eye. He had started moving his hips around in small circles, and didn’t appear to be watching the movie at all. Was he really that bored of the film? Louis didn’t understand; this movie was friggin’ awesome. 

“Haz, what’s up with you?” Louis asked once again. “You look like you’ve got ants in your pants,” Louis patted Harry’s bum. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wiggled around again, pressing his legs together tightly. “What’re you talking about?” he mumbled, avoiding Louis’ eyes as he struggled to concentrate on the movie. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You haven’t stopped moving for the last thirty minutes,” Louis stated, pausing the movie. He pulled Harry back up into his lap, just barely noticing the whimper Harry let out. Something was seriously up with him.

“We can stop watching if you’re really bored. Or not feeling well or whatever,” Louis suggested, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He really wanted to finish the movie, but not if Harry was going to distract him the whole time.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried not to wince too loud, but Louis pulling up like that had sent an unpleasant shiver along his spine, shaking his straining bladder too much. “Mmmmgg,” he grunted, squeezing his legs and turning his knees together. He should really just go pee already. But now Louis was holding him and how was he supposed to get out of that?

“No, I don’t want to stop the movie,” he promised. “I l-like it. I’m just,” he jiggled a little, twitching his legs from the fullness. “…uncomfortable,” he finished quietly. Well, it wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh okay,” Louis shifted up, spreading his legs and letting Harry rest between them. “That better?” He waited for Harry’s nod of approval, then started up the movie again.

Harry started wiggling around almost immediately after the movie started again. Louis frowned, glancing down in confusion. Was he still uncomfortable? This was one of Harry’s favourite positions when the watched television.

Eventually, Harry’s constant wiggling was starting to get to Louis. And not in a bad way. His bum was practically grinding continuously against Louis’ crotch, and he could feel himself growing hard in his joggers. He shifted back a bit, not wanting Harry to feel his hardening cock against his backside. But Harry either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, because his arse immediately pushed back into Louis, his hips swivelling lightly around in half-circles.

Louis cursed under his breath, trying to keep his attention on the movie, but he was failing as Harry continued to squirm around in his lap. 

And oh…oh! Was Harry doing this on purpose?! Was that was this was all about. He was just trying to tease Louis this whole time! That had to be it. They had this thing where they tried to sneakily get each other hard while watching movies with their mates, and this was exactly what Harry would do – wiggle and squirm around teasingly on top of Louis until Louis got hard embarrassingly fast and had to attempt to cover up his erection afterwards (as well as sometimes an obvious wet spot where he came when Harry was particularly relentless). They were alone this time, but that didn’t mean Harry wasn’t being any less of a tease. Louis smiled triumphantly to himself, now that he’d figured out what was going on with Harry.

Well, two can play that game. The movie all but forgotten (Louis was too turned on now to think about superheroes defending their towns), Louis slipped his hand down the front of Harry’s sweats, stroking at the base of his cock. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t sit still. He felt just like the last time he and Louis had been to the cinema together and he’d been dying to pee throughout the whole last half of the film. At least that time he’d been stuck in the aisle with no easy way out. This time was just stupid because there was literally a toilet ten feet from him, and yet he was still squirming around in Louis’ lap. 

He really needed to go. This was bad. He should really probably just get Louis to stop the movie for a second so he could run to the toilet. But he’d just told him he was fine, and now Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him he had to pee now. It felt weird that he wouldn’t have just said that in the first place. He really didn’t have a decent reason for holding it, other than wanting to finish the film. As well as he was pretty comfy – well not really, but he was trying to pretend he was – right here in Louis’ lap. As he bucked back to try and drive some of the pressure away, he really felt Louis’ cock jabbing into him. Was he hard? 

Before Harry had a chance to process how Louis could be enjoying this, his hand was suddenly shoving down his pants, and his fingers were wrapping around Harry’s cock. Harry jolted back, his thighs squeezing together so tightly there was no way Louis couldn’t have felt it. His own hands slapped to his crotch and he attempted to brush Louis off at the same time.

“Lou, hang on!” he squeaked, leaning forward and squishing his bladder even more in the process. “Ooohf! Wait, no,” he crossed his legs tightly, leaning back up and into Louis. “W-what are you doing?” Harry gritted his teeth, banging his legs up and down as he carefully uncrossed them again. He was so distracted by his need that he had no idea all of his squirming around would be affecting Louis like that. 

Obviously any other time Harry would be more than willing to Let Louis proceed with whatever he had in mind, but right now was not that time! If Louis accidentally hit his bladder too hard, Harry was going to end up peeing all over the bed. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t even notice how distressed Harry was from Louis touching him; he was just so bloody hard now, and all he noticed was Harry leaning away. Oh, so he was playing hard to get, huh? Too late for that. Smirking, Louis flipped Harry around, pushing him back against the bed and straddling him. The movie was still playing in the backward, but Louis could barely hear it over the thrumming in his head. 

He leaned down and captured Harry in a deep snog, licking into Harry’s mouth. He ground his hips down into Harry’s, taking his loud moans as sounds of pleasure. 

“You’re such a bloody tease, Hazza,” he groaned into his mouth, rutting down against Harry’s dick. It was ridiculous that Harry still had this effect on him, could still get him this hard and desperate for it so easily. He slithered down Harry’s body, nibbling at his nipple, pleased when Harry let out a hiss of pleasure.

“You like that, huh?” Louis soothed the sting with his tongue, before moving down to Harry’s cock, which was barely half-hard. _Hmm, that’s strange_ , Louis thought briefly. It usually didn’t take very long for Harry to get hard. Louis would have to do something about that. He bent down to take Harry’s cock into his mouth, licking at the tip first, but then Harry was stopping him, pushing his head away and begging him to stop. Louis looked up in confusion.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had no idea how his pleas for Louis to hold on (for just a minute!), had ended with him on his back and Louis squishing down on top of him. But that’s where he was. 

Harry’s face was flushed with discomfort, and he was struggling to catch his breath as each time he attempted to move or shift away, Louis managed to press even harder into his swollen bladder. 

“Louis!” he tried to protest, but Louis was attacking him with another kiss, and Harry couldn’t believe of all the times Louis could have been horny during that movie, it had to be now when Harry’s bladder was practically screaming to be emptied. He squeezed his legs, thrashing his hips from side to side as Louis continued to press down into him. 

“Wait, what about the –“ Louis’ mouth was on him again, and Harry bucked up involuntarily, his legs twisting and twitching around desperately. “ - the movie!” he gasped. His hips thrust up and Louis must have taken that as another cue to buck back into him. He knocked into Harry’s pelvis, causing a painful wave of desperation to run through him. “Uughh!” Harry moaned, scrunching face up and squeezing his hands into fists. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t care about the movie,” Louis grunted out, trying once again to get Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry jerked away again, and Louis sighed out in frustration. Harry was really taking playing hard to get to another level. Determined to get Harry off (as well as himself, his cock was practically aching now it was so hard), Louis shimmied back up Harry’s body, sucking down on his neck while he wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick.

“What do you want, babe?” Louis murmured into Harry’s neck. He began sliding his hand up and down Harry’s cock; Harry jerked up, his cock twitching, and Louis took it as a sign to continue.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Louis, please!” Harry choked. As much as this was just _not_ the right time for this, he didn’t exactly want to tell Louis to stop. But he had to stop! If he didn’t, it wasn’t going to be Harry’s come that came splashing all over them. The thought made him whimper.

“I-I can’t do this right now!” he whined, trying to twist his body away and out from under Louis’. But Louis was too heavy on him, and Harry was already putting all his energy into holding his bladder that he didn’t have enough to spare for anything else. “I gotta -” he grimaced, clenching his teeth. Arching his back up as his bladder throbbed with too much pressure, Harry caught sight of the toilet a few feet away. Instead of reassuring him with its presence, it seemed to only make his bladder pulse harder. “I gotta –“ he tried again

God, why was he having such a hard time with this? He never understood why he got randomly shy about needing to wee, but he really hated when it happened, because he could never seem to come up with a good enough reason to get away long enough to do it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis heard Harry whimpering about something, sounding so desperate and needy. Louis could relate. Harry was just so fucking hot right now, squirming around underneath him as Louis jerked him off. 

He noticed belatedly that Harry still was only slightly hard in his hand. Perplexed, Louis took a good look at Harry’s face above him. He looked flushed and sweaty like he always did when he was turned on, but there was something else there. He looked like he was almost …. in pain. 

And wait what? Harry wasn’t supposed to be in discomfort right now. Stilling his hand, Louis willed himself to stop thrusting up, fully hearing Harry’s protests for the first time.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, immediately concerned that he’d somehow hurt Harry. He felt Harry’s hand wedge beneath his, squeezing tight against his dick. He brushed against Louis’ throbbing cock in the process, and Louis barely resisted the urge to buck up against Harry’s hand. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s face was tightly clenched and he tossed his head back against the pillow. He knew his face was still flushed red, but if he didn’t just tell Louis already, he was going to be in worse trouble. He just hated that he had to ruin this when Louis was so obviously turned on. But if he didn’t tell him, then Louis was going to keep assuming all of his squirming and whining where signs to keep going, when really they were the exact opposite. He was definitely going to have to make this up for Louis.

But even with his dick in Louis’ hands, all he could feel were the aching stabs of fullness crashing around in his bladder. 

“I..” he winced, shifting his hips and trying to scoot up in the bed. If anything, he just had to find a way where Louis wasn’t pressing into his bladder. But no matter how he moved, he was trapped. “Ughh, I know this is really not a good time,” he whimpered, scrabbling at the sheets and kicking his legs out. “But… I just really…” Harry brought his legs back up as much as he could before reaching to squeeze his cock again. 

As he attempted to stutter out something, Louis shifted on him, nearly falling right on top of him. Gasping, Harry suddenly cringed out, "Oof, no, you’re killing my bladder!"

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis raised his eyebrow as he watched Harry curiously while he appeared to be trying to tell him…something. Louis just didn’t know what. It didn’t exactly help that he was so fucking hard and all he wanted to do was fuck Harry, or rim Harry, or something, anything. His cock was sitting uncomfortably against Harry’s hand, so he shifted slightly to relieve some of the pressure.

But then Harry was crying out about Louis killing his bladder. Louis jumped up slightly at the surprised yelp Harry had let out, and his hand fell back down on Harry’s stomach, and he quickly removed it from the area.

“Oops, sorry,” Louis shrugged, assuming he was just digging uncomfortably into that region. Harry was still whimpering though, wriggling furiously beneath him and Louis glanced down to see he was still clutching his dick tightly.

“Uh.. do you need to pee?” Louis asked stupidly. He tried to keep his groan to himself. Right now, seriously? How did Harry suddenly need to wee this bad…. ohhhh. So _that’s_ why Harry had been squirming around so much during the movie. It wasn’t because he was trying to turn Louis on, it was because he had to take a piss! Louis should have known.

Dropping his head down on Harry’s chest, Louis sighed loudly. Harry could have just popped to the toilet way earlier, but instead he’d waited until Louis was practically gagging for it before he’d made his need known. Seriously _why_ was he such a pain in the arse sometimes? Louis would find this endearing if his brain wasn’t muddled by how incredibly horny he still was.

Maybe Harry didn’t have to go too bad though. Peeking up at Harry through his eyelashes, Louis asked, “Can you wait until we come?” while he rutted slightly against Harry’s thigh. He realized after he asked that Harry hadn’t exactly confirmed that he needed to wee yet, but it was pretty obvious now anyways. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry cringed, blushing brighter when Louis finally figured out what was up (even though Harry had basically just told him anyway.) It was still humiliating. Now, of all times.

Chewing his lip, he kept his eyes squeezed closed so he wouldn’t have to look at Louis as he nodded his head to confirm that despite Louis working his hand up and down his cock, all Harry could think about was getting to the toilet and emptying his straining bladder. 

This would only happen to Harry. This would have never happen to Louis. Or anyone else in the world, for that matter. But Harry had accepted long ago that he really just had sort of the worst luck in the world. 

“I need to pee really bad,” he groaned, trying to get his legs as close together as possible with Louis still leaning over him.

Harry had imagined this confession would ruin all further plans of getting laid tonight. Being more interested in getting to pee over getting fucked was probably somewhat of a mood killer. But to Harry’s somewhat pleasant, somewhat unfortunate, surprise, Louis was asking if he could wait until they came. At least he wasn’t completely turned off. But still.

Harry was barely even hard. How was he supposed to even think about getting off right now. Actually, the only thing he was thinking about getting off was of this bed, so he could piss.

“Can we just wait to come until I wee?” he asked instead, bouncing beneath Louis. “It’s kind of urgent. I had to go through the whole movie.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Then why didn’t you say something earlier?” Louis groaned. His hard-on was starting to wilt slightly from too much chit-chat and not enough action. Knowing he sounded a bit like a petulant child, Louis dropped his head back down on Harry’s chest and mumbled, “You may as well just go. I’ll finish up in the shower later or something. Whatever.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I was just trying to wait ‘til after the movie,” Harry whined, attempting to slip out from under Louis. But he wasn’t trying that hard because this wasn’t usually a position he tried very hard to get out of normally. “And you were all on me, and I didn’t want to get up. I didn’t know superheroes made you so horny! Otherwise I would have gone earlier.”

Circling his hips around, he moaned out a grunt from the fullness.

“Do you really mind? I just really have to go. I’ll only be a sec? Then we can continue,” he pleaded, shifting himself up, ready to make a run for it. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Superheroes do _not_ make me horny,” Louis protested. Okay, maybe that was a bit of a lie. “Okay, well maybe the fit ones,” he allowed. “But that’s beside the point. It was your damn squirming around that did it, and now you’re gonna just leave me here while you go for a wee. Is that really more important than pleasing your spouse, Harold?” Louis pouted.

He wasn’t even irritated anymore. The annoyance had lasted about 2.4 seconds before he had become overwhelmingly endeared by Harry’s desperate begging. He wasn’t even that hard anymore, wouldn’t mind if Harry ran to the loo before they started things up again. Now he was just trying to be a bit of nuisance; Harry deserved it anyway for being such a knob head and waiting so long to use the toilet.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Me trying not to pee my pants made you horny?” Harry scrunched his face. “Is that what you’re saying?” He was barely listening. Most of his energy was in trying to keep his bladder from bursting, than really focusing on what Louis was saying. Harry knew him too well anyway. All he was doing was trying to keep Harry trapped here, struggling even longer than necessary.

He attempted to weakly push Louis off of him. Very weakly. As in, Louis barely even budged. “Please, Lou? I need to go bad,” he whined, kicking his legs out. “And since I don’t have a spouse - at least not a nice one who will get off of me and let me go to the loo,” he managed to tease lightly, “then yes! Having a wee is more important at the moment.”

Arching his back stiffly, Harry felt his bladder stretch unnaturally and he groaned out loud. He had really waited too long. He was so full, it was all he could feel. Just his bulging bladder pulsing inside of him, begging him to get up and do something about it. “Oooh, Louis, please,” he huffed, really trying to push Louis away now. “I really gotta go like crazy!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No! Well, yes sort of,” Louis admitted. It wasn’t really like that though. He didn’t even know Harry had to pee until way later.

“Harry, how _dare_ you!” Louis slapped one hand against his mouth, while not-so-accidentally pushing his other close to Harry’s lower stomach. “You must really have to pee if you’re not acknowledging that you call me your spouse all the time,” he teased. 

He smirked as Harry pleaded for Louis to let him up. He should really teach him a lesson for waiting too long to go for a wee. Well, it wouldn’t be so much a lesson, more a reason for Louis to be a little shit, but same thing.

“Okay, fine, you can go.” Grinning wickedly, Louis jumped up and sprinted for the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it before Harry had a chance to react. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry knew Louis had some need to taunt him at every possible occasion, but pressing into his stomach like that was just plain torturous! 

“Ooohmmf!” he choked out, his eyes snapping open as he felt the liquid inside him slosh around at the touch. “I _do_ really have to pee!” he insisted, already forgetting what he was defending. 

Thankfully, Louis seemed to relent and said Harry could go. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing himself on his elbows, he cringed from the unsettling movement. His mouth dropped open when Louis suddenly sprinted to the bathroom before he could even get up.

“Hey!” Harry was too busy wincing and hissing as he shifted up to hear the click of the lock though. Waddling as quickly as he could to the bathroom, he pressed one hand into his crotch and reached out to quickly open the door. He twisted the handle. Nothing happened. He tried again.

“Lou!” he shrieked, crossing his legs tightly as he squeezed his dick. “What are you doing! Let me in! I have to peeee!” Was Louis serious! He locked him out? Was this some sort of punishment for giving him blue balls? It wasn’t Harry’s fault! If he had known Louis wanted to fuck him, he would have gone up to pee a lot earlier. 

Harry was really never going to learn, was he?

He banged on the door, starting to jump up and down as he shoved both hands into his crotch. “Louis, I gotta go. I was kidding about the spouse thing, you know!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Mm hm, sure. Think I’m gonna take that shower now,” Louis mused out loud, turning on the water simply to torture Harry more. He tried to control his laughter as he listened to Harry moan and yell outside the door. Eventually, he turned the water off so he could hear Harry better. This was pure entertainment. Who even needed wifi or cable when you had a Harry Styles to bring around with you?

When Louis started to hear a hint of panic in Harry’s yelling, he finally decided that was enough fun for today. He’d surely have many more chances like this in the future to torture Harry more. 

“Okay, okay, calm down out there,” Louis unlocked the door, pulling it open and bursting out laughing at the contorted position Harry was in. “You look ridiculous.” Man, why didn’t Louis ever have his camera handy at times like this?

He stepped back, allowing Harry room to rush in. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry actually started to panic. “A shower! Jesus. Whatever, Louis, I don’t care, you can shower. But you have to unlock the door!” He started hopping from one foot to the other. He really thought Louis would understand by his voice that this was not a joke. But then he heard the water turn on! The sound of it splashing like a waterfall, made his bladder contract as it urged him to let go. Harry set a hand to it gently, pushing just the slightest bit into it to try and calm it. The other hand was still clutching his dick tightly.

“Please open the door! I have to go so badly, Louis! I’m serious. I feel like I’m gonna burst. I already told you I was holding it for that whole movie! Open the door!” he rambled, his voice wavering as he turned his knees together at a particularly painful urge.

He heard Louis mumble something, but Harry was too focused on getting himself back under control, that he didn’t hear it, or the fact that the water had been shut back off. Without warning, Louis threw the door back open just as Harry had bent himself forward, his legs twisted and tangled together. 

With a gasp, he stumbled past Louis, not bothering to comment back about how ridiculous he was sure he looked, as he nearly ran to the toilet. Side-stepping frantically, Harry pushed his sweats down so that he could pull his dick out and aim himself before he exploded. Pee gushed out of him, sounding closer to a waterfall than the shower even had. He knew Louis hadn’t moved from the door and that he was watching the whole thing, but Harry didn’t care. It’s not like Louis hadn’t seen him pee at least 700 times before anyway.

With a sigh of relief, Harry stood there letting his shoulders sag as his bladder drained completely. It felt too good. At least if there was one positive thing he could say about the whole desperate to pee thing, was that he could always count on that moment of blissful release when he finally let go. It never failed to be the best feeling ever. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Jesus, you were holding all that all this time?” Louis shook his head fondly as Harry finished up and went to the sink to wash his hands. “You do know I would have just stopped the movie for you, right?” Louis could never wrap his head around why Harry had those random shy bouts; he was rarely ever shy around Louis, and Louis knows for certain he tells him absolutely everything, but for some strange reason Harry kept his bladder issues to himself for too long sometimes. Just one of his many quirks, apparently.

“Cutie,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s head where he was still standing at the sink, to get rid of the slight tinge of embarrassment he knew Harry felt when he waited too long for no reason. Then he bounced back, a wide grin on his face. “You,” he poked Harry in the chest when he turned to face him, “my dear love, _so_ owe me for bailing in the middle of sex. I will accept my apology blowjob whenever you so please.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry avoided the mirror so he wouldn’t see his own blushing face. He didn’t really have a decent answer for Louis, so he didn’t bother giving him one. As he wiped his hands on a towel, he turned around just as Louis poked him in the chest, saying something about an apology blowjob.

“I owe _you_?” Harry pretended to scoff. “After you locked me out of the bathroom just now?” Shaking his head, he stalked past Louis and out of the room.

Of course, he was only being a tease to get back at him a little. Halfway to the bed, Harry stopped and turned his head to give Louis a suggestive little smirk to show he was probably ready to give him that blowjob right about now actually..

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry walked past him. He knew Harry would cave in about 3…2…1… Oh and look at that, he was already turning around smiling suggestively at Louis. Louis grinned back, bounding forward and jumping onto the bed before Harry reached it. He whipped his joggers down and tilted his hips up suggestively, smiling playfully up at Harry, who just rolled his eyes fondly back at Louis and climbed on the bed in front of him.

 

_*Switching perspectives. Degrassian66 is going to do Harry. Violet-hour is Louis*_

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

A few weeks later, Louis and Harry were heading off to spend a day outdoors. The weather was gorgeous where they were, and they wanted to take full advantage of it. They decided to spend the day cruising around in a small motorboat, before picnicking on the island across the lake. 

"Are you sure we have everything we need, Lou?" Harry asked again. They'd already packed their swimming shorts, suntan lotion, hats, towels, a first aid kit Harry'd thrown together, and plenty of food, but Harry was sure they were still missing something. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was barely listening. He was in the middle of a heavy texting debate with Niall on whether or not golf was an actual sport. He had heard Harry mentioning something about going out on the course a bit earlier, and Louis’ entire life had basically flashed before his eyes. Of course, Niall’s arguments were as unconvincing as Harry’s.

“Huh?” he spared a quick glance at Harry as he dumped item after item into their already over-stuffed packs. “Oh, no thanks babe,” he smiled, having no idea what Harry had just asked him, but assuming he was correct in thinking it was if Louis needed more towels, or sunscreen, or a wider-brimmed hat to block the sun.

Louis had no idea so much worrying could go into a simple boat trip across the lake. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry huffed, knowing Louis wasn’t even paying any attention to him. He triple checked what he’d already packed, finally deeming them ready to head out. 

“Okay, all set,” Harry announced. How had he ended up doing all the work while Louis sat around texting? Well then again, it was probably better this way; you knowing the saying – if you want things done right, do it yourself. 

He headed toward the door, before backtracking right as Louis began opening his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, I know, potty break first,” Harry half-rolled his eyes, half-smiled. He’d had way too many close calls this vacation, and he was trying to avoid any more for the rest of the trip. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis blinked. Potty break? Not that that wasn’t an exceptionally good idea based on Harry’s track record. But that actually wasn’t what Louis was going to say. But it didn't matter. Not having to stop ten minutes into their trip for Harry to pee, was more important than Louis asking him if he'd remembered to pack some candy for them to snack on. On second thought, _was_ that more important? 

As he waited for Harry to use the toilet, Louis sent another text to Niall before finally closing his phone. Niall could try all he wanted, but they all knew Louis was right.

When Harry came back, Louis smiled. “Can’t believe you remembered to wee all on your own," he said, proudly. Reaching to pinch Harry’s cheek, he smirked, “What a big boy.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Shut up,” Harry flinched away from Louis’ hand, but he was giggling all the same. He wasn’t _that_ bad at remembering to use the toilet. Sometimes he just… didn’t have to do at the right times. Yeah, that was it. 

“Okay, you ready to go?” he asked, moving once again towards the door. Louis nodded, and they headed out to their car, Harry taking the driver’s seat this time. 

“I’m so excited for our picnic,” he said enthusiastically as he started the car. Picnic’s were such a cute date thing, and Harry was a big fan of all popular cheesy date ideas.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Really?” Louis asked in his most playfully sarcastic way. “Wow, after that basket you packed with more food than either of us will ever eat in a lifetime, paired with your darling incessant nagging for me to pack enough plates and napkins and whatever else, plus the fact that you’ve said the word ‘picnic’ at least forty times this morning, I had _no_ idea you were so excited about it.”

When he glanced over, he could see the growing pout on Harry’s face. Louis smiled sweetly, reaching over to twist a lock of Harry’s hair. “I’m just teasing, Haz. I’m excited too. We haven’t done this in forever. If that.”  
Louis might not admit as easily as Harry that he was just as into these cheesy, romantic dates too, but he totally was. 

He settled back into his seat as Harry started off down the street. “We better get a nice boat for what we’re paying,” he said casually, deciding to check out the list of available boats from the company’s website. Most of them were decent enough, but some of them looked like they’d be better under the water, not above it. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“ _Heyyy_ ” Harry drawled, after Louis finished making fun of his excitement. “I just wanted everything to be perfect,” he pouted. But then Louis was admitting he was excited to, and Harry grinned. “It’s gonna be great, Lou, promise.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already called them and requested their best boat,” Harry assured. Jeez, did Louis pay attention to _anything_ Harry was saying back at their hotel. He pushed his hair back off his already sweaty forehead, reaching down to crank up the a/c. It was sweltering hot out here; good thing they were going to be spending the day by the water. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Their best boat _on hand_ probably. Totally not the same thing.” Louis reminded, shutting off his phone and sighing as the cool air from the a/c hit his face. “If I see someone with a better one, we’re commandeering them.” He grinned to himself. “I sound like a pirate. We should come up with pirate names. I’ll be the captain,” he decided. “Captain Tommo. You can be my main sailor boy, how about that? All you have to do is navigate, steer the ship, clean the deck, drop the anchor if needed. Nothing major,” he shrugged casually. 

Now Louis was getting ahead of himself. He was already fantasizing about wooden deck boards, possible canons hidden below, little glass windows to spy through, fucking Harry against some rails… He actually felt a little moment of despair when he remembered all they’d be getting was a little motorboat.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ooh, look at the pretentious pop star, all ‘I have to have the best because I’m so important’,” Harry teased. Louis was far from pretentious and always got all defensive when people assumed that he thought he was better than everyone.

The pirate ship did sound great though. Harry loved the idea of cooking and cleaning for his boy, all proper domestic. And they could do it all with funny hats, even better. 

They arrived at the lake not long after. They gathered all their supplies, Harry ignoring Louis’ muttering about how much stuff they’d brought, and went to the little shop where they paid for their boat rental. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Um, _no_ , actually,” Louis countered a bit defensively. “But we should get what we paid for,” he finished lamely. He was _not_ pretentious. 

As they gathered all their things from the car, Louis took in a deep breath of fresh, lake-infused air. He was looking very forward to getting on the boat so he could spend the rest of the afternoon lathering sunscreen on Harry’s back. Or thighs, or wherever else he might want it…

Once they’d been given the keys to their boat, Louis hopped onboard, holding the door for Harry to follow. “Not so bad,” he decided, taking a quick look around. It was big enough that they could walk around. There was a little table with some chairs, and then a set of chairs up front near the steering wheel. And besides the little canopy set above the table, the entire top was open. Louis was definitely getting a tan today. 

“You did remember to bring beer, right?” he asked, reaching over to peek inside the basket Harry had set down on the floor. Along with the tan, he was going to be enjoying a few rounds of the good stuff, too. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, so you need alcohol to spend time with me?” Harry joked, reaching in the basket to hand Louis a beer, and grabbing one for himself. Of course he’d brought some, what is a day out of a boat without some good beer?

Harry shucked off his shirt immediately, adjusting the little yellow shorts he’d worn for the day. He knew they secretly drove Louis crazy (the first time Harry’d worn them to a beach somewhere, he’d received many outraged texts from Louis about how ‘that wasn’t appropriate clothing to wear in public, Harold’, which quickly translated into ‘I want to fuck you right now’), but Harry always tried to play nonchalant about it.

Despite their conversation in the car, Harry flopped down on one of the chairs while he let Louis do the work, cranking up the engine and setting them in motion. He closed his eyes for a second, before they flew open again. 

“Shit, Lou, we forgot to put the lotion on,” he exclaimed, jumping up to dig in his bag for the suntan lotion. The whole day would be ruined if they ended up burned to a crisp halfway through. Louis didn’t appear all that worried though. Probably because, while Harry burned easier than he tanned, Louis always walked away from the sun with a perfectly even golden tan. The fucker. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“It’s not that I need it,” Louis teased. “But it definitely helps.” As he popped the cap off his, he glanced just in time to see Harry pulling his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but those damn, yellow shorts. Didn’t Louis make himself clear the last time Harry wore those? He realized he’d been completely ogling Harry’s perfect body, and his perfect little ass hugged tightly in those shorts, so hard that he dribbled some beer down his own shirt. Good thing that was coming off anyway.

He got himself properly naked – well, he managed to keep his shorts on, for now – and set upon getting the boat started. And luckily Harry was on the same wavelength as Louis, and was already handing a bottle of sunscreen to him.

“Good thinking,” he murmured, squeezing some onto his hand. “Turn around,” he instructed, smirking as Harry quickly did what he was told, his gangly limbs all over the place. “You know what this makes me think of?” he asked, as he rubbed some lotion onto Harry’s broad shoulders. “When we did that classic Titanic pose and I was Jack and you were Rose. We should reenact that for old time’s sake,” he giggled. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry flinched as Louis rubbed the cold lotion into his back, then leaned back into his touch once he’d adjusted to the temperature. He giggled along with Louis as he suggested the Titanic pose. “Oh my god, it feels like that was ages ago,” Harry sighed, turning so Louis could do his torso. They were basically still kids then, but already so, so in love. It gave Harry a nice warm, fuzzy feeling as he thought back on those times, but he was immediately jolted out of his thoughts when Louis dipped his lotion covered hand just a little too low.

“Hey, mister,” Harry scolded teasingly, grabbing Louis’ hand before it could dip below his waistband. “No cheeky stuff right now. We’re in public.” Well, there wasn’t really anyone else near them, but still, they were in public. 

Once he was all lotioned-up, Harry returned the favour to Louis, then they both dropped down on comfy chairs to relax while the boat drifted along. Harry turned to peek at Louis just when he put the beer bottle to his lips, and god, was there a more perfect human being in the world? He was in the middle of admiring Louis’ beauty when he felt a small tinge in his lower stomach. 

God, seriously? Seriously?! He couldn’t have to pee already. They’d only been out here for like, twenty minutes maybe. He shifted slightly, waiting for another tinge, but his bladder felt pleasantly empty. Okay, so false alarm then. Or at least that’s what Harry was going with. He took another long drag of his beer, relaxing back on the chair and enjoying the warm sunshine.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis relaxed back in his chair, sipping his cold drink and enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze against his skin. This was the life. He still didn’t understand why Harry had decided to wear those bloody shorts though. To torture Louis, obviously. Taking another long sip of beer, he snuck a peek at Harry’s super long legs as he stretched out. The hem of his shorts were riding all the way up his thigh. So much smooth skin… But Louis shook his head, focusing back on the horizon where the water was sparkling in the sun. They still had a whole picnic to get through after this. Louis was going to have to hold off on those thoughts for a while. 

At least until they got to the middle of the lake and Harry couldn’t complain about being ‘in public’ anymore. 

Louis took another sip of beer, grinning to himself. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry and Louis were chatting amicably, just enjoying the sun and each other’s company. Before he knew it, Harry checked his phone and realized they’d been sailing out here for almost an hour. They each had two empty beer bottles next to them, not enough to be tipsy or anything, but just enough to feel warm and good. 

A canoe full of men around their age passed by then, and Louis let out a low whistle that only Harry could hear, pointing out the ‘fit boy’ in the back of the canoe. “Eh, he’s alright,” Harry responded. “Not as fit as the blonde,” to which Louis pointed out that Harry’s taste was clearly off. “Well, I chose you, so clearly I have awful taste in men,” Harry teased back.

A few minutes after the canoe was long gone, Harry rose to stretch out his back that was starting to cramp from sitting in one spot for too long. As he stood, he felt that same familiar twinge in his bladder. It was small though, nothing to worry about. Plus, there wasn’t exactly anywhere to go pee out here anyway, so he just ignored it and pointed out the pretty stretch of water to Louis, admiring the view.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis ignored Harry’s comment as he glanced around briefly, wondering if Harry had thought to pack a pair of binoculars. Not that he planned on using them to check out just how ‘fit’ that blonde guy was, or anything.  
But he came up short, and Harry was already standing up to stretch, so Louis didn’t bother asking. He got up too, reaching out to grab Harry’s hand, and press a quick kiss to his lips. He tasted a little like alcohol, but that could be because that’s all that was on Louis’ tongue as well. 

“You look a little stiff from sitting so long, babe,” he mused, shifting over until he was behind Harry and they were both facing the front of the boat. Reaching up, he worked his fingers into Harry’s shoulders, trying to loosen him up some. His skin was blaringly warm from sitting in the sun for so long. 

“We should probably drink some water soon, you know,” he commented, massaging his thumbs into Harry’s neck. “Just cause it’s so hot.” He knew they both got a little cranky when they were dehydrated, especially if they were in the sun too long. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Mmm,” Harry hummed as Louis worked his hands into the tense areas in his back. “Feels good, babe.”

Louis offered him some water, and Harry took it greedily, already feeling a bit dehydrated from the overwhelming heat. He downed half a bottle in one go, already have forgotten about his slight need to wee. 

His skin was burning hot too, so he took another bottle of water and emptied it over himself, tipping his head back as he poured it, then shaking his hair out to get rid of the droplets dripping from his curls. He looked up innocently to find Louis starting at his wet torso, biting his lip hungrily. Harry laughed, “Jesus, Lou, calm down there.” He really did have ‘no control’ when it came to Harry, apparently. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis didn’t know if it was the sun getting to him, or what, but he was feeling especially affected by Harry today. His body, clad in nothing but those itty bitty shorts, and now with water dripping down his hair and heated skin. It was too much. Louis took a big gulp of water to try and cool himself down a little. 

“What did I do?” he asked, feigning innocence as he batted his eyelashes, when Harry caught him checking him out, yet again. He couldn’t help it. Harry was stunning. 

Louis felt calmer with the water though, so he took another drink. “The sun is making me tired,” he yawned, running his fingers along Harry as he passed him to sit on the bench by the table.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t play innocent, you’re not fooling anyone,” Harry laughed, finishing the rest of his water.

“Me too,” Harry agreed, yawning and sitting down next to Louis. He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and tilted his head up for a kiss. Would it be bad if they both fell asleep on a moving boat? Probably. Nonetheless, Harry felt his eyes drifting closed as they sailed along, the calming rock, rock, rock of the boat lulling him close to sleep. 

Suddenly, the rocking wasn’t as comforting as it was annoying. His bladder made its presence known again, and Harry cringed as the gentle movement caused the liquid in his bladder to stir. When had he gotten that full? It wasn’t _really_ full, but definitely way more than it had been not too long ago. Alcohol always did hit him fast and all at once, and Harry immediately regretted his decision to drink those two beers earlier.

It was manageable, though. It had to be manageable until they finished their day and got back to the main shoreline. He was having such a nice, fun, relaxing day with Louis and he really didn’t want a toilet emergency to ruin it.

And okay, he was getting ahead of himself now. He really didn’t have to go, hardly at all. Even if he was near a toilet right now, he would be in no rush to get to one. If he just didn’t drink anything for the rest of the afternoon, there would be no problem. 

Deciding to take his mind of all this, Harry slid into Louis’ lap, curling his arms around his neck and kissing him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis had also drifted off to sleep for a bit. He felt completely relaxed and with Harry climbing up next to him, it was nearly impossible to keep his eyes open once he closed them.

He didn’t know how long he slept for, but it was probably just a brief cat nap. He assumed that because when his eyes reopened, he felt much more energized, the way he always did after he had one of those quick, but intensive naps. Much better.

It didn’t take him long to realize what had woken him up either, with the 160 pounds of another person plopped on his lap, nipping at his neck. 

“If this is how I got to be woken up every day,” Louis commented softly, “I wouldn’t hate it so much.”

He curled his arms around Harry’s back to hold him closer, and ran one of his hands lazily along Harry’s spine. “And you were the one telling me to calm down,” he smirked as Harry licked along his jaw.

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I could definitely wake you up like this every day,” Harry hummed against Louis’ mouth. He tried to keep it innocent since he didn’t want to walk off the boat later with a boner (or worse, a come stain on his shorts), so he continued to snog Louis leisurely. Minutes past before they finally came up for air, grinning stupidly at each other like they were teenagers again.

“Hi,” Harry smiled against Louis’ mouth. It wasn’t until he came down from his brief snogging high that Harry felt his bladder pulse. Goddammit, why was this happening to him right now? Could he not enjoy a nice romantic day with his future spouse without his bladder getting in the way? Frowning grumpily, Harry slid off Louis’ lap, contemplating whether to ask him to turn back to find a loo before they continued on with their planned picnic. He really didn’t want this to turn into yet another embarrassing emergency.

But on that note, he also didn’t want to interrupt their day just so he could go to the toilet. He’d already had so many bathroom issues this trip, and although Louis didn’t seem mad or annoyed, he had been teasing Harry about it the last few days. So maybe he really was annoyed, and he was just trying to disguise it through teasing for Harry’s benefit. 

Either way, Harry didn’t want to say anything. He looked out at the lake to distract himself, and noticed the small patch of land in the distance. “Hey, Lou, there’s the island,” Harry pointed, once again feeling enthusiastic about their plans. “Do you want to steer over their now?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis pouted a little when Harry finally pulled away. Even with the sun still beating down on them relentlessly, with the heat from Harry gone, Louis suddenly felt a little chilly. 

It didn’t last long though, and he was once again dripping sweat down his forehead. When Harry pointed out the island, Louis felt his stomach rumble slightly. Beer on an empty stomach always made him even hungrier. 

“Yes, actually,” he agreed, heading over to the wheel to steer them in that direction. “I’m starving.” He patted the spot next to him for Harry to come and join him as he guided the boat along. When Harry sat, Louis carded his fingers lazily through his curls. Honestly, he didn’t think he would ever bore of playing with Harry’s hair. He’d never seen – or felt - anything quite like it. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry leaned into the touch as Louis ran his fingers through his hair. It felt so good. So good that it almost distracted him from the annoying full feeling in his lower stomach. “Me too,” he agreed. He was actually really hungry too; maybe eating would calm down the slight pulsing in his bladder. Even though that made no sense, Harry allowed the idea to calm him. Yep, they’d eat, enjoy each other’s company, then head back to the mainland and Harry could casually find a bathroom, no problem. 

They got to the island and found a nice stretch of grassy land. Louis spread a blanket out for them to sit on while Harry started gathering the food in front of them.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“What’re we having?” Louis spied the many bags and Tupperware’s full of food that Harry was pulling out. His mouth was practically watering. The combination of sun, beer, and a breakfast of sugar, had all left his stomach grumbling. He could actually hear it. 

Spreading out on the blanket, he flexed his toes and leaned back on his hands. It was pretty breezy by the water like this. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“All your favourites,” Harry smiled shyly as he laid everything out on the blankets. While Louis was doing god knows what (obviously not helping Harry prepare for the picnic in the least), Harry had prepared all of Louis’ favourite sandwiches, pasta salads, and more. He’d even bought a little apple pie from the store (he would have baked it himself but unfortunately hotel kitchenettes were very limiting). He’d also of course brought along plenty of fruit and veggies, but those probably wouldn’t even be touched by Louis. 

“Cold, babe?” Harry asked as he saw Louis shivering slightly. Harry was getting slightly chilly himself, the cold sensation sending little jolts to his bladder, which still seemed to be filling. Apparently all that beer and water hadn’t caught up to him yet. He pulled his shirt back on, hoping to fend off the breeze that was bothering his bladder.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis let out a low moan as he saw all of the delicious food Harry had packed. “You’re my favorite boyfriend,” he told him, reaching to snag a sandwich as soon as Harry set it out.

As he watched Harry set them plates, Louis chewed his sandwich in silent fascination. When did Harry have time to do all this? All Louis seemed to remember doing for the past week was playing video games, and a couple quick games of footie when he’d managed to convince Harry that no one was going to tell them off for it, despite the large sign right outside the hotel, that read ‘skating, running, and ball sports prohibited on grass’. Louis had been able to ease Harry’s reservations at breaking the rules with a couple snide remarks on ‘ball sports’. 

And what do you know? No one had caught them. Harry worried too much. Well okay, technically there had been that bloke with the ‘Manager’ nametag, who had barged out on their little makeshift field, threatening to kick them out if they did that again. But if you didn’t count him, then really, no one had caught them.

Louis had already gobbled up his sandwich, and was reaching for another one when Harry asked if he was cold. 

“Maybe a little bit,” he decided, following Harry’s lead and throwing his own shirt back on. That helped a bit. Giving Harry a little peck on the cheek, he grabbed the plate Harry handed him, and began working on some of the pasta. “’Sdeliciousbabe,” he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I’m your only boyfriend,” Harry corrected. He grinned with pride though as Louis dug into the food, clearly enjoying it immensely. “Glad you like it, babe,” he replied. While Louis focused on the heartier part of the meal, Harry decided to start with the healthy options, munching happily on the veggies and dip. It wasn’t until he’d eaten at least a dozen slices of cucumber that he remembered what a major diuretic they were.

“Shit,” he cursed out loud, dropping the slice he was currently holding like it had burned him. Louis looked up curiously, and Harry shrugged awkwardly. “Just, you know, I didn’t want to eat all the veggies before you got the chance,” he explained lamely.

He shook his head at himself after Louis turned back to his food. God, he was such an idiot sometimes. Probably had something to do with the ball of urine that was kicking around inside of him, making it hard to focus on anything else. Somehow, sitting down cross-legged had increased his urge massively; apparently all the liquid from earlier had decided to catch up with him right now.

Harry shifted around, trying to get into a position that would be more comfortable on his bladder. He ended up with one leg tucked under himself, the other stretched out in front – it looked a bit odd, but it was effective, at least for now. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis snorted out loud. “Yes, thank you Harold, for thinking of me,” he laughed, giving the cucumber slices a chary glance. “Don’t know how I would have survived,” he added, reaching past the healthful veggies for a couple salty crisps instead. 

As he munched on the potato wedges, he noticed the odd position Harry had arranged himself in. Who actually sat like that? Maybe he was still a bit stiff from sleeping on the boat. Was this some sort of subtle hint that Harry wanted Louis to creep his hands up along that leg, to ‘stretch it out’ a bit?

Well, that’s how Louis was taking it. Popping another chip in his mouth, he reached his unsalted fingers over to tickle along Harry’s bony leg, putting some pressure along his calf.

“That comfortable for you?” he teased, noticing how Harry was wiggling a little on his leg. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I don’t know how you _do_ survive on that diet,” Harry teased. 

He tried not to jump too noticeably when Louis unexpectedly started massaging his leg. “Ye-yeah, really comfortable,” Harry lied, cringing as Louis ran his hand farther up Harry’s leg. _God, not now, not now,_ he silently begged. He was doing alright managing his urges on his own, but Louis touching him was definitely not helping matters. 

He squirmed as subtly as he could, rocking a bit on his heel that was tucked under him, to try to ease the building pressure a bit. Fuck, they’d just got here, and all he wanted to do was hurry back home so he could wee. Harry scanned the area, hoping that by some slim chance there would be toilets set up around here. Or at least enough tree coverage for him to have a sneaky wee. But nope, luck was obviously not on his side; when was it ever? There were only a few sporadically placed trees, and they were surrounded by water on all sides and spatterings of people around the island. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As Louis danced his fingers along Harry’s leg, he felt him squirming a bit beneath him. He also seemed to be scanning the area uncertainly. Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “No one is watching us, Haz,” he promised, assuming Harry was maybe a little nervous that someone might catch Louis’ hand halfway up his thigh. Well, too bad if they did. Even if there were people around, Louis was feeling pretty content right where he was.

He leaned even closer, until his fingers were now just slipping beneath the hem of his ultra-short shorts. Harry’s skin felt even warmer there.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, but they might see us,” Harry argued weakly. “We can’t do this here.” He scooted away when Louis put his hand under the bottom of his shorts. “Lou, we can’t,” he repeated, pulling his leg back in so he was cross-legged again.

He picked up a banana, motioning for Louis to go back to his food as well. He tried to ignore the disappointed look on Louis’ face. He couldn’t help it though; he had to pee badly now, probably worse because he knew there were no toilets around, and that made him nervous. And this sitting position really wasn’t helping anything; it seemed to just put more pressure on his bladder. 

Harry brought his legs out in front of him, bending his knees and bringing them towards his chest as he chomped on his banana. He tapped his feet distractedly as he checked the area once again for somewhere to escape for a quick wee, but there was nothing. 

By the time they’d made it through most of the food set it front of them, Harry was squirming around non-stop. He switched to crossing his legs again, tilting side to side as inconspicuously as he could. He was doing a great job with the whole subtle thing, he was sure. Louis didn’t suspect a thing; or at least he hadn’t said anything yet. Inside, Harry was getting more and more desperate to pee, but on the outside he was doing everything he could to keep his movements to a bare minimum. He just really didn’t want Louis to know he had to go. Because then, Louis would either tease him, get upset about it, or insist they head back so Harry could pee, and Harry did not like any of those options.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis pouted as Harry brushed him away, but it was ok. Harry would just owe him later that night. Louis could live with that.

As he filled his plate with more pasta, leaving the weird fruit and vegetable things for Harry, he leaned back again to enjoy the warm breeze. It was actually really lovely out here. They should capture some of their trip for memory’s sake. Digging into his pocket, Louis reached for his phone to snap a couple pictures. He snuck one of Harry – ok a couple – when he wasn’t looking. Candids could sometimes be the best types of pictures.

Louis hadn’t really noticed Harry moving around the whole time, but when he skimmed back through his pictures, he thought the few he’d gotten of Harry seemed a little tense. 

Louis glanced up at him. Harry was leaning to the side, biting at his lip and looking a little anxious. Furrowing his eyebrows, Louis reached over to tap Harry’s knee. 

“What’s up?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hmm, what?” Harry asked, startled when Louis knocked his knee randomly. “Umm, I’m fine!” he hurried to say, not knowing exactly what Louis had asked him, but sure that he’d somehow caught onto that something was up with Harry.

He brought his legs out in front of him, jiggling them a little. God, he hadn’t really drunk that much had he? Of course, beers always made him need to pee more than other liquids for some reason, but still. How did he already feel like he needed to get to a toilet very soon? Harry bounced on his bum a little, trying to make the thumping feeling go away. 

He needed to stand up, because sitting like this on the ground was putting way too much pressure on his bladder. He hopped up, grabbing the frisbee he’d brought. “Want to take a break before dessert,” he suggested to Louis. Running around would definitely take the edge off a bit, and plus, it wouldn’t look so weird if he was twitching and squirming around while they were playing.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis wasn’t sure he was convinced by Harry’s somewhat rushed answer, but before he could delve any deeper into the mystery, Harry was already jumping up. 

And since Louis had quite the competitive streak, he agreed readily at Harry’s suggestion, already forgetting about what might have been bothering Harry. He was probably just restless. That’s why he had grabbed the Frisbee.

“One on none doesn’t seem too fair though, does it?” Louis taunted mischievously. “Maybe you could ask one of these nice people,” he gestured vaguely to the small huddles of scattered people also enjoying the island,” to be on your team so it’s not so one-sided.”

Louis couldn’t help laughing at the angry little pout on Harry’s face. He seriously loved teasing his boy.

Running off a little to create some distance between them, Louis hunched over in a ready stance, eyes locked on the Frisbee in Harry’s hand.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry furrowed his brow. One on none? But wouldn’t it be one on one… ah. Louis was making fun of him. His confused look turned into a pout. He was about to defend himself, but then Louis was running off before he got a chance to say anything. 

Shuffling his feet side to side, Harry got ready to throw the Frisbee. Concentrating hard, he focused on the target of Louis, biting his lip and releasing the Frisbee. It somehow flew way to the right of Louis. “Must have been the wind,” Harry defended as Louis laughed at him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The wind. “Yeah, that _must_ have been it, Haz,” Louis joked, running off to search for the Frisbee. It had landed in some weeds a good few feet away.

“Heads up!” he cried, flinging the Frisbee quickly. It sailed perfectly through the air, if he did say so himself. And it was Louis, so he did. It was flying right towards Harry. There was no way he could miss it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry readied himself as the Frisbee flew towards him. He put his hands out in front of himself, ready to catch it as it flew right at him. He’s totally got this. But at the last minute, the wind must have changed or something (that damn wind again), and the Frisbee hit Harry square in the forehead, making him stumble backwards before falling straight onto his back. He hit the ground with an _oof_ , the shock sending a painful jolt to his bladder. He moaned, squeezing his legs together as he felt all that liquid jiggling around inside of him. He tried to get himself back together as he saw Louis jogging over to him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis’ mouth fell to the ground. How hard had he thrown that thing!? Harry actually fell backwards on his ass because of it. Hurrying over to him, Louis held out his hand to help Harry back up.

“You alright, babe?” He could tell Harry wasn’t seriously injured, and because of that, it was hard to contain the laughter that was bursting to come out at what had just happened. “T-that was quite a catch. But this isn’t football,” he teased, smile tugging at his lips. “You’re allowed to use your hands this time.” 

He gave Harry a little smack on the butt. "You ok?"

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry covered his face with his hands as Louis helped him up, but he ended up giggling at Louis’ attempts to hold in his laughter. Harry tripped over his own feet so many times during sports and games that he really didn’t have it in him to get that embarrassed about it anymore.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured Louis. _Well, other than the massive lump of liquid flowing around in my gut_ , he added silently to himself. The impact from the fall had really jarred his bladder, and he could barely stay still without feeling like it was going to flood right out of him. 

Harry awkwardly crossed his legs and leaned to the side as Louis looked him over uncertainly, asking again if he was okay. He was probably concerned because of the dark flush that must be covering Harry’s face now, and the way Harry knew he must have a pained look on his face. He tried to straighten out his features, hoping to appear more relaxed. “Yeah, all good, Lou,” he insisted, uncrossing his legs to tap his toe against the ground. “Just ready to keep playing the good ol’ game of Frisbee,” he added, grinning at his corny statement. 

He could ask if Louis wanted to leave now. But they’d planned to spend the whole afternoon out here, and Harry would feel like such a downer if he forced them to leave too early. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis shrugged as Harry assured him all was good. “If you say so.” But actually, Louis thought as he jogged back to his original spot a few yards away, if Harry didn’t fall at least _once_ during their game, then that’s when Louis should actually be concerned. 

As he clapped his hands together gamely, Louis shouted, “Right. Toss over that good ol’ Frisbee whenever you’re ready.” 

Louis was already shuffling from left to right in anticipation of Harry’s no doubt, inaccurate toss. And just as predicted, the Frisbee went flying way too far to the left of where Louis was standing. He took off at a sprint, skillfully catching the Frisbee just as it almost flew past him. He grinned proudly.

“One for me!” he shouted, tossing the Frisbee back.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry took the opportunity that Louis was distracted running to catch the Frisbee, to bend over and grip his thighs, knocking his knees together. God, he needed to pee so bad. This was ridiculous; how was he supposed to spend the rest of the afternoon here without making a fool out of himself. 

He managed to straighten himself back up as Louis threw the Frisbee to him. This time the throw was a little short, so Harry had to move for it. He struggled to get going though, an urge hitting him just as he was about to run forward. He ended up stumbling forward awkwardly, not getting anywhere close to where the Frisbee landed. 

“What kind of throw was that?!” he blamed Louis, as he walked forward to retrieve the toy. He didn’t acknowledge that the throw was actually still way better than either of his own.

As he bent forward to pick of the Frisbee, Harry cringed as he felt the liquid inside of him move like it was also being pulled down by gravity. He quickly snapped his thighs together, crossing his legs at the ankles as he stood back up. He couldn’t help wobbling on the spot as he prepared to throw the Frisbee again.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“A lot better than yours!” Louis answered back. “Sometimes you have to actually do a little moving around to catch it. That’s how the game works.”

He stuck his tongue out to show he was just messing with him, sort of. But he couldn’t help feeling a little defensive. That throw was perfectly acceptable. Harry’s the one who stopped short all of a sudden. If he would have kept going, he might have actually managed to catch it. 

Louis kicked at the ground absentmindedly as he waited for Harry to toss it back to him. It was sort of hard to see Harry that great right now though, because the sun had just moved behind him. Louis had to shield his eyes with one of his hands so he could attempt to see. But even despite this minor setback, he still noticed Harry seemed to be squirming around a bit more than was necessary. But with his mind so focused on watching the Frisbee, Louis didn’t really think much of it.

“Any day!” he called out eagerly. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Give me a sec,” Harry yelled back, as he felt an urge ripple down his spine. He just felt like he was getting fuller and fuller every second. He dug his toes into the ground, curling them and arching his back. There was still a constant beating against his stomach that he couldn’t will to go away no matter how hard he tried. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry tossed the Frisbee back to Louis, immediately crouching down when he knew Louis’ attention was elsewhere. He placed his hand over his lower stomach, feeling the hard bump of urine there, and rubbed it gently. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis raised his eyebrows. That was a bit snappy for Harry. 

“It’s just a game, Curly!” he called back with a smirk. Was he really mad that he missed that catch? 

Either way, Louis didn’t have time to ask before the Frisbee was tossed back, and he had to go chase after it. Far after it… Well, at least Louis couldn’t say he wasn’t getting a workout today.

Fetching it quickly, he ran back over, eager to continue the game. But even in the sun, he could see Harry hunching over. His hand was even rubbing his tummy a little. Louis frowned. Was he sick? They had just eaten, after all. Running around like that so close after eating all that food probably wasn’t the best idea.

“You’re not planning on tossing more than this Frisbee, are you?” Louis joked, waiting a moment to make sure Harry was alright before he threw it back.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry straightened back up quickly at Louis’ remark. He hadn’t meant for Louis to catch him like that. “N-no, I’m fine,” he called back, bending at the knees. Maybe he should say he was sick; then they could leave and Harry could finally pee before this turned into an emergency. But no, that wasn’t a good idea either – they would still be leaving early, and Harry didn’t want that to happen.

“I’m good, throw it back,” he instructed. Louis obliged, and this time Harry actually caught it! It was an amazing show of sport skill. Okay, well, the Frisbee _had_ been thrown directly at his chest, but still, he caught it! Harry jumped up and down, cheering, before he realized this was causing his bladder to bounce right along with him.

Wincing, Harry stopped jumping and gripped his thighs dangerously close to his cock. “Ugh, I need to _pee_ ,” he whimpered to himself, since Louis was too far away to hear him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis dropped his mouth to the ground in mock astonishment. “Nice catch, Haz!” he congratulated, ignoring the fact that it had practically flown right into Harry’s hand, and there would have been literally no way he _couldn’t_ have caught it. Then again, it _was_ Harry…

Louis nodded along fondly impatient at Harry’s enthusiasm at his amazing catch, expecting that when it finally ended, he would toss the Frisbee back. But instead, he dropped it and grabbed his dick? Louis squinted. No, okay, he wasn’t actually grabbing that, but he was pretty close to it. What was he doing? Louis scrunched his face curiously. Harry had been acting sort of strange for the past half hour or so now, hadn’t he?

Louis was still skeptical about the whole Harry possibly being sick thing. But if he was, wouldn’t he just say so and they could go sit back down and Louis could give him some water to settle his stomach? 

As he struggled to connect the dots, Louis’ eyes suddenly widened at his own thought. Water. There had been quite an abundance of that particular substance today, hadn’t there? Possibly too much even? Louis squinted harder. Could Harry possibly be doing a little pee-pee dance right now?

Louis snorted to himself. He really hoped not. For one, he was definitely not planning on ending their day anytime soon, especially just for a toilet break. And for two, this would make what? the twentieth Harry wee incident this trip? At this point, Louis wasn’t sure if Harry just had a really weak bladder, or else just consistently bad timing.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry struggled to get his bladder calmed down enough to let him release a decent throw back to Louis. He rubbed his thighs together awkwardly, while twisting side to side. He finally managed to throw the Frisbee, but since most of his power was being used containing his full bladder, the throw was short. Like way short; it didn’t even make it halfway to Louis. 

While Louis jogged forward to retrieve the Frisbee, Harry couldn’t help bouncing from foot to foot, trying to keep it subtle since Louis was facing him as he ran. It was hard though; staying still right now was just not an option. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis sighed loudly, as he once again had to run to fetch the Frisbee. “Are you just messing with me?” he panted. “Or are you really that bad at this?” 

As he bent to retrieve it, he could see some movement out of his peripheral vision. Glancing over at Harry, Louis noticed he was stepping around awkwardly. If Harry didn’t have his shoes on, Louis might have assumed his feet just hurt from rocks or something. But Harry did have shoes on, and Louis couldn’t really think of any other reason he’d be that restless. Once again, he came to the conclusion that Harry must need a wee. 

“You still want to play?” he asked, not calling Harry out of his prancing, but still giving him the option to take a break if he wanted. Louis fleetingly wondered if there was even a toilet around here. If not, Harry was going to be waiting a long time…

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry was about to insist that it was okay if they kept playing, but then he thought better of it. “Actually, do you want to take a break for dessert?” he suggested hopefully. Maybe sitting would be better for his bladder. Of course, that’s what he’d thought about standing, but he was running out of ideas now. As always, the only thing that would actually solve his problem would be getting to a toilet. 

His bladder pulsated at the idea of being in front of a toilet, and Harry bit his lip as he tried to hide the grimace on his face. _It’s gonna be fine,_ he pep-talked himself. _I can hold it for a bit longer. Definitely. Maybe._ Shuffling over to join Louis, Harry ran his hand uneasily through his hair and took a deep breath. This wouldn’t be so hard if he wasn’t trying to hide it, but keeping his need to wee a secret was making the whole holding thing a lot more difficult.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis nodded along at the suggestion of dessert. He was still pretty full from their lunch, but he was pretty sure Harry was only agreeing so he could sit down for a minute. 

As he padded over to their little picnic blanket they’d set out, Louis wondered if he should say something. Even if he was wrong, he was pretty sure he’d still be embarrassing Harry more than himself. He noticed Harry messing with his hair, and that was surefire proof that at least _something_ was stressing him out. 

But for once, Louis kept his comments to himself, and reached for the apple pie instead. See, he could totally eat fruit. As long as it was doused in unhealthy amounts of sugar, and didn’t taste anything like it was originally intended to. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry lowered himself to the ground carefully, sitting on his knees with his heels tucked behind his bum. He grabbed a slice of apple pie and began eating it, trying to keep up a conversation with Louis. Within minutes though, he had resorted to rocking back and forth on his knees, lifting his bum up and down. He could barely concentrate on what Louis was even saying, just managing a few ‘hmms’ and ‘yeahs’ every once in awhile. A large urge hit him, vibrating through his bladder, and causing Harry to squeeze his eyes shut and accidentally squeak out loud. He stopped bouncing and leaned forward against the pressure, trying his hardest to remain nonchalant about it, but there was no way Louis hadn’t noticed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As Louis ate his dessert, his eyes were practically growing in diameter with every passing second. Did Harry even realize how much he was squirming right now? Louis was almost positive at this point that the source of the problem was toilet-related. Because if it was anything else, he’s pretty sure Harry would’ve just come out with it already. Not that he had that difficult of a time announcing when he had to pee normally, but sometimes he did seem rather shy about it. Louis had no idea why. It was just him. It’s not like Louis was going to tease him about it or anything… That would just be mean.

When Harry let out a squeak, Louis furrowed his eyebrows nervously. 

“Um, everything alright, babe? You seem a little, what’s the word. Tense?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Harry huffed out, changing positions to sit in a weird pretzel-like shape, his legs wrapped around each other. It looked casual though right? Yeah, perfectly casual, nothing out of the ordinary. God, Harry was sweating and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just from the heat.

He placed his hands in his lap, being careful to resist the urge to squeeze his dick. He should just say something. He was going to piss himself out here if he didn’t say something soon. At least his shorts were already yellow, maybe nobody would notice.

And no god, that was such a ridiculous though. He was not going to wet himself. He glanced around, trying to take his mind off his need. He stared out into the lake, the water swaying in the wind, and he immediately cringed and turned away. Fuck, he probably had enough liquid in his bladder to overflow this lake. 

Louis was looking at him weird when he turned back. No, this was not supposed to be how today turned out! He just wanted Louis to enjoy himself, not worry about whatever was going on with Harry. “Are you having a good time, babe?” Harry asked hopefully. “It’s good right, like the weather’s nice, and you liked the food, yeah?” God, he sounded like such a knob. He was not usually _this_ obviously eager to please Louis, but apparently his bladder was making him desperate in more ways than one.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was about to say that ‘yes, he was having a delightful time,’ but Harry just kept on talking. Or blabbering, really. Was this supposed to distract Louis from the obvious fact that Harry could barely sit still right now? If so, Harry was going to have to try a lot harder than that.

Distracted by Harry’s squirming, Louis didn’t even answer as he asked Harry the same question instead. “Uhh,” he coughed awkwardly. “Are _you_ having a good time though?” To be honest, Louis really couldn’t understand how Harry could have gotten himself into yet _another_ desperate to pee situation. Sure, it happened to everyone _now and then_. But it seemed to happen to Harry just about every day. But even still, Louis was pretty sure Harry couldn’t have to go _that_ badly yet, if he hadn’t even said anything about it.

“I feel like you’re a little distracted or something?” Or something…

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I’m having a great time!” Harry answered, maybe a little too eagerly. Why hadn’t Louis said if he was having fun? Did that mean he wasn’t having a good time? This was stressing Harry out more, making him squirm even more, grinding his bum against the blanket. Why did his stupid bladder have to go and ruin everything?

“Hmm, what?” Harry snapped his head up when he noticed Louis had said something else. God, now he wasn’t even paying attention to his boyfriend. He was a terrible date. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis watched Harry curiously. At the moment, he couldn’t decided if he felt more humored or annoyed by his plight. Obviously, it was always a little funny to see Harry breaking out the pee-dance moves that he was so good at. But on the other hand, it was only cute for so long before all his squirming was going to start irking Louis just a little bit. Couldn’t Harry hold it without doing so much of that wiggling around? It was making Louis nervous for him. 

“I said…” he sighed when Harry just chewed his lip and looked around again. He wasn’t listening. “Never mind,” Louis said, taking another bite of his apple pie. He really hoped Harry could just relax and enjoy the rest of their date this time, instead of calling it off too early.

“And yes, to answer your question, I’m having a good time. Really, it’s been great,” he added with a smile, hoping to ease some of the tension from Harry’s face. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry smiled, momentarily pleased at Louis’ response that he was in fact having an alright time. But as he nibbled on his apple pie, Harry’s mind was still too focused on the now aching thrumming in his bladder. He looked up to see Louis had finished eating and was looking at him expectantly. Harry dropped his apple pie back in the container, knowing his stomach was too coiled from the nervousness caused by his bladder to eat anymore.

“What do you want to do now?” he asked, trying to keep an upbeat, cheery expression. He knew he was failing though, could feel the grimace breaking through on his face. He sat up on one knee, turning the other knee inwards and trying to subtly squeeze his cock between his thighs. He ended up losing his balance though, falling back down on both knees with a quiet (well, at least he hoped it was quiet) whine as his bladder jiggled harshly. Harry gripped his upper thighs rocking slightly and tried to pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

“We could go for a walk around,” he continued, with gritted teeth. “Or play some more Frisbee.” He huffed softly as he bounced up and down on his knees. “Or sail around on the boat a bit more. Whatever you want.” He finally stopped talking simply because he didn’t have enough breath left to finish; he was practically wheezing from trying to contain his massive wee, and he didn’t have enough breath left over to talk. Fuck, Louis would have to be blind to not realize something was wrong. Harry was ruining their whole day, and the worst part was that he was trying so hard to make it perfect; it was all his bloody bladder’s fault. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was beginning to second guess himself the longer Harry went without saying anything. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that if he really did have to pee, he usually said something. And he definitely wasn’t this chipper about it. It was just the squirming that was still throwing Louis off. Why else would he be so anxious?

Because Louis felt so relaxed, all of Harry’s restless moving was starting to make Louis a little anxious too, so he decided any of those ideas really would be better than sitting here and being driven up the wall by Harry’s fidgeting. 

“Right. I’m not sure I have enough energy left to go chasing after your Frisbee throws,” he grinned. “But we could walk?” That actually sounded like a great idea. It was such a nice day. Maybe a walk would help settle Harry down some too. Get him to think about something else instead of whatever it was that was bugging him right now. 

Louis could of course ask Harry if he needed the toilet or something, but if Harry wasn’t going to bring it up, Louis didn’t really want to either. Because if Louis asked and Harry _did_ actually fess up, then what? They’d have to leave. And Louis really didn’t want to leave. Well, actually, he’d probably just tell Harry to suck it up, or tie a knot in it, or put a cork in it, or whatever the expression was kids used these days. But hopefully the longer Louis ignored it, the longer Harry would too. He just really wished he was stop squirming so much. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, sounds great,” Harry agreed, standing up quickly. Standing was definitely better right now. Maybe. He could never decide in these situations. He crossed his legs and squeezed them together tightly as he waited for Louis to get up as well. 

Harry smiled when Louis took his hand, the touch taking his mind off his bladder for about 0.2 seconds. A tremor running down his spine and to his gut quickly reminded him of how full he was, and Harry reflexively squeezed Louis’ hand against the pressure. He hoped it had come off as a loving gesture and not Harry desperately trying to hold in his wee. 

They began walking around the island, sticking close to the water. Harry cringed every time he heard a wave splash against the shore. He tried to keep up a conversation with Louis, but it was just so hard to hear him with his bladder screaming for attention. Soon, Harry’s walk had turned into more of a waddle, but he still tried to keep up the façade that everything was fine. 

His bladder was pounding in his gut, and Harry placed his free hand over the small lump that was now peeking out over the top of his shorts. “I just want to _wee_ ,” he whimpered to himself, blushing when he realized he’d just said that out loud. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis’ eye widened briefly at how eagerly Harry agreed and how quickly he stood up. But he was definitely thankful Harry hadn’t said he’d rather leave to find a place to piss instead. He didn’t comment on Harry squeezing his hand so tightly because Louis was pretty sure it had more to do with all this nervous energy than it did with anything truly affectionate.

As they set off, Louis tried to steer the conversation towards anything that would keep from offering up too many chances for Harry to butt in about needing to pee, and could they please leave. Louis hoped if he kept talking about completely unrelated topics, Harry wouldn’t find a good enough opportunity to bring it up. 

However, the longer they walked, the more Harry was not only lagging, but also puffing his breath more than was needed for their leisurely excursion. Plus he was hardly even walking anymore. It was more of a jumpy hobble. One where he kept squeezing at Louis’ hand, and wincing after nearly every step. 

Just as Louis was about to make some sort of comment on it, Harry said something, and Louis groaned to himself as he had definitely heard the word ‘wee’. 

Pretending he hadn’t heard, Louis ran a finger through Harry’s curls. “Say something?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry jerked away instinctively when Louis reached for his curls. He just really didn’t need anyone or anything touching him without warning right now. He immediately felt bad though, and leaned back into the touch. Heart hammering in panic, Harry shook his head. “Nope, you must be hearing things again, old man,” Harry tried to joke, slowing his pace even more to squeeze his thighs together. 

They walked a few more steps, but then Harry felt his bladder contract, trying to squeeze out some of the wee that was pulsing against the walls of his bladder. Harry stopped in his tracks, dropping Louis’ hand and crossing his legs tightly. He held his breath as he rode out the urge, digging his toes into the ground and pressing his thighs as close together as he could get them. As soon as he was able to relax for a second, another huge urge hit him, and he was forced to grip his thighs and lean forward slightly, praying that he wasn’t about to lose control right here in front of Louis.

Okay, he really needed to say something now. This had passed the line from very desperate to very urgent, and if he didn’t get to a toilet soon, it was all going to just burst out of him. No matter how badly Harry wanted to hold out for the rest of the afternoon, his poor bladder simply wasn’t large enough or strong enough to wait that long. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis frowned a bit when Harry pulled away, but smiled again when Harry leaned back in. “Old man? You’re such a child.” He was quite relieved that Harry hadn’t taken that somewhat ill-planned invitation to finally admit his situation however. ’ _Don’t ask questions!’_ Louis had to remind himself.

He was determinedly not paying attention to the fact that Harry’s thighs were squeezing tighter and tighter together. Of course, that wasn’t really working because Harry had such lovely thighs really, and now that he was bringing attention to them, Louis really couldn’t help sneaking another glance. But then Harry tensed his legs up obviously, and Louis blinked, looking off to the water and pretending he was still oblivious to the whole thing.

It was really starting to get to him. And not in a good way. Not only was Harry not even trying to keep up a conversation with him, but the only thing he seemed capable of doing was huffing out moan after moan with each step they took. He had to be kidding if he thought Louis couldn’t hear him. How could it be that bad already!? They’d only been out here for… well, it had admittedly been quite a while by this point. But still! Didn’t Harry go before they left?

Louis really tried not to get too discouraged. He had to remind himself that Harry was at least being a good enough sport about it, and hadn’t yet pleaded that they go back yet. Despite this slight reassurance, the more they walked, the more irritable Louis was becoming. When eventually Harry stopped dead in his tracks, obviously in a desperate attempt to hold himself together, Louis couldn’t take it anymore.

“Haz, this is really annoying,” he sighed flatly. He managed to keep the irritation out of his voice, but he wasn’t smiling either. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Just as Harry was finally about to speak up and tell Louis they needed to head back so Harry could get to the loo _right now_ , Louis made a comment about being annoyed. Harry’s heart sank; had Louis caught on to what was wrong with Harry? He had to of, it was so obvious. And now he was annoyed because of it. Fuck, this was exactly what Harry had been trying to avoid!

Trying to play innocent, Harry asked, “What’s annoying, babe?” But his voice cracked slightly on the last word, and he was forced to bend over more and knock his knees together as he felt wee trying to sneak out of his bladder. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis groaned inwardly. Despite not wanting to end their date yet, or any time soon for that matter, he could tell it was inevitable. Harry couldn’t even get a sentence out without virtually wetting himself. It was kind of cute. But also kind of annoying.

“I can tell that you need to pee,” Louis told him impatiently. “And it’s getting very distracting.”

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Ugh, of course he knew. Louis always knew. And he was so annoyed by it too. But Harry couldn’t help that he needed to pee! He’d even gone before they headed out for the day. He couldn’t even remember the last time Louis went, but he still didn’t have to pee right now. It so wasn’t fair.

He considered denying it, but it was so obvious he needed to wee that it would be a blatant lie. Instead, he tried to downplay it. Standing on crossed, shaky legs, Harry bounced as subtly as he could at the knees and admitted, “Ummm…yeah, I do kinda need to go.” He let out a choked-off laugh. “But, like, it’s not that bad. Sorry for bugging you, I’ll try to stop being so annoying about it,” he insisted, uncrossing his legs and pushing his thighs tight together as he swayed side to side. “I can wait, it’s not a big deal or anything.”

Oh god, no no no, why had he said that? It _was_ a big deal, it really was! Offering up a weak smile, Harry ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the ends in pain as another urge rippled through him. He folded his hands in front of his crotch, doing everything in his power to resist the urge to hold himself and do a full-blown potty dance. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“You can?” Louis raised a suspicious eyebrow. He was pretty sure he saw right through Harry’s attempts to downplay his desperation, but he wasn’t sure what to do about. If Harry was willing to wait, then they could still try and enjoy the rest of their day. But looking at him, Louis didn’t think Harry looked like he could wait five minutes. 

He sighed again. “I hope you can hold it, because there isn’t really anywhere to go until we get back to shore.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Yes, thanks Louis, as if Harry didn’t already know that. He resisted the urge to snap at him, his overly-full bladder making him more short-tempered than usual. He forced himself to remain cheerful though, for the sake of their date not being ruined.

“Yeah, I know, I’m fine,” Harry insisted again, even though he knew his face and body language must tell otherwise. He took Louis’ hand again and tugged him forward, continuing on their walk. 

Harry tried to enjoy the scenery and Louis’ company, but it felt like once they started moving again, his bladder had started protesting even more. He took small, careful steps, pulling Louis back whenever he started moving too fast. They only managed to walk for another few minutes before Harry could barely take it anymore. His breath was coming out in loud gasps and huffs, and his legs were so shaky that he felt like he might lose his balance any second. 

As he took another tentative step forward, he felt his bladder contract once more. The tiniest of dribbles slipped out, and Harry stopped short to avoid any more from pouring out. Tensing his body so much that he could feel his muscles ache, Harry grabbed his cock in a tight grip, turning his body towards Louis so no one else on the island could see him holding himself like a child.

“Ughhhgh,” he moaned, squeezing harder as the urge didn’t let up, instead increasing in pressure. He stamped his feet as he bent at the waist, riding out the urgent wave. When it finally passed, he was left way more desperate than a few seconds earlier, feeling like he really might explode any second.

Keeping his eyes on the ground so as not to see Louis’ disappointment, Harry muttered between gasping breaths, “Sorry, we.. we need to head back… can’t hold it...sorry, sorry!”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry might have said he was fine, but Louis didn’t believe a word of it. He knew he should try and be somewhat sympathetic. For one, he knew Harry had actually remembered to pee before leaving this morning (for once in his life). And for another, Harry was obviously trying not to be a nuisance about it. He was barely even complaining at all. But it was still touching a nerve with Louis nonetheless. Why couldn’t Harry just go like five minutes without needing the toilet? Was it all in his head? Did the idea that there wasn’t anywhere to pee somehow make him _think_ he needed to go? It’s not like he’d been drinking all afternoon. He’d only had whatever Louis did, and Louis didn’t need to go at all. 

He went along with Harry’s claim that he would be alright though, and continued their walk. But each step was starting to stress him out as much as it apparently was for Harry. Louis could barely concentrate because now that he knew how obviously bad Harry had to go, he was hyper aware of each little wince or stumble, or bounce from Harry. It was really starting to bother him. Obviously he loved Harry, and didn’t want him to have to suffer with this or anything. And rationally, he also knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault either. But god. Was it so hard to go one afternoon without a bathroom emergency!? And even more frustratingly, Harry kept tugging him back even though Louis barely felt like he was walking at all. They were basically inching around the island. If Harry thought that was going to get them anywhere faster, he was in for a definite disappointment. 

Finally, when Louis was just about to utter another complaint about Harry’s restless behavior, Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. Louis groaned, turning to huff out something irritable, when he saw Harry’s hands shoved in his crotch, and stomping his feet.

Louis clenched his teeth, rolling his eyes to the sky so he didn’t have to watch Harry’s pee dance and get even more exasperated than he already was.

“You just said you were fine,” he muttered, casting his eyes off to the left where a little huddle of tourists had stopped to stare at the pair of them. Mostly Harry. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I know, I lied. I’m sorry,” Harry apologized, finally looking up to see Louis rolling his eyes. Shaking his hips back and forth, Harry started tugging Louis so he’d turn back in the direction they’d come from. He couldn’t deal with Louis being mad at him right now; he just had to pee, and everything else could wait.

As Louis let out a long-suffering sigh when Harry pulled them back towards their blanket, something inside Harry snapped. “I didn’t fucking choose to have to piss right now, okay?” _God, need to wee, need to wee, need to fucking wee,_ was all that was running through his head. His bladder was sloshing around painfully, and each and every step sent hard jolts into his gut. His mind was starting to swim, all focus narrowing down to the massive ball of urine swelling inside of him. 

“I tried to hold it, it’s not my fucking fault I can’t wait,” he continued, letting go of Louis’ hand to run his own hands shakily along his thighs as he wobbled along. “Like, I don’t know what you want me to do. Piss myself out here? Because that’s the only other option.” Was Louis even listening to him anymore? He didn’t care, rambling was keeping his head sane, keeping him slightly focused on something other than the feeling of being about to explode.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was still gritting his teeth as Harry started tugging him back the way they came. 

“I just wish you could wait – “ he started to say, before Harry snapped at him. Louis raised his eyebrows, quite affronted. He was too annoyed at this whole situation to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. Even though he should let it go, since Harry’s current frustration was only because he needed to pee, Louis didn’t feel like excusing his attitude right now. 

“Well, don’t get all pissy with me,” he snapped back, his choice of words not even intentional. “It’s not my fault either. You know, you could have said something a lot sooner so that you wouldn’t be freaking out right now.” He ignored the part about Harry pissing himself because Louis hadn’t really taken it seriously. 

Actually, he decided to just ignore Harry altogether.

Looking purposely away, Louis crossed his arms over his chest so Harry couldn’t try and hold them again. He wasn’t thinking about later when he would probably regret being so aggravated. All he knew was that he was feeling increasingly resentful towards Harry right now, and he didn’t even really know why. But he didn’t care. Being angry felt better than trying to be understanding right now. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

They’d reached their blanket then, and Harry immediately crouched forward to gather up all their stuff, not bothering to be neat about it. There wasn’t time for that. Of course, Louis was just standing there being useless. _Typical,_ Harry thought, petulantly.

“I was _trying_ to let us both enjoy our date,” Harry snapped back, trying to keep his voice semi-calm. His bladder was pulsing even more furiously in this crouched position, and he sneakily gripped his cock with one hand while he continued to pack up their things with his free hand. “Jesus, Louis, you act like I planned this or something.” His voice was coming out a bit wobbly but it was _not_ because he was upset, okay? He just really, really needed to pee! 

Another tiny dribble leaked out, causing Harry to flop down onto his knees, squeezing his thighs together to stop anymore from slipping out. He leaned forward on his knees, rocking back and forth desperately as he continued to throw leftover food and utensils into the basket. He finally finished, but when he tried to get up, he was paralyzed by another intense urge. Biting his lip as he fought it off, Harry curled in on himself, still holding his cock tightly with one hand. “Jesus, _fuck,_ ” he whimpered as he got himself under control.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis watched Harry practically tossing all their food back into the basket. “Hey, careful, I was gonna eat that – “ he frowned as Harry dumped the rest of the apple pie like it was nothing. Louis could – should – help, but he just stood there growing more and more aggravated instead. 

“It’s not enjoyable when I have to watch you squirm around the entire time,” he mumbled back. His eyes traveled along Harry as he suddenly dropped down to his knees. “What now?” he grumbled, watching Harry rocking back and forth. When he saw the pained look on Harry’s face, he did manage to feel a tad sympathetic. He was pretty sure at least at this point, it wasn’t just in Harry’s head. “Are you gonna be alright?” he asked, a touch of concern in his otherwise exasperated tone. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Do I fucking look alright?” was Harry’s response. It was a bit dramatic; he _was_ fine after all; he needed to pee really fucking bad, but it wasn’t like he was dying or something. Unless he died from bladder explosion, which was looking to be a very real possibility right about now.

He ignored the point about Louis not enjoying himself today, because he really did not want to think about that right now. If Louis had a shitty day because of him, then all of Harry’s effort to fight through his pee urges would have been for nothing. 

Slowly dragging his body back up, Harry clasped his hands together in front of his dick. “Can we please just go now?” Without waiting for an answer, Harry started hobbling his way back towards the boat, leaving their things for Louis to bring. God, he couldn’t hold it; how was he going to make it all the way back to shore? 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Just when Louis was about to try and take a more understanding approach, Harry snapped at him again. So much for that.

“You look ridiculous, is what you look like, Harry.” There wasn’t any real venom in the words, but he still said it with a stony expression. 

“Well, I suppose that’s a yes, then!” he grumbled when Harry stomped off without waiting for a proper answer. Not that Louis really had a choice, he figured. With a drawn out sigh of exasperation, he started grabbing their basket, blanket and Frisbee. “I guess I’ll just bring our stuff, then,” he shouted to no one in particular, since Harry was now several paces ahead. “Don’t mind me..” When he had all their things gathered, Louis started making his way towards the boat. But he was in much less a hurry than Harry, who was practically already climbing on board.

With a bit of a dismal sigh, Louis gave their little island one last look around. They hadn’t even had a chance to play tag, or have a tickle fight, or streak through the trees. Nothing. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry could hear Louis shouting something after him, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen to what he was saying. Quickening his pace as much as possible in spite of his bulging bladder, Harry soon made it to the boat. He climbed aboard unsteadily, dropping down on one of the seats immediately and burying both hands into his crotch. He leaned forward and grinded against the seat urgently, trying everything in his power to keep the dam from bursting.

As he impatiently waited for Louis to join him, Harry looked out at the water, where a few kids were splashing away. A solution to his problem briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly shook it away. Everyone peed in the lake, that was common knowledge, but it just seemed so much more wrong to go in the water specifically to relieve himself. He couldn’t do that; at this point, it would be the same as wetting himself, and he was much too old to wet himself. He could hold on, he knew he could, if Louis just bloody _hurried the fuck up._

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As he made his way leisurely to their boat, Louis passed a small cluster of daisies by his feet. He stopped briefly, almost bending down to grab up a handful for Harry, when he remembered he was supposed to be mad at him. Oh right. Momentarily torn, Louis quickly checked that Harry wasn’t looking before he scooped some up anyway. Shoving them carefully into his pocket, he’d keep them safe for a better time. Like when he’d inevitably have to make up and apologize for being such an insensitive jerk this afternoon.

He got to the boat, trying to avoid Harry’s eyes as he purposely dumped their belongings without care onto the floor, just to spite him. Of course, avoiding Harry was nearly impossible since Harry was seemingly doing everything in his power to _avoid_ being avoided. Was he seriously that desperate? 

“Do you want to drive this thing, or should I?” Louis asked flatly, not commenting on, as well as pretending he didn’t notice the state Harry was in. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Can you drive?” Harry mumbled, bouncing around in his seat. The boat soon started with a jolt, sending Harry nearly flying out of his seat. He gasped, clasping his eyes shut and pinching his dick, praying that nothing would leak out accidentally. 

“Can you hurry?” Harry pleaded. “I’ve really, _really_ gotta go!” Even though he knew Louis was annoyed with him and probably didn’t want to hear Harry’s whining, he couldn’t help it. He held it in so long (both his pee and his complaints!) and now he just wanted to let both out. Since he couldn’t let his wee out yet, he settled for finally voicing his need. 

“Really bad, Lou,” he nearly whimpered, knocking his knees together so hard that he swore they were going to bruise tomorrow. Another huge urge hit him, causing Harry to let out a high-pitched whine and squeeze all his muscles as tight as possible. “Oh god, it’s gonna come out,” he moaned to no one in particular. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis didn’t answer, but headed over to start the engine. He was glad he’d have his back to Harry for the ride, so he at least wouldn’t have to watch him continue with his ridiculous dancing. 

“I’m not going to kill us, Haz,” Louis told him, keeping the speedometer at a reasonable level despite Harry’s urgent request. “And the last thing we need is a police boat on our tail…” 

He deafened himself to Harry’s complaining by thinking back on the parts of the afternoon that _had_ been enjoyable. Playing Frisbee. Their wonderful lunch. The boat ride out here. 

He sighed when Harry’s panicky voice interrupted his thoughts once again. “Babe, why didn’t you just jump in the water and piss really quick?” He turned to give Harry a glare at this obvious solution. “I mean, I think we’re too deep now. But you coulda went before we got on the boat. I’m sure you wouldn’t have been the only one to do so.”

Actually, now that Louis thought about it, that would have been a great idea. Harry could have peed quickly, and then they could have went back to their date. What the hell. How had neither of them thought of this before now!

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Thanks for mentioning that _now_ , Louis,” Harry groaned, bouncing wildly in his seat. “So helpful now.” God, if Louis had just told Harry to pee in the water while they were there, he would have done it, no reason to be embarrassed if Louis didn’t think it was weird. But now he was stuck on the boat; he stared out at the water mournfully, his bladder pulsing at the thought of being able to let go. 

Moving around was starting to affect his bladder more than help it, so Harry stilled, tensing up and arching his back while shoving his feet against the floor. Needing something to anchor himself, Harry gripped the sides of his chair and pushed down, arching his back even more. He planted his feet more firmly against the ground as another urge hit him, gripping the chair so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

Harry didn’t realize he had forgotten to keep breathing until his heart started hammering in his chest. He took a deep breath, the rush of air sending a chill down his spine. Panting out short gasps, Harry maintained his still, tense position until he could feel his muscles protesting. He attempted to move slightly, but this only caused a trickle of pee to slip out, and he immediately tensed again. Okay so he was fine as long as he stayed completely still – but how the hell was he supposed to get off the boat without weeing himself?

Panicking, Harry started whining to Louis again, hoping desperately for some sympathy or advice. “Ughhh, Lou, I’m gonna burst! Seriously, I’m not gonna make it, oh my god, what do I do?!” _Okay, it’s okay,_ he tried to calm himself down. He was just being dramatic, he was fine. _Not gonna wet myself, not gonna wet myself,_ he whispered to himself as he squeezed his legs even tighter together. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis’ frown deepened. Harry was blaming him now? The fact that he couldn’t control himself for just one bloody afternoon was somehow Louis’ fault. Ignoring him, Louis gripped the steering wheel and narrowed his eyes as he watched the water go by. He wanted this ride to end almost as bad as Harry at this point.

And even though he had his back to him and couldn’t see him, Louis could still hear all the fuss Harry was making. The squishy seat cushion kept squeaking as Harry continuously shifted around. Louis almost snapped at him to quit it, before it suddenly stopped. Louis sighed contentedly. Maybe Harry had managed to find a way to calm down a bit. As Louis started humming to himself to pass the time, he heard Harry nearly choke out a breath, and he whipped his head curiously to see Harry’s bright red face, and his entire body straining in his seat. Then he started rambling again.

“Really, Harry,” Louis said, watching his distress with a concerned expression. “You sound like you’re dying.” But he was growing a little uneasy himself. Harry seriously looked in pain. Breaking down his wall a little bit, Louis tried to smile encouragingly. “We’re almost there, babe. You can make it, okay? Just hold tight.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay,” Harry squeaked out. His palms were started to sweat now, slipping against the edge of the chair and making him lose his grip a little. Suddenly, sitting down just wasn’t cutting it; he quickly got up, pacing around in little half-circles before ending up at the edge of the boat beside Louis.

Leaning forward against the edge, Harry crossed his legs tight and shoved both hands in his crotch, holding his groin desperately. Beads of sweat were forming at his hairline. He pressed his crotch up against the side of the boat, being careful to avoid knocking his bladder. 

Glancing out at the horizon, he could see they were nowhere near the mainland; had it taking them this long to reach the island this morning? Raking one hand through his hair, while keeping the other gripped to his crotch, Harry realized that yes, it had taken nearly an hour to get to the island. Granted, they had spent a lot of that time sailing aimlessly around, but it was still at least a half an hour trip nonetheless. 

They’d only been travelling for maybe ten minutes now, and Harry’s stomach churned in horror when he realized he had no idea how he was going to hold his pee for another twenty minutes. It just didn’t seem possible right now. 

Bringing his free hand to his mouth and chewing on his finger, Harry turned to Louis, eyes pleading for a solution. He had waited too long to say something, way too long, and now he was paying for it. He should’ve just admitted his need to pee when he’d first noticed it, and then maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation right now. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis didn’t know if it was the actual look of pure panic on Harry’s face, or the fact that he looked close to tears, or both, but Louis felt himself softening up more.

Gently, he placed a hand on Harry’s back and massaged his shoulders softly. When Harry finally turned to him in absolute desperation, Louis chewed his lip hurriedly, racking his brain to come up with something. 

“You want to play a game or..sing a song, or….something?” he suggested hopefully. “To get your mind off it? Charades!” Okay, maybe none of these were the greatest of solutions, but he really had no idea what else he could do for Harry. At least this was _something_. Maybe it would be enough to keep Harry distracted long enough to get to shore.

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry chuckled softly, then winced as his bladder jiggled painfully with the movement. “Thanks, babe,” he managed to huff out. “But I don’t think charades are gonna help. Unless I can play the part of Desperate Boy About to Piss His Pants in Front of His Boyfriend,” he laughed self-deprecatingly at himself. “I think I’ve got that part down.”

He looked back out at the water again. There was a small piece of land just ahead, not large enough for people to hang out on like the island they’d been on before, but… it would have shallow water around it right? Oh god, no, he wasn’t really considering stopping to take a piss in the water, was he? He was a big boy, a man even, and he could hold it another twenty minutes. He could.

A small spurt dampening the inside of his boxers told him otherwise. He glanced over at the small island again. _No, Harry, you can make it back to shore_ , he told himself silently, while staring at the island. 

Oh wait, no, he hadn’t said that silently. Fuck, so now he was almost peeing himself, _and_ talking to himself out loud. Louis was a lucky, lucky man. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis pouted. That idea sucked. He managed to laugh at Harry’s comment though. “You’re not actually supposed to tell me what you are, I’m supposed to guess. Kinda how the game works,” he joked. “And believe me,” he exaggerated. “I _never_ would have guessed that’s what you were being.” He definitely noticed the little smile that had flashed over Harry’s face so briefly, and he wanted to try and bring it back. It made him feel more secure. Like Harry wasn’t actually going to die or something. 

Catching sight of Harry glancing off to another little spot of land, Louis glanced at it curiously. If he thought there would be a bathroom there, Louis was pretty sure he was mistaken. The idea actually reminded him of travelers who got stuck out in the desert, and after walking so long, they’d start to mirages of water or small towns or something. Maybe Harry was so gone now that he was seeing mirage toilets. 

“You talking to anyone in particular?” Louis asked him, noticing Harry was now muttering to himself as he looked off to the island again. “I don’t think there’s gonna be a loo over there, love.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry smiled awkwardly back at Louis when he called him out on talking to himself. Bending fully over in half while squeezing his cock hard, then straightening up again, Harry let out a small awkward huff/laugh thing. “Yeah, I know… ummm…” He bent over again, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought off the next intense urge. 

“How much would you judge me if I – ughhhhhh,” he cut himself off, stamping his feet hard against the floor, then crossing his legs tight while bending rapidly up and down at the knees. He started pacing, a few steps forward, a few steps back, repeat. “If I said I, uh, couldn’t wait until we got back.” He nodded his head toward the small island, praying that Louis would understand what he was getting at and suggest it for him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis watched Harry becoming more and more frantic, and he was starting to seriously question if he was even going to make it back or not. And then Harry admitted that he wasn’t. Louis’ eyes widened briefly, but he couldn’t tell if Harry was joking or not.

Still hoping to keep things light so Harry wasn’t _so_ panicked, Louis crossed his arms and smirked. “Harry, honestly? I don’t think I would ever let you live it down, babe.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Of course that was Louis’ answer; Harry wasn’t one bit surprised. “ _Lou,_ ” he whined, drawing his entire body taut as he rode out another wave of urgency. “Don’t be mean,” he pouted. Well, he meant to pout, though he was pretty sure it came out more like a grimace.

They were about to pass the island now, and before Harry could stop himself, he yelped, “Please pull over here!” He absolutely couldn’t wait another fifteen minutes. Hell, he could barely wait another fifteen seconds. Even if he _could_ wait, he didn’t want to; his whole lower stomach hurt so bad now that he honestly thought he might cry. Plus, he now decided he didn’t count it as wetting yourself if you went in the lake or ocean; that was like a universal rule or something. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis grinned. He was glad he seemed to be coming back to his usual chipper self. He and Harry could still have a great rest of the day, after this whole situation was resolved. He decided he was definitely going to have to make it up to Harry alter for being so unhelpful about this whole thing. Then again, when he _is_ trying to be helpful, Harry calls him ‘mean’. This boy is never satisfied. 

He shot a look at Harry. “Pull over?” he raised a questioning eyebrow to show he didn’t quite understand what Harry meant. “For what? I thought you needed to get back to shore!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Stepping side to side and doing his own pee-dance version of a line dance, Harry pleaded, “I don’t think I can wait that long.” Shaking his head, he corrected himself, “I mean, obviously I can wait, but –” he took a breath, letting out a long moan of pain as his bladder thumped furiously. “Please just pull over here!”

Louis stopped the boat at the tiny island, still looking bewildered. Harry took another moment to gather himself together, then hurried over to the door of the boat, calling, “Be right back!” It was ridiculous and he was probably going to be teased endlessly for this later, but at the moment Harry didn’t give a shit. He just wanted to pee, and the thought of holding it any longer sent nearly excruciating shivers down his spine. Besides, Louis peed in the water when it was more convenient, Harry knew he did, so he had no place to judge.

Huffing as he flung open the door and hobbled out onto the island, Harry immediately turned to head into the water. Moving as quickly as possible, Harry waded into the water, trying desperately to hold on another few seconds until he was emerged in the lake.

His bladder had apparently gotten the signal that it was almost okay to pee, though, and Harry distressingly felt his hold weaken drastically as he hurried farther out into the lake. A large spurt leaked out when he was only calf deep, and before Harry could stop it, a longer spurt followed. 

By the time he was knee deep, Harry had lost the fight. Wee flooded out of him freely, soaking his shorts in seconds. Knowing Louis was probably watching him right now, Harry thrashed quicker through the water, hurrying to get his waist submerged so that nobody could see the urine flowing out of him.

Once he was stomach-deep, Harry was finally able to relax, enjoying the feeling of emptying his throbbing bladder. He let all his muscles relax, let the gallons of wee flood out of him, sighing heavily with relief. Halfway through, he had the good sense to move around a bit so it wasn’t so obvious to any passers-by that he was literally standing there pissing himself. Wading through the water, Harry pushed harder to force the rest of the pee out, closing his eyes as he finally felt the full feeling go away. 

Once the last few dribbles had emptied out, he quickly swam around for a few seconds in a fresh area of water then headed back towards the boat. He had almost forgotten Louis was there watching him until he saw him staring from the boat, amusement clear on his face, and Harry’s face flushed with a hint of embarrassment for what he’d just done.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis still had no idea what Harry was planning with their random island detour, but he decided to humor him. Pulling up to the shore, he didn’t even have a chance to ask Harry what he was supposed to do now, before Harry was suddenly scrambling from the boat. Louis’ eyes widened and he quickly leaned over the edge in keen interest. 

“Feeling a random desire to swim all of a sudden?” he joked. But Louis had it figured out now. Before Harry had even made it down the boat’s few steps, he understood why Harry had wanted him to pull over here. He needed to go pee in the water like a little puppy dog. What an adorable idiot.

“Fish drink that water, you know,” Louis teased, watching Harry amusedly as he attempted to splash around for show. Like he wasn’t in there plainly for an emergency wee. 

He grinned at the look Harry gave him. Clearly he was embarrassed by his desperate solution, but Louis didn’t really know why. Heaven knows he’s pissed in the water his fair share of times. Who didn’t? It’s not like anyone actually _got_ out of the pool to go to the toilet for a wee. But it was definitely cute to see Harry obviously humiliated about it. 

Louis really hoped Harry knew how much shit he was going to give him for this. This was prime blackmail material that he was obviously going to have to file away for any future needs.

As he waited for Harry to make his sheepish way back to the boat, Louis grinned helplessly. “Guess the tide came in a little early today, huh? Should I grab the lifejackets? Do we need to call our local forecaster and warn them of a possible flood in the area?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

As Harry climbed back onto the boat, Louis was already making jokes at him. He pouted, but it was just for show. He honestly felt so much better now, and any embarrassment he felt was already starting to go away. 

“Shut up, you,” he shoved playfully at Louis’ chest when he got back on the boat. “I really had to go, okay?” Harry grinned, happy that Louis was laughing now instead of being all grumpy like he was before. Plus, although he was sometimes embarrassed about not being able to hold his pee while he was desperate, he never really felt all that embarrassed after the fact, especially if it was only in front of Louis. He knew Louis never _actually_ judged him for having a small bladder, and there really wasn’t anything Harry could do about it.

“I feel _so_ much better now,” he proclaimed, stretching his back and grinning at Louis. “Thought I was actually gonna burst this time,” he joked. 

His contentment started to slip when he remembered that even though he felt amazing now, he had still kind of ruined their date. Smile fading from his face, Harry apologized sheepishly, “I’m really sorry I had to cut our date short. I honestly couldn’t hold it, though.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis continued laughing as Harry practically professed his love to his now-empty bladder. 

“I’m glad you feel better, Haz,” he told him earnestly, reaching over to poke his belly – now that he could. “So, should I tell the boys about this little detour _now_ , or wait til we get back,” he winked. “I told them I’d keep ‘em updated on your consistently peculiar and quirky ways. They’re just concerned, you know.” He put a hand to his heart, “As am I.”

Inhaling deeply, Louis felt much lighter now that that fiasco had resolved itself; especially so entertainingly, and no one was angry at each other anymore. When Harry apologized, Louis smiled guiltily. “It’s ok. I’m sorry I got kind of annoyed by it…” he admitted. He was never good at apologizing. But he knew it was the right thing to do, because he honestly had been a dick about this. Glancing again at the water, Louis got a sudden, wicked idea, and he grinned back at Harry. “I wonder if some under-water kissing would make us feel better?” Smile growing at the puzzled look on Harry’s face, Louis grabbed his hand and tugged him back off the boat. 

He pulled Harry with him until the water was up to their chests, before he wrapped his hands around Harry’s head and pressed his lips against his. He kissed him for a moment, before he pulled back and started tugging Harry’s hand below the water, trying to indicate that he was about to pull him underneath. Harry got the idea, and they both took a quick puff of breath, pressed their lips back together and dunked their heads.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You are not telling anyone anything!” Harry protested, but they both knew he didn’t really mean it. He knew Louis would tell the boys all about this, probably dramatize it so to make Harry’s situation seem even _more_ embarrassing, but Harry didn’t actually care. 

“That’s alright, babe,” Harry assured, touching Louis’ arm in a reassuring way before Louis changed the topic. Harry knew Louis always felt awkward when he apologized, so he knew even the briefest of apologies were sincere.

“Wha – ” Harry started, as Louis pulled him off the boat. Suddenly Louis was kissing him though, and Harry had no reason to question that. Smiling into the kiss, Harry followed easily as Louis tugged him underwater. 

They snogged underwater until they had to come up for air. They each inhaled deeply once they were above the surface, then went back down for another round. The next time they re-surfaced, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him in closer and murmuring, “Love you,” against his mouth. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Love you more,” Louis hummed happily. “Quirkiness and all.” Reaching down, he gripped the underside of Harry’s thigh and pulled it up until it was wrapped around his waist. Then he did the same with the other.

Harry clung to him, and while Louis pressed another kiss to his lips, his hand slid down the water along Harry’s back until his fingers were dipping into the top of his shorts.

“Do you think the fish would oppose to me fucking you like this?” he asked conversationally. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“If they can fuck in this water, then so can we,” Harry decided, pushing his bum back against Louis’ hand. He quickly scanned the area to make sure there were no boats passing near them, sucking a love bite into Louis’ neck once he was sure they were alone. 

He could already feel Louis hard against his hip. Harry crossed his feet behind Louis’ back to get a better grip, then rubbed up against Louis’ cock, feeling his own cock start to fill.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis bit his lip as Harry rutted against him. 

“W-well put, babe,” he stuttered. He wasn’t sure if it was the thrill of doing this out in the open, or the excitement of trying something new, but either way, Louis was already painfully hard. His fingers dipped lower into Harry’s shorts as Harry continued nibbling at his neck.

He slipped his finger along Harry’s crack, figuring the water should make things easy enough for them. Leaning in to start working at Harry’s neck now, Louis slid his finger against Harry’s hole. He could feel Harry bucking against him as Louis’ finger pushed inside. He didn’t wait too long to squeeze another one beside it, given the fact that Harry was probably still a little loose from last night anyway. Harry tightened around him, and Louis gave him a little time to amend by wiggling his fingers back and forth. 

“How many do you want?” Louis asked breathlessly, pulling off Harry’s neck for some air.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Give me another,” Harry requested, resting his head against Louis’ as he adjusted to the fingers already inside him. He hiked himself up as he began slipping out of Louis’ grasp, hissing as his hard cock brushed against Louis’ as he pulled himself up. Louis pushed another finger in then, causing Harry to gasp and lose his hold again, but Louis was holding on tight enough so that he didn’t sink into the water.

“This is a terrible idea,” Harry panted out as Louis opened him up. “Gonna end up drowning to death out here,” he joked. Oh, but what a sweet, sweet death that would be.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“We should have thought to grab those lifejackets after all,” Louis murmured, his eyes squeezing shut as Harry clenched around him. “Actually, I’m gonna die anyway if I don’t get my cock inside you.” He winked because he just knew what an irresistible little charmer he was. Starting to tug at the back of Harry’s shorts, he got them down a bit more, forcing Harry to unhook himself from Louis to slip them the rest of the way off. “Better hold onto those,” Louis joked, pretty sure that despite everything Harry had remembered to pack for them that day, an extra pair of shorts might not have been on the top of the list. 

Louis had managed to slip his own shorts down to mid thigh, before Harry was clinging onto him again. Trying to readjust his hold on the bottom of Harry’s thigh, Harry was still slipping a bit. “Squeeze your legs around me,” Louis instructed, hoping that would keep Harry up enough that Louis could slide his cock inside him.

Harry’s heels were digging into the back of his spine, but he barely felt it as he grabbed a hold of his aching cock and starting lining himself up. With the help of the water, it was only a moment before his cock slipped inside, and Harry’s heels dug a little harsher into his back.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Like I’m gonna let go of these,” Harry scoffed. He loved those shorts, and not even sex was worth losing them. Louis changed the angle slightly then, hitting his prostate, and Harry let out a low moan. Okay, scratch that; sex with Louis was definitely worth it. 

Harry clung on tighter to Louis, letting his body relax as Louis slid into him. It felt amazing, as always, but the extra factor of it being in public made Harry moan louder than usual. He sunk his teeth into Louis’ collarbone as he pushed the rest of the way in. 

“Mmm, feels so good, babe,” he murmured against Louis’ neck. Wiggling his hips, Harry silently encouraged Louis to move. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis slackened momentarily at the moan from Harry, nearly losing the grip he had on Harry’s leg. Digging his feet into the sand under the water, he hoisted Harry up again, before sinking back in.

“Me too,” he grunted, his head tipping back slightly as Harry teethed at his neck. Sliding back out, Louis pulled until just the head was still inside, before shoving himself back in. He knew he’d hit Harry’s spot again because his nails were suddenly digging into Louis’ flesh, and he bit down on his collarbone even harder. 

“We are definitely going to have to add ‘fucking in water’ to our weekly regimen,” he commented, burying his nose into Harry’s neck.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry moaned loudly as Louis slammed back into him, cutting off his moan by sucking a love bite into Louis’ neck. He tried to push back to meet Louis’ thrusts but it was difficult to do while trying to keep himself wrapped around Louis’ waist. Frustrated, Harry put his muscled arms to use, hanging on tight around Louis’ shoulders while he lifted his hips up and down to meet the rhythm of Louis’ thrusts.

His muscles burned with the effort, but that only seemed to make the whole situation hotter, made Harry feel like he was going to reach the edge sooner than usual.

Gasping, Harry agreed, “Fuck yes, every day please.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I could handle that,” Louis nodded roughly, barely aware of what he was even agreeing to as Harry rammed himself against Louis’ thrusts. “Babe, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that,” he hissed, tilting his hips forward and sinking back in with as much force as he could muster. 

His arms were getting a little shaky holding Harry up, and he was struggling not to trip backwards. But with the way Harry was clenching right now as Louis dragged himself back out again, it was only going to be a matter of time before they finished anyway.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Me neither,” Harry huffed out, rolling his hips as he continued to thrust erratically down on Louis. He could feel his orgasm building, his stomach tightening as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Lou, so good,” he panted against Louis’ mouth. Louis thrust up one more time, hitting his spot, and Harry’s stomach coiled. He just needed…just something, just needed Louis to touch him and he’d be gone. He wanted desperately for Louis to wrap his hand around his cock, just tug him once, twice to pull him over the edge; but Louis’ hands were tied up, and so were his own.

Kissing hungrily into Louis’ mouth, Harry drew him in impossibly closer with his heels and rubbed off against his stomach, moaning into the contact. Seconds later, he was coming, shaking hard against Louis as he rode out his orgasm.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis’ fingers squeezed into Harry’s legs as he started brushing his cock against him. He almost loosened his grip to reach for it, but the moment he did, Harry started slipping again, so Louis held tight. It wasn’t easy. His grasp was weakening with every thrust. He was so close.

He felt Harry shaking and he found his mouth blindly as with one more deep thrust, Louis was coming deep inside Harry.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry kissed Louis as he let his legs fall from his waist, stumbling a bit as his muscles almost gave out. He leaned into Louis to keep his balance, keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. They stood like that for a few minutes, swaying gently with the water, both of them suddenly exhausted from the day’s events.

Eventually, Harry turned toward shore, not realizing he was still naked until he was knee-deep and he heard Louis whistle behind him, followed by a laugh. Shaking his head at himself, he quickly tugged on the shorts he was still carrying, glancing around surreptitiously to make sure nobody else was around to notice his naked body. Not that he cared that much; he was quite secure in his body, would walk around naked everywhere if it was socially appropriate. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was feeling pretty wiped out as he wrapped his arms around Harry too. Between the recent activities, the sun, and the gentle splashing of the water, his eyes were starting to droop. He nearly lost his balance when Harry finally pulled away.

As he began following him back to the boat, Louis giggled to himself when he realized Harry must have forgotten he didn’t have shorts on. He took a moment to admire the view before Harry quickly pulled them back on.

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining,” Louis winked, catching up to him again. 

He lead them back up to the boat, before starting it up again and heading back to shore.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

A few weeks later, somewhere in middle America, Harry and Louis were arriving at a grocery store. Their latest hotel had a small kitchenette, and they had decided to take the rare luxury and buy items to cook a big meal (well, for _Harry_ to cook a meal, since Louis would no doubt find some reason to be mysteriously busy once the cooking time came around. It was probably for the best though; wouldn’t want to burn down the entire hotel). 

They’d been out all day, sightseeing and doing a bit of shopping. Harry had needed to pee for a while by the time they got to the grocery store, but unfortunately, the last few places they’d gone to hadn’t had any available toilets. That was fine though; he wasn’t desperate or anything, but definitely wanted to find a loo sooner rather than later. He could wait until they got back to the hotel, probably. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was so excited at the prospect of an actual home cooked – or would that be hotel cooked – meal, that he didn’t even mind that he had to tag along to the grocery store. Usually he’d rather do just about anything else in world than grocery shop, but it wasn’t so bad when Harry was with him. Plus, he was so sick of burgers and fries, that he was even looking forward to helping Harry pick out some actual, real food. 

“I hope I wasn’t supposed to write a list of things we needed,” he commented as he reached for Harry’s hand and led him across the busy parking lot. “Cause I didn’t.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Wasn’t expecting anything less, babe,” Harry replied. Louis wasn’t so good at the domestic chores; he was better at things like mowing the lawn and changing light bulbs, and let Harry cover most of the cooking and cleaning. Today though, even Harry hadn’t prepared with a list. “We’re just gonna wing it, anyways,” he informed Louis. “What do you feel like having tonight?”

They approached the entrance to the store, and once inside, Harry scanned the area. It was super busy in here today. He looked around casually, seeing if he could spot a sign for the bathrooms; if they had one here, he’d really rather go for a quick wee before they started shopping and get that uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach out of the way.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well, at least we’re on the same page,” Louis nodded contently. Pursing his lips together, he scrunched his face in thought. “Anything but burgers.”

He followed Harry inside, notching the designated trolley section right by the door. Eyeing them briefly, he glanced away and pretended he hadn’t noticed. Basically, he wanted it known that there was no way he was going to be the one pushing that around while they shopped. Those things were so annoying, and usually difficult to maneuver. But he wasn’t sure he wanted to grab one and pass it to Harry either, because that would obviously imply that Harry was going to be the one responsible for it, and although it wasn’t often, sometimes Louis liked to be stealthy with his laziness. Harry was already doing the cooking, and most likely the dishes afterward. So even though Harry was definitely going to be the one pushing around the trolley cart, Louis decided it was better to just let Harry discover this fact on his own. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I’m shocked that sentence actually left your mouth,” Harry joked, seeing as Louis is usually up for burgers any time any day. But Harry could definitely see where he was coming from; they’d eaten so much fast food over the last few months that Harry thought he was going to explode from grease if he didn’t get some more healthy vegetables into his body soon.

He hadn’t noticed any toilets around, and realized he’d walked into the middle of the store without grabbing a cart for the groceries. Giving up on his feeble bathroom search, Harry turned back to grab a shopping cart, then met Louis back inside the main part of the store. 

His bladder shook a little uncomfortably as he pushed the cart towards Louis, but he pushed the issue away, determined to just wait until they got back to the hotel. It wouldn’t be too long; the hotel was only fifteen minutes away, and it couldn’t take them more than half an hour to buy some groceries for dinner. 

“Alright, Lou, what’ll it be? We could do some sort of meat, maybe chicken or steak, with vegetables. Or a pasta maybe? With a salad to start? What are you feeling?” Harry asked, as they slowly made their way through the fruit and vegetable section, Harry grabbing a few bananas as they passed by. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

To be honest, Louis was a little shocked at himself too. It really was a sign of how much crap they’d been eating these past few weeks to get Louis to say something like that.

It didn’t bother him when Harry started wandering off without grabbing a cart first though. Even if he asked Louis to go back and grab them one, he’d find some excuse to leave it in Harry’s hands in the end. But luckily, he didn’t have to plan that far ahead, because Harry seemed to realize they’d forgotten one, and went back to grab it. In the meantime, Louis noticed a tray of particularly unhealthy looking sweets, and he made his way over. Who was he kidding, he could live off junk food if he actually had to.

As he selected a few treats for after dinner, his mouth started watering at any of the ideas Harry was suggesting.

“It all sounds great to me, babe,” he told him honestly, slipping an arm around his waist as Harry pushed along the cart. “It’s whatever you feel up to making. But I will say you can never go wrong with pasta. Especially the way you make it.” Ooh look at Louis, raking in those brownie points. That counted for at least one more thing he'd be able to get out of tonight. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Alright, pasta it is!” Harry agreed happily. He grabbed some broccoli and red peppers from the veggie section, shaking his head as Louis eyed them apprehensively. “Trust me, Lou, they won’t taste like veggies once they’re in the pasta. Trust me, would you? You’re like a little kid,” Harry shook his head again fondly. 

Harry also grabbed a head of lettuce and some more veggies for the salad. By the time he’d got everything thrown in the cart, he’d forgotten all about his filling bladder. He was immediately reminded when it pulsed as he tossed the last vegetable. He tightened his legs together, and casually crossed them as he turned around. Maybe he should just go find a toilet first…

That thought was immediately erased from his brain when he turned around to find Louis was no longer standing with him. Where the hell could he have gotten off to already? Probably to the candy aisle. He seriously was like a toddler. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis gave Harry a skeptical glance as he placed the broccoli in the cart. “Are you going to be de-vegetabling them? Because that’s the only way they’re not gonna taste like it.” He grinned at Harry’s little eye roll. “If you can do that, then you really are a master chef.” 

He eyed the head of lettuce hesitantly, but decided that he could at least douse it with dressing and then he wouldn’t really taste that either. As he let Harry grab a few more suspiciously healthy looking foods, Louis noticed a much more appealing aisle a few lanes over. Without thinking to tell Harry, he headed off to see what kind of goodies he could find over there. Since he’d left Harry to handle the dinner, it seemed only fair that Louis should do his part too. He would figure out their dessert.

As soon as he was in the aisle Louis’ eyes almost glazed over as much as the package of sticky donuts suddenly in his hand. He never really cared much for these things normally, but something about being across the pond was tempting his sweet tooth even more than usual. America just had so many sweets! And they were all so good. Louis simply couldn’t resist trying them all. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Sighing, Harry struggled to pull out his phone from his back pocket while also manoeuvring his cart around the millions of people who had decided today was the perfect day to do their shopping for the week. While he was pulling up Louis’ number in his phone to call him – this store was massive and he didn’t feel like searching every single aisle for him – he nearly took out a little kid with his cart. Stopping short, Harry rammed into his own cart, hitting the handle square in his bladder. 

“ _Oooof_. Fuck! Christ!” Harry muttered, twisting his legs together and bending forward as his bladder pulsed from the unexpected collision. Full bladders were really not made for busy places. He could hear Louis yammering in his ear, asking what was wrong. “Nothing, babe,” Harry detoured the questions. “Just trying to get out of the traffic jam in the fruit aisle. Where did you run off to?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis laughed, “Traffic jam in the fruit aisle? Sounds serious. Better be _berry_ careful.” Wow, Harry and his horrible jokes must be rubbing off on Louis to get him to crack that shit of a pun. He reached to grab another box of some gummy fruit treats – contains the word ‘fruit’. See, Louis could be healthy too. But he ended up knocking them, plus another box, to the floor. “I’m just pulling a ‘you’,” he told Harry casually, not in any hurry to bend down and pick up his mess, just eyeing it thoughtfully instead, “dropping things in aisle 5.” 

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked again, kicking the boxes of gummy treats aside as he tried to figure out why Harry would have answered his cheery, ‘hey babe’, with ‘ _Oooof. Fuck! Christ!_ ’ “We don’t have to have salad too if it’s going to be too complicated.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry scrunched his face at Louis’ attempted joke. It was actually pretty clever. Why hadn't Harry thought of that!? 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he assured, hurrying to meet Louis in his aisle. The faster they got out of here, the faster Harry could get back to the hotel and have a wee. It had been weeks since his last toilet emergency, and he really didn’t want to add another to the ever-growing list. 

He turned down the aisle to find Louis standing with an over-flowing stack of junk food in his arms, grinning widely when he noticed Harry. Harry gave him his fake stern face, saying, “No, Louis, we are not getting all of that,” but Louis just smiled wider and tossed the handful into the cart. It wasn’t like Harry thought he was going to win that anyway; plus, some of the treats looked really yummy, so who was he to argue? 

He was determined to get moving to grab the rest of the stuff they needed for dinner, but Louis seemed intent on staying in the candy aisle for as long as possible. Tapping his foot impatiently – and because it was getting rather difficult to stand still (when had his bladder gotten this full? He swore it was only, like, half as full when they got to the store ten minutes ago) – Harry tried to tug Louis along. “Can we please hurry up, Lou?” he asked.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis scanned the row of cookies carefully. He didn’t want to miss out on anything. Literally, they didn’t have half this stuff in England. It wasn’t fair. He reached for a box of chocolate covered cookies, before shooting Harry a glance.

“Don’t rush me. You’re the one who insisted we come grocery shopping anyway,” he reminded playfully, tossing the box into the mountain of sweets already in their cart, before reaching for something else. It was sort of funny that Louis was actually having a better time right now than Harry seemed to be, considering Harry had practically had to drag him to the car to get him to come in the first place. But nothing changes a sour mood quicker than countless calories of nutrition-less junk.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yes, so we _both_ could enjoy a delicious dinner,” Harry reminded Louis. Ugh, why did Louis always choose the times Harry had to pee to become extra difficult? Bouncing a little at the knees as he leaned against the shopping cart, Harry gave Louis his best pleading look.

“Can we please just get out of here quickly?” Harry asked. “I’m starving.” It wasn’t really a lie, though his bladder was the real reason he wanted to leave. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I would still have enjoyed the dinner even if I hadn’t come,” Louis told him cheekily. He reached over to pinch one of Harry’s cheeks, grinning at his adorable sourpuss face. “You’re so cute when you’re tetchy.” And politely asking Louis to hurry up, was about as tetchy as Harry got.

“Yeah, yeah,” he brushed him off, tapping his chin as he looked around the aisle again. “What about breakfast tomorrow? Should we get stuff for that? I could make pancakes!” He contemplated for a moment before he said, “Well, when I say ‘I could make pancakes’, what I mean is, I can watch while you make pancakes. But I will definitely eat them.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, Lewis, I know you still would have enjoyed it. Your track record definitely proves that you do not need to participate in the actual shopping to enjoy the food.” He squirmed away a little as Louis pinched his cheek. Now was not the time for cheekiness. If he didn’t want another wee emergency on his hands, they needed to get out of here soon. 

But Louis was talking about pancakes now. Harry groaned, shuffling his feet side to side. He wanted to say no, he really did, but Louis was being all adorable and witty and Harry could never resist that. “ _Fine_ ,” he drawled out, smiling to let Louis know he wasn’t really annoyed. “We can get pancake stuff, too.”

He bumped the cart lightly against Louis’ bum, grinning when he squawked in protest. “Can we hurry up and get the rest of the stuff now, though?” He banged his knees together as his bladder started pulsing a bit harder. “I really want to get back.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well, at least I’m dependable,” Louis stated matter-of-factly. Of course, when Harry pulled away from his pinching, it only made him try harder. 

He was too busy thinking about how delicious their dinner - and now breakfast, were going to be however, to notice why Harry seemed to be in such a hurry. He grinned widely. “Glad you like that idea. I do hope you realize what you just agreed to though.”

When Harry hit his bum with the cart, Louis shot him a playful look, still not paying attention to Harry’s restlessness. “Sheesh, I told you to eat something before we got here,” he reminded. Which, he actually had, believe it or not. But Harry insisted that he would be fine until dinner. Who should have listened to who, now?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I wasn’t hungry then,” Harry defended himself weakly. Little did Louis know that hunger wasn’t even Harry’s issue right now. He didn’t want to admit his real problem though; Louis would just tease him and slow down the shopping even more, because apparently making Harry desperate for the toilet was Louis’ idea of a good time.

Louis had finally started moving though, and they slowly made their way up and down more aisles, dodging hoards of people right and left. By the time they’d picked up the rest of their dinner supplies, Harry was starting to chew on his lip worriedly. His bladder seemed to sense that there were no toilets in the vicinity, and decided to thump anxiously in his gut due to that fact. 

He wanted to leave now, but they still had to grab a few of the pancake ingredients, and once he promised Louis pancakes there was no way of backing out. He danced on his feet as Louis examined the various pancake syrup options. When he realized he was starting to be a bit obvious, Harry stilled his jumping and settled for flexing his toes and rocking back and forth on his feet. God, he really, really had to wee. Maybe there was a loo hidden off in the back of the store somewhere? He should really go check. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

With the way Harry had physically forced Louis to come here with him, you’d think he would have at least wanted them to take their time. But he seemed in even more of a rush than Louis had been. He was tossing things rapidly into the cart, and ushering Louis along so hurriedly that Louis barely had time to look at all the amazing food. It was weird since Louis should be happy Harry was as determined to get out of here as he was, but now that they were here, he was actually enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would. 

Harry finally calmed down a little when they got to the breakfast aisle, and Louis was able to at least glance at the syrup flavors.

“Harry,” he said in astonishment, pulling out a tiny bottle. “Sausage flavored syrup?” He didn’t know if that sounded incredibly delicious, or incredibly disgusting. Maybe a bit of both. Leaning over, he whispered, “Maybe I should pour this on my dick. You know, like sausage?” he jabbed Harry in the ribs, so impressed by his unsurpassed wit. 

As he continued to make cracks at just about every other flavor there, he noticed Harry becoming more and more restless out of the corner of his eye.

“Here,” he reached into the cart and pulled out a box of crackers they’d picked out. “Why don’t you eat some? We’re buying them anyway. I don’t want you to get sick from low blood sugar,” he rubbed Harry’s back lightly. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry jumped back when Louis poked him in the ribs. Now was really not the time for that. “Ugh, Louis, you’re disgusting,” was his response to Louis’ comment about the sausage syrup. He didn’t admit that secretly, the idea of licking syrup off of Louis’ dick was not bad at all. 

“I’m fine, Lou,” Harry shoved the crackers away, bouncing distractedly at the knees. “Can you please just pick a flavour so we can go?” _So I can go_ , he added silently. Fuck, he really had to go. It wasn’t exactly urgent, but they still had to pay for the groceries and then drive back to the hotel. Harry knew his bladder well enough to know it very well may turn into an urgent situation by then.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Yeah, ‘disgusting’,” Louis joked. When Harry wasn’t looking, he tossed the syrup into the cart.

“Haz, for real,” Louis raised a questioning eyebrow at his nearly-bouncing on the spot boyfriend. “What’s up? Why are you in such a hurry? You’re the one who wanted to come here in the first place,” he reminded once again. It just wasn’t a common thing for Harry to rush through a grocery store. He usually took his infuriatingly sweet time carefully reading through every ingredient, asking Louis’ opinion on flavors or colors; like Louis actually gave a shit. He just wanted to eat it. He didn’t care what was in it. 

Offhandedly, he’d noticed Harry’s squirming, but for some reason, it just didn’t register. Even though Louis was looking right at him and should, by now, have realized all the obvious signs, his mind was too preoccupied with Harry down on his hand and knees with Louis’ syrup-covered cock in his mouth, to really notice…

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“It’s nothing,” Harry insisted. God, he was a terrible liar. When someone says ‘it’s nothing’ it obviously means ‘it’s _something_ ’. Louis was looking at him dubiously, clearly not believing Harry’s feeble attempt at pretending everything was fine.

Sighing, Harry shifted his weight again, and shrugged. “I just kinda need a wee, that’s all,” he admitted, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. Which it wasn’t, really. He realized a second later that he had crossed his legs tightly while he was talking, and he casually leaned across the cart to draw attention away from his legs.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to correct his story, since it was pretty damn obvious he was lying. Even in Louis’ semi-distracted state, he could tell that much. 

Oh, of course. Louis sighed loudly when Harry finally admitted it. He should have guessed that one. “Harry, why do you always have to pee at the worst times?” Now that he knew what was actually going on, Louis picked up on Harry’s posture and realized he was bending over and crossing his legs, though apparently trying to be casual about it. However, unlike their date on the boat, Louis wasn’t finding himself annoyed so much this time. Which was a good thing. He shook his head lightly. “Don’t they have a toilet here?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Heyyy, it’s not like I choose to have to pee at the worst times,” Harry protested, pouting for a second before cracking a grin. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen one,” Harry answered, while bumping his knees against the cart. “Do you think they have one?” He went up on his tip-toes, then back down flat on his feet, repeating the action a few times. “Can we go check real quick?” Now that Louis knew he had to wee, Harry may as well take advantage of that and see if there was a loo he could use.

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No, I’m pretty sure you do choose it,” Louis disagreed, but he was smiling. 

“You go check. I still have thirty syrup flavors to pick from. Who knew there could be this many different kinds. It’s incredible, really. Oh, and we still need bacon,” he reminded, because one does not simply have pancakes without bacon. Louis was pretty sure that must be against the law, or something. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“’Kay, I’ll be right back,” Harry darted away, leaving the cart with Louis. He headed to the very back of the store where the washrooms were usually located, if there were any. There were several doors, but all appeared to be labelled with some version of ‘employees only’. Damn. 

Tapping his fingers against his thigh while he rocked slightly on his heels, Harry looked around hopefully for an employee who didn’t seem to be too busy. He eventually tracked one down, asking if there were any toilets available for public use. Unfortunately, the employee told him there wasn’t, and Harry didn’t feel quite desperate enough to swallow his pride and ask to use the employees’ loo. Instead, he just thanked him and headed back to quickly find Louis so they could get the rest of their shopping done.

He found him right where he figured he would be, still examining the many bottles of syrup. Harry tried to keep his posture normal despite the fact his bladder was now starting to thump fairly urgently in his gut. It was uncomfortable and made him slightly anxious, and he just wanted to get out of this store as soon as they could.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis wasn’t really keeping track of how long Harry had been gone, but by the time he came back, Louis had managed to narrow their selection to about twenty bottles. He just couldn’t decide. If it was just him, he would have bought them all, but he knew Harry wouldn’t let him, and not only that, but did they really want to be the couple who drove cross country with thirty bottles of syrup in their backseat? Weird, and not to mention, if it got too hot and it started melting, that might put them in a bit of a sticky situation. Pun intended. Damn, if cracking mediocre puns and jokes at random times was a sign of his future with Harry, Louis really needed to start hanging out with different people.

“Find a loo?” he asked, tossing a couple syrups into the cart just to see how many he could get away with before Harry noticed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No, they didn’t have one,” Harry responded, wringing his hands together anxiously. “Are you almost ready to go? I think we just have to grab the bacon and that’s it, right?” he asked hopefully. He was too busy focusing on not squirming around too obviously that he didn’t even notice Louis throwing way more bottles of syrup than necessary into the cart.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As Louis tossed another bottle into the cart, he rolled his eyes fondly. “Like I said, ‘always have to pee at the worst times’. I should add, ‘and always when there’s no toilet around’ too.” He shook his head lightly, before deciding to toss three more syrups into the cart. But Harry didn’t even notice. Louis frowned.

“Ok yeah, bacon. Oh wait, we also need shampoo,” he remembered suddenly. The hotels always provided that, but they were so tiny, and although it was enough for Louis’ modest haircut, they always ran out halfway through washing Harry’s. “Or rather, _you_ do with that crazy mess on top of your head.” Louis only thought of it because he was usually the one washing Harry’s hair, therefore the one running into the constant dilemma.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“And as always, you are incredibly unhelpful,” Harry retorted, with no heat behind it. He crossed his legs tightly as a chill ran through him. Despite the heat outside, the grocery store was quite chilly and Harry was only wearing a thin button-up, with half the buttons undone. 

“Do we really need shampoo?” Harry moaned, ignoring the gibe about his hair. “You’re just doing this to stall me, aren’t you?” he narrowed his eyes playfully at Louis, calling him out on what he knew Louis tended to do.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Stall you?” Louis narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Why would I – oh,” he laughed when he realized what Harry meant. He didn’t even think of that! It would be the one time that Harry actually suspected him was about the only time Louis actually wasn’t attempting that at all. “Nope, I wasn’t trying to stall you, babe,” he grinned mischievously. “I was literally just remembering that we needed shampoo.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh. Never mind, then,” Harry shook his head at himself. Great, Louis wasn’t even trying to stall him, and now he’d just given him ideas. “How about we forget I ever mentioned the whole ‘stalling’ idea,” he grinned cheekily at Louis. 

His smile quickly disappeared when he felt a spasm of pressure in his bladder. Turning to head back down the aisle, he asked, “Get the cart, babe?” before walking in search of the bacon and the shampoo. Halfway down the aisle, he had to slow down immensely to squeeze his thighs together so he wouldn’t leak out any drops of wee. 

Sometimes, his bladder got super weak or something, where he wouldn’t feel super desperate and he wouldn’t be in pain or anything, but it was actually harder to hold on than those crazy urgent times. Probably had something to do with the cool air, or maybe his bladder not resonating that now was not the time to pee, but he would have moments when he’d have to go pretty badly but think he was fine, and then he’d almost (or actually would) lose a few dribbles into his boxers. Today seemed to be one of those times, and Harry had to slow to a near stop when his bladder almost pushed out a bit of urine. Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, Harry forced himself to remain focussed on keeping total control until they got out back to the hotel. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis stammered out a retort at being left with the cart, but Harry was already heading off. Louis glanced, open-mouthed at the stupid trolley, and then at Harry’s retreating back again. How had he got stuck with this thing!? After all his careful planning and everything... 

With a resigned sigh, he headed off after Harry, heaving the stupid cart along with him. It didn’t take long to catch up, considering Harry was just standing in the middle of the next aisle, doing absolutely nothing. 

“Did you think of something else?” Louis asked him, not sure why else Harry would just be standing here like that. The bacon was at least two aisles over.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry grunted lowly as he waited, making sure he was okay to move without any accidental leakage. God, this so wasn’t far. He hadn’t even put his need off for too long or anything, didn’t even feel like he was in what he’d consider an emergency situation, and yet he still felt slightly worried that he’d end up with an embarrassing wet spot on his trousers if he wasn’t careful. 

“No, babe, nothing else,” Harry responded, moving forward again. A cart came out of nowhere when he rounded the corner, smacking straight into his stomach. “Ughh,” he groaned, leaning forward against the sudden increase in urgency. The person moved on without even apologizing. Harry heard Louis call some sort of comment out to her about her rude behaviour, but he didn’t stick around to listen. Instead, he continued moving forward, determined to find the bacon and get the hell out of here.

Louis caught up with him just as he was approaching the bacon section. Wiggling his hips as subtly as he could in the crowded store, Harry eyed the options in front of him. Why did there have to be so many damn options for everything? He couldn’t stay still long enough to focus on the display in front of him. Dancing on his toes, he shuffled his feet side to side, bending rhythmically at the knees and hoping that nobody other than Louis knew that he was doing a pee-dance.

At least he wasn’t in pain and didn’t feel like he was about to explode. That was definitely a plus. But then again, maybe that horrible feeling would be better than what he was feeling now – like his wee was going to slip out accidentally at any given time. His heart was starting to pound, and it was silly because, of course he wasn’t going to piss himself in this store, not even a little. His bladder could be extremely weak and unreliable at times, but he was still able to keep control of it when needed as long as he focused.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis couldn’t believe that other shopper that just ran into Harry, and then kept on going. He was determined to go back, find her, and demand that she apologize. But before he could, he noticed Harry starting to dance around the bacon selection, and Louis had a feeling it wasn’t anything to do with all the delicious choices in front of him.

“Let’s see,” he said cheekily, grinning when Harry glanced over, still stepping from foot to foot. “So I can add ‘grocery store’ now to the list of all the places so far on our trip that you’ve been successfully caught pee-dancing.” Pushing the cart over, he sighed, “Why didn’t you go before we got here?” It was more of a obligatory question to the situation more than anything though, considering Louis didn’t really know when Harry would have had the chance before they got here. But still, he could have said something at least.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis for his comment. “Shut it, you, it’s not my fault this always happens to me,” Harry defended lightly, while still side-stepping and banging his knees together. “And if you actually have a list, I _will_ murder you in your sleep,” he added, trying to look menacing, but breaking into a smile halfway through. It wasn’t fair that Louis could be so annoying and yet be so endearing at the same time.

“I didn’t go before I got here because I didn’t have to go that bad, and there wasn’t anywhere to go anyways,” Harry sighed. “Are we done with the questioning now?” he poked Louis teasingly in the ribs. “Could you maybe try to be helpful for once so I can get out of here without completely embarrassing myself doing my so called ‘pee-dance’?” he pouted his most endearing pout at Louis, while crossing his right ankle over his left and shimmying his hips. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I’m not sure I’m very comfortable with your death threats, love,” Louis told him matter-of-factly. “They’re not very becoming,” he smirked, adding a little shrug of mystery as to whether or not that list actually did exist.

“I think it’s too late,” Louis told him, looking him up and down pointedly. “You’ve already achieved the completely-embarrassing-yourself thing.” 

Blowing a little kiss Harry’s’ way when Harry pouted at him, Louis was about to led them to the register but he remembered the shampoo. They were already here, it would be a waste to have to come back later just for that.

“Just gotta grab the shampoo. Do you think you can possibly wait that long?” he teased.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Heyyy, I’m not being _that_ embarrassing,” Harry pouted, while still jiggling around. Okay, maybe he was. But whatever, it wasn’t like he was going to see any of these people again. That was the good thing about traveling around a different country.

“Yes, Lewis, I can wait that long,” Harry scoffed, letting his pride take over before he could think. Swaying on his feet, he added, “Just be quick, please. I’ll meet you up front at the checkout.” Taking the cart with him, he hurried up to the front of the store, hoping Louis would catch up in time.

It turned out he didn’t have to worry about Louis being quick. Each line of cash registers was at least five people deep, carts piled full with groceries. Groaning, Harry looked hopefully towards the express checkout, frowning when he realized he and Louis had more than the required 12 items or less. Damn. 

Leaning casually (or at least he hoped it looked casual) against the shopping cart, Harry twisted his legs together. His bladder was thrumming with liquid, eager to be released. After a few seconds he realized staying still was hopeless, and settled for dancing lightly from foot to foot, stopping every few seconds to press his legs together and twist his hips. God, why did his bladder always choose the worst times to decide it didn’t want to hold what Harry considered to be a reasonable amount of liquid? 

By the time Louis returned, the line hadn’t moved at all, and Harry was literally stepping over his own feet as he squirmed around, trying to hide his increasing desperation behind the cart. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis nodded offhandedly as he started making his way to the hygiene aisle. “Sure, _Harold_ ," he teased back. "Shouldn’t take long.” Honestly, he was shocked Harry hadn’t come with him, or in the very least given Louis a thorough list of his favorite brands, scents, and whether he wanted conditioner or not. He must really have to go. 

Finding the aisle quite quickly, Louis took a moment to search for what he considered to be the right shampoo when left with his own devices. Harry’s hair seemed to work especially well with anything vanilla scented. Unfortunately, they were all out of vanilla, so Louis opted for a bottle of mango scented. That should work.

He didn’t hurry his way back to Harry; not because he was attempting to stall him – truthfully! – he was just casually glancing around the store for anything else they might have forgotten to grab, since they were already here. But it didn’t matter that he’d been a bit slow anyway, because when he found Harry, he was still in a queue behind at least four full cartloads. 

Even from a distance, Louis could see him squirming; bending over his cart and shimmying his hips. Louis shook his head lightly, and glanced around to see if anyone else noticed this full grown boy doing his little boy pee-dance. 

Tossing the shampoo into the cart, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, and smiled, “They were out of vanilla.” He kept his face even, but he was smirking on the inside because he knew the last thing on Harry’s mind right now was what shampoo Louis had managed to grab.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry continued shifting around even after Louis put his arm around him, banging his hips against Louis’. “Mm, that’s alright,” he responded distractedly to Louis’ comment about vanilla. He couldn’t care less about shampoo right now. 

Keeping his voice low so only Louis could hear him, he muttered, “Can you believe this line right now? Why does the universe always conspire against me when I have to pee?” He was complaining, but his tone was still light; since his bladder didn’t hurt or anything, he wasn’t in the grumpy mood he often got into when he needed to wee badly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis gave the line his own impatient glance; he didn’t have to pee, but he still hated having to wait in queues. They took up like, what, a quarter of your total lifespan? He’s pretty sure he heard that somewhere. 

Taking on a fake-sympathetic tone, he said, “Don’t blame the universe, babe. It’s not its fault you got landed with the smallest bladder known to man.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Or I don’t know, I suppose you could say that was the universe’s fault.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, well then the universe can clean it up when I wee all over this floor,” Harry moaned nonsensically. The mother and daughter in front of them must have overheard, because they turned to give him a weird look. Harry cringed, turning his reddening face toward Louis to hide it slightly. Louis snorted out a laugh at him.

“Oh god,” he whispered. “Why am I so embarrassing?” he laughed quietly, while trying to still his movements so people wouldn’t think he was actually about to wet himself in the middle of the store. Because he wasn’t going to; he totally had control over this situation. Right.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis could barely hold back his laughter when the mother and daughter turned around to give Harry a wary glance at his comment. Serves him right for being so ridiculous. Louis knew he was exaggerating anyway. He’s seen Harry when he’s very near actually wetting himself, or the floor, and it wasn’t this. He was barely even squirming. Louis sort of wondered if he just enjoyed complaining about it or something, because he couldn’t be that desperate yet. 

Setting a hand to rub at Harry’s shoulder consolingly,” Louis sighed, “If I knew the answer to that one, I’d probably be next up for like, the Nobel Prize or something.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ha. So funny,” Harry deadpanned, rolling his eyes playfully at Louis. He pulled away from Louis to rest his forearms against the cart handle, jiggling his legs up and down. They moved up a few inches, and he changed to turning his knees towards each other, leaning from side to side.

“Do you think there’s any stores nearby where I can pop off for a quick wee while we wait?” he pondered out loud to Louis. He could wait, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to not do a full-blown pee dance in front of all these people, complete with crotch holding. There were only three people ahead of them now, but he was literally marching in place, trying his best to not make a scene with his evil bladder was actively fighting against him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis raised a half-amused, half-cynical eyebrow at him. “I thought you said you could wait.” Glancing around towards the large front windows, he squinted to see if there was anything around. “I think I see a McDonald’s across the street?” He looked back to the line and said, “I don’t know if you’d have enough time before we got to the register though. I could just pay though, and meet you?” He didn’t really care either way. Actually, it was probably better if Harry just went now, before he became more dramatic and they had another repeat of their boat date.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I _can_ wait,” Harry insisted. Then Louis mentioned the McDonalds across the street, and Harry looked at it longingly. He’d really rather go get this over with now.

“Do you mind?” he asked, bouncing on his toes, and Louis agreed that it was fine. “Thanks, babe. Do you want to just load the groceries in the car and pick me up over there after?” There were only two people in front of them now, and the line was moving quicker, so by the time Harry made it across the street and used the toilet, Louis would probably be finished here.

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Now you’re pushing it, Styles,” Louis winked, scooting up a foot in the line. When Harry gave him a pleading face, obviously missing Louis’ joking tone, Louis sighed out a laugh and ushered him along. “Yes, Harry. That’s fine. Go and have your wee, I’ll pick you up.” He shook his head fondly at him, gathering up a few things from their cart, and setting them on the empty part of the conveyor belt. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Harry grinned, giving Louis a quick peck on the cheek before heading quickly out of the store. He found it was much more difficult to hold it when he started walking, and immediately slowed down his pace, keeping his thighs pressed together to avoid any unwanted leakage. 

Just when he was approaching the crosswalk, he felt the tiniest dribble leak out. He quickly stopped and pressed his legs closer together so that his feet were practically on top of each other. Jesus, what was wrong with his bladder today? He could usually hold on fine at this level of urgency, but this appeared to be one of those days where his bladder and dick were conspiring against him.

After the small slip, he was able to walk normally again, his bladder mostly letting off as he crossed the street and hurried into the McDonalds. Who knew when his bladder was going to attack again? Not Harry, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to wait to find out. He speed-walked to the back where he knew the toilets would be located, breathing a sigh of relief on the way that he’d be empty in just a few minutes.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him, like it always seemed to. Harry huffed out a loud groan as he approached the door and saw the sign that said the loo was closed for cleaning. Of course. Why was he even surprised anymore? Twisting on the spot, Harry closed his eyes and then re-opened them, praying that the sign was just in his horrifying imagination. It wasn’t.

Swearing under his breath, Harry headed back to wait outside for Louis. There was no point standing in here waiting for the toilets to magically open up right when he needed them. Besides, they’d be back at the hotel in fifteen minutes. He could surely hold it that long, especially once he was sitting.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis smiled to himself as he watched Harry hurrying across the street from the window. He could tell by his pace that he was trying to get there quickly as possible. He really had the most adorable boyfriend. How did he get so lucky?

When Harry was out of sight again, Louis turned back to the register, tapping his toe impatiently as the woman ahead of him opened up her checkbook. Who even still paid with those things? Scanning his own items, he did a rough calculation of the cost in his head to try and save time, and pulled out a few notes from his wallet. 

Although he wasn’t surprised that the woman’s check didn’t go through, and she had to call her husband for some further instructions, he still sighed in disbelief. Jeez. At least Harry had been able to go to that McDonalds so he didn’t have to try and wait through all this. 

When the woman finally had everything sorted out, Louis quickly paid for his own things and headed out to the car. Once he’d loaded away the groceries, he started his car while briefly sending out a few texts. He was starting to get frustrated with having to correct all his typos, but then he remembered Harry was waiting for him, and he pulled out o the lot and across the street to McDonalds. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry leaned back against the building, staring impatiently at the parking lot across the street. What the hell was taking Louis so long? He bumped his bum impatiently back against the wall, bumping it harder as the urge to wee increased. _Have to pee, have to pee, reallyyy have to pee_ , he chanted inside his head with each bump. 

It felt like ages had passed, and Louis still hadn’t shown up. Harry was now hopping rapidly from foot to foot, stopping every few seconds to cross his legs to stem off the flow that was threatening to leak out. A few minutes later, he had resorted to literally pacing back and forth along the wall, sneaking in a couple of crotch squeezes along the way. 

He was just about to pull out his phone and text Louis to see where he was, when a horn honked and nearly startled a bit of wee out of him. His frown turned to a relieved smile when he saw Louis behind the wheel of the car. Thank god. Throwing open the passenger door and sliding into the seat, Harry immediately began tapping his feet and demanded, “What the hell took you so long?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis raised an eyebrow, “Language, Harold,” he smirked. As Harry closed the door, he pulled back out of the parking lot to get back on the main road.

“The woman ahead of me paid with a check. Didn’t go through. Who’da guessed that, right? Anyways, it was like thirty pounds because of your fancy salad stuff,” he told him, ignoring the part about how most of the money had gone to all of the crap Louis had tossed into their basket. “So, you owe me.”

He didn’t bother asking Harry if he felt better, because he just assumed he did, and he was actually still thinking about how he wanted to fix those typos on his phone and send out his texts. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes as he bounced his legs up and down when Louis said he owed him for his ‘fancy salad stuff’. They basically shared one bank account seeing as they were practically married. 

He wiggled his bum against the seat, staring out the window. Why were they driving so damn slow? Gripping the sides of his seat, Harry pressed his legs together from thigh to ankle and swung them from side to side. Another miniscule dribble leaked out, causing him to stop his movements and bounce his feet against the floor.

“Lou, can you hurry up a bit?” he asked, trying to keep the slightly panicky feeling that was in his gut out of his tone. “The loo was closed at McDonalds and I’ve really got to go,” he admitted. “Honestly, I think I might wee myself if I don’t get to the toilet soon,” he added, no shame. Louis chuckled, then turned to look at him, obviously baffled when he saw Harry was being serious; not only because he’d probably thought Harry had already gone, but also because Harry knew he didn’t look like his usual ‘about-to-pee-my-pants’ self. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis did a double take when he noticed Harry banging his legs together. He thought he was just messing with him at first, but his flustered expression proved he was being quite serious. “The loo was closed?” Scrunching his face in thought, Louis added, “Honestly, how many times does that happen to you? I feel like you say that every other day.” He knew Harry often had some unfortunate luck, but damn. 

“Right, but I’m going as fast as I can, love,” he told him, pointing ahead to show that he was already practically tailgating the car in front of him. It was a bad habit that Harry usually commented on, but Louis figured he could probably get away with it this time.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I know, it’s ridiculous,” Harry rolled his eyes at his own situation. He began rocking back and forth, wrapping his hand around his cock through his jeans and squeezing when he felt wee about to rush down his shaft. He decided to just keep his hand there, squeezing periodically when he felt wee trying to escape. A few trickles still managed to slip past, but the tiny accidents barely left any dampness on his boxers so he wasn’t too worried about that. As long as none of them turned into floods, he was perfectly okay with it.

He noticed Louis turn to look pointedly at Harry’s crotch-holding, and could see his smirk out of the corner of his eye. He swatted Louis’ thigh with his free hand, turning to grin sheepishly at him. “Yes, I know I’m ridiculous, yada yada yada,” Harry smiled good-naturedly. “It’s actually not my fault this time though,” he defended himself. “Like, my bladder is super weak today or something. I’m literally leaking into my pants right now,” he overshared. He didn’t feel at all embarrassed about it for some reason, felt almost casual about it. It was his stupid bladder’s fault, after all, not his.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis did a noise halfway between a choke and snort at Harry’s confession. Glancing right over at Harry’s crotch, he said, “So wait. You’re pissing yourself in my car, is that what you’re saying?”

Louis pretended to scoot over as much as he could, away from Harry. “Don’t get any on me,” he told him skeptically. He wasn’t really sure if Harry was actually telling the truth though, or if he was just saying that to get Louis to drive faster. 

“So, I think I’m gonna stop over at that car wash,” he joked lightly, pretending he was going to switch lanes just to see what Harry would do.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Only a little,” Harry pouted. “I can’t help it.” He squeezed his cock harder, rocking back and forth in his seat.

Then Louis started pulling over to go to some car wash, and Harry let out a surprised gasp, reaching his free hand over to punch Louis’ arm. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, incredulously. “I literally just admitted to weeing myself, and you think _now_ is a good time to tease me. You’re such a bloody arsehole,” Harry shook his head, but a smile was tugging at his lips. This was why he loved Louis after all; he always kept him on his toes.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Call me whatever you like,” Louis told him affectionately, “but you’re still the one who’s pissing his pants right now.” He pressed down on the brake and even turned on his blinker, still pretending he was pulling into the car wash. Harry spluttered a little, but Louis hit the gas again with a smirk. “You’re so gullible, babe,” he informed him. “But you know, if you do get any on my seat, then I really am going to have to take this to the wash.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry blushed slightly as he shook his head at Louis. “I’m not gonna get any on your seat, you doofus,” he reassured. “Like I said, it’s only a little. I can hold it, don’t worry.” 

He squeezed his legs tighter together and started wiggling more violently as another flood of urine almost escaped. Bouncing his bum on his seat, he turned to Louis again. “Just don’t try to stall me or anything, or it’ll be your own fault if you have to clean your car.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Obviously you _can’t_ hold it,” Louis countered playfully. Pretending to scrunch his face in thought, he said, “Haz, have I _ever_ tried to stall you before? Now, don’t be ridiculous.” He glanced over to smirk at Harry squirming around like a little kid.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Well, Louis had a point. Even so, Harry pouted exaggeratedly and argued, “I _can_ too hold it,” even though he’d already admitted to wetting himself a little. 

Ignoring Louis’ comment about never stalling him; because they both knew that was very much not true, Harry stomped his feet continuously up and down as he tried with all his might to avoid any more leaks. “Oh my god, what is taking so long?” he complained. “This is the longest fifteen minute drive ever.” 

Louis pointed out that it’d only been barely ten minutes, but Harry cut him off. “Well it _feels_ like way longer.” Shoving both hands back deep into his crotch, Harry grinded against the edge of the seat. 

Another few trickles had leaked out in the past couple of minutes, and Harry’s boxers were becoming a bit more than slightly damp. His legs were moving in wild, erratic movements now, flailing around in circles and criss-crosses as he tried everything to keep the wee inside of him. Louis was outright laughing at him, the situation way more humorous for him than usual since Harry wasn’t in any pain or anything. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

A hand quickly came to Louis’ mouth in an attempt to muffle the embarrassing high pitched squeal he just let out at the sight of Harry. But he couldn’t help it. It was hilarious. Honestly, Louis didn’t think he’d ever seen someone act like Harry when they needed to wee. At least not someone his age. Take Louis for example. Even at his most desperate, he was still able to retain some semblance of pride. But Harry? He might as well have been in some sort of life or death torture chamber right now, rather than just trying to hold his pee. 

“Do you think you can start dinner before you pee? Like get the water boiling at least? I’m really hungry.” Even though Louis was obviously joking, since Harry couldn’t even wait until they were out of the _car_ to start peeing, he definitely wouldn’t object to Harry tackling the cooking as soon as possible. Like he promised. “Your boyfriend needs food,” he batted his eyelashes playfully. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Stop laughing at me,” Harry protested weakly, but he was smiling. To be honest, he would probably be laughing at himself right now if he wasn’t worried that laughing would cause his pee to flow out.

“And don’t be cute,” he added, removing a hand from his cock briefly to lightly swat at Louis’ face when he started batting his eyelashes. It wasn’t fair; Louis knew he had great eyelashes. “If you think I’m going to be doing _anything_ before I go to the toilet, then you’re a lot dumber than I thought,” he added playfully. 

He glanced out the window again, and they happened to be pulling into the parking lot for their hotel at that moment. “Yay!” he cheered, partly because he was happy that he’d get to pee in an appropriate place soon, but also because he knew his childlike cheer would make Louis smile. His bladder started thumping at a more rapid pace like it always did when he finally got close to a loo, and Harry began bouncing hard and fast in his seat as he focused on holding on for these last few minutes.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“You just make it too easy, love,” Louis shrugged sincerely. 

He rolled his eyes fondly as Harry made it clear that the toilet was his first stop. The calling Louis ‘dumb’ though, he was probably going to have to pay for that. Like later tonight, in bed, maybe. Yeah, Louis liked that idea.

Giggling at Harry’s eagerness when they finally pulled into the lot, Louis parked the car without thinking that he probably could have dropped Harry right off at the door. But it was too late now. Sliding casually out of the car, he noticed Harry about to race off as he popped open the trunk. “Who’s gonna help me bring in all the groceries, then?” he asked pointedly, reaching for a bag or two. He could have probably grabbed the entire lot himself, but why strain himself? That’s what having a boyfriend was all about, wasn’t it? 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry gripped the door handle, ready to jump out as soon as Louis stopped. He was ready to hurry off, but then Louis asked for help with the groceries, and right, he’d forgotten all about those. He considered just leaving them all with Louis, but it really wouldn’t waste much time if he grabbed a couple bags to carry on his way.

He half-jogged back to the trunk, wincing at the feeling of wee sloshing around inside his bladder. Once he and Louis each had a couple of bags, they hurried inside. Harry walked a little slower than usual, keeping his thighs pressed together, and Louis matched his pace. 

Halfway to the door, Harry stopped short, crossing his legs and tensing his body up when he felt a rush of pee try to squeeze its way out. His hands were occupied by bags so he couldn't squeeze himself, but he did bring his hands together in front of his crotch, digging the heels of his hands into his cock to cut of the impending flow. He gave himself a few seconds after the urge had passed to make sure it was safe to walk again, before carrying on towards the door. 

Louis was laughing at him again, and Harry joined in with a snort. “How much will you still love me if I completely piss myself right now?” he joked as they walked through the hotel. They headed straight for the elevators, not bothering to search for a lobby toilet since Harry never had any luck with those anyways. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Louis considered the question carefully. “Well, let’s see,” he said, hitting the button for their floor. “You’re wearing your trousers, so that’s a good thing. But I can’t say I’m really into the idea, love, so I don’t know.” Winking at Harry, he stepped into the elevator. “Could be interesting though. Never seen a grown lad wet themselves before. You’d really have to show me you were worth keeping around after you did that, I suppose.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I’ll show you later tonight,” Harry replied, trying to sound sexy, but it came out as more of a wince. Their room was all the way on the bloody sixteenth floor; Harry really hoped nobody would join them in the elevator before then because he was currently doing a full-blown pee dance. He had the grocery bags wrapped around his wrists so that his hands could grip his cock tightly, and he was stamping all around the small space while twisting his hips furiously from side to side.

The elevator moved excruciatingly slow, which was starting to stress Harry out a little. He began jumping up and down, stopping when he realized he was jiggling the groceries around too much. Instead, he settled for a desperate march, rubbing his thighs together with each step. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m about to bloody wee myself if this thing doesn’t hurry up!” he moaned to Louis, trying to look for some sympathy, or advice or _something_. A small spurt jetted out past his hold creating a tiny wet patch visible on the crotch of his jeans. He didn’t even know if Louis could see it, but nonetheless he warned, “Don’t start, I can’t help it,” before Louis had a chance to let out a teasing remark. He glanced up and saw they were only at the fifth floor (how was the possible, it felt like they’d been in here for ages!). This caused him to dance around more desperately, seriously worried now that he wasn’t going to make it at all to their room. It wasn’t even that he was worried about pissing himself in front of Louis right now, but how would he explain the puddle to the hotel staff?

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis grinned back, mostly at the fact that Harry winced. But also because he was feeling pretty alright with that idea as well.

The ride wasn’t seeming nearly as long to Louis, so he just contented himself with standing back and watching Harry’s wacky dance moves.

“This is the greatest thing I have ever seen in my life,” he commented after Harry started marching around, his legs tangling together. “Tell me, where do you get these moves from? Are you self-taught?” he leered a bit cheekily, glancing at the floor numbers just to see where they were.

When Harry said he was going to wee himself, Louis didn’t give it much thought. Harry said that all the time. Pretty much every other day since as long as Louis had known him. It’s not like he still considered it a real warning anymore. He was going between watching Harry and checking his phone to pass the time, and he shot a glance to him when Harry warned him not to start. He’d missed the spot on Harry’s jeans.

“Start what? What are you even talking about? Hey, will you pass me a box of cookies. I won’t spoil my dinner, I promise,” he asked, reaching at the bag Harry was holding, and otherwise not offering up much sympathy to Harry’s dilemma.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry ignored Louis’ comments about his pee-dancing, mostly because he really couldn’t defend himself right now; he knew he looked like a complete idiot. He still managed to smile to himself at Louis’ teasing; as much as it is usually annoying when Louis tried to work him up when he really needs a wee, Harry still sometimes finds it amusing how much of an adorable shit Louis is. 

“How can you even be thinking about cookies at a time like this?!” he exclaimed exaggeratedly, trying to keep things light and widening his eyes at Louis for more effect. His slight flush and the tense form of his body as he squirmed around was definitely less than light, but he didn’t want to make this into a really dramatic situation. He just wanted to pee, but it didn’t feel quite like the life and death situation it often felt like.

They were almost at their floor now, and the closeness was making Harry’s bladder thump at triple the speed. “Come on, come on, come on, hurry up,” he murmured while staring at the numbers at the top of the elevator. His legs were wrapped around each other now, and he was repeatedly bending his knees. Louis was heartily laughing at him, but Harry was just happy that Louis was in such a good mood, instead of being annoyed by Harry’s need to pee like he was the last time Harry was desperate. His laugh was infectious, and Harry involuntarily started to giggle a little himself, before immediately stopping and sending Louis a cute frown, pleading, “Babe, don’t make me laugh. It won’t end well for anyone.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis decided Harry was more entertaining right now than anything on his phone, so he slipped it back into his pocket and crossed his arms, his full attention on the stomping, dancing, jumping boy in front of him.  
“At a time like what?” Louis asked simply, still trying to reach for the bag before Harry spun away. Didn’t he care about Louis and his needs at all?

But he soon forgot all about the cookies. It was too hard to focus on anything else when Harry was jumping around like that. He smiled as Harry joined in on laughing at himself.

“Then stop acting so funny,” he retorted, turning back to face the elevator door as they neared their floor. “Almost to our floor, babe,” he smiled encouragingly. “Think you’re gonna make it?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Nooo, I’m not,” Harry whined, smiling at Louis to let him know he wasn’t being serious. He was going to make it. Well, mostly make it. Probably. Hopefully. 

His crossed legs weren’t cutting it anymore, and he uncrossed them to start hopping up and down again, before switching to a sort of skiing movement, kicking his right leg forward and his left leg back, switching legs, then doing this continuously. He could see Louis hunched over with laughter out of the corner of his eye, but he was too focused on staring at the numbers lighting up on the elevator as they slowly approached their floor. 

The number 15 was lit up now, and Harry started chanting _gotta wee, gotta wee, gonna wee_ under his breath. He squealed when the number changed to 16, moving right in front of the elevator door as he impatiently waited for it to open. As soon as it did, he darted out and sprinted down the hall, one hand squeezing his crotch. Normally he would have needed to hobble along, but his pants were already wet enough that he couldn’t care less about the few drops that leaked out while he was running.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was laughing so hard that he didn’t make it in time to hold his hand out to try and block Harry from being able to dart out of the elevator when they finally got to their floor, like he’d been intending. 

Still chuckling, he followed behind, at a much more reasonable pace, reaching in his pocket for his keycard. He knew Harry had one too, but it’s usually times like these when Harry would somehow have forgotten to grab it. Finally Louis caught up to him struggling to get into their room, with his legs twisting together as he fumbled with his keycard. What do you know, he did actually remember.

“Need some help?” Louis asked slyly, setting down his shopping bags so he could offer a hand.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry was fumbling frantically with his room key when Louis finally caught up and offered to help. “Yes! Hurry, please,” he huffed out, stepping his feet clumsily over top of each other as he tried to hold back the floodgates for ten more seconds. His legs were bumping into Louis, who was playfully complaining and threatening not to open the door for him.

“Louis! Come on, hurry up!” he moaned. Another spurt leaked out, longer than all the rest. “Seriously, it’s coming out, you bloody wanker – ” he cut himself off when Louis opened the door, dropping his groceries inside the room and rushing into the toilet. 

His hands were sweaty, and they slipped multiple times as he tried to unzip his jeans while shimmying around in front of the toilet and cursing loudly. He finally managed to free his leaking cock, letting his body relax as he aimed at the toilet. He let himself revel in the sweet, sweet relief, tossing his head back and sighing happily. 

When the last remains drained out of his now blissfully empty bladder, he shook himself off and looked down to inspect the damage. His boxers were soaked in the crotch area, and there was a golf ball sized wet spot on the front of his jeans. He looked up, hoping that Louis had went to put away the groceries or something, but of course he was leaning against the loo door, smirking at Harry. 

Harry glanced down at this wet jeans again, then looked back at Louis, shrugged, and said “Oops?” This caused Louis to burst out laughing again, and Harry grinned despite the slightly embarrassing situation. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was already having a difficult time holding back his laughter as he watched Harry dance around trying to get his cock out in time, and then not to mention the noises of relief he made as he finally got himself situated and aimed at the toilet. But when all he could come up with for his obvious wet spot was ‘oops?’, Louis couldn’t hold it anymore. He burst out laughing, even bending over and slapping his knee a few times.

“Didn’t quite make it, did you?” he teased, shaking his head playfully at Harry. 

He continued to hover at the doorway as Harry went to wash his hands. “I’m definitely glad I went grocery shopping with you that time.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry shrugged again as he washed his hands. “Couldn’t help it,” he said casually. “But this incident is not leaving this room,” he warned, before Louis got any grand ideas to text all their mates about Harry’s mini-accident. 

“Now, shoo,” he waved Louis away. “Go make yourself useful or something.” He knew Louis wasn’t going to actually start cooking dinner, would most likely just flop down on the bed. But at least he wandered away, leaving Harry some privacy to strip and clean himself and his clothes up a bit from the leakage. He strode back into the main part of the hotel room naked from the waist down, grabbing a new pair of pants and heading to the kitchen with Louis to start working on dinner.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As Louis went into the main room again, he looked around at their bags, and frowned. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing," he called. Doesn't Harry know by now that he is completely useless when it comes to cooking? He decided he could at least start unpacking as Harry took his time doing...whatever it was he was doing.

 

_**violet-hour is harry again. degrassian66 is louis**_

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

A few weeks later, Harry and Louis were out and about exploring the new city they were in. They’d just stopped for brunch, and were now heading out to the car to go to their next destination. They couldn’t agree where they wanted to go next, but they decided to just start driving and figure it out on the way into the main part of town, where most of the cool attractions were.

“Babe, do you want to drive this time, or me?” Louis asked, dangling the car keys in his hand.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry frowned. He had been hoping Louis would just suggest to drive since he already had the keys anyway, and then Harry could just relax in his seat and maybe put his feet up on the dash or something. But he didn’t want to tell Louis he _had_ to be the one to drive. They had agreed to switch off as much as possible.

“I can…” Harry said a bit unenthusiastically, leaving an open invitation for Louis. “If you don’t want to.” Please want to, please want to, he thought silently.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, alright, I don’t mind driving,” Louis agreed, hearing the lack of enthusiasm in Harry’s voice, hinting that he clearly didn’t want to drive. Louis _had_ done way more than his fair share of driving during this trip, but Harry had also done the majority of any cooking or cleaning that needed to be done, so it was a fair trade.

Settling into the car, Louis squished around a bit to get comfy for the drive. They were quite far from the action in this city, so he knew it was going to be a bit of a drive. Louis didn’t mind all that much though, revelling in the air conditioning of the car. It was boiling hot out again today (their mistake for travelling the south in the middle of summer), and Louis had opted for jean shorts and a loose tank. Harry, on the other hand, was wearing his patented skin-tight jeans despite the blazing temperatures.

“You’re going to melt in those things, Haz,” Louis nodded towards Harry’s jeans. He’d already warned him once this morning, but Harry hadn’t listened. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nearly squealed with joy when Louis decided to drive, but he managed to keep it inside. For the most part.

“Are you sure?” His eyes lit up eagerly as he hurriedly climbed into the passenger seat before Louis could change his mind. “This actually works great, cause you know, with the humidity, my foot might slip on the gas pedal...” This excuse made absolutely no sense, but Harry just hummed contentedly and gazed out the window. 

When Louis made a comment about his choice of jeans yet again, Harry stretched his legs out and smiled over at him. “Well if I melt, you’ll just have to lick me up,” he giggled softly. How dumb. Luckily, Louis already knew how dumb Harry could be, so he should already be expecting that really. 

Leaning back in his seat, Harry revelled in the air-conditioning of the car, and tried to imagine how their day might go. But since they hadn’t been able to come up with a solid destination, he wasn’t able to really put too much thought into it, since he had no idea where they were going. He took a sip from the iced tea he had refilled before leaving the little café they’d just eaten at. It helped cool him down.

“Wanna sip? he asked Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“That may have been your dumbest comment all day,” Louis teased after Harry talked some shit about his foot slipping from the humidity. But then Harry made the comment about melting, and Louis changed his mind.

“Okay, I take it back, _that_ was your dumbest comment all day,” Louis ribbed. He didn’t add that the thought of licking Harry up was somehow very, very appealing. Anything that involved Louis’ tongue and Harry’s body was appealing.

“Yes, please,” Louis leaned over to suck on the straw that Harry was holding out to him. He hollowed his cheeks and smirked up at Harry, not being able to resist being a bit of a tease. After a long sip, he started up the car and turned his attention back to the road, hopefully leaving Harry with a bit of a flush that wasn’t due to the heat. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry watched Louis sucking at his straw, and if he thought his throat was dry before, it was parched now. Swallowing thickly, he took the drink back and took another long sip, flashing his eyes back and forth at Louis. What a tease. 

Setting back into his seat, he glanced out the window and, kicking off his shoes, brought up his legs to rest them on the dashboard.

“This is the life,” he commented happily, putting on a pair of sunglasses as the flush died back down from his cheeks.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rolled his eyes when Harry put on the sunglasses. “We’re in the bloody car, you dolt,” Louis flicked the sunglasses so they rose slightly off Harry’s nose. He would understand if Harry was the one driving. 

On second thought, Louis realized he was squinting hard as he tried to see past the bright sun as he drove. Without hesitation, Louis whipped the sunglasses away from Harry, popping them on his own face. “Thanks, babe,” he grinned at Harry’s look of indignation. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Hey!” Harry mumbled when Louis flicked his glasses. “Heyyy!” he cried again when Louis took them. Folding his arms with a pout, Harry said, “You are not welcome. Those were my only pair…”

But actually as he fumbled blindly in the little compartment beside his seat he was able to find another, even flashier, set. “I win,” he smirked cheekily at Louis, pulling the sunglasses down his nose briefly to make a point.

Settling into his seat, he leaned back a bit and continued sipping at his tea until it was halfway gone before setting it back in the cup holder. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Whatever you say, babe,” Louis shook his head fondly. They were silent for a bit as Louis listened to the radio while Harry texted friends and family back home. They’d been gone for quite a long time now, and hadn’t done nearly as good a job of keeping in touch back home as they should have. Louis pondered that he should probably be sick of hanging around with just Harry for so many weeks, but he could honestly say that he wasn’t bored at all, if not a little homesick. 

“Who are you talking to, love?” Louis wondered curiously, mostly just to get conversation flowing again. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Gem,” Harry told him, finishing his text and sending it. “I told her you stole my sunglasses. Now she doesn’t like you anymore either,” he smirked playfully.

As he waited for a reply back, he thought he felt the slightest twinge in his bladder and he scrunched his face slightly. But the feeling passed as quickly as it had come and before he could give it anymore thought, his sister was replying back, and he was distracted once again. 

He wasn’t that great at texting for too long in the car though, so after sending another quick reply, he shut off his phone and leaned back in his seat. Without thinking, he reached for his tea again and took another long sip. In the middle of a particularly long gulp, he felt that same twinge come back, still only slight, barely there, but it was enough for Harry to swallow what he had and set the rest of the drink back in its holder for later. The last thing he needed was to get caught short in the middle of nowhere, _again_.

“You can have the rest of my tea if you want?” he suggested, figuring it would be a good idea to not have the temptation around.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Give me a break, Gems loves me more than you,” Louis countered. It was probably true, though. But on the other hand, he was fairly certain Lottie – and probably the rest of the girls – liked Harry better than him; not like he was going to say that out loud to Harry. Plus, it wasn’t Louis’ fault that he didn’t have such long, braid-able hair like Harry’s that his youngest sisters loved so much.

“Thanks, Hazza,” Louis took a long gulp of the drink, before setting the rest back in the cup holder. Not like he needed Harry’s permission to steal his drink, but it was still nice of him to offer. “I probably won’t finish all that anyways, so we can just share it if you want,” he added. “It’s ginormous.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Not true,” Harry frowned. “She says you’re a meanie,” he teased, folding his arms across his chest and relaxing into his seat. 

He eyed the tea skeptically after Louis took a quick sip. Yes, it was really rather warm today, and yes the tea was really good, and not to mention very refreshing, but Harry had gotten himself into this trap too many times before. He knew the drill by now. He’d finish the tea, and then be dying to pee by the time they finally got to where they were going. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for an uncomfortable drive today, especially since he’d semi/quasi-manipulated Louis into being the one to drive. Harry knew better than anyone that getting Louis to stop, at least for him, was a task he certainly wasn’t interested in. As long as Harry could avoid drinking, he’d probably be alright until they got there. Not that he even really knew where they were going, or how far away.

Glancing around, he also noticed they really were in the middle of nowhere, so stopping was sort of out of the picture, even if he did manage to convince Louis. Ok, why was he planning this desperate pitstop, when he didn’t even need to go hardly at all? What he needed to do was to stop thinking about it altogether. _Before_ it was able to grow into something worth worrying about. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry stretched his legs out and sighed. Just to be on the safe side, he concentrated his attention briefly to his bladder just to check how full it actually was, but he didn’t feel anything anymore. He was still okay.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ooh, not a _‘meanie’_ ,” Louis grinned. “How will I ever live that down?” He was smiling, but when he looked over at Harry, he noticed he was frowning and looking deep in thought.

“You alright?” Louis questioned. “You’re not homesick, are you?” He figured maybe all this talk about his sister was making Harry miss her and the rest of his family. Louis was having a great time in America with Harry, but he’d cut their trip short in a second if Harry needed to. He reached over and squeezed Harry’s thigh in a reassuring gesture to let him know it was alright if he was.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grinned a little at Louis’ comment, but he thought he felt another twinge again and his attention was averted back to that. Somehow he’d gotten himself stuck thinking about something that hadn’t even happened yet,and was certainly not being helped by continuing to think about it. He was glad that Louis was able to distract him with another question.

Settling into his seat and forcing his mind away from any toilet-related thoughts, Harry pursed his lips, setting his hand on top of Louis’ on his thigh. “I don’t know. A little, I guess. We have been gone for a long time.” He sighed thinking about his family, but when he glanced back over and saw the sort of hesitant look on Louis’ face, he quickly squeezed Louis’ hand tightly and laced their fingers. “But there’s really no place I’d rather be than right here with you, babe,” he assured him sweetly. “I have loved every minute of this vacation. Especially when we get back to the hotel after a long day..” he glanced over to see if Louis got his hint. And happily, getting distracted by thoughts of _that_ was enough for Harry to forgot all about his previous worrying.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Awww, Hazza, you _looove_ me,” Louis sing-songed, causing Harry to stick his tongue out at him. But then Harry switched gears, because of course his dirty mind couldn’t keep its thoughts off of sex for that long. So many people thought Harry was such an innocent little cutie, and he was that too, but he was also such a little minx. Louis’ dick twitched at just the thought of wiping that smirk off Harry’s face.

“Oh, is that so, H?” Louis arched his eyebrow appreciatively. “Who says we have to be at the hotel so enjoy such activities?” With a mischievous wink, he pulled the car over to the shoulder of the near empty highway.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help grinning so wide that he probably looked even more ridiculously in love than he already was. Before he could answer, Louis was suddenly pulling the car over. Harry looked around in shock.

“Lou!” he giggled. “You’re joking, right?” He honestly had no idea though. He was usually good at reading Louis, but sometimes, no one could predict what Louis was going to do next. “Your ass is way too big for us to fuck in the car.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harold, one more comment about my ass and you’re walking home,” Louis threatened jokingly as he undid his seatbelt. He wasn’t particularly horny before, but he felt his dick thicken in anticipation of what he was about to do.

Louis leaned over and captured Harry’s mouth in a deep snog, cutting him off mid-sentence from whatever he was about to say. Not wasting any time – who knows when someone could pull over to see what was up with them – Louis reached his hand down and cupped Harry’s hardening cock while he snogged him senseless. 

While one hand pulled at Harry’s hair – a little pain always got him going quicker – Louis used the other hand to unzip Harry’s jeans and wrap a hand around his growing length. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I thought you liked –“ but Harry was cut off when Louis’ mouth pressed against his. As he melted into the kiss, he decided any comeback he might have was nothing compared to this.

Running hands along Louis’ shoulders, Harry twisted a little closer in his seat, assuming they weren’t actually going to get much further than this. Come on, they were in the middle of the highway! But before he could even pull off to catch his breath Louis was already cupping him and unzipping his pants.

“Lou,” he muffled, squirming slightly. Despite his already hardening cock, Harry could feel another urge from his bladder, especially when Louis’ hand slipped up his stomach; pressing down a little in the heat of the moment. Harry didn’t need to react too much since it was only the slightest urge, but he shifted away just a tad, his mouth still glued to Louis’.

“Mmmphh,” pulling off quickly, his cheeks already flushed, Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Wait. Are we really doing this?” His dick pulsed in anticipation of the idea, erasing whatever tiny need to pee there had been, once again. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis started jerking Harry off to full hardness, turning the kiss dirtier at the same time. 

“Yeah, yeah, if you want to,” Louis replied, pulling his eyes away from Harry’s slick lips to look for his reaction. Harry gave a little nod, and Louis took that as permission to go for it. Bending over the middle console, Louis smirked once at Harry before licking teasingly at the tip of his dick. Before Harry had a chance to catch his breath, Louis engulfed half his cock in one swift motion, gripping the base with his hand as he took him deeper. 

It was a bit of an awkward position, the gear shift digging into Louis’ stomach, but he could barely notice the uncomfortable feeling. All he could think was _Harry, Harry, Harry_ as he bobbed up and down on his cock, reaching his free hand up under Harry’s shirt to play with his nipples as he sucked on his cock. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

It barely took any time at all before Harry had reached full hardness, and he could barely help jutting his hips slightly when Louis’ mouth wrapped around him. He somehow resisted, clenching the edges of his seat to keep from hitting the back of Louis’ throat. He was blind to anything right now expect Louis on his cock, (and that included the steadily growing pressure to pee). Licking his own lips, he imagined going down on Louis next. They’d never done this before. He actually started to wonder if Louis might actually fuck him right here in the front seat of their car. Maybe Harry could even ride him. It’d be pretty appropriate, considering Louis was already in the driver’s seat.

But before Harry could begin to think too much on it, Louis’s hand was pushing under his shirt now, and he lost his breath momentarily. 

“I-I wanna suck you next,” he breathed, feeling his stomach already tightening. He never lasted long. Especially not with Louis’ warm mouth, and his incredibly amazing tongue licking a long strip along his cock. “Please? Or ride you. I really wanna ride you.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t want to pull off to reply, so he just tightened the suction around Harry’s cock, hoping Harry got the point that he was down for anything he wanted right now. His own dick was straining against the zip of his shorts, and he removed his hand from Harry’s shirt to slip it into his own shorts. He moved it rapidly along his length, pulling himself off to the same rhythm that he was blowing Harry to. 

He was close already, the heavy feeling of Harry on his tongue and filling up his mouth getting him off as much as his own hand on his cock. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s rambling was lost in his throat as with one more drag from Louis’ lips, he was coming hard into his mouth, not even enough time to give Louis a warning first.

His hands fumbled for Louis’ hair and he tugged it lightly as he rode out his orgasm. Little moans escaped his lips before he fell back into his seat, his skin feeling overly heated despite the chill from the air-conditioner that was still blasting against them.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis pulled off slightly, surprised when Harry suddenly came in his mouth. He reacted quickly though, swallowing as he continued to suck Harry through his orgasm. He could feel his own orgasm about to hit him any second.

Pulling off, Louis sunk back into his own seat, hand moving like a blur over his cock. At the last second, he had the good sense to pull himself completely out of his shorts, cupping his free hand over his cock as he came. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes cracked open in time to catch Louis start coming on the seat, and his whole body sagged. And he felt the tiniest bit of disappointment. He had wanted to get Louis off... It was only fair that he return the favor, after all. But as he came down from his high, he decided he’d just have to give him a hand (or preferably, a mouth) their next round.

“What was that?” he panted slightly in awe, as Louis finished and sank back into his seat. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis grabbed some napkins from the side of his door, wiping off his hands before throwing the napkins out of the door. He gave himself another moment to catch his breath, then sat up and put his seatbelt back on before turning to Harry with a cheeky grin.

“What, are you saying you’re complaining about that, Harold?” Louis ribbed; it was pretty clear that Harry was definitely not upset about the previous activities. 

When Harry rolled his eyes, still looking incredibly well-fucked after only a blowjob, Louis continued, “I dunno, just couldn’t help meself I guess.” He winked. “It’s not my fault you’re so bloody fit.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry chewed his lip bashfully. “Well I definitely owe you one, now.” As he said it, his mind starting drifting off to a scene of him dragging Louis off to the toilets of wherever they were heading, and pushing him into a stall, dropping to his knees, and – Harry shifted. The toilet. Just as he thought it, and as his breathing was returning to normal, he could feel the slightest pressure in his lower stomach. He thought he was just imagining it at first. Sometimes he makes himself paranoid during long car trips because he doesn’t like the idea of being stuck in a car with a bursting bladder and nowhere to go, even if he doesn’t _have_ a bursting bladder to begin with. Of course, being paranoid about it, just makes him have to go anyway. 

He winced. Pulling a face, he adjusted himself back into his pants and leaned against his seat, trying not to think about it. He turned back to Louis.

“Should we get going?” He wasn’t at all distressed about his minor pee situation yet, because it was just the very beginning stage, and who knew? They might get there before it even became something very bothersome at all. Glancing over at Louis’ slightly flushed face, the thought was erased from Harry’s mind again, and he smiled. “Or we could just stay here…” he said, dreamily, his hand sliding over to Louis’ thigh.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Get your hand off me, you little scoundrel,” Louis swatted Harry’s hand away playfully, while starting the car up with his other hand. “If you get me hard while I’m driving we might not make it out alive,” he added dramatically. It was true though; one time Harry had thought it would be a brilliant idea to give Louis head while he was driving, and they’d very nearly died. Sex is dangerous, people.

He pulled back onto the road, fixing his sweaty fringe while he drove. He cranked up the air conditioner a bit more, but he was still flushed and hot after his orgasm. “Babe, can you grab me one of the waters,” he asked Harry. They’d brought along a small cooler filled with a few water bottles, knowing what a hot day it was going to be. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well I wouldn’t just leave you ‘hanging’,” Harry grinned. “I could easily solve that problem.” The image of the time he’d given Louis head while he was driving flashed into his mind, bringing back a much happier memory to him than it had Louis. He wondered if Louis would let him do that again? Maybe not today. But sometime. Soon. 

Now after all this dirty talk, Harry’d basically forgotten about any other worries that may be going on, and he casually reached back to grab a water for Louis. As soon as he twisted in his seat though, Harry could feel that pressure again. Fishing a bottle out for Louis, Harry decided to skip out on grabbing any for himself. He’d already had that extra bit of tea from brunch. It probably wouldn’t be the smartest idea to guzzle down a bottle of water on top of it. Handing it over, he smiled, “Here you go, babe.” Settling back into his seat, Harry’s hand fell casually into his lap as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. Or lack thereof. There really wasn’t much to look at but the road and a few scattered trees.

With nothing much to look at, his mind started wandering back to his bladder, and he furrowed his brow slightly. He took a moment to try and mentally determine how full he was, before deciding that he really didn’t even need to go that bad. He could definitely wait. Sighing, Harry reached to shift one of the air-vents more towards his face, and forced his thoughts back to ideas about how their day might go.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Louis placed his hand over his crotch, eyeing Harry wearily as if to warn him not to try anything sneaky. 

Harry handed him the water, which Louis gulped down a few sips before offering it back to him. “You want some?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to keep his mind busy with thoughts of their day, but now that he knew he had to wee, he could really feel it. It wasn’t bad. But it was there. And even just being there, however slight, was a bother. He didn’t want to have to pee right now. Sighing, he managed to push the need from his mind and glanced over to Louis. 

He swallowed. Between losing his breath from that spontaneous, and not to mention amazing blowjob, and then the air-conditioner blowing right at his face, he did feel a little thirsty. But he wasn’t stupid. He definitely was not going to drink too much. 

“Maybe just a sip,” he decided, accepting the bottle and letting the liquid soothe his dry throat. “Thanks, love,” he smiled, handing it back. The water cooled his insides as it made its way down. He just hoped it wouldn’t make its way _too_ far down. 

“So, any ideas of where we’re going yet?” he asked casually. It might be nice to just know how far away they were. He wasn’t worried or anything, but just a general idea of how long he might have to wait would calm him down before he _did_ start getting too worked up about things. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Louis replied, trying to remember what he’d read up on the city earlier this morning. “I think there’s some cool museums downtown,” he suggested. His face lit up as he remembered something else he’d read. “There’s also supposed to be this huge outdoor maze that I saw people raving about online. We should definitely check that out at some point.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nodded at the idea of a museum. He was always interested in learning new things; whether it was history, science, or art. It didn’t matter. Especially since he was with Louis. And an outdoor maze sounded like a wicked idea. After so many days in a car, it would be really nice to get to stretch their legs and get in some exercise too. 

“What kind of maze?” he asked, remembering hearing about some pretty intense corn mazes people had made in their own backyards. “I really like that idea. Just don’t lose me,” he joked. Sort of. Unfortunately, Harry could be pretty clumsy and with that, sometimes came a lack of direction.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I think it’s one of them corn mazes that are pretty popular. S’posed to be one of the biggest ever, so should be a laugh,” Louis answered between humming along to the song that was playing on the radio.

“Aw, mate, you’ve ruined me master plan of ditching you in the maze,” Louis joked. “I had it all sorted.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Don’t you dare,” Harry warned him, pointing the most threatening finger at Louis’ chest as he could. Not that it even remotely came across that way. His little grin probably wasn’t helping his attempt at being intimidating much, either. “I’ve got my eye on you. Or should I say, ear? You know, cause it’s a corn maze?” Man, he was hilarious.

Shifting slightly in his seat, Harry looked around again at the deserted freeway. “Where is the maze? Do you know how far away we are?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis raised his eyebrow mockingly at Harry. “Oh no, I’m so scared of the literal baby deer sitting next to me,” he teased, flat out ignoring Harry’s lame joke, and leaning away when Harry batted at him in retaliation. 

“Ummm, I’m not sure actually,” Louis peered out at the highway, looking for signs. He’d been so content driving along that he hadn’t put much thought into where they were going. He glanced at the clock on the dash. “We should have been in town by now I think. Can you set up the GPS, babe?” They really should have done that before they set out, but Louis was sure he’d known where he was going.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry made a slightly nervous face when Louis basically admitted he didn’t really know where they were. The need to pee was kind of starting to catch up with him, and although he was nowhere near desperate, it wasn’t exactly reassuring to hear that they should have gotten to the town already. 

“And you always say I’m bad at directions,” Harry teased, before reaching in the glove compartment for the GPS. He fiddled around with it for a minute before he got it working. “Umm. I don’t know, Lou,” he frowned, shifting again and trying to push away the nagging urge to pee. “I think we were supposed to take a left somewhere back there..”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“How far back?” Louis asked, squinting ahead to try and see the road signs up ahead. “Do you think we should try to turn around up here?”

Harry wasn’t paying attention, too focused on trying to get the GPS working. “Do you even know an address to put in there?” Louis questioned, realizing that they should have looked that up before they left. “Maybe we should try to pull over and find someone to ask.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“How am I supposed to know?” Harry shrugged, unsure of exactly what he was supposed to be doing with this GPS thing. “You’re the one who’s supposed to know where we’re going.”

When Louis suggested pulling over for directions, Harry gave up on the GPS and nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. “Yeah, good idea.” If they stopped somewhere, maybe he’d get lucky and there’d be a toilet he could use. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about getting stuck holding it for an undetermined amount of time. He leaned back in his seat, feeling a little better. His bladder had definitely made itself known by this point, and it was starting to nag at him uncomfortably. He knew one reason was because he was in the car with nothing to do but think about it. But he was secretly thrilled that Louis had suggested they stop so Harry didn’t have to.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“’Kay, I’m gonna do that,” Louis agreed. He saw a sign for a McDonald's coming up, and quickly signalled to make the turn onto the right street. 

Not wanting to bother with parking, Louis pulled up in front of the door. Leaving the keys in the ignition, he unbuckled his seatbelt and made to get up. Harry was following his actions, but Louis quickly stopped him. Opening his door, he instructed, “You stay here, babe, and watch the car. I’m just gonna pop in to get directions; it’ll only take a sec.”

Without waiting for Harry’s reply, Louis hopped out of the car and jogged towards the door. He didn’t want to waste all day hanging out in the more boring part of the city; he wanted to get the directions quickly so they could go enjoy their day as soon as possible.

It turned out that they’d missed their turn about fifteen or so minutes back. Louis thanked the employee who’d helped him, then rushed back to the car so they wouldn’t waste any more time. Plopping back in the driver’s seat, Louis put the car back into drive with a smile.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry noticed Louis pulling into a McDonalds, and he practically jumped for joy on the inside. McDonalds would definitely have a bathroom he could use. He was so relieved, he hadn’t even realized Louis’d left the ignition running before he was telling Harry to stay and watch the car while he ran in.

Harry scrunched his face up in nervous confusion. But before he could even begin to admit that he actually needed to go in too, Louis was already running off. Harry cringed, falling back into his seat. That hadn’t exactly gone as planned. And it didn’t help that Harry was feeling particularly shy about his situation today, either. There’d just been too many embarrassing moments throughout this trip already, it was starting to get to him. 

Feeling the growing fullness inside him, Harry squirmed slightly. He decided he really did need to use this toilet while he had the chance. But damn. He’d been planning on just going in with Louis so he wouldn’t have to draw too much attention on the fact that it was Harry of course, who needed the bathroom not only first, but already. He’d just have to have Louis wait a second when he got back to the car so Harry could run in really quick. It wasn’t an emergency or even close, but he didn’t want to give it the chance to _become_ one either.

According to the clock on the dashboard, it didn’t actually take that long for Louis to come rushing back, but it felt like it. Harry wasn’t really squirming or anything, but the few minutes Louis was gone had felt more like several minutes, and his bladder was starting to feel even fuller.

As Louis got back in, Harry realized his seatbelt was still on. He made to unbuckle it, about to ask Louis if he wouldn’t mind just waiting one more second so he could go for a quick wee, you know, while they were there and all… But he hadn’t even gotten his mouth open before Louis was already pulling out of the parking lot like a madman. Harry grimaced slightly as the motion sloshed the liquid inside him.

“Wait,” he winced, twisting slightly in his seat to glance back at the building before Louis got too far away. “I was…” but as he hesitated, he got interrupted by Louis, who wasn’t even paying attention, telling him the turn they’d missed earlier. Harry sunk back into his seat and made a face. He should have just taken the keys and gone in instead of waiting. Stupid.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Right, so apparently we just have to head back a little ways, cause _someone_ didn’t tell me when I was supposed to turn,” Louis explained, cheekily placing the blame on Harry. “But we should be there in no time. I’m pretty excited about the maze,” he continued. 

He really was excited about it. Louis loved fairly childish things like that, and now that they were getting closer, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “It’s gonna be a blast, don’t you think, Haz?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help the slight smudge of concern on his face, but he managed to switch back to a smile when Louis glanced at him.

“Well, next time _someone_ should be a little more clear on where exactly they’re going,” Harry argued back playfully. His thighs were pressing a little into his seat, but it still wasn’t so bad that he was visibly squirming yet. 

“I think it’s gonna be great,” he agreed happily, smiling at the excitement on Louis’ face. Harry wasn’t even letting himself think about the possibility of not being able to pee before getting lost in the maze. There was no way he was letting that happen. There would definitely be a place to go once they got there. He was sure of it.

“There’s going to be other places around the maze too, right? Like a café or restaurant or something?” he asked as casually as he could, furrowing his eyebrows slightly when they hit a bump in the road. If anything, he was sure there would be at least a portable toilet set up at the actual maze for people to use.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ermm, I’m not sure. Are you hungry already?” Louis raised his eyebrow at Harry before turning back to the road. “We just ate, like, an hour ago.” Louis was constantly surprised at how Harry managed to maintain a perfectly flat stomach (with abs, no less), when he snacked so frequently. Then again, most of his snacks consisted of bananas and other fruits, so maybe it wasn’t all that surprising. 

Deciding to tease Harry anyway, Louis reached a hand over and patted Harry’s stomach. “You’re going to grow a massive pot belly if you keep eating all the time. Just imagine when your metabolism finally slows done,” he joked. Not like he actually cared if Harry grew a tummy later in life; he’d still find him just as sexy, no doubt. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed along softly, relieved to use that excuse as the reason he wanted to find a restaurant around. He shrugged. “It was just a sandwich,” he reminded, although it had obviously been enough since he wasn’t actually hungry. This was more a problem of over-drinking, than under-eating.

He had glanced back to his window as Louis suddenly pressed into his stomach. It wasn’t exactly over his bladder, but it was dangerously close, and Harry squirmed instinctively, tensing up. Forcing himself to relax quickly before Louis caught on, he smiled.

“Well, I don’t think either of us have to worry about that with all the sex you have us do,” he reminded playfully, batting his lashes. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“That _I_ have us do?” Louis scoffed, turning away from the road to give Harry a look. “Excuse me, but who wrote an entire song about how much they enjoy being ‘tied down’?” He didn’t bring up that he, himself, had written a song about having no control. What could he say, they were both desperate for it all the time. If other people were as hot as the two of them, they would be constantly gagging for it too. 

He realized he’d said that last bit out loud when Harry started laughing. “Well, it’s true!” Louis defended, smirking. “Don’t act like you don’t know how fit you are.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing over. He really did like being tied down. His heart nearly skipped a beat at just the thought. But before he could become too flustered, Louis was suddenly rambling about how hot they were.

“Oh stop,” Harry gushed, blushing even more. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” he explained, digging into his philosophical mindset. “So, to you, maybe. But to someone else, maybe not.” Although, he had to admit, even he had a hard time imagining anyone who didn’t think Louis was as amazingly gorgeous as Harry did. 

Glancing out his window a little anxiously, Harry wondered if they were anywhere close to where they were going. He didn’t really want to ask though, because he was afraid he’d give himself away since he’d already asked not too long ago already. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer though, because as the miles dragged on, the more the need to pee was really starting to catch up to him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Are you subtly trying to tell me that most people think I’m butt-ugly?” Louis mocked being offended, turning to Harry with wide eyes. Raising his voice, he dramatically wailed, “You’re probably just with me because you feel bad for me! Oh, the betrayal!” before dropping the act and winking at Harry who was giggling beside him. Achievement accomplished. Literally, one of Louis’ favourite things in the world was making Harry smile and laugh.

Suddenly, Louis noticed their turn coming up, and he swiftly thrust the wheel to the right, making it just in time. Harry made a disgruntled noise as he was thrown to the side. “Sorry, love,” Louis apologized. “Almost missed our turn again. We’re almost there, though.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shook his head fondly. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” he joked, patting Louis’ knee affectionately. 

Gritting his teeth a bit, Harry tired to wipe the sudden tension from his face. But he couldn’t help it. His bladder sloshed painfully at the sudden sharp turn, and he had to shift in his seat slightly to find a comfortable position. He was so glad they were almost there. His options of comfortable positions were quickly fading. Setting his hands in his lap, Harry managed to hide his growing discomfort behind a passive, and somewhat relaxed face. As long as he remained calm on the outside, he could silently fret as much as he wanted on the inside. 

“Ok, good. I’m kind of anxious to get there,” he admitted, blushing slightly. “I mean, cause it sounds so fun,” he finished lamely so as to not raise suspicions. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, totally,” Louis agreed, making the last couple of turns he’d been directed to make. Before long, they were pulling up to an absolutely massive corn maze. It looked like the area had once been a huge park. There were no buildings around, just people milling about, enjoying the weather and heading in and out of the maze. 

Louis pulled into an empty parking space and clapped his hands together excitedly. “Ready, Hazza?” he patted him on the thigh, then slid out of the vehicle. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

By the time they finally made it to the maze, Harry was more than a little uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat slightly, getting his legs a little closer together. As soon as they pulled into the place, his eyes were scanning the vast area for any sign of a toilet. He really had to go. 

“Uh huh,” he agreed distractedly, unbuckling his seatbelt with a wince. Climbing out of the car, he sucked his lips in between his teeth and tried to keep his face as relaxed as he could. It was getting difficult the fuller his bladder became. Making his way to Louis’ side of the car, he glanced around again nervously. Where were the toilets?

His hands were clasped down in front of himself and he waited anxiously for Louis to get out of the car. Spotting the ticket booth in front of the maze, Harry decided if he couldn’t find the bathroom himself, he’d have to ask. He really didn’t want to, but his bladder was starting to nag quite a bit now, and there was no way he wanted to go through the maze without peeing first.

“Are you coming?” he asked patiently, as Louis took his time doing whatever he was doing.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, just a sec.” Louis finished replying to a text from Zayn, then pocketed his phone, and followed Harry to the ticket booth. He looked anxious to get there, and Louis grinned at how excited he must be. 

“Hold your horses, H, we’ll be in there in a minute,” Louis nodded toward the maze as they approached the ticket booth.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I know,” Harry sighed nervously, small smile on his face. He didn’t want to tell Louis he had to wee. Not yet. He hadn’t exactly worked out his master plan of ‘sneaking into the toilet as they passed it without Louis noticing where he’d gone’ just yet. But he’d get to that when it came time. 

“I don’t want all the good routes to be taken before we get there,” he mumbled, probably not making much sense. Shifting feet nervously, his hands remained clasped in front of himself. He really had to pee. Like, his bladder was actually really full, and he could really feel it standing here waiting with Louis. He shifted feet again, glancing around casually again for a sign of a toilet. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harry, what are you on about? There’s only one ‘good route’. That’s kind of the point of a maze,” Louis rolled his eyes mockingly at Harry. 

They got to the front of the line of the ticket booth, and Louis pulled out his wallet before Harry could. “My treat,” he insisted, handing the money over to the employee. It was only five dollars each, which was literally nothing to them since they were millionaires, but Louis still loved the idea of treating Harry to dates. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry forced himself to stand still, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. “Hmm?” he asked distractedly. “Oh, right.” He had no idea what Louis was even saying. Glancing around again, he thought he might have seen something, but Louis was already taking his hand and leading them to the booth.

Harry twitched his hips slightly as Louis paid, before leaning over to give him a ‘thank you’ kiss on his cheek. Smoothing out his skin-tight, wrinkle-free jeans, Harry had his lips between his teeth again, worrying them slightly as he subtly craned his neck back to where he thought he’d seen what could have possibly been a toilet over near the parking lot.

Louis was busy handing the ticket guy the money, so Harry stood up on his tip toes and squinted. Yes! It was a toilet! One of those portaloos that was in a less recognizable color than the standard blue or grey he was used to. But it definitely was one nonetheless. Harry already felt relief rushing over him even though his bladder was still thumping inside him.

Now the question was, how was he going to get over there without Louis knowing what he was doing? Shifting on his feet, Harry relaxed his tensing face and thought quickly. He didn’t even know why it had to be a big deal in the first place. But when he decided to get shy about his need to wee, it was hard to break.

“Um, Lou?” he said as casually as he could. “I just have to run back to the car, I forgot something.” He could pee quick enough that it would only seem like he’d been to the car and back. Yeah, it could work.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“What could you possibly need to go through a maze?” Louis asked skeptically. “Don’t worry, I have my phone in case we need to ring for help when you inevitably get us lost,” he joked. 

Grabbing Harry’s hand, Louis pulled him gently towards the maze opening. Harry was still peering back at the parking lot, though. “Seriously, you don’t really need to get something, do you?” he asked. “I’ll wait if you need to,” he stated, obviously; clearly Harry didn’t need his permission to do anything, but his boyfriend was looking really uncertain for some reason.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry hadn’t expected Louis to hold him back, but there he was, quickly running out of ways to make his impromptu plan work.

“Um.” Louis had given him a break. He had to take it. He had no idea why he couldn’t just tell Louis, his _boyfriend_ who he had no problem telling anything to, that he had to go pee really quick, but the words just kept getting stuck in his throat.

“Do you mind?” Harry asked uncertainly, lightly tugging his hand away. “I just need, um,” he struggled to come up with something while at the same time not squirm around on his feet. “A water bottle!” he said, immediately regretting it the second the words left his lips. It was the only thing he could come up with. And at least with the heat, and an undetermined amount of time in a maze, a water bottle wasn’t exactly a bad idea. “I-I don’t want us to get dehydrated?” 

Twitching his hips at his own stupidity, he kept his wiggling to a minimum as he waited to see if Louis would buy that or not.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, yeah, that’s a great idea actually,” Louis clapped Harry on the back. “I can come with you if you want –” he started to say, but Harry was already jogging backwards, insisting that he would go alone. Okay, whatever. Louis didn’t mind waiting here. 

Scrolling through his phone, Louis occupied his time by replying to a few texts while Harry hurried back to the car. He glanced up a few minutes later to find Harry heading back. At least he thought it was Harry; but he was pretty sure he hadn’t parked in that direction. No, he definitely hadn’t; but that was Harry’s unmistakable mess of curls and long legs. Louis just shrugged to himself – Harry had probably helped some old lady to her car or something, or got distracted by a cute baby and went to introduce himself.

Harry soon approached with a water bottle in one hand, his other hand running through his curls. He looked a little stressed, but it was probably just the heat making him tired. “Everything good, babe?” Louis checked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry sighed in relief when Louis agreed to that. He didn’t even let Louis finish his sentence before he was already scampering away.

“No need, I’ll just be a second,” Harry promised, rushing away quickly.

He couldn’t believe it worked! After rushing over to grab a water bottle so that he didn’t blow his cover by coming back empty-handed, Harry glanced subtly over his shoulder, noticing happily that Louis was distracted by his phone for the moment. Ducking behind a large jeep, Harry shot Louis one more quick glance, before hurrying over to the toilet. His bladder was starting to pulse with every step, and he ran a nervous hand over it, feeling the tightness beneath his shirt.

His mouth nearly dropped open when he rounded another corner and saw the queue already waiting to get inside. There must be thirty people waiting, and only one toilet. Harry’s eyebrows knotted together anxiously and he chewed his lip, shifting uneasily on his feet. There was no way he’d be able to get in there without Louis wondering where the hell he’d gone off to, and inevitably coming to look for him.

Twisting his hands in front of himself, another family joined the queue now and Harry whimpered. Why did this always happen to him? With a frown, he decided there wasn’t anything he could do but hope there was a toilet somewhere else along the way.

His bladder trembled at the thought of getting stuck out here with nowhere to go, but Harry sucked in his stomach slightly, making his way quickly back to Louis’ side. He passed him a bottle and quickly wiped the tension from his face when Louis asked him if everything was alright.

“Um, yeah,” Harry smiled nervously, rocking up and down softly on the balls of his feet. “I just…” His eyes scanned around for an excuse, but he came up short. “Should we get to the maze, then?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, let’s go!” Louis agreed excitedly, taking Harry’s hand and heading into the maze. There were quite a few people at the maze, but since the thing was so massive, they only encountered a few other people during the first ten or so minutes of the walk.

It was still boiling hot outside, and Louis was thankful for Harry’s idea to bring a bottle of water along. He requested the bottle from Harry and took a couple long swigs followed by a quiet moan of relief as the liquid cooled him down, laughing after at the uncomfortable look on Harry’s face. “Sorry, love, you can have some now,” Louis handed the bottle back to Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As soon as they entered the maze, Harry started to panic. The corn was high on every side, and when they turned the first corner, they were trapped. His bladder was full and heavy inside him, and he swallowed thickly, feeling sweat that had little to do with the heat starting to line his forehead. Scratching his hair nervously, Harry squeezed onto Louis’ hand as he followed him along.

This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Yet here he was, trapped in a maze with a distressingly full bladder. Maybe the ticket guy had given Louis a map for just in case they needed some help finding their way through this. If so, the map might show where another loo could be. But just as Harry was about to ask, he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of liquid sloshing around in a bottle. Squeezing Louis’ hand tighter, Harry glanced over to watch him taking long gulps of the water. Harry grimaced, squirming slightly as they momentarily stopped walking.

“No, that’s ok,” he insisted, wringing his hands together uneasily. “I’m not thirsty yet.” His face felt hot, his cheeks becoming redder the more flustered he became. He stepped restlessly from foot to foot, under the belief that his squirming was subtle and discreet. “Actually, I don’t even need any if you just want to finish it.” Harry’s eyes kept darting back at the water, and he grimaced again. Damn, he actually really had to go.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry’s voice was shaking slightly when he denied the water, and Louis turned to really look at Harry for the first time since they started the maze. He’d been so caught up in the excitement that he had barely paid Harry any attention.

He looked really flushed and like he wasn’t feeling his best or something. “Everything alright, Hazza?” Louis asked, knowing that Harry sometimes hid whatever was bothering him to spare ruining Louis’ good time. “You like kind of sick. Or like you need to wee or something,” he added. Yeah, that might be it; Harry needing to pee was often the answer. “ _Do_ you need to wee? I mean, I’m not sure what we could do about it now, but I guess we could always try to get escorted out of here or something…” he offered, unconvincingly. He really didn’t want to leave already, and he wasn’t sure anyone would be able to help them anyway, but he wanted to at least _try_ to sound helpful.

He realized a second later that he was jumping the gun a bit on that one, since Harry might not even need to pee, but it wasn’t Louis’ fault that his mind automatically went to that option.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was sure his face turned scarlet the moment Louis called him out on just exactly what was bothering him. He looked down quickly, hoping his mop of hair would cover most of the damage. He shook his head a little too quickly.

“No babe, I’m fine,” he assured, leaning back up and bouncing once, or twice, on his feet. He flashed an uneasy smile to appease Louis as his bladder pulsed beneath his too tight belt. “I think I just got maybe a bit overwhelmed by how much corn there is or something.” If there was one thing Harry knew about himself, it’s that he never worked that great under pressure. That literally had to be the lamest lie he’d ever come up with, so he gripped Louis’ hand and started leading him down another lane before he could say anything about it.

Harry’s bladder trembled with each step and he was unconsciously squeezing Louis’ hand too tight, while clenching and unclenching his other hand restlessly, trying to distract himself. God, he had to pee. This was not good. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ummm… okayyy,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly at Harry. Overwhelmed by the corn, seriously, what was he on? Whatever, at least he didn’t have to pee, so they didn’t need to worry about finding an emergency route out of here. 

They carried on walking for fifteen or twenty more minutes, just enjoying easy conversation, and probably getting more lost than when they started. “How do suppose we get out of this thing, Hazza?” Louis asked eventually, trying to peer over the top of the maze, but of course it was way too high. He was having a great time, but he was also way too out of shape from this trip to be walking for so long in this heat. 

“I’m beat,” he declared, as they entered yet another dead end a few minutes later. Plopping down on the grass in the corner, Louis made grabby hands at Harry. “Come sit and have a rest with me for a bit,” he suggested.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The farther they walked, the more stressed Harry was becoming. It was starting to get to the point where it was seriously too difficult to walk without smudging his face up every few feet. And it was impossible to not feel the overflow of liquid shaking inside him with every move he made. He glanced over at Louis every few minutes to make sure he wasn’t watching as Harry tugged at his waistband, trying to remove some of the pressure from his bladder. It was aching at this point, and he was rapidly becoming as lost in his increasing need as he was in this maze.

Running a nervous hand through his sweaty curls, he shook his head at Louis, trying to keep the stress from showing too much on his face. “I don’t know. Maybe this way?” His free hand was gripping his thigh, nails digging into his skin as he walked. He was actually starting to panic a little. He’d really had to go when they go there. Now they’d been here for nearly an hour, and his bladder was nearly straining right now and he had no idea where they were, how to get out of here, or if they were even anywhere near getting out of here. He could feel the urgent pangs from his lower abdomen as Louis suddenly stopped walking and fell onto the grass, beckoning Harry over.

Harry grimaced, shifting restlessly on his feet. He pulled at his hair again, eyebrows knitting together.

“Sit? Um. Now?” He hesitated, unable to stop squirming on his feet. He didn’t want to sit. He didn’t want to walk either. But at least standing he was able to move around. Sitting, he wouldn’t be able to do much to take the edge off. Least of all without Louis noticing something was up. Harry crossed his legs casually, squeezing his thighs tight. “I’m alright,” he insisted, clenching his hands into fists at his side to avoid squeezing at his crotch. It was getting to that point. “I’d rather keep walking.” He bent forward slightly, legs still crossed, trying to lessen the maddening pressure. It wasn’t working. He really had to get out of here. “Can we keep walking?” he pleaded, as sweetly as he could to keep throwing Louis off.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Do we _have_ to,” Louis whined, flopping down onto his back. “C’mon, babe, we can’t all be as in shape as you,” he moaned, stretching out his legs. He realized it was a little pathetic that he was already this worn out, and made a mental note to hit the football pitch as often as possible when they got back from their trip.

His fringe was deflating horrifically, and he swiped a sweaty hand through it, trying to fix it up. Forgetting his tired legs for a second, Louis looked up at Harry. “Hey, how bad is my hair right now? Like on a scale of one to ten?” He couldn’t be traipsing around where numerous people might see him, looking like a drowned hedgehog. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry groaned quietly, uncrossing his legs and pacing, almost unconscious to what he was doing. He only wished his bladder was as in shape as the rest of him apparently was. Was there an exercise to increase bladder capacity? He should find out. Cause holding it definitely didn’t work.

Continuing to pace lightly back and forth, Harry was able to spare a small smirk at Louis as he asked, “Which is the worst; one or ten?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“One, obviously, Harold. In what world is ten the worst?” Louis retorted, because it’s Louis’ way or the highway. “And can you stay still, mate? You look like you’re doing one of your potty dances,” Louis chuckled. “I think the heat’s getting to ya, babe.” He would totally think Harry had to pee right now if he hadn’t already said that he didn't have to go.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tugged at his collar, feeling hot and flustered. He bent at the knees as subtly as he could, before crossing his legs again. He hadn’t really been listening to Louis, too busy trying to see over the hedges of corn to see how lost they really were, but his stomach nearly dropped at the word ‘potty’. Harry gulped, uncrossing his legs quickly and turning sharply to Louis. Was he being that obvious? 

“Um,” Harry blushed profusely, forcing himself to stand still. His bladder had to be bulging out past his shirt at this point, but he was too afraid to look. Instead, he set a delicate hand over it, and nearly made himself gasp as even the lightest touch sent a wave of desperation through him. His hips twitched as his bladder vibrated with the need to release itself. 

“Um,” he squeaked again, bouncing restlessly despite trying his hardest to stand still. “What’d you say, babe?” He couldn’t concentrate. Getting back to his tip toes, he squinted ahead, but couldn’t make out anything except more and more rows of corn. He was in so much trouble right now. He had to calm down. Literally, all this stress of being trapped in here was only making things worse. Taking a steadying breath, Harry stepped one foot on top of the other and crossed his arms over his chest. He was so tensed that he was shaking a bit. He just hoped Louis wouldn’t notice. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Seriously, you got sunstroke or something?” Louis joked, heaving himself off the ground to stand in front of Harry. He waved his hand in front of his face, sing-songing, “Yoohoo, anybody in there,” before bopping Harry on the nose.

“C’mon, love, let’s try to get out of here so we can get you some water,” Louis placed his hand on Harry’s waist and led him away from the dead end, regretting that he’d drunk the whole bottle of water and not left any more for Harry. He wasn’t worried that Harry actually had sunstroke or anything, but he did look a bit peaky, so Louis wanted to get some liquids in him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grunted, fisting his hand tighter. “No, no, I’m alright,” he assured, flinching as Louis’ poked his nose. His reactions were too tense right now. He needed to calm down. He was so glad that Louis was finally standing back up and they could get out of here.

But he trembled at the mention of water. There was already more liquid in him than he knew what to do with, the last thing he needed was even the thought of a drop more. “Mmm kay…” he choked, tagging along with Louis. With Louis’ hand where it was around his waist, it made it even more difficult for Harry to move and squirm around without being especially obvious about it. He carefully slipped his own arm around Louis, the other one tense and clenching by his side, before reaching up to run through his hair again. 

_’Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh god, have to go so bad,’_ he whimpered internally, every step causing a shiver to run down his back. He was going to explode. And there was literally nothing he could do about it. Whimpering softly, he was so thankful that the voices of the other people having fun in the maze were drowning him out.

They just rounded a particularly long passageway, only to be met with another dead end. Harry groaned loudly, pulling away from Louis and stomping softly. “Not another dead enddd,” he moaned in as light and jokey manner as he could, even attempting a smile to throw Louis off. He could hear the strain in his voice though. It was tight and panicky, even to him. And despite his growing desperation, he still wasn’t ready to tell Louis. For one, Harry didn’t really see the point, considering there was literally nothing either of them could do about it. And for two, he was still feeling shy and embarrassed about the whole thing. He was determined to make it through this maze before letting on to Louis that he needed to go. He could do it. He could. Couldn’t he?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis whistled softly to himself as they carried on through the maze. He wasn’t quite as tired as he’d led on, and he was actually quite enjoying their walk, minus the heat and achy legs. Before long, they reached another dead end, which caused Harry to stomp his feet adorably.

Louis bit his lip to hide his smile, trying not to let his fondness explode out of him. “Why are you so bloody cute?” he couldn’t help saying, mock exasperatedly. Overcome by Harry’s silliness (and probably the heatwave), Louis couldn’t stop himself from laughing and reaching out to tickle Harry’s ribs and mutter about how cute he was, even though there were people in the general vicinity.

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry scrunched his face up and looked at Louis in bewilderment. Cute? He was about to pee his pants and it was cute? Of course, Louis didn’t exactly know that, but still. How was his restless discomfort cute?

He didn’t even have time to ask before suddenly Louis was reaching and poking at him. Instinctively, Harry bent forward, hands nearly flying to his crotch. He managed to stop short, pressing them into his thighs instead. 

“No, Lou, wait, don’t,” he huffed, all his strength focused on holding in his pee from flooding into his pants right there. “I gotta –“ he quickly cut himself off, nearly admitting his situation. Stumbling over his feet, Harry managed to push Louis away and swayed lightly, hands still gripping his thighs oddly. “Um, I mean. It-it’s too hot…” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was still snickering when Harry started protesting, amused that Harry seemed to be embarrassed about Louis touching him (albeit, playfully) in the middle of the maze. But then Harry was pushing him away and standing all tense-like, and Louis narrowed his eyes. He’d said he was fine before, but he was so not acting like himself right now. 

He seriously looked like he was desperate to wee, if Louis was being honest. But why would he have lied about it before? Like, obviously Harry has lied about needing to pee in the past, but Louis had been sure Harry wasn’t hiding anything this time. Plus, Harry had been so nonchalant about his bladder lately, that Louis hadn’t seen another bashful incident coming. 

Cutting of his laughter, Louis placed a placating hand on Harry’s waist. He tried to sound casual when he asked, “Haz, are you sure everything’s alright? Like, you’d tell me if something was bothering you right?” It was weird wording himself so carefully around Harry, because usually he could be as blunt as he wanted. But he also knew Harry sometimes got into his random shy phases, usually only when it came to his bladder, so Louis tried to tread lightly when those situations arose; he wanted to be supportive, even when he didn’t quite understand Harry’s logic.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was practically prancing around, stepping from one foot to the other. God, it was obvious even to him what was wrong. Still the thought of admitting it to Louis, especially after denying it at every chance Louis had given him, plus the fact that it had gotten so bad, made his skin feel prickly and flushed. He was just too embarrassed about it right not. He didn’t know why! It’s not like Louis was a stranger or something. He was Harry’s boyfriend! God knows he’s heard him complain about his bladder more than probably any other thing in the world. But still. He just couldn’t cope with the idea of Louis laughing or gibbing at his seriously desperate situation right now. And he knew Louis would. He always did. Even as he sounded almost sympathetic right now, Harry could only hear him laughing at him about it.

Ugh, Harry had to go so bad. He felt like he was going to burst. Suddenly he stilled as a shudder ran through him, making his bladder pulse even more. Pressing his thighs so tightly together that he was swaying again, he shook his head dismally. Sweat was literally falling down his forehead, and he clasped his hands in front of himself. But he couldn’t stay still for longer than a half second, and although he tried, he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“I-I’m, no I’m o-k,” he huffed, his breath hitching as his bladder strained and pulsed inside him. He could barely even focus on what it was he was denying at this point, he was too focused on how bad he had to pee. “I just, ugh!” he groaned loudly. Bending over, he gripped at his thighs again and crossed his legs tightly. It was hopeless. There was no way Louis didn’t know exactly what was wrong with him. Harry didn’t even know what he could pretend it was at this point anymore. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis watched, a bit awkwardly, as Harry continued to struggle in front of him and still deny anything was wrong. It was so obvious at this point that Louis would have to be blind to not know that Harry was bursting for a wee.

But the problem was, how was he supposed to get Harry to just admit it, or bring it up himself? He didn’t want to sound condescending, or like a parent talking to their child. No matter how much of an idiot Harry was being right now, he didn’t deserve Louis talking down to him or making things more awkward. He actually just wanted to help Harry now, no desire to tease him (at least not until Harry got past this mood, probably after he finally peed). 

On the other hand, one of them was going to have to say something soon, or Harry was going to end up standing here pissing himself. Trying to keep his voice light, Louis lowered his voice so nobody lingering near them could hear. “Babes, do you maybe need to pee?” he questioned, cringing at how patronizing he sounded despite his best efforts; he hoped it only sounded like that to his own ears.

Clearing his throat, he let out a light chuckle. “Cause I think you might get arrested for public indecency if you piss against the corn walls,” he joked. “So we should probably try to find a way out of here, yeah?” he offered a hand to Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t do anything but sob dryly to himself. He knew the jig was up. Had been up, considering Louis had called him out at least three times since they started this maze.

Sucking in a breath, he stood back up slowly, eyes tightly closed and face red with strain. Gripping at the hem of his shirt, he tugged it, and nodded painfully. “Ok, yes, I do…” He was so embarrassed, but he just really needed Louis to help him right now and he knew there was no way out of it. “I _really_ do.”

Somehow, he managed a light chuckle at Louis suggesting he might pee on the corn walls. But even that tiny motion sent another tremor through his bursting bladder, and despite how hard he tried to resist, his hands slipped to his crotch and he squeezed hard. 

“Ok, don’t make me laugh,” he whimpered, letting one hand go from his crotch to hold Louis’ hand instead. His other squeezed even tighter at his dick. His entire lower body was quivering from pressure. Bouncing at his knees, Harry managed to open his eyes again, his face still flushed and tense. Scrunching his eyebrows, he glanced pleading at Louis and said, “And please; I know you want to laugh at me right now, or whatever. But can you please just help me get through this maze without peeing all over myself first?” He bounced a little harder. “I have to go so bad. It hurts,” he moaned, his legs shaking. He crossed them again.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis’ mouth curved up into a small smile, glad that Harry was able to joke a little about the situation. “Okay, H, I’ll try to keep my laughter in, but no promises,” he warned jokingly. 

Harry then started moaning about how much his bladder hurt, and Louis turned to serious mode real quick. “Alright, love, just try to think about something else, okay?” he tried to be helpful, but Harry winced as another wave of desperation probably hit him or something.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand, gently coaxing him along. “’Kay, you’re gonna have to move though, or you won’t have to go at all anymore,” Louis reminded in a teasing tone, winking at Harry. “Now I know that probably sounds pretty good right about now, but I for one am not going to be seen with my boyfriend in wet trousers,” he joked, keeping his voice light and squeezing Harry’s hand to let him know he was just kidding around.

“Then again,” he continued, trying to keep Harry entertained as they walked, “if you wet yourself, I could always pull a Billy Madison and put water on my crotch, and we can convince all the kids that weeing yourself is cool. Sure the parents would love that,” he laughed. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grimaced, hopping lightly up and down. “I _can’t_ think about anything else!” he moaned, wrapping his legs around each other. “This is _all_ I can think abou.” 

Moaning out loud as another shudder ran through him and making him squeeze his legs together even tighter, Harry limped along blindly, not even catching Louis joking at him. He couldn’t think of anything being funny at this point. “Uooompf,” he grunted, bending forward with strain. “Lou. I gotta go. I’ve had to go since before we even got here. Like seriously, I’m dying!”

He shuffled anxiously, glancing left and right to make sure no one was near them, watching his embarrassing pee-dance. Louis started joking about Billy Madison however, and Harry managed to huff a weak attempt at a laugh. But it hurt even to breathe, so he scrunched his face again quickly.

“Seriously, don’t make me laugh. Just help me get out of here!” 

He was still embarrassed, but the situation had become so urgent that he had to put that aside in favor of accepting Louis’ help and just getting out of here before he literally exploded. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hazza, Hazza, Hazza,” Louis sighed, as he pulled Harry along as fast as Harry could waddle, peering around corners quickly as he tried to determine the fastest way out of here. “Why didn’t you say something before we came in here then?”

He immediately regretted the comment when Harry’s face turned a brighter shade of red and he started mumbling apologies about being an idiot. Louis rubbed his thumb soothingly along Harry’s hand. “Don’t apology, love!” he insisted. “You’re not an idiot. Well, actually, you kinda are, but you’re my idiot,” he continued fondly. “I just don’t know why you’d put yourself through this when I wouldn’t have given a shit if you’d have told me you needed a wee,” he explained.

Harry suddenly stopped short, gasping and bending over as he held himself, looking to be in a lot of pain. “Fuck, babe, I’m really not helping, am I?” Louis mentally smacked himself for being the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. Clearly, Harry didn’t need to talk about his idiocy right now; they could do that after Harry had relieved himself somewhere other than his pants. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blushed deeply, hands fiddling and squeezing with the hem of his shirt. He was walking half-bent since he couldn’t even stand up straight at this point. “I don’t know! I should have, I know,” he rambled, worrying his lip between his teeth. “But there was a huge queue to the toilet and I know you were so excited to go in the maze, and I didn’t want to make you wait just for me. I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, I know…” he apologized anxiously.

He could only offer a half smile, though he knew it probably looked as pained as it felt, at Louis calling him ‘ _his_ idiot’. How could he have gotten himself into this situation like this? 

His hands griped at his crotch tightly as he squeezed his legs together. He had to get out of here now. Now, or he wasn’t going to make it. His bladder pulsed angrily, and Harry could only whimper, barely listening to Louis rambling, as all his attention and focus went to holding back the immense pressure that was so eager to release itself.

“I know, I don’t know! It was stupid. We just have to get out of here!” he choked loudly, surprising even himself at how loud his voice became. “Like now!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Aww, babe, you’re just too sweet for your own good,” Louis couldn’t help smiling at how Harry had gotten himself into this situation because he hadn’t wanted to inconvenience Louis. He was still an idiot, but an adorable idiot.

Harry was panicking now, and Louis didn’t know what to do. How the hell was he supposed to get Harry to a toilet when he had no clue where the exit to this maze was. “I know, I’m trying, Haz. Just hang in there for a bit longer. You can hold it for a little bit longer, yeah?” he asked hopefully. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry trembled, both hands gripping his cock tightly, his head constantly glancing back and forth to make sure no one staggered their way and caught him in such an embarrassing mess.

Even though his bladder was throbbing painfully, he gritted his teeth and nodded slowly. He _had_ to hold it a little longer. What choice did he have?

The thought of getting even more lost in this maze had him fretting again, stomping his feet lightly. Clasping his eyes shut, he moaned, “Louis, how are we gonna get out of here!? I have no idea where we are. I can’t keep walking, it hurts too much!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You’re gonna have to. Just try to stay calm and you’ll be fine,” Louis encouraged. He was pretty sure Harry would be fine. Yeah, he’s had tiny accidents, little leaks here and there, but he’s always managed to hold on long enough to make it to the loo before he actually full-out wet himself. 

“I can probably, like, yell for help or something,” he offered, because surely there have been times when people needed to be led out of here before. “Not sure if you want to cause a scene though. It’s up to you.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No!” Harry shouted immediately, crossing his legs tight as he could. “D-don’t do that! Please,” he begged. Somehow he’d gotten over the embarrassment enough to tell Louis, but there was no way he could survive an entire rescue team coming here to help him just because he needed to wee. The thought was enough to send another shiver through him. Doubling over, Harry grunted, his hair falling in his face.

“I-I can make it,” he gasped, struggling to stand back up. His hands slipped away from his crotch, and he clenched them together at his sides, bouncing up and down in a slightly restrained way, as if to prove to both of them that he could hold on a bit longer. "I-it's not too bad," he lied, eyes nearly rolling back in his head from the pressure.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, if you say so,” Louis shrugged, letting Harry call the shots since it was his bladder that was about to explode. Or at least it looked like it was about to explode; Louis had seen Harry’s varying levels of desperation often enough to be able to fairly accurately predict just how dire the situation was.

He took Harry’s hand as a group of teenagers walked by, mostly so Harry wouldn’t be tempted to grab his cock in front of the strangers. “Alright, my favourite loser,” Louis sing-songed. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Harry barely shuffled along, moving at a literal snail’s pace. “You’re gonna have to move a bit faster than that if you want to get out of here by sunset,” Louis lectured half-heartedly. “I’d offer to give you a piggy-back ride, but I have a feeling I’d end up a bit wet by the end of it,” he teased, “And that’s not quite my idea of a good shower.”

Harry’s lips curved up into the tiniest of smiles, and Louis counted that as a win. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grunted, hunching over as he walked. “Ha-ha,” he tried to fake-laugh back. But even the tiniest bit of effort he put into it was too much, and he winced at the added pressure it caused. “I definitely don’t think a piggy back ride would be a good idea right now,” he agreed. But his feeble attempt at joining in on the joking ended quickly and he was back to chewing his lip and trying not to cry.

“Louis,” he whined, once again in panic mode as he glanced around at the never-ending hedges surrounding them. “What am I gonna do? How do we even get out of here?” His hand slipped to his crotch again, and he had to stop walking to take a moment and get himself under control again. The pressure was aching maddeningly with each step. He had no idea how he was going to survive this walk back. Squeezing his thighs together as tight as he could, Harry managed to shuffle forward again, whimpering out loud to himself. “I really have to pee,” he moaned, letting his hands slip from his crotch to grip at his thighs as he walked. Why had he been so stupid!? He should have just gone right when they got here.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Just… think positive,” Louis suggested, his mind too focused on trying to strategize the fastest way out of here. “You’ve been in this situation hundreds of times,” he reasoned, trying to keep Harry calm when he heard the panic in his voice. “Just concentrate on holding your piss, and I’ll concentrate on getting us out of here,” he assured. 

Harry was holding his crotch again and moaning about how he was going to pee his pants. Some stupid macho-looking guys were laughing in their direction, making Louis angry and protective of his baby. “Well, it’d be the maze organizers’ own bloody fault for not putting any toilets in here,” he defended loudly, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. “Seriously, I’m writing a complaint after we finally get out of here.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry felt himself blush at the dudes who were obviously laughing at his expense. He wouldn’t care usually, but he was feeling so sensitive about his situation today, that it just made him feel worse. Trying to awkwardly hide behind Louis didn’t really work either as Louis wrapped his arm around him instead. Harry quickly hid his face in Louis’ neck, feeling himself smile just the slightest at Louis threatening to complain about the maze. 

“Thanks, Lou,” he whimpered, his smile quickly turning back into a grimace. “I can’t believe there’s no toilets in here,” he agreed, stomping his feet slightly as he walked. He pulled his head back from Louis’ neck and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. “What did they expect people were going to do? Oh my god,” he rambled, jumping a bit. “I’m seriously gonna pee my pants.” Glancing around anxiously, he didn’t see any way out of this stupid maze. And actually, he wasn’t even helping get out of here at all. He was completely relying on Louis to get him out. All Harry could do was focus on _making_ it out. “I’m gonna explode. Louis.” His breath hitched. “I’m really gonna explode. I have to go so _bad_.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was about to retort ‘to go before they come into the maze’ to Harry’s question about what the maze organizers expected people to do when they had to pee, but he figured it was probably bad timing for that. Plus, those two assholes from before were still within hearing distance, and Louis didn’t want them to hear him mocking Harry. One can only tease Louis’ baby with Louis’ consent, and those boys definitely did not have Louis’ approval.

“Just breathe, hun,” Louis said soothingly, peering around a corner quickly before pulling Harry back in the other direction when he saw it was another dead end. Harry moaned again, and Louis glanced up to see him flushed prettily, running one hand through his curls while gripping his inner thigh with his other hand. “Jesus, do you have to look so bloody attractive when you’re desperate to wee? It’s distracting,” Louis sighed.

Shit, did he just say that out loud? He rolled his eyes at himself, continuing to pull Harry along through the maze. Whatever, it’s far from the weirdest thing Louis had ever admitted to Harry. He’s reminded of the time back at the beginning of their trip when he’d gotten hard from hearing Harry’s moans when he finally relieved himself after holding for a long time. He doesn’t _think_ any of it has to actually do with any sort of pee kink, never having been into any of that before, but there’s no time to dwell on it right now anyways. He puts it down to just being turned on by pretty much every version of Harry imaginable, and puts his focus back on speeding through the maze. He can always talk it out with Harry later if he needs to. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“It _hurts_ to breathe!” Harry squeaked back, pinching his skin through his jeans, trying to take the edge off in any way he could think of. Inflicting pain to trick his mind into focusing on something, anything else, would have to work for now. He pinched harder.

“Oooh!” he winced, his leg stinging slightly. But it was nothing compared to the way his bladder was throbbing. He tugged at his waistband, accidentally hitting his thumb into his bladder and making himself whimper again. “Ughhh I have to goooo!” he moaned lowly, bouncing again. 

Through his next groan of frustration, he heard Louis mumble something about him being hot like this, and Harry tossed his head back, cutely infuriated. “Louis! You _have_ to be kidding me!?” Crossing his legs and gripping his cock as tightly as he could, he squeezed his eyes shut. “There is nothing attractive about this. All there is is _pain_ ,” he groaned, bouncing at his knees. He was way too distracted by making it to the toilet on time to put any more thought into Louis’ slightly random comment. 

“God, it hurts,” Harry complained, stepping one foot on top of the other. 

Glancing around in total stress, he tugged at his curls and hissed to himself, “Oh my god, I am so desperate to wee. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I can’t hold it. I can’t hold it…” He might have been mumbling a little louder than he actually thought, but he was sure no one (other than maybe Louis) could hear him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Well, I beg to differ,” Louis shrugged, subtly rearranging his dick when it started to thicken and strain against the zip of his shorts. Luckily, the tank top he was wearing was loose and long enough to pull over the crotch of his shorts, so his arousal wasn’t obvious to any poor children that may walk by. Taking a deep breath, Louis forced himself to ignore how turned on he was right now, and instead focus on getting Harry to a toilet. 

Harry was muttering about how he wasn’t going to be able to hold it, and no, Louis was not going to let him just give up. Rubbing Harry’s back gently, Louis scoffed, “Harold, what kind of attitude is that? Of course you can hold it, I’ve seen you worse off than this.” Okay, maybe not _worse_ off, but probably about the same level of desperation. 

“Besides, you haven’t got a spare change of clothes here, and I’m sure as hell not letting you back in my car with piss-soaked jeans,” he said with a faux-stern voice, trying to get Harry to just _relax_ and loosen up a bit. Okay, well maybe not actually loosen up, because then he’d definitely have an accident. But he knew Harry always got caught up in his own anxious thoughts when he was bursting for a wee, and if he just calmed down a bit it would be easier for him to hold it. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was squeezing his thighs together as tightly as he could, and he huffed out a loud, strained breath when Louis started answering him back. Apparently, he hadn’t been as quiet as he’d meant to be. It made him blush again because although it was obvious how desperate he was right now; along with the fact that he’d mostly been rambling about how bad he had to go since he finally admitted his problem, he was still mildly humiliated by the whole thing. And he was way too focused on the pressure in his bladder to notice any sort of bulge in Louis’ pants.

Harry rolled his eyes back, teeth gritting together as Louis continued to try and ‘soothe’ him with claims that Harry had been way worse off than this, multiple times before, along with him reminding Harry that he didn’t have an extra change of clothes; as if Harry was actually going to piss himself.

“Louis, you’re really not helping right now,” he grumbled, starting to jump up and down again. He doubled over slightly, twisting his legs together before trying to stand up again. “I’m not gonna piss myself. As long as we can _get out of here,_ ” he stammered, stepping anxiously on his feet. “Like, we really have to just get out of here. I’m seriously in pain. I have to go so bad. Just stop talking and help me find a way out of here, please!” He didn’t mean to come off short like that, but this was an emergency, and he didn’t have the time (or patience) to worry about keeping his voice light and calm anymore. “Which way should we go?” he groaned, bouncing at the knees as he glanced between the open right and left path before them, both winding, and giving no indication whether they would led to a dead end, or not.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis felt his cock pulse as he watched Harry twist around beside him. God, he just looked so fucking hot right now. Harry’s lips were spit-slick and bitten red from the constant nervous chewing he was doing, and Louis wanted nothing more than to get a taste, snog Harry right here in the middle of the maze. Even more than that, he wanted to hold Harry down and fuck him until he was a writhing and whimpering mess, until he couldn’t decide whether he was begging Louis to get off him so he could release his bursting bladder, or to keep going until he completely took him apart.

 _Fuck_. Louis pressed a hand to his groin, trying to give himself something to ease the buzzing in his head. Jesus Christ, he needed to bloody _focus_ on the task at hand, which was getting Harry to a fucking toilet before he wet himself out here. Louis shook his head, trying to clear it enough to think about the best way out of here. Putting his own selfish needs aside, he combed a soothing hand through Harry’s hair; it wasn’t fair for him to be so turned on by Harry when he was in actual pain right now, but bloody hell, Louis couldn’t exactly be blamed for not being able to control his dick around his insanely sexy boyfriend.

“Okay, love,” Louis started, his voice shaking a little. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Just breathe, and I’m gonna get you out of here in no time,” he stated confidently, sliding his arm around Harry’s waist and guiding him in the direction his instincts took him in.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Okayy..” Harry whimpered, eyes slipping closed as he tripped over his trembling feet, trusting Louis to guide him out of here.

“I’m sorry,” he moaned, clutching at his groin. Each step was sending a vibrating pressure through him and he nearly choked on his own breath. “I really should have said something sooner. I just didn’t want to ruin anything, cause you were so excited about this maze.” Blushing a bit, he lowered his head and mumbled, “Plus, I feel like I’m _always_ ruining things cause I end up needing to pee.” His mind flashed back to their disastrous boat date, and he grimaced. “But I can’t help it…” he finished quietly, his head falling to hit Louis’ shoulders. So much of his energy was on keeping all the liquid inside, he was slumping into Louis so much that Louis had to basically carry him along. “I didn’t mean to ruin _another_ day,” he whined in apology. One hand tried to rest on his straining bladder in an attempt to calm it down, but it just made him grimace even more. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis’ heart sunk to his stomach as Harry started apologizing for needing to wee all the time, and it was enough to make him momentarily forget about his hard-on. Squeezing Harry’s side gently, Louis pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s head where it was resting on his shoulder.

“ _Babe_ ,” Louis mustered, feeling quite terrible for making Harry think he was a nuisance because of his tiny bladder. “Don’t be bloody sorry, for Christ’s sake.” He steered Harry around another corner, careful to keep from jostling him around too much. “You’re not ruining anything, promise.” Louis didn’t mention how he was actually quite enjoying Harry’s desperation; that was a conversation for later.

“I just wish you wouldn’t have lied about needing to go earlier,” he added. It was true; even though he was turned on by Harry’s current situation, he didn’t like that Harry felt the need to hide something from him, even if he understand that Harry sometimes just got uncharacteristically bashful. Twisting slightly to pinch Harry’s cheek playfully and wipe the frown off Harry’s face, Louis insisted, “When you gotta go, you gotta go, love, nothing you can do ‘bout it. If I’m being grumpy about it sometimes, just give me a slap; I’m sure I’ll deserve it.” He quirked his eyebrow, grinning at Harry when he finally saw his frown lift from his face. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry gave Louis a slightly strained, yet hopeful glance. “Really?” he asked, smiling softly as Louis kissed him. He could tell by Louis’ voice that he was sincere too, and not just saying it to try and make Harry feel better. Even though he was at the same time. 

Hanging his head slightly, Harry nodded, “I know. I don’t know, I guess I was just embarrassed about it,” he shrugged, his face pinching slightly as another pang went through him. “Ooof,” he grunted, both hands slipping to his crotch again. “It was stupid.”

He glanced around anxiously, looking for any sort of exit anywhere. Turning back to Louis, he managed to huff a small laugh, even though it sent another painful shiver through him. “You promise?” he teased, leaning over to kiss Louis softly. However, it lasted much shorter than Harry was anticipating, and he had to pull off with another groan, stopping suddenly to bend forward. “Ughghghh!” He clenched his hands into fists and crossed his legs tightly. “Ok, this isn’t working. Are we almost there?!” he hissed, as if Louis had any more of an idea as to where they were than Harry did.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Very stupid,” Louis joked, his tone making it obvious that he was just kidding around. “What are we gonna do with you, Hazza?”

Harry leaned in for a kiss after, and Louis swallowed with anticipation, but it was cut short when Harry had to pull back to desperately pull himself together. Louis’ cock twitched at the tease of contact, and Louis ran his hand frustratingly through his hair as he tried to will his hard-on to relax a little until he was in a more appropriate place to do something about it.

“Yep, almost there,” Louis gritted out, turning around another corner. He must be psychic or something, because right then he saw the blessed exit to this monster of a maze. Harry hadn’t noticed yet, too engrossed in his desperate state. Louis tugged him a little too harshly, apologizing sheepishly when Harry winced loudly.

“Haz, look!” he nearly cheered, pulling Harry a little more gently towards the exit. He could see the porta-potty from here, and as luck would have it for once, there was no queue outside it. Louis’ cock was fully hard against his thigh, and Louis thanked all higher powers that it was starting to turn dark outside and not many people were around anymore.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s face was so tense; even more so from Louis tugging suddenly, that he could barely make sense of what Louis was pointing out. But it didn’t take him long to realize it was the exit! He started jumping again, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him roughly out of the maze.

“Thank god!” Harry cringed, doing what he was sure was a ridiculous half-jog, half-waddle, half-bent over hunch, out of there. But he didn’t care. And even if he did, he couldn’t help it. It just hurt too much to stand up straight anymore. He quickly noticed the toilet too and he had to squeeze himself even tighter to keep from weeing in premature relief. 

When they were a few feet away, Harry let go of Louis’ hand and full on sprinted to the toilet door, pressing and turning his shaky legs together as he heaved it open as fast as he could, darting inside. 

Jumping and squirming, he quickly freed his cock and directed it at the toilet just in time. Pee gushed out of him before he was even properly aimed, but he managed to get it into the bowl instead of on the floor. With a loud moan of relief, Harry hunched his shoulders and felt himself relax completely. His breathing was slightly ragged as the pressure was released from him. Harry knew he told himself this every time, but he’d never felt so good in his life. Tears from the sheer relief of finally letting go of all that agonizing pressure, were forming in his eyes. He moaned again, loudly, and angled his hips forward, pushing it out of him. It was the best feeling in the world. 

It went on for what felt like forever, and when he finally finished, he still waited a few seconds after the stream ended to make sure it had all gotten out. Tucking himself back into his pants, he sighed again. He’d seriously never felt better in his life. Opening the door back up, he stepped clumsily out, nearly falling into Louis’ arms.

“What a relief!” he cried; his previously tense and strained face, replaced by a giddy smile. “I feel so amazing. So much better! Seriously, that was the worst I’ve ever had to pee in my life,” he rambled. “ I thought I was gonna _die_.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis rushed with Harry to the toilets, praying a silent prayer that Harry wouldn’t start pissing himself uncontrollably before he got inside the loo. Harry would probably punch him (lightly) if he told him this, but he always got a bit concerned about Harry actually making it when he had to go this bad; he honestly couldn’t believe Harry had made it this long in his adult life without having an accident.

Louis was panting nearly as hard as Harry by the time they reached the porta-potty, but for an entirely different reason. His painfully-hard cock was brushing against his zipper with every stride he took, and it was taking all his willpower not to shove his hand in his pants and jack off right there.

As Harry rushed inside the loo, Louis rubbed his hands anxiously along his thighs, trying to get the images out of his head of Harry twisting and squirming and bouncing and holding his cock and biting his lip and moaning and doing all the all bloody insanely hot things he’d been doing all afternoon. He couldn’t get rid of the images though, and to top it off, Harry must have started weeing because Louis could hear those incredible moans of relief through the door. 

Louis palmed himself discreetly, trying to get some sort of relief from the pulsing in his groin. Before he knew it, Harry was stumbling out of the toilet, falling into Louis’ arms. Louis stumbled, letting out a laugh as Harry went on and on about how good he felt.

“Yeah, that’s great, Haz,” Louis managed to wheeze out. “But I seriously need to get off right the fuck now, so it’d be great if we could get out of here now please,” he rushed out, pulling Harry towards the car before Harry had a chance to respond. He would wank in the porta-potty, but it was way too dirty in there and even his standards weren’t that low. He would just have to manage with pulling one off in the car while Harry drove, or something.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was only half listening to Louis. He was way too absorbed in his post-pee-high to comprehend much else at the moment. As he let Louis lead him along, Harry wrapped his arms loosely around him and started nuzzling his neck.

“No, Lou, you don’t understand,” he sighed, feeling lighter than ever. “That was literally the best piss of my life. It was amazing. I can’t even explain. Have you ever had to go so bad and then the relief is just,” he tipped his head back and groaned happily. “Ughhh. It’s such an amazing feeling.” 

Still gloating about his now blissfully empty-bladder, Harry’s mind finally caught up to him and the previous comment of ‘get off right the fuck now’, flashed before him. He stopped walking.

“Wait, what?” he hissed, failing to hide a surprised laugh. “Did you say, get off? As in ‘ _get off_ ’?” Glancing down at the front of Louis’ pants, Harry couldn’t miss the bulge there even if his tank top _was_ still covering it. “Louis. What happened?” he laughed, scrunching his face confusedly as he remembered how Louis had said something earlier about Harry’s pee dancing being incredibly hot. “Wait!” Harry gasped, mouth falling open in blatant amusement. “Did my squirming actually turn you on that much?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry was still rambling on about how great he felt, and normally Louis would be really amused by this and probably join in about how great it feels to wee after holding it for a long time; Louis knows the feeling and can relate, but right now his mind is just a blurry mess of _need to jerk off right fucking now._

Harry suddenly stopped short, and Louis groaned lowly, trying to tug him along again. “ _Yes_ , Harry, I think I already told you how fucking horny you were making me.” Louis sighed when Harry didn’t begin walking right away. Okay, maybe he hadn’t told Harry that much, but he’d definitely mentioned how hot he was back in the maze.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Hazza,” Louis tried to grin, but it came out more like a grimace because of the throbbing pressure in his shorts. “Can we just get back to the car? I need to get a hand on my dick in the next two seconds or I’m going to bloody explode,” Louis moaned. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

When Louis groaned that he was ‘going to bloody explode’, Harry continued to smirk wider and patted his back. “My, how the tables have turned, huh?” He was definitely interested in getting back to the car now and helping Louis out with that whole ‘hand on his dick’ situation.

As he trotted along beside Louis, Harry raised amused eyebrows at him. “So, what about that was hot, exactly?” He blushed a little, thinking back to his embarrassing pee dancing, and feeling truly confused as to which part had managed to get Louis to _this_ point. Harry wasn’t trying to embarrass him by calling him out on thinking Harry’s pee-emergency was sexy. It was just intriguing. Harry didn’t know anything about a pee fetish, or if there even was such a thing, but something had clearly got to Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I don’t even know,” Louis muttered, resting one hand against the front of his shorts, so he could get even the slightest bit of relief. It wasn’t helping, though. He ran a hand through his fringe, a fidgety habit he always had when he was nervous or excited or anxious or whatever. 

It wasn’t even that he was embarrassed about Harry knowing that he was somehow attracted to Harry needing to pee. He was just honestly so flustered by how insanely turned on he was right now, that it was difficult to think straight. 

“It was just really hot, just you being all tense and squirmy and you know,” Louis waved a hand flippantly in the air, trying to convey everything he couldn’t find the words for. “Just, we can talk about it later if you want,” he shrugged, picking up his pace as they approached their car. He figured Harry would understand that he was distracted, and not trying to hide anything or avoid the conversation.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Okay… Sure.” 

Harry just shook his head bemusedly as he followed Louis into the car. They were definitely going to talk about it later. Right now, even he could appreciate that there were more important matters to tend to. Harry climbed into the driver’s seat, set the keys in the ignition, but didn’t turn it on. Instead, he glanced over at Louis palming himself through his pants, and he bit his lip shyly.

“You um… want some help with that? It’s the least I could do after you saved me from flooding that entire maze back there,” he joked lightly.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

As soon as Louis was sat in the car, he touched himself properly – albeit still through his clothes, but better than nothing – and moaned quietly. Harry offered to ‘help’ out, and Louis glanced around quickly, disappointed to see that there were still people milling around the parking lot.

He shook his head reluctantly. “You’d better drive, Haz, before I whip my dick out in front of these strangers,” Louis chuckled, giving Harry a pointed look when he didn’t start driving right away.

As soon as they were out of the parking lot and back on the highway, Louis unzipped his shorts, hissing with relief when his painfully hard cock was freed from the restraints. He closed his eyes and began working his hand over his cock, moaning loudly at the contact. A second later, his hand was being swatted away, and Louis’ eyes flew open in surprise. 

He was about to protest, but then Harry’s much larger hand was fitting around his cock, and Louis swallowed his complaints. God, that was so much better than his own hand. He glanced over to find Harry smirking at him out of the corner of his eye, before facing back to the road while still wanking Louis off. “ _Fuck_ , yeah babe, just like that,” Louis moaned as Harry began jerking him faster.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry frowned at the people outside, but figured the parking lot of a maze wasn’t the most appropriate place to do this anyway. Not that either of them ever cared much about being appropriate. But still. There were lines.

But then Louis had to go and not only touch himself while Harry was trying to drive, but completely pull his dick out of his pants, like Harry wasn’t even there. Harry couldn’t help darting his eyes back and forth to Louis’ thick cock, before he finally couldn’t take it anymore and had to do _something_. He was a decent driver. He could multitask.

Pumping his fist along Louis’ hard cock, Harry smirked out of the corner of his eye. “I wish I could blow you, but I guess this will have to do. For now.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Christ, Styles, you’re the worst,” Louis groaned, tipping his head back in his seat as he imagined Harry blowing him. Not that he was complaining about what he was getting right now; Harry’s hands were practically magic, and Louis was already close before he’d even began touching him so he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.

Harry knew just how to work him too, and before long Louis was panting, his own hands gripping the edges of the seat. He came with a loud moan, spilling over Harry’s hand and a little on his own shorts. He couldn’t care less about the stain though, gasping as he tried to even out his breath while he came down from his high.

“Bloody hell, you’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” he opened his eyes to glance over and smirk at Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I’m sorry,” Harry pretended to pout. His own dick was stirring in his pants now from watching, and not to mention, touching, Louis, and then Louis coming on the seat like that, had Harry quickly throbbing in his pants. Reaching his hand to his own cock now, Harry rubbed it slightly. Raising an innocent eyebrow at Louis, he said, “I can stop if you want me to…?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You better stop before you crash the car,” Louis warned, even though he’d very much like to watch Harry get himself off right now. “Keep it in your pants until we get back to the hotel, you bloody slag,” he laughed, settling comfortingly into the seat now that he was finally able to relax.

“Mmm, I finally feel like a can breathe,” he sighed happily, putting his feet up on the dash. “Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be so hard for so long and not be able to do anything about it?” he vented. 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to pout, managing to pull his hand away from himself and back onto the steering wheel. “You make it sound so easy,” he winked. He was still hard in his pants, but he would deal with that once they got back to the hotel. 

Harry screwed his face up thoughtfully at Louis’ venting. “Hmm,” he contemplated. “I don’t know. Could it possibly feel anything like being _bursting_ to pee in a place where you can’t go, and having to hold it forever until you finally get to a bathroom?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Keeping a straight face, Louis sighed exaggeratedly. “Yes, but whose fault is that Harold?” he tut-tutted. “Actually, come to think of it, it was also your fault that I was hard. So basically everything is your fault. Always,” Louis concluded, pleased with himself for making Harry let out a cute little disgruntled noise. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“How is you being hard my fault?” Harry scoffed playfully. “You’re crazy.” Raising an eyebrow at Louis, he said, “You better be nice to me. Otherwise I’m gonna tell everyone you have some weird piss kink.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“What do you mean how is it your fault!? It’s always your fault,” Louis countered. “Well, yours or David Beckham’s,” he conceded. 

“And I don’t have a weird piss kink!” he protested, punching Harry playfully in the arm. “Well, maybe a little. Who knows? I think it’s just you,” he shrugged.

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I think you’re just horny and crabby,” Harry teased, making a mental note to check out David Beckham again and see what exactly it is he has that Harry doesn’t. Besides footie skills. Because that was never going to happen. 

“I think you do,” Harry continued playfully. “I think you probably came out here a few days ago and told that maze to hide all their loos, then you made me drink a bunch of tea at lunch just so you could enjoy me basically wetting myself out there.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh no, Harry, you’ve caught onto my master plan,” Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “Seriously though, don’t go telling anyone about today. Not exactly something I’d want our friends to know,” Louis added. Their mates, especially the rest of the boys in the band, already knew a lot about their sex life (mostly because Louis liked to brag about how great he was in bed). But some things just needed to be kept between the two of them, and this was one of them.

“Anyways, what do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking about just ordering in a pizza, sound good?”

_violet-hour said the following:_

“We’ll see,” Harry shrugged cheekily. “Depends what’s in it for me.” He obviously wasn’t going to mention it to anyone though. The thought hadn’t _actually_ crossed his mind, he was only kidding before. Besides, it was usually Louis who dug his own grave with these kinds of things. Like just the other month, when they’d been out with Niall, and after Niall had mentioned something about the nice new rims on Louis’ car, Louis had let slip that Niall should have seen the nice rim Harry’d had the night before. Luckily Niall had been too slow to catch Louis’ drift. Harry could only slap a hand to his forehead in misery. 

“Can we get a veggie one, at least?” Harry pursed his lips nervously. Pizza was so unhealthy. 

 

_\-- to *possibly* be continued… --_


End file.
